Where Do I Belong? Book 1: Reflections Of The Past
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: There is Serena and there is Serenity? Who are Serena's real friends? Whom will the scouts choose and whom will Darien choose? The princess has been found so how does Sailor Moon fit into all of this and what will become of Serena? Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue same as in What Becomes Of Us

I do not own Sailor Moon...never have, never will but this story is my own creation!...any other character who comes into play that is not in the original Sailor Moon Arch by the creator is my own creation!^^

For those who have read my other story (What Becomes Of Us) you will be very familiar with this prologue. at the beginning of every Sailor Moon story I write...this prologue will always appear (unless i write in alternative universe) because when i start a story...I normally have two paths I wish the story to take but in the midst of it a third path I had not expected opens up (such is the story with What Becomes Of Us). So if you've read the Prologue in my Other story...you are welcome to not read it again.^^

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Prologue**

**Dark Ages**

There is a certain time in our history long forgotten by many races. Those times that was full of dark magic and Gods. When your friend could be your enemy in the next breath, the fear that constantly plagued all beings and race into destruction. Yes those times were very dangerous times and thus it is referred to as the Dark Ages.  
The Dark Ages was a time of struggle and uncertain futures. Of betrayal and disturbed sleeps. Chaos reined supreme and caused people's heart to be filled with doubt and fear. Races that flourished the earth and space like vampires, werewolves, fairies, elves, dwarfs...etc disappeared one by one as they were wiped out from the face of history. Others went in hiding.  
The only way to survive in those days was to give yourself to the darkness. But Instead of banning together to fight the darkness, people gladly gave themselves to chaos until even the Gods alone couldn't fight chaos anymore. But there were a few that held in their hearts a hope of salvation and so those few organized themselves and fought back against the darkness even knowing that it was of no use. But their hoped did not go an answered. For when all seemed lost, a ray of hope in the form of a new born baby girl shined through the darkness breaking Chaos chains and setting free those imprisoned in the darkness. Finally there was a chance to fight for the freedom of all. at the end of the dark ages life blossom and peace reined for years until chaos once again came to attack. This time the battle was fought by the sailor soldiers and thus it was called the sailor wars.  
**  
The Sailor Wars**  
years after the Dark Ages a holy war engulfed the entire galaxy known as the Sailor Wars. Sailor soldiers are born of Stars and planets. The Sailor Soldiers had always fought against evil after the time of the Dark Ages. Until the origin of evil throughout the galaxy, Chaos, was defeated and sealed by the legendary strongest sailor soldier, Sailor Galaxia!!! After Galaxia sealed Chaos away a time of peace and prosperity descended upon the universe and so that time period is referred to as the silver millennium. Over a millennium, Galaxia was able to keep Chaos sealed inside her until 10 years ago when Chaos toke control over Galaxia and attacked the universe once more. but he was defeated by Sailor moon and Galaxia was rescued from his influence.  
**  
The silver Millennium**  
The story began during a golden time of peace, love and prosperity called the Silver Millennium.  
Ruled by Queen Serenity on the moon, the entire solar system was habitable and each planet had royal to whom the subjects of that planets followed and served. Queen Serenity had a daughter of the same name, Princess Serenity. The princess of the other planets of the silver alliance became protectors to princess serenity and swore an oath of loyalty to her for all times. And in harmony and understanding with the other planets they kept watch over the growing Golden Earth Kingdom, protecting it from harm and encouraging peace and love to flourish.

However the strife was to come from the inside. The people of Earth grew uneasy and jealous of the special powers and long life span of those on The Moon. The earthlings perceived the Lunarians as aliens trying to take control over them. Manifested as a part of this negative energy, a powerful dark entity called Metallia began to stir in the depths of the planet, and her will and influence corrupted the mind of a young servant woman called Beryl.

Beryl was in love with the ruler of Earth, Prince Endymion, but Endymion's heart, loyalty and life belonged solely to Princess Serenity. He often ventured to the moon to visiting her, to the displeasure of his subjects and hers too. Their relation was not received with good tidings but theirs would be a love that would span the ages and transcend time and dimensions, and its first test was right around the corner.

One day, the attack that would end all began. As Prince Endymion was visiting Serenity on The Moon Beryl, using Metallia's power and with the Shitennou (4 protectors of Prince Endymion and fiancées to the sailor scouts) by her side laid siege to The Moon. This resulted in the ultimate and total destruction of the Moon Kingdom as well as the silver alliance which consisted of the planets Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and all the star kingdoms in between, and the death's of the Princess' of the each planet who in their soldier form had sworn to protect the Queen and Princess.

Beryl's plan backfired however, for when she made to strike down the Princess, Endymion threw himself in front of the blade to protect Serenity and perished right before Serenity's shocked and horror field eyes. In her grief, Princess Serenity committed suicide by piercing her heart with Endymion's magic sword.

Seeing that all was lost, Queen Serenity used the forbidden and absolute power of the Silver Crystal (the power of light) to seal away the evil that had caused so much destruction, ending the brief spell of power for Beryl and Metallia and killing herself in the process of using the crystal's full power. In a last act of sacrifice and selflessness, she ensured that Serenity and Endymion would get their chance for love by ensuring they, along with the rest of the solar system's royalty, would be reborn again in a new age and time.

The foolish people of Earth, now leaderless and shamed by their own treachery, jealousy and manipulation, became disorganized and fragmented causing the Earth Kingdom to become many countries as we see today just as the rest of the solar system became deserted and devoid of life.

The beautiful age of the Silver Millennium had finally reached its last chapter.

***********************************************************************************************************

Reviewing my story's helps me know what my readers want...so please Review ok^^


	2. Chapter 1 The Rain

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 1 – The Rain**

She stood alone silently in the pouring rain, tears mixed in the salty rain yet it was as if she were not there at all. Her eyes were clouded and empty as her heart and though her body shivered from the freezing night and rainy air, she had no desire to move. Why? After all they've been through, how could one measly girl mess it all up. She knew she was suppose to feel happy for them but she couldn't and though she had known this was what would happen when she accepted her duty, knowing and living it are two different things. The honking of a car seems to bring the silent figure out of her state of shock emptiness and suddenly she laughed, laughed as if she had lost her last marbles. And as she laughed, the tears cascaded down her cheeks in waves of bitter loss. She stated walking; tracing a familiar route she used to take often before she cast it all aside to fulfill her duty. One step at a time she walked on, lost in despair and broken of heart. Unconsciously she bumped into a wooden door and fell back, sitting in the rain and looking up at the opening of the door through unseeing eyes. When the door fully opened, a familiar face peered out at her and widened in shock.

"**Serena!"** The girl at the door screamed and scrambled to her side, gently taking the shivering girl's arm over her shoulders and helping her stand up before leading her into the warmth of the house. Inside, the hostess placed her burden on the floor and striped her of her clothing leaving only her underwear and dried her off before she was joined by her mother and the two put the silent figure of the girl called Serena on a soft bed in their gust bedroom.

"**Molly, can you stay with her? She has a fever; I will run a quick stop to the pharmacy for some medicine."** Mrs. Baker said and her daughter nodded in understanding before she left the room. Molly pulled the chair under the small desk in the room next to the bed and took the right hand of Serena's into her own.

"**Oh Serena, what happened to you? Why are you so thin?"** Molly asked knowing she was not going to get any answers. She watched the erratic falling and rising of her best friend's chest and tears filled her worried hazel eyes. She roused to her feet and went to the kitchen to put hot water on but she saw her mother had already done so, so she returned to the room and took the hand again into her own warmed once.

"**What happened to you Serena?"** The girl asked again as the tears finally streamed down her face. Serena had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, they had been so close but nearly a year ago, Serena started disappearing on her. She never had time for her any more and she started to hang with her new friends leaving Molly out. It hurt Molly a lot but she figured if Serena was happy then she couldn't say anything so she had watched her from the side lines, hoping one day Serena would miss her and they could hang out again. Lately, ever since the new girl showed up, she noticed that the four girls Serena hanged with had taken a liking to the new girl, no not a liking but a protective devotion to the new girl and most of the time Serena was left on her own. She had meant to approach Serena but fear had held her back. She had thought _**"What if we become friends again and the girls start paying attention to Serena? Will she leave me again?" **_Not wanting to be hurt twice, she and her other friend, Melvin, had stayed away to watch the drama unfold.

The new girl whose name was Serenity who had randomly appeared last week suddenly became the hottest sensation in the school, boys flocked over her and all the girls who had ambitions to become popular became her servants over night. The teachers loved her and because of her they had even reduced the amount of homework they gave the students. Everyone loved her except the few jealous females, mostly from the cheerleading club and Serena's old friends whom had seen how the new girl ignored Serena no matter her attempt to befriend her. Serena whom could make friends with the coldest of heart could not befriend this seeming kind new girl and this was a shock to those who knew Serena's history about making friends. And the friends Serena had left Molly for were no longer with Serena but fussing over the new girl as if she was some princess and they were her ladies in waiting. With their connection to the new girl, those four girls had suddenly become the most popular girls in school and even Rei Hino who had previously been attending an all girls school had transferred to their public school. Every day was mayhem in their new school since Serenity arrived with people tripping over themselves to please her. Not to mention that she is seen most of the time with Darien Chiba, the hottest and sexiest university student in this side of Tokyo.

However, it was a mystery why Serenity and Serena looked so much alike. Serenity possessed the same golden hair that Serena had possessed not too long ago and she had the blue eyes though hers was a bit paler compared to Serena's crystalline blue orbs. Her hair was also in the same meatball hair style as Serena's and her skin alabaster white. The only difference was that her lips were crimson red while Serena's was the vibrant pink of the setting sun. they both had the same heart shaped face though Serenity's was a little more oval and their frame were equal in length except Serenity's was a little more developed. She had about her an air of Authority that broke no disrespect and commanded attention but from what Molly had gathered from people, she seemed kind and caring but for some reason, Molly couldn't bring herself to like the new girl. She thought maybe her aversion of the new girl had to do with Serena since apparently Serena's friends had abandoned her and for some reason she looked skinnier and closed off but two day ago, she had seen a look in the eyes of the new girl that did not belong on a face of the caring and loving girl she had heard so much about.

Two days ago Molly had been walking home from her mothers jewelry store as she had been helping her mother but stopped when she had seen Serena talking and laughing with Darien just a block from the crown arcade. She became curious as to what these two arch enemies were talking about that had them both laughing so she crossed the street, took an ally way to appear behind them but still could not hear what they had been talking about. As soon as she was within hearing range, their conversation stopped as they watched Serenity approached them. Serena's face immediately closed off and Molly winced at the expressionless mask that took it place. When Serenity reached them, she looked from Serena to Darien and back again in confusing as if asking what are the two of you doing together? It was not uncommon to see Serena and Darien together, the only uncommon thing about it was that they were never talking and laughing but nearly biting each others head off.

"**Hey Serenity. Serena and I were just reminiscing over old days."** Darien had said good naturedly, not seeming to be bothered by the sudden thickness of the air around them.

"**Oh, is that why you were laughing so hard?"** Serenity had asked in a slow drawl that had none of the qualities of her normally musical tone.

"**Yes, Serena is rather funny; I can't believe I never noticed."** Darien laughed and Serena gave him a smirk.

"**Jerk."** She said.

"**Meatball head!" **he replied and they laughed as if on some inside joke though Molly knew this was how their daily routine of verbal war begins. Serenity looked from one face to the other, watching them throw playful biting words at each other and Molly shivered with cold dread at the look that crossed her face. Her lips curled into a snarl and her eyes sparked flames of anger. As abruptly as it was on her face, it disappeared and she was all loving and innocent again. She suddenly took Darien's hands into her own and smiled beautifully.

"**You promised to take me to your apartment today for studies remember?" **She said in her angelic voice and once again Serena's face clouded over and the expressionless mask took its place.

"**Oh that's right. Serena, why don't you join us?" **Darien offered and Molly could see a sort of hope in his eyes, whether it was a hope for Serena to say yes or no she could not tell. But as soon as Serena opened her mouth, Serenity cut in.

"**I'm afraid she can't. Rei said to tell her to join them for a meeting." **Serenity rushed in and Serena gave Darien a small smile.

"**Perhaps you can give me lessons later Darien."** She said instead.

"**I would be delighted!" **This said Serena turned to the opposite Direction that led to her house and walked again. Molly retreated then and went home. She immediately called Melvin and told him what had happened and they both decided they should watch the new girl and see if she does anything and so for the past two days, they had gone out of their way to spend time with the girl and to listen to anything anyone had to say about her but nothing matched the brief antagonistic look she had seen on the girl's face and she was started to believe that maybe it was all in her imagination.

"**How I wish thinks were back to how they used to be."** She breathed and roused to her feet and descended down the kitchen to check on the progress of the boiling water. Serena's eyes trailed her until she disappeared out of sight before she sat up and rested her head against the side of the wall, taking in the familiar room she used to spend sleepless night in having pillow fight with Molly and watching movies and doing dress up and just plain having fun. She rouse to her feet which she almost feel and shakily walked to the vanity mirror and looked at her wasted pale complexion and hurting blue eyes which was no longer the crystalline but a dark sea of pain, hate and anger. She sat on the chair before the mirror and pick up a picture album of her, Molly and Melvin during Serena's 15th birthday, almost the last day she had had any fun with them. She set it down and picked up the two dolls that stood side by side holding hands besides the mirror. One had long blond hair and the other had short red hair. These dolls they had bought each other on their 8th Christmas and they had a tradition to let the two dolls spend a full year with one person then with the other the next year. She remembered now how last year in her mad dash from school to meet up with Rei, Mina, Lita and Amy she had just pushed them in Molly's hands without the normal 'Take good care of them' . Suddenly she understood the saying 'you reap what you sow'. She had chosen the scouts over Molly and her old friends, not because she didn't love her old friends but because she wanted to protect them. She didn't want them to be involved with the battles against the youmas and she feared that one day if her identity is revealed to those merciless youmas and their masters, they would use her friends against her, so she had created a distance between them and herself. Now thinking back, she realized she could have still found some time for them and would not have had to make the complete sacrifice of leaving them hanging. Now she was the one left hanging. In her musing, she didn't notice when molly walked in until she felt hands embraced her from the back.

"**It's not too late to start over." **Molly whispered.

"**I'm sorry."** Serena responded and the two remain in that position until molly's mother got home and treated Serena's fever. Washing her down with a cloth and warm water and letting her eat so hot soup before she took some cold medicine and slept. Molly crawled besides her, waking up to hold her when Serena threw fits and singing soft lullabies to calm her friend. Finally by dawn, Serena's fever broke and their sleep was disturbed no more.

The following day was a Sunday and the two girls woke up around noon. Molly was the first to wake, but as soon as she left the bed, Serena woke up too and they faced each other quietly. Molly bent and hugged Serena and gave her a good morning kiss on the forehead.

"**How are you feeling?" **she asked worriedly.

"**I'm better, thank you."** Serena said, unable to meet Molly's eyes.

"**I see you two are finally up. I was wondering if you were planning on sleeping the whole day through." **Both turned to see Mrs. Baker standing at the entrance looking at them fondly. She had missed this sight, of her two favorite girls together in her house. It had been a long time since Serena slept over and though she got the basis of why Serena and Molly had grown apart over the year, she hoped today would bring them back together again. As if on cue, the two girls' stomachs growled and they both blushed before giving into laughter.

"**Well Pancakes on the table, first come first serve!" **Molly's mother said and left the room laughing at the two girls' antics of pulling each other onto the bed and trying to race down first. Seeing as none of them were getting anywhere, they made a truce and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth first before they raced down the stairs for the warm pancakes and arrange juice that awaited them. They chucked it down like starving men before helping Mrs. Backer clean up the kitchen then they headed back to the room and took showers. Molly lent Serena some clothes to wear and they went down stairs to see if they could do anything else for Molly's mother.

"**Well I don't need anything right now. I have to head of to work, why don't you two use this time to catch up. Besides, the roads must be flooded by now considering the amount of rain that fell last night."**

"**Ok mom but can we order pizza later?" **Molly asked and Mrs, baker nodded. She went up to dress as Molly and Serena packed her some lunch and arranged the new jewels into the case she would be taking to work. She came down and gave both girls a hug and a kiss before she left out and the two girls stared at each other not knowing what to do.

"…**um…Do you want us to call Melvin?" **Molly asked.

"…**um…sure. It's been a while since the three of us spent time together."** Serena said and looked down, realizing that the reason for that was because of her. Molly moved to the phone and dialed Melvin's phone which went into the answering machine.

"**Molly I know you are there. Pick up the phone right now or…" **

"**Molly!"** Melvin's high pitched voice answered her before her threat could be said.

"**If you home, pass by the movie rental store and rent some movies and come watch with us. With this rain from last night, I don't feel like going outside to play." **

"**Oh ok. But who is we?" **He asked.

"**You will know when you get here. You've got 20 minutes tops."**

"**Moll…" **she hanged up and turned to face an amused Serena.

"**What?!" **She asked sheepishly and Serena just rolled her eyes and headed to her couch.

"**You know what."**

"**It's his fault. He lets people take advantage of him!" **Molly pouted before grabbing one of the pillows on the couch and throwing it at Serena who caught it so naturally that molly had to blink twice to realize what happened. She did it again, grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it at Serena and like before Serena caught it and redirected it back to Molly who fell back from the couch from the impact of the pillow. Serena's eyes widened and she looked at her hands, seeing how it was glowing. Fear was her first emotion before worry for her friend whom she was starting to believe she had dusted like a youma took over and run to her.

"**Molly? Molly!?" **She screamed and helped Molly sit up. The girl blinked several times before looking up at Serena with shock written all over her face.

"**How did you do that?!?" **

"**Um…I don't know…it just…"**

"**Serena your hand is glowing red!"** Molly stated with wide eyes and Serena looked at her hands and true enough it was glowing. She started backing away from Molly. She knew why her hand was shimmering but she didn't want Molly to fear her and she especially could not be near Molly, the last time her hand had been glowing, she had shattered the wardrobe in her room accidentally when her hand had pointed at it. She turned to flee out of the house.

"**Serena wait!" **Molly called after her but Serena paid no attention. As soon as she yanked the door open, she went crashing into Melvin and the two landed in a heap in the mush of water. Molly who found the whole thing funny started laughing hysterically and Serena rolled her eyes and Melvin just sat there with a bemused look on her face before he turned accusing eyes on his attack but the look suddenly turned into one of shock.

"**Serena! What are you doing here!??!" **He nearly screamed and Serena hanged her head, she knew what he was really asking and once again she realized just how much she had neglected her childhood friends.

"**OH…you hands are glowing!" **Serena looked at them sheepishly, not knowing how to answer and just nodded dumbly.

"**Well you two get in here and change before you catch a cold."** Molly said and helped Serena on her feet before dragging a reluctant Serena into the house. Because they were both freezing, neither could wait their turn to use the restroom so Serena went to use the restroom in Mrs. Baker's room by Molly's recommendation and Melvin used the main one. After pouring some hot water on her to fit the chill, Serena stepped out and dried herself and faced the mirror to fix her hair but the face that reflected back at her shocked her. It was and wasn't her own.

"**Get a hold of yourself before you hurt your friends."** Sailor moon commanded softly through the mirror.

"**I am trying!"** Serena snapped! The last person she needed to be against her was her own alter ego.

"**I'm Sorry Serena. It's just there is this interference that is cause my spirit to leave your body. I don't know what is happening anymore but I intend to find out. Go; get out of Jubban to a different city for a break. Restore your mind to order and while you're gone, I will do a little research on our "Princess"." **Sailor moon said princes with all the sweetness of a rotten egg.

"**I can't just run away and leave you here to deal with them!"** Serena said feeling too tired.

"**Yes you can. I will be fine and if things get out of hand, I will seek you. Serena I fear if you can't control your mind and heart, you may end up hurting someone. Even if for a week, a break is something you need." **

"**Are you sure?"** Serena asked reluctantly, deep down she wanted to run as far away from Jubban as she could.

"**Yes I am."**

"**Molly and Melvin saw my glowing hands, what do I tell them?" **Serena suddenly panicked seeing as she had no way of explaining it to them without first revealing to them that she was indeed their everyday hero sailor moon.

"**Tell them the truth, but not the whole of it."** Sailor moon said and then she disappeared and Serena's own face appeared in the mirror as if it had always been there, reflecting its dark eyes filled with too much sorrow right back at her. She stepped out of the restroom to find Molly and Melvin standing there giving her a worried look.

"**What?"** she asked, hoping they had not heard her conversation with her alter ego.

"**Nothing, you just took a long time so we were worried."** Molly said and pointedly looked at Serena's hands which had lost its glow effect.

"**I'm fine."** Serena said easily and moved down the stairs to occupy the one seat love chair. The others came and sat on the other couches and silence dominated them. They all felt strangely shy, not knowing what to say and others fearing to say something that might shatter this tentative steps they have taken to restore the kinship that was before. Serena sighed at the uncomfortable silence and adjusted herself to rest comfortably and looked up at the ceiling.

"**I suppose you want to know what the glow was all about right?" Serena** said while staring up the ceiling but she knew they nodded. She sighed again and turned to face them, trying to judge their reaction to the news she was about to deliver to them.

"**This glow is also part of the reason why I haven't spent much time with you two for almost the entire year and why I've been with the other girls."** She said the two M's blinked but said nothing.

"**Molly, Melvin, I am not who I appear to be. I am more than the average person but I am not allowed to speak of it." **She began.

"**Oh, you mean the fact that you are sailor moon?"** Melvin said and Serena sat up right.

"**How!?"** Her eyes opened wide in shock. (O_O) But Molly and Melvin were blushing furiously.

"**What?"** Serena tired again.

"…**um…Serena you know Melvin and I are dating right?" **Molly said with her cheeks full of blush.

"**Yeah I heard in school. Congratulations you two." **

"**Thank you" **they said and looked down embarrassed.

So how does that have to do with how and when you knew that I was sailor moon..

"**Well it all began that day two months ago…." **Melvin began.

**************************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Leave me a Review!

Let me know your thoughts so I can create a story worth reading^^


	3. Chapter 2 The Revelations

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 2 – The Revelations **

**"Well it all began that day two months ago…."** Melvin began.

**Flashback**

Two months ago, Melvin in depression marched through the city in a heap of pity. He was heartbroken that Molly had chosen some other guy over him granted that she knew nothing of his feelings for her. Right after school he had sought her to ask her out, but when he had rounded the large tree to their right of the school ground, he had seen Gary ask her out. She had been so happy and accepted so easily that he was so shock and in pain and he started walking through the street like a drunken man.

Molly who had been told of Melvin's depression followed him until he stumbled into an ally where she rushed after him.

**"Melvin!"** She had called his name when they had entered the ally. He was sitting near the trash and she gingerly approached him.

**"Melvin, are you alright?" **She had asked.

**"Yes, I'm fine."** He had said and started crying.

**"If you are fine then why are you crying?" **

**"Just leave me alone!"** He had suddenly snapped. He knew he was being unfair snapping at her but he couldn't help it, how could she be so clueless after all the signs he had given her to show her that he loved her?

**"Melvin I can't leave you alone in this dark ally!"** she said stubbornly and hoisted him up, in their struggles Molly landed on her back on the floor and Melvin on top of her and his lips on hers. Taking advantage of it, he had deepened the kiss and though her first impression was to push him away, she held firm and slowly returned his passionate kiss. Suddenly, a noise like something hitting the trash can caught their attention and when they looked up Sailor moon stood on top of the big blue trash dumpster. They had been far too shock to voice out any words and right before them, Sailor moon was engulf in a blinding light and where Sailor moon had been standing now stood their friend Serena. If seeing sailor moon hadn't been shocking enough, this time they were floored.

**End Of Flashback**

**"After that we kept it silent and figured it had something to do with your sudden distance from us. Besides, you started distancing yourself from us the same day sailor moon showed up in town."** Melvin said and Serena nodded in understanding. _I guess my ally detransforming has to end. _

**"Yeah…after I became Sailor Moon, I had to keep my distance just in case if an enemy discovered my Identity, they could use my friends against me."** Serena told them and they nodded in understanding.

**"We also figured that the other girls were the scouts."** Serena nodded again and they sat in thinking.

**"Soooo.."** Melvin drawled out nervously?

**"Mmm?"** Serena replied confused.

**"What's up with Serenity and your friends?"** Melvin asked and Molly smacked him in the back.

**"Ouch!...what did I do?!" **he whimpered.

**"Hmph!"** was her reply. Serena looked at them and they breathed in slowly before sitting up and pulled her legs to her chest.

**"It's as you see it. As sailor scout, our duty was to find Serenity and protect her so we have. And they are protecting her." **Serena answered simply.

**"They? What about you?"** Molly asked in confusion. A bitter smile crossed Serena's face.

**"I am just the extra baggage left behind."** she answered and the room went silent for a while.

**"Well I don't know about you, but extra or no extra, true friends will always be there for you. I don't know their fascination with this girl or why it takes the scouts to protect her, but one thing I do know is that you are by far a better person than that girl and we love you!" **Molly declared and rushed at Serena, spiraling them both against the love seat and started tickling the life out of her.

**"Molly stop!"** Serena gasped through her laughter and Melvin picked up a pillow and threw it at Molly and saw began a pillow fight that lasted for thirty minutes. Exhausted from their hectic playing, they sprawled on the floor breathing hard.

**"Serena?"** Melvin said quietly.

**"Yeah?"** she answered in the same quiet tones as her eyes got heavy.

**"Molly is right. No matter what happens, we will always love you ok." **

**"Ok! Thank you."** She whispered back as the tears pulled in her eyes. For the first time since Serenity's appearance, she felt loved. The three fell into a comfortable slumber.

At the Tsukino's residence, the family and Mrs. Baker were sitting in the living room discussing Serena. During the night Serena had arrived at Molly's home, Mrs. Baker had called her parents to let them know that she was with them. Today she had decided to come here personally to discuss a matter that was bothering her and so they had gathered in the living room, shared some meals and news and now they began their talk.

**"So what brings you here today Martha?"** Mr. Tsukino asked politely.

**"Well your daughter obviously." **

**"Yeah, didn't you already call yesterday to let us know you were taking care of her?"** Mrs. Tsukino asked in confusion. Mrs. Martha Baker looked from the parents face to Sammy's face and sighed a little at them. Now she was beginning to understand.

**"Is she ok?"** Sammy asked worriedly. True he and his sister fought a lot and he played pranks on her, but perhaps in their whole family, he was the only one who really cared for her.

**"Irene, have you noticed the condition your child is it?" **Mrs. Baker said, looking hard at Serena's mother.

**"She is normal every day Serena. Returned home the Friday with a failed test again!"** she sighed irritatingly, she didn't understand why her daughter could never pass her class with decent grades and always the D's and the F's. She was starting to think that putting her in a boarding school was the best idea, at least then she wouldn't have to see the failing grades for the period of time she would be there.

**"And you Kenji?"** Martha turned to Serena's father.

**"Just like Irene said, Serena has been normal."**

**"No, No she hasn't." **Sammy whispered quietly.

**"What is not normal about her Sammy?"** Irene asked confusedly. She reflected Serena over in her minds eye but could not detect anything unusual about her daughter save the always failing test scores. Sammy looked from one adult to the other and anger so fierce suddenly roused in him.

**"You are the worst parents any child could have!"** his heated declaration shocked his parents and though Mrs. Baker was a little taken aback, she couldn't help but agree with Sammy. Obviously Serena had been going through some problems and it seems her parents had no knowledge of it.

**"Watch your tongue boy!"** Mr. Tsukino snapped at his son. Sammy had never spoken to him in that tone of voice before and never once said such hurtful things. He looked into the mad eyes of his son and his heart broke. Had he not noticed anything odd about Serena? What was going on?

Sammy's small frame shook with suppressed fury! **"Have you noticed she hadn't been eating? Have you seen how thin and pale she's become? Have you noticed her eyes are dark with pain? Have you not heard her silent cries in the night? Have you not seen the lost look in her eyes? When was the last time you heard her laugh? When was the last time she sat at dinner with us? Have you not noticed that right after school she comes home and stay in her room until the next day? Are you blind to the suffering of your own child!?!?"** He screamed in their face and left the living room for his own room, slamming the door behind him.

He slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands and cried. He had noticed so many things as of late about his sister that shouldn't be there. Serena was supposed to be a happy child but the sorrows he had been seeing in her for the past few days were eating him alive. He didn't know how to approach her, he was so used to a happy Serena that this sad lost little girl thing that Serena had become was hard for him to accept. He was used to playing pranks on her, bullying her and all but when he see her so sad and miserable, he has no ways of helping her, doesn't know how to help her and so he had watched from the side and cried with her but he was getting tired of it. He had heard the reasons for the changes in Serena from the students in the high school and he was really angry with her friends. How dare they turn her sister into this pathetic weak thing? After all she had done for them! They were friendless before she came into their lives! And now they acted as if they didn't know her or that she had some contagious disease! And yet he blamed himself more, for not being the ideal brother that could protect his sister, for being too afraid to have not approached her. In his room, he silently cried for all that he lacked and for the lonely figure his sister had become since the arrival of that useless goody goody new girl.

After Sammy's departure a silence settled in the living room. Then suddenly Irene started crying. She had noticed something but she hadn't been sure and she had not really been paying much attention to Serena as of late. To put it simply, she had lost hope or faith in her daughter and so had neglected her. But after Sammy's outburst, she started to see the difference of the Serena of the past few days to the Serena of no more than a month ago. And she realized that Sammy was right, something was definitely wrong with her beloved daughter. She cried for how horrible a mother she ha been to her daughter just probably when Serena needed her most. Kenji also came to the same revelation and silently shed his own tears. He realized what a hypocrite he was, he drove boys away from his "little girl" because he was afraid they would hurt her, but in the end, he was the one who hurt her. He had neglected her, hurting someone isn't just like betraying or something so tangible, neglecting was a most profound way to truly hurt the ones you love and whom love you. He moved to his wife and gently held her against him. Since when did they become so neglectful that things had turned this bad? He looked pleading at Mrs. Baker as if to ask for forgiveness and she smiled a tiny smile at him. What was she to do? This family and hers had been so close until the distance between Molly and Serena started to affect the grown ups too.

**"Well like I told you on the phone, Serena came to our house soaked yesterday soaked in the rain but she was fine this morning and will be spending the day with Molly at home. I noticed some things about her which concerned me, that is why I came to talk to you. Yes, she is far too skinny, her eyes seems lost and full of pain, her fame looks like she could break just with a little push and when did her hair turn silver!?!?"** she asked in shock.

She then noticed the surreptitious glances the couple was throwing at each other.

**"What?"** she asked and Irene sighed.

**"Martha, I am going to tell you something we've never told anyone. You must not repeat it out of here, not even Serena and Sammy knows about this." **Irene said seriously. Yet behind the serious expression was pain and fear, as if this secret could shatter everything if it left her mouth but she believed that Martha more than anyone had the right to know the truth about Serena.

**"Alright, I promise to never repeat what you are about to tell me to another soul unless I've been given permission to do otherwise." **Martha promised and the Tsukinos sighed better whether in relief or other, was questionable.

**"Serena is…." **And from one revelation to another, Mrs. Baker learned the truth of Serena's birth and the long feared secret that could disrupt the harmony the family enjoyed with each other.


	4. Chapter 3 More Revelations

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 3 – More Revelations**

Serena, Molly and Melvin slept until 5 pm. Molly was the first to wake up and she immediately felt Serena's forehead to make sure the fever wouldn't come back. Once she was sure, she moved to the kitchen and called for Pizza delivery before setting to put the living room right from the mess they had created with the pillow fight. One pillow had ripped and the feathers were all over the flow but she noticed that during the Pillow fight, Serena' glowing hands had disappeared. When she was done fixing the chair and was just about to start picking up the feathers, Serena woke up and the two picked up the feathers together before picking up markers to draw on Melvin's face. About 15 minutes later the door bell rang and Melvin woke up with a start, he looked at the snickering faces of the girls and narrowed his eyes at them. Molly went to collect the pizza and Melvin to the bath room. Just as soon as the front door was closed, Melvin screamed and the girls rolled out laughing their heads off. He stomped down and glared heatedly at them. And they tried to contain their laughter but Melvin' s ridiculous looking ace and heaving breath sent them into another fit of laughter. He rolled his eyes and left back to the bathroom to wash the makers off, thanking God Almighty that it had not been a permanent maker.

Melvin returned to the living room to fin the girls setting up the table in the middle of the living room with chips, the pizza, drinks, napkins and popcorns in a big bowl. Finally they sat down for their night to begin.

**"Ok Mel, what movie did you rent?" **Molly asked as she made herself comfortable. She and Serena were sitting together on the couch meant for two people while Melvin occupied Serena's love seat. He dug through his bag and produced 4 movies.

**"I have Lord of the rings, Star Wars, Harry Potter and…"** he stopped when he saw the horrified faces the two girls were giving him. **"What?"**

**"Are you nuts?!?! We want some funny movies to spend the night, not some witch craft nonsense and wars in space and I personally don't like the long of the rings**!" Molly said and Serena nodded in agreement.

**"The LORD of the rings."** He corrected.

"Whatever" Molly said annoyed. **"I knew I should have gone to pick the movies myself."**

**"What is the last one?"** Serena asked, she thought she recognized the cover but from her position she couldn't see well.

**"Twilight. It just came out."** He said with a sigh, clearly he didn't like it. The minute he said that the girls jumped at him!

**"Twilight it is!"** and before he could protest, Molly had already popped it in the DVD player.

**"Why do you all like Twilight so much?" **He asked them and they gave him a look hat plainly said – How can you be a genius and not know?-

**"Well because Edward is hot!"** Molly said helpfully. She expected Serena to agree like that but when Serena said nothing they turned to look at her questioningly.

**"Yes, Edward is hot but that is not why I like it. It's the love between her and Bella. A love that transcends time and boundaries. A human girl loving a vampire, the possibilities of her death are endless yet she continues to love him knowing full well the danger and risks involve. A vampire who believes to have no soul yet loves so strongly for a being not his kind and wished to give her his whole world, to be completely hers. The devotion in him for her though many times Bella didn't deserve it. That is what attracts me to the Book, the absolute chaos of it, the boundaries that must never be crossed, the restraints and controls he must show and the willingness to give up everything to live in his world. It's the power behind the emotions that baffles me; to love so much that when apart you are not only in pain emotionally but also mentally, and physically." **Serena said with a distant look in her face as if she was seeing something from what she was saying. Hearing her put it like that; Melvin serrupticiously glanced at Molly, smiled a little and sat up properly. Sure the movie was girlish romance but maybe Edward could teach him a thing or two about love.

**"I guess we have no choice but to watch."** Melvin said and Serena smiled.

**"Melvin, turn of the light!"** Molly ordered.

**"Aye aye Madam."** He said tiredly and did as was told. The previews of the movie came and went and finally it began. The girls had been so engrossed in the almost two hours of the movie that they had barely touched any of the foods and Melvin just sat back and enjoyed some parts while rolling his eyes at other parts. When the movie was finished, the girls sat back, Molly with a blissful dreamy face while Serena had a rather odd, almost bemused expression.

**"Didn't like the movie?"** Molly asked her? She shrugged.

**"Books are always better. I didn't connect well with the movie as I did with the book and the Edward character doesn't suit my taste of Edward. The Bella character just had one expression and one tone of voice really, whether raised or whisper it held none of the emotions Bella in the book put behind her words. All in all, the movie doesn't justify the book."** She said.

**"Are you kidding?!?! I think it was perfect!"** Molly admonished and Melvin and Serena grinned at her. With the lights back on, the girls reheated what needed to be heated and they began to consume the food in large quantities. While eating they discussed the movie in great details, speaking of their favorite parts and where the movie needed improvements. By the time Mrs. Baker ringed the door bell, it was about nine pm.

**"Oh, hi Aunt Irene and Uncle Kenji and Sammy!"** Molly greeted the guest with her mother. Hearing this Serena stiffened and raised her knees and buried her face in it. She had forgotten to call home to tell them where she was. –_Not that they would care anyways_— she thought and sat quietly as the Tsukinos entered the living room. They blinked at the assortment of food on the table before their eyes landed on the curled form of Serena. For a minute no one knew what to do, then mustering up her nerves, Irene went to her daughter and started massaging her neckline and around her face. From the contact Serena sat up with a jerk and looked at her mother wide eyed, the look that plainly said, why are you being tender all of a sudden? And it hurt the woman more than anything. She embraced Serena, apologizing over and over until Mr. Tsukino joined in the embrace and Sammy hanged back with a sort of shy embarrassment. Molly pushed him into the embrace too and his face burned with shyness. After they separated, Serena's father took her face in his hands.

**"I'm so sorry my little princess for our neglecting you and not seeing the pain you were going through."** He said and hugged her again. When he moved aside the mother hugged Serena again.

"**I am sorry for not being a good mother and helping you through your pain**." She said and Sammy took Serena's shaking hands into his own, realizing that even his hands were bigger than hers.

**"And I'm sorry for not being a good brother and protecting you."** He said shamefully and she took him into her arms and hugged him tight.

**"I'm sorry I never sought any help from you."** Serena said to them, finally they all settled down for a long talk

**"Serena, we don't know what is going on and we are sorry we neglected this for so long. You don't have to tell us but is there anything we can do?"** Her mother asked.

**"NO, you have to know what is going on!"** Molly said decidedly and began to tell them of all that had happened since the new girl arrived at school. Melvin also shared what he knew and Sammy also told what he had heard. Basically the new girl had taken away from Serena the four girls she always hanged out with, they excluded her from everything they did all the while the new girl still maintained the façade of a kind hearted person. Molly vehemently denied that the girl was good, by the end of the arguments; Serna had said not a single word.

**"Those girls."** Irene sighed miserably, **"Who would have thought they were capable of such a betrayal? I mean they had no friends until you came into their lives and they just throw you aside just because of a new girl? This doesn't seem right."** No one said anything. Molly wanted them to know about the sailor scout business about how the scouts had to protect the new girl but she didn't want to break her promise to Serena about keeping it a secret.

**"Who is this Serenity girl anyway? Where is she from? Who are her parents? And what does she have against Serena?" **Mr. Tsukino asked but there were no answers, at least answers that did not involve Serena's alter ego.

**"Serenity is the princess of the Moon."** Serena said softly and they looked at her in surprise, this being her first contribution to the discussion. Kenji smiled a little.

**"Aye Serena. You remember the stories I used to tell you about a princess called Serenity living on the moon, but that Serenity was better than this one cause she never let anyone feel left out."** Her father said.

**"Please, let's refrain from folk lore. We are discussing real problems here, not a made up fairy tale."** Sammy said and Serena chuckled.

**"I'm afraid this is no made up story Sammy. The Serenity in our school IS the princess of the moon."** This earned her several looks which said she was confusing reality with fairy tales.

**"Long ago, millennia ago actually, the moon was a habitable prosperous place filled with love and light. The moon had a princess called Serenity. Named after the queen and the Earth had prince called Endymion. Serenity and Endymion fell in love with each other which was a mistake because the two kingdoms didn't get along. Their love for each other aroused the jealousy of Beryl whom Matallia used in other to bring about the end of the moon kingdom. The moon queen who could not accept the death of the princess sent the princess and her guardians plus the people of the moon and the earth prince to be reborn on earth in the future (this time). But when they were reborn, so were the monsters that destroyed the moon kingdom. The monsters we know as youmas." **Serena told the story and they sucked in their breath.

**"You mean to say that…"** Her father began and she turned her full body to him. The light of the moon casting a dark shadow on one side of her and the bitter smile on her face sent a chill down their spine.

**"Yes, the sailor scouts and the reincarnated protectors of the princess of the moon. Serenity is that princess. And I am Sailor Moon."** She told them and they gasped in shock, well those who didn't know already.

**"You're not serious are you?" **Sammy asked breathily and Serena raised her transformation compact to her chest before screaming **"Moon Prism power!" **and the light engulfed her, spinning her around and encasing her body into the familiar short blue mini skirt and white body suit with the red bow of Sailor Moon. Irene fainted, Mrs. Baker and Mr. Tsukino stood in shell shock and Sammy landed ungracefully on his bottom. As for Molly and Melvin, though they had seen her detransformation, seeing her _becoming _Sailor Moon was just as shocking to them as to the others.

After a few more minutes of jaw gaping silence, Serena detransformed and rushed to her mother, slapping her face gently before telling Molly to get cold water. Molly jolted out of her shock and did as was told, sprinting the water over Mrs. Tsukino's face. A few minutes later she came into.

**"I had this dream where my daughter turned into Sailor Moon." **She said with a shake of her head, as if driving away the lingering memory of that dream. She looked at her daughter, the now coming out of shock Mr. Tsukino and Mrs. Baker and the blinking Sammy, then back to Serena.

**"It was not a dream was it?"** she asked apprehensively.

**"No mom, it was not."** She said and her mom sighed. Every one took a moment to compose themselves.

**"So why did you not tell us all this time? Sailor Moon appeared nearly a year ago…so all this time?"** Her mom asked quietly.

**"Oh mom, it wasn't that I don't trust you! We had to keep it a secret. We had a fear that if our enemies knew our civilian forms, they would use our family and friends against us, so we had to keep it a secret and distance ourselves a little."** Serena explained and it finally dawned on them.

**"That's why you started hanging with those girls and left Molly."** Mrs. Baker said and Serena hanged her head in shame. **"Yes."**

**"Thank you."** Mrs. Baker said and Serena looked up into her sincere face.

**"Even though a distance came between the two of you, whenever Molly was in danger you were there for her and saved her countless times from those monsters. You left her for her own safety and I'm sure it must have been hard for you too. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart." **Mrs. Baker said and the tears fell down Serena's face. Someone had finally pardoned her for her disloyalty to her old friends.

**"Then that means Rei, Lita, Mina and Amy are actually the other sailor scouts!"** Sammy suddenly said which also finally registered in the adults mind. They all sighed then.

**"I guess that explains a few things. Wait does this mean that Serena, you were someone else's child before moms?" **Sammy asked and his parents cringed. They all looked at her, if the princess story was true, them most assuredly, she had different parents in that other time unless they were her parents then and they too were reborn.

**"I don't know. During the silver millennium, Sailor Moon did not exist. Only the other scouts were there, so I don't know how I fit into all of this or whether or not I lived then."** She told them and they chewed on the thought.

**"So this Serenity is that moon princess huh. This will take getting used to. Serena as Sailor Moon, it never once crossed my mind even though they have the same hairstyle!" **Irene said.

**"Yeah, so why could we not recognize you as sailor moon. I mean now we can clearly see you as her but before now…" **Sammy trailed off.

**"When we transform, we are protected by a glamour that protects our identity. So unless you are told by one of us, you won't be able to see through the glamour." **

**"That also explains why you started having trouble waking up even more than you used to nearly a year ago. Or some of the bruises you said you klutzed out and received and your constant sleep over at the other girls houses." **Irene listed off. They were all beginning to see just how much Serena had change ever since she became Sailor Moon and just how courageous she really was.

**"Ok, but when did this princess come into the equation?"** Sammy asked.

**"I, as Sailor Moon was awakened to fight the youmas that threatened the city and to locate the rest of the scout so that we can go find the princess. Our primary duty is to the princess, protect her at all cost, even at the cost of our own lives or the lives of those we loved. While we were searching for her, so were the negaverse, the evil people sending those monsters to attack us. Two weeks ago, we faced Malachite, the strongest of the four dark generals. At the time, we couldn't do anything against him, he was so strong, and all our attacks weren't working. So I did the only thing I could do, exchange my life in other to defeat him."** Serena stopped upon the horrid gasps of those listening.

**"W-what do you mean you gave your life?"** Molly asked shakily, her eyes wide with panic.

**"In that desperate battle, a sense told me that upon focusing on my life energy, I could turn it into a weapon and destroy our enemy and when I realized the hopelessness of our situation, I knew it was the only thing I could do. So I concentrated and called all the life within me to the tip of my wand with one single wish, that our princess be found, and so I blasted and destroyed Malachite. But before my full life could escape my body, I felt a presence in me that lent me its strength and so my life was spared. When the blast had cleared and we could see again, Malachite was burning and right before me stood Princess Serenity, shrouded in the glow of the moon. The scouts fell to their feet in bowing and I seemed to step to the back. For some reason felt no inclinations to bow to this princess though she was breathe _takeningly_ beautiful. She collapsed after that so we had her stay at Rei's for the week, not letting her come out until we were sure that she was fully ok and then she entered the school. It seemed as we had been searching for her, she too had been searching for us for years. She had first seen Sailor Moon but that was a scout she did not recognize since there was no Sailor Moon in the past. Then when all the other scouts had joined me, she had been kidnapped by the negaverse until she was finally able to break free that day two weeks ago and she came to the battlefield. Whether it was her who lent me the strength or not, I don't know though the other scouts claims that it was her." **Serena shrugged as if it had nothing to do with her and the others sat in silence for a long while, trying to comprehend all that they had learned.

**"If you want, you can let Luna tell you but you can speak of this matter to no one else! Of course if you talk to Luna, she will tell the others that I had broke the secrete code and I will be in a lot of trouble but frankly I don't care. Just don't speak of it to someone who doesn't already know. Which are just yourselves and the scouts."**

**"Speak to Luna?"** Mr. Tsukino asked and her eyes twinkled in merriment.

**"Yes Luna. **She was the one who turned me into Sailor Moon. She and Artemis can talk like normal people."

**"Get out!"**

**"Seriously!?"** and other various exclamations of shocks flew around.

**"I am already have a hard enough time believing all of this, and now you want me to believe a cat talks?!?!"** Mr. Tsukino said.

**"I knew it! One time I thought I heard Luna talk! So all those time you talked in your room and we thought you were loosing your mind talking to yourself, you weren't really talking to yourself were you?"** Mrs. Tsukino realized and Serena nodded.

**"Not to mention that Luna became a part of our family the same day Sailor Moon appeared!" **Sammy added.

**"Where is Luna anyway? I haven't seen her in a while."** Mrs. Tsukino asked.

**"She is always with the new girl so far as I know." **Melvin said.

**"Yup, Luna only stuck with me cause the princess had not been found yet, now that she is, she left me like all the other." **Serena explained and a sadden silence fell over them.

**"Wait, so then who is Tuxedo Mask?"** Melvin asked finally. Now they all turned to look at her and she giggled.

**"Guess."** She said with a huge smile.

**"Andrew?"** Mrs. Tsukino volunteered.

**"No…it is…" **Molly gasped in shock. **"Oh my God, It's Darien!"**

**"That "jerk" you always talk about Serena?"** Mrs. Tsukino asked and Serena nodded.

**"No wonder why Serenity is always seen with him."** Molly added.

**"Apparently, he is also her true love, Prince Endymion of Earth." **Serena said quietly, the pain within that revelation was much worse than the fact that her friends had left her but if anyone noticed, they said nothing.

**"Wow, so much to take in."** Mrs. Baker said.

**"Yeah. Oh well it is late and you kids have school tomorrow. Let's sleep on it and see what tomorrow brings."** Mr. Tsukino said while standing up to stretch a little. The others followed his example and looked at the time which was 11:30 pm.

**"Wow, how did it get so late?" **Molly asked.

**"I'm not going to school tomorrow." **Serena said and they looked at her. **"Mom, Dad, everyone…I am going through a bit of change. You saw how my hand was glowing red Molly and Melvin. I am unstable at the moment and I can't bear to watch "Them" showing off at school anymore. Please, allow me to take a month's break from school. I could go to Aunty Silvia's place and relax and get things back under control then I will return. Please, I need this vacation. Let me go tomorrow morning!" **She begged.

**"Serena, Silvia lives all the way in Romania!" **her mother said.

**"I know mom, but please. This is the only way I know how to heal."** She said quietly and they watched her. Molly and Mrs. Tsukino wanting to out right refuse but held back by her sad state and the others not knowing what to do.

**"But what about your school works" **Molly tried.

**"I promise when I come back I will do all of them and get good grades in school from now on! Please let me go." **She said again and finally the father sighed.

**"If you think this is best then so bit it. I will contact your Aunt and let her know you're coming first thing in the morning but you will have to spend all night packing since tomorrow there is only one flight to Romania and it's in the morning." **Mr. Tsukino agreed and Serena run and gave him big hug.

**"Thanks daddy."** She said happily so they spent almost an hour giving her advice on various things and what not. By the time they separated, it was 1:30 am the following day.

By 7 am, Serena was dressed in a pretty white blouse shirt and white capris with a white bag for the cloths she would need for a month and a white lopsided hat on her hair. She looked gorgeous. After checking her appearance in the mirror one last time, she stepped out of her room and found Sammy standing there waiting for her. He wordlessly took her bag and they walked down to the living room and out into the van which was packed with Molly, Melvin, Mrs. Baker, her mom and dad. They climbed in and drove to the air port. As soon as they arrived, Serena's plain was getting ready to take off so she only had a few minutes to hug each of them with an I love you before climbing on board and heading abroad for a month of relaxation.

**"Come back safely…" **Molly said, watching Serena's plane fly up higher and away. Some how she and Melvin got to school before the final bell.

************************************************************************************************************

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

PLEASE REVEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4 FlashBacks

**Where Do I Belong**

**Chapter 4 – Flash Backs**

It had been a long night and Sunday was even more a longer day but even now in school he couldn't concentrate! His mind was filled with pictures of her hurt face, a hurt he had not put there but nonetheless he had not stopped the others from inflicting her with their abusive words. The battle on the Saturday evening had been intense, they had never had to battle about 20 youmas all at once and though she had done her best, the scouts had over looked it and accused her of irresponsibility just because the princess had nearly been hit with an attack. Darien sighed and shook his head. Coming out of his thoughts he noticed that the class was empty and looked up into the worried face of his professor. **_–Idiot! Class is over!- _**he chided himself, grabbed his pack with a soft farewell to his physics professor and left the school building. Walking to his car, he dreaded going to the high school but he had to pick up the princess but the possibility of running into Serena upset his stomach.

**"Oh Serena, I am so sorry. You shouldn't have to suffer like this!"** he said to himself as he directed his car out of the parking lot. As he drove, he reflected on the battle two nights ago, trying to see how he could have been helpful to Serena.

**FLASHBACK_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

The call that a youma was at the park came from Rei. Darien had been home doing some homework. As soon as Sailor Moon transformed he felt it and in a whirlwind of roses he flew out his window to her rescue. By the time he got to the park his stomach dropped. The scouts were surrounded by about 20 youmas or so and the princess stood in their center.

**"Shit!"** he cursed. He knew the scouts couldn't move much for fear that the princess would be hit. Sailor moon was the only one doing the attacking and the others blocking attacks directed at them. He looked for an opening and jumped in behind Sailor Moon and together they fought off most of the youmas, creating a gap between them for the scouts to escape with the terrified princess.

As soon as the gap was cleared, Jupiter grabbed the princess and used sailor moon's distraction attack to run of with the princess. After dropping the princess off to where she thought was safe, the thunder scout came back and the battle resumed with a ferocity that surpassed the battle against Malachite a fortnight ago. Amazingly, Sailor Moon fought well with none of her normal tripping and complaining. When the battle ended, the princess reappeared behind Sailor Moon. Because of the heated battle, the gathering of the clouds had not been seen and suddenly the rain poured like river. As the princess moved away from Sailor Moon to greet her friends, one enemy whom had been over looked or had hidden itself suddenly launched a series of attack at the princess. Sailor Moon had run in between the princess and the attacks but one of the blasts had managed past her and hit the princess whom was sent sprawling down. Having taken most of the attack, Sailor Moon slipped to the ground in heavy hard breaths, trying to regain her composure and summon up her power.

He had expected the scout to surround her and by her time enough for her to regain a moment of power but they had run to their princess, leaving sailor moon to receive several more blast of dark magic before he had appeared and fought them off with his roses. A few minutes later, Sailor Moon dusted the youma and when this time they were sure there wasn't anymore hiding, they finally relaxed. One of the attacks had hit him at his waist and there was a sort of infesting wound that was making it hard for him to breathe. As he turned around slowly, he saw the princess sitting up with an upset expression and the scouts glaring daggers at Sailor Moon.

**"You useless girl! how could you not have been able to protect the princess?!?!" **Sailor Mars screamed at her.

**"But.." **

**"Come on Sailor Moon. If you don't shape up someone will get hurt! Aren't you suppose to be the leader?!" **Venus had added bitterly.

**"Now see how your clumsiness has upset the princess. Stop being so irresponsible!" **Mercury was not far behind. Jupiter had grabbed the front of Sailor Moon's body suit and physically lifted her up to her face.

**"The next time you let any attack come within a foot of the princess I will rearrange that face of yours stupid meatball head!"** Jupiter had spat and threw her down. Tuxedo mask had heard the in draw of her breath and he knew she was hurting all over, he was hit with only one of those blasts and he knew how painful it felt but to be hit as much as she had been? It was a miracle she was still conscious!

**"Stop it…she did her best."** Tuxedo mask had said as he stood up so fast and the pain assaulted his senses that his voice was no more than a whisper.

**"We don't want a useless leader like you!"** Mars enraged voice reached his ears and he gritted his teeth thinking that the scouts had lost their minds or were under the influence of mind control.

**"We don't want you period! All you do is bring misfortune to us!"**

**"You don't ever study; you are as dumb as an Ox!" **

**"You eat so much…see how you couldn't move in time to fully protect our precious princess."** and so the insults went on and Sailor Moon endured it all in silence.

**"Enough!"** Darien had screamed and they all suddenly shut up. **"If you have time to point fingers, use that time to treat your princess's wound instead of ganging up on Sailor Moon who clearly did her best!" **This silenced them for a brief moment.

**"He's right. She did her best so let's just get out of this rain ok." **The princess's small voice said and they nodded but not before casting another hateful glare at the lonely figure of Sailor Moon. Darien had moved to go to her seeing her so still and silent under the heavy breathing of the rain. His heart cried out to her, he felt a bitter pain in his chest and in that moment, all he wanted to do was fold her into his protective embrace.

**"Darien, since you are the only well train medical student we have here, why not take the princess home and check on her injuries? Hurry up, or she will catch Pneumonia."** Amy had said and he had sighed and turned to the princess, gingerly picking her up and setting off with all his remaining strength to his apartment.

**END OF FLASH BACK______________________________________________________________________________________  
**

He sighed now, haven realized how useless he had been, unable to defend her when they had laughed together and joked just two days ago a little ways from the crown arcade. He felt miserable; her small frame haunted his dreams these past two nights. He wanted to see her and make sure she was ok but at the same time, he feared seeing a reproach in her beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that had began to loose its shine since the princess's arrival. He had noticed the subtle changes, how thin she'd become and how with drawn and though he couldn't blame her seeing as all her friends had nearly deserted her, he still missed the old Serena whose eyes shined with the warmth of life.

He parked in an open space at the crown parking lot, he had an hour to kill before going to pick up the princess and he needed to talk to someone. He entered the cool air conditioned arcade to be greeted with the smiling face of his best friend, Andrew Futara.

**"Hey Andrew."**

**"Hey Dare, just wait a minute."**

**"Sure."** He sat at the back table near the window, his favorite spot and waited for his friend.

**"If I didn't know better, I would think you have lost the love of your life!" **Andrew joked as he sat hot piping black coffee in front of Darien before sitting at the chair across and looking concernedly at him. **"What's wrong Darien?" **

Darien sighed. He didn't know hoe to talk to Andrew without revealing their secrete identity?

**"Nothing really, I've just been thinking about Serena a lot is all."** Darien said and looked up into the stunned face of his friend before realizing what he just said. **"I don't mean that! She just seems depress lately and thing too, I wonder if she is ok."**

Andrew sobered up and Darien's glum settled on his face too.

**"Yeah I know. I am so worried. She hasn't shown up here for almost two weeks and when I saw her last week, she looked so thin. But how could her friends do this to her!?!?" **Andrew's normally soft voice had an edge and pitch to it that startled Darien.

**"Do what?"** he asked dumbly.

**"Do what? You ask…they dumped her. Threw her aside for this new girl! It pisses me off since we all know those girls had no friends until Serena befriended them! Then some random girl shows up and they abandoned Serena like old garbage." **He's voice had risen with each word and attracted the attention of the few customers; it took Darien some time to calm him down.

**"Things are not as they seem Andrew"** he offered.

**"Oh please! Don't defend them to me; I've seen it with my own eyes."** Andrew shot back and they sat in silence for a while. Darien knew Andrew had every reason to be angry; Serena was like his little sister. And truth be told, Darien was upset.

**"And why are you always with her anyway? Are you in love with her or something!?" **Andrew demanded and Darien sighed. He really didn't know how to answer that question. He was still in shock from the discovery that he was the crown prince of earth and her true love. But Darien was beginning to wonder what true love really meant.

**"I don't know Andrew, I really don't know."** He answered and rouse to his feet.

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To the park, I need to clear my head."** He had not even touched his coffee and dragged himself to the park within the secluded area where he had grown his roses though no one knew. There he sat on the bench and thought of the day he finally met the princess and the discovery of his real identity.

**FLASHBACK_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Two weeks ago, Darien had woken up from sweat. His dreams of the mysterious princess who had been haunting him for as long as he could remember had been different from the normal. The normal being that he asked her to find the silver crystal, except this time, her normally sad voice was filled with pain and the urgency in her voice to find the crystal was near hysterical.

The dream started normally enough where he was walking amidst a garden of roses of all colors and sides. Then suddenly, he felt his stomach turn and he looked up and saw a shadowy figure of a woman on a balcony. Somehow his heart cheered in seeing her but he noticed or felt that the princess was unwell. She seemed to be having trouble breathing her voice was catching on every word.

**"Tuxe…do Mask….please find me soon."** She had said.

**"But princess how do I find you? I don't even know who you are!"** he had responded irritatingly. This was the first she had asked him to find her instead of to find the crystal.

**"Hurry, time runs short. Don't be fooled by what may seem and see pass the façade. There is a betrayal and a walking shadow. Look deep down and see for yourself the princess most important to you. Follow your heart and looked toward the moon!"** she had said and suddenly a chilling wind picked up, sending him sprawling back into the garden where he was shouting the princess's name.

**"Prince?"** he turned around and there stood a beautiful princess with gold long hair shaped just like his nemesis Serena with blue eyes and staring at him with adoration. He moved to her side, trying to reach her but as soon as his arm stretched, her body was engulfed in the thorns of the roses and from her cheek fell blood of silver thick liquid.

**"Endy help me!"** she had screamed and he had taken a sword from his side which for the first time he noticed he was wearing armor. He launched at the roses, trying to cut the princess free but he accidentally plunged the sword in between her breast and his very being filled with dread.

**"Don't be fooled by what you see or what is before you on the surface. Follow your heart and it shall lead you to where you need to be."** She had said before he body crumbled to the ground and turned to dust like the youmas. He had woken up with a scream and a heart filled with cold unexplainable dread! He couldn't return to sleep so he made his way down his apartment for some jogging and continued his everyday routine though this time there was no feeling in him. By 6 that evening, he felt Sailor Moon transform and with an urgent sense of wrong, he transformed and trailed after Sailor Moon in battle.

When he got to the battle, the scouts seemed baffled. There was no enemy insight though there was an air of anticipation. He stood on the tree branch, looking from side to side but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Finally thinking the scouts were loosing it, he dropped by Sailor Moon.

**"Ok, what the heck is going on?"** he asked her.

**"We're not sure. Mars sensed something in this area so we came. Other than how even the air seems to hold its breath, we haven't seen anything."** As soon as she said this, the ground under them gave way into a dark hole and they fell through howling all the while. They seemed to descend for a long time before they finally landed in a heap in a frozen landscape that went on for miles.

**"Where are we?"** Mina asked and Mercury took out her mercury computer, trying to find information.

**"I'm not sure but we are in a sort of parallel plane of the arctic region."** Mercury answered.

**"Ok, Mercury, small languages now."** Jupiter said with a sweat drop.

**"She means we are in a sort of space, a dimension if you will that lies in the same place as the area around the north pool." **Sailor Moon had answered which momentarily took all of them by surprise.

**"What?"** she asked when silence greeted her and she looked up into their stunned faces.

**"It's going to rain."** Mars said in shock.

**"Your right Sailor Moon. You are in my domain!"** Malachite's cryptic voice was over heard and it seemed to bounce of the very ground.

**"Up."** Sailor moon said and he rest looked up to find him suspended in the air smirking at them.

**"Welcome sailor scouts. We've been anxiously awaiting you." **

**"How very nice but who is we?"** Sailor Moon asked.

**"I'm glad you asked." **Malachite said and clapped his hands together. In a few minute, the scouts were surrounded on all sides by what looked like hundreds of youmas.

**"Have fun my pets."** Malachite said and the youmas launched at the scouts. They moved fast and swift, speed as their advantage and the freezing cold the scouts' disadvantage. They had to battle while trying to hold themselves from the cold.

**"Dimension or not, this place is freezing!"** Mina said.

**"Yeah, but if we go on like this we will be toast. Amy look for their weakness, everyone else surrounded Amy and protected her as she works."** Sailor Moon ordered and they all did as were told. Not long, Mercury found their weakness.

**"Ok, there are only about 5 youmas, the rest are illusion. They are using the illusions to shield their movements. My compute is having a hard time tracking down which is illusion and which is real so we all have to rely on our own abilities."** She said and shut her computer down.

**"Oh, how nice!"** Jupiter's sarcastic voice said and they got to work in trying to figure out which was real and illusion. The battle dragged on with no success in sight and the scouts were tired and freezing and fast loosing power.

**"We need to do something!"** Mars said, her voice filled with irritation.

**"Yeah but what? I'm all up for any ideas you have." **Jupiter retorted.

**"Given up yet girls?"** Malachite's voice mocked them from above.

**"I've got an idea."** Sailor Moon said.

**"What?"** they backed up against each other to listen to their leaders idea.

**"I think the illusions are being controlled by him. If we can distract him, the illusions will disappear."** She said.

**"And how do we do that?"** Mina asked.

**"Leave that to me. The minute the illusions disappear, combine your powers and attack all at once got it?"** she said and jumped up into the sky before landing a few blocks away as if running away from the battle.

**"You're running and leaving your scouts to fight alone?"** Malachite asked in surprise.

**"Sorry but I don't want to die anytime soon!" **Sailor Moon responded and continued to make her get away. As expected, Malachite chased after her and Sailor Moon tripped on purpose. Malachite made to kick her and his eyes widened when her tiara suddenly smacked into him from behind. His momentary lost of control dispatched the illusionary youmas but before he could recompose himself, Sailor Moon landed a heave kicking blow to his abdomen followed by an elbow slamming to the back of his neck and a final kick that sent him several feet away with the tiara slamming where it had first hit him for added effect. Sailor Moon caught her tiara as she breathed in and out heavily. On the other hand, as soon as the illusionary youmas disappeared, the scouts combined their star powers and attacked al lat once, managing to kill off two of the youmas and Tuxedo mask pinning the other three to the follow. After catching her breath, Sailor Moon sent her tiara flying toward the other remaining three and the scouts engulfed the tiara in their own powers and he youmas were dusted.

Before they can cheer, Sailor Moon was sent flying from Malachite's attack. What followed next was a serious battle which knocked scouts and Tuxedo mask down totally and left only sailor Moon whom was limping. Wit every blow Moon lost power until she finally collapsed and Malachite stood above gloating. Though amazingly, he received his fair share of bruises and limps.

What happened next took their breaths away.

It was if an inner strength had taken over Sailor Moon. She roused to her feet and opened her arms before her. In the space between her hands glowed a silver light, her very body turned translucent and her hair turned moonlight silver. Her eyes turned a silver flame and power began to exude from her body. She raised her arms up and in a silent cry and the bright power engulfed the entire battle field. The next thing they knew was Malachite burning in flames and before Sailor Moon stood a glowing princess with golden hair in the meatball haired style. Sailor Moon had collapsed then and before Malachite completely burned to dust he whispered, **"Princess Serenity."**

What followed next was a brief moment of worshipping from the scouts and suddenly they reappeared back in the park as if nothing had happened at all. Darien whom had seen this very figure in his dream could not tear his eyes from her. True she was beautiful and she reminded him of Serena. The thought made him turned to the collapsed Moon worrier and in her place was a silver haired version of Serena. He gently picked her up and the princess teleported them into the Cherry Hill temple. They gathered around the fire and waited for Luna and Artemis to show up.

**"Princess!"** Luna screamed as soon as her eyes landed on the figure.

**"Lady Luna, Lord Artemis, it has been far too long."** Luna with tears flowing down her cat face run up to the princess who picked her up and hugged her. That was followed by introductions and the scouts telling Princess Serenity a bit about themselves and their lives on earth. Then the princess turned her attention on Darien and the sleeping Serena whose head rested gently on his lap.

**"Endymion."** She had whispered and the hairs on his neck stood on end.

**"What?"** he had whispered back. She moved to him and gently trailed her hands over his face and tears fell from her eyes.

**"Endymion, my prince. How I've missed you!"** he said and threw herself in his arms as her body racked with sobs. Not knowing what to do, he folded her in his embrace which seemed to wake Serena up.

Serena had rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked around them and saw all eyes directed his way so she had looked too and drawn in her breath.

**"Hi?"** She said bewilderedly. This drew the princess attention and she looked at Serena startled. The two stared at each other in wonder.

**"Who are you?"** The princess asked confused.

**"Um…yeah. I'm Serena. Nice to meet you." **

**"Serena, like my name."** the princess said.

**"But aren't you Serenity?" **Serena asked in confusion and the princess laughed.

**"Yes, my full name is Serenity but when I was much younger I hated it. It was too formal so I claim that they should call me Serena. Serena is a short for Serenity." **

**"Yeah and she even made us call her Serena. The only open who refused to call her that was me."** Luna put in.

**"So you are Sailor Moon then. But there was no Sailor Moon in our past."** The princess said bewildered.

**"Huh?!" **all the scouts said.

**"During our time in the Silver Millennium, Sailor Moon never existed so I am not sure where she fit into this time."** Serenity said.

**"Wait, isn't she the leader of the scouts?"** Mina had asked.

**"No. Venus was the leader."** Serenity informed and they all turned to stare at Serena.

**"Don't look at me. I don't know anything!"** She said and they all looked at Luna.

**"When I met Serena, the broach given to me by the late queen chose her and that is how she became sailor moon. I'm not sure if she was or was not in the silver millennium." **Luna explained and they all pondered.

**"So what is this about Endymion business?"** Darien broke in.

**"Huh?"** the princess eloquently said.

**"You called me Endymion, why?"** he asked. The princess looked at him in surprise before looking at Luna whose eyes were bulging big.

**"He…he is Endymion?!?!"** the female cat screeched.

**"Oh my, how couldn't we have seen it?"** Artemis asked in wonder. The princess turned to him with a sort of desperation.

**"Endymion was my lover and the prince of Earth. He died protecting me. You are Endymion!" **She said as if beginning him to remember. He looked at her desperate face miserably. He then remembered that even in his dreams, sometimes the princess had called him Endymion.

**END OF FLASHBACK______________________________________________________________________________________**

And after that they decided the princess should stay with Rei since she had fainted when it became evident that he couldn't' remember her. She was sick with something which they later learned within the week that she had been captured by the negaverse and their dark magic had infested her. So she stayed a week with Rei recovering as only the priestess could dispatch the dark magic. Then the following week by Amy's miracles the princess had attended school. He's been going up and down to pick her up from school to shopping and things. In the evenings the princess request two hours of his time to spend with him and so the routine picked up. During the two hours, Darien told her a bit about himself but what really mattered he kept it to himself. He couldn't bring himself to share his past fully with her and to make matters worse; he began thinking of Serena with his every waking moment. It seemed after the first day of the princess arrival; the scouts distance themselves from Serena though he was in shock from the display of power and maturity she had shown against Malachite. He began to see Serena in a whole new light but as the distance between her and the scouts grew in matter of days, the light in her eyes died though no one had yet to explain her silver hair. He wasn't even sure what excuse they had given the school. The first week of Serena's solver hair had gotten her so much attention that most of the time he had to go rescue her but as soon as the princess entered the school, she was forgotten as if she never existed in the first place.

**"Endymion?"** Startled from his reviewing, Darien looked up into the concern face of the princess. He looked at his wrist watch.

"**Huh? School is not out yet."** Darien said as he scooted over for the princess to sit down.

**"Yes I know but I'm not used to sitting for so long just studying. It's kind of tiring**." She said with a small smile.

**"Oh." **And conversation died. He didn't know how to really talk with this woman who seemed clueless about earth ways and she vehemently refused to call him anything but that name. She settled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He sighed and looked out to the blue sky. **_Today is going to be a long day!_**

**_******************************************************************************************************_**

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS!

Please continue to review.

Once again my schedule is very busy but i try my best to update as soon as i can so if you find mistakes please let me know!

Thank you very much^^


	6. Chapter 5 Serena's Return

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 5 – Serena's Return**

Later in the day Darien found out about Serena's disappearance. The girls had turned up at the arcade like they normally did and he had met them. They had been worried about their princess leaving the school premises before school was over but using Amy's supper mercury computer, they had traced the princess to where they were sure she was with Darien and knew she would be safe. It was the only reason they had not left school themselves to go find their princess. After embracing their princess when the saw her after entering the arcade, they found a seat near a window and ordered some food to eat, chatting with no care in the world. Darien watched them with a small smile and a growing pain in his heart. no matter what, all he could see where Serenity sat was Serena. Serenity smile and talked with a grace of a true born princess, so the girls chatter were more civil and low volume, but if Serena had been there, the whole arcade would be brimming with excitement and chatter. That was Serena's affect. Darien also noticed that the boys that had flocked to her had somehow withdrew and the many faces that always stared had her had retreated. He sighed; he missed Serena despite what his rational brain told him.

**"Missing Serena that bad huh?"** Andrew said as he dropped steaming mug of coffee before him.

**"More than I can say." **He answered automatically and looked up in shock to see Andrew's wide eyes. He hadn't meant to say that, it came out before he knew what he was saying but all the same he thought he couldn't take it back, no, he knew it was the truth and he didn't want to take it back.

**"Yeah I miss her too."** Andrew said and Darien blinked. He had expected Andrew to tease him about his revelation but the longing in Andrew's voice was genuine and heart breaking.

**"I'm going to go see her."** Darien said suddenly.

**"Do you know where she lives?"** Andrew asked and he shook his head.

**"Wait and let's visit her together when the crowd thins. I really want to see her and know that she is alright."** Andrew said.

**"I don't think she is that well." **Darien said, a picture of Serena at their last battle flashed before his eyes and he swallowed as he picked up the coffee as if to swallow the bile in his throat down.

**"Why do you say that?" **

Darien did not answer, the look in his eyes though shut Andrew up from pressing him.

**"Give me chocolate shake please."** he asked and Andrew looked at him aghast.

**"You really have missed her to order her favorite appetizer!"** he said as he moved to the back and got the shake for Darien.

**"Thanks."** He said as he took the drink from Andrew. Right then several girls entered the Arcade and Andrew looked up and waved. Molly broke free of the girls and run to Andrew.

**"Hide me." **She said miserably as she thunked her head on the counter and the other girls joined her.

**"What's the matter?"** Andrew asked sympathetically. Molly just tiredly pointed at the girls.

**"She won't tell us where Serena moved to!"** one of the girls said indignantly.

**"Moved?"** it escaped Darien with a squeak.

**"What do you mean move?" **Andrew asked.

**"Mrs. Haruna announced that Serena had moved away from Japan and so would not be attending school anymore. She said she didn't know the reasons for it but we think Molly knows and she is just hiding it!"**

**"I don't know anything! I found out when Mrs. Haruna said so. I need to talk to her parents first to find out what is going on."** Molly groaned and the girls sighed.

**"Molly, we know we were wrong to have ignored her and all but we really do care for Serena. If you get to talk to her tell her we're sorry ok and we miss her."** They said and left Molly with the two boys. Melvin walked in and headed to Molly's side.

**"You ok?"** he asked worriedly.

**"Yeah, managed to get rid of them."** She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

**"Yeah, I was also attacked by the male population who suddenly became hysterical that Serena was gone and asked me to spill where she was."** Melvin informed her and they both sighed.

**"You both know where Serena is so can you tell me please?"** Andrew pleaded. Melvin and Molly looked from the scouts who were now eavesdropping on their conversation, to Darien and back to Andrew.

**"We're sorry Andrew. But that is not something we can tell you."** Melvin said as he straightened up and Molly too stood up. They began to walk away then molly turned slightly, looking straight at Darien.

**"She was hurt badly. She had to be taken away because Japan doesn't have the facility she needs to be healed."** She said, the message so clear and walked out with Melvin.

**"Serena was hurt and the hospitals here couldn't help her so she had to be taken to a foreign country to be helped? Just how badly was she hurt? And how was she hurt? Why didn't I hear anything about this?"** Andrew looked about ready to cry so he walked in the back room. Darien on the other hand sat down; feeling like the whole world had crumbled on him. For a brief moment he hadn't felt anything until the weight of Molly's words settled in his brain. He felt his heart break, for the first time since the accident that took his family away, he wanted to cry.

**"So that spineless girl has fled with the excuse of hurt has she?"** Rei said sarcastically and Darien banged his hand on the counter. He wanted to kill her. It was enough. He had had enough of their cruelty to Serena. He had had enough of his own indecision. Because he had allowed this to happen, he had lost the person most important to him he didn't care about some princess from ancient times claiming to be his lover, what he cared about was Serena. He was going to work and save up enough to follow Serena wherever she had gone. In the moment he knew he loved her and only her. The princess was important but only to the scouts, to him there was only one happiness and it was with Serena. He stood up and glared menacingly at Rei.

**"Shut up, the next time you call Serena any names, I don't care whether you are a girl or not, you will feel my wrath."** He said, his voice filled with cold wrath!

Rei and everyone else were taken aback but Andrew who had just walked out smiled. Darien turned to Andrew with an apologetic smile.

**"See you later man."** He said and Andrew nodded before he walked out of the crown arcade.

**"Endymion?"** Serenity had run out after him and stood behind him now.

**"My name IS Darien, learn to say it."** His voice was not cold nor was it lenient.

**"No, you are Endymion!" **she said, sobs in her voice.

**"Maybe I am him and maybe not, but the person I am now is not the person you knew back then. Stop trying to make me into what you want."** Darien shot back. Silence followed his statement.

**"Endymion"** she tried again but Darien did not respond, he started to walk away and she followed slowly.

**"Endymion!"** still he did not turn around. **"Darien look at me!" **she demanded and he stopped but did not turn around.

**"Serenity I don't know what you want from me."** he said.

**"I love you, I always have."** She replied.

**"I'm sorry, but my real princess is missing right now. I only have her in my heart**." he said and walked away. Serenity looked as if she had been shot or given the worse news of her life. She fainted, hitting her head on the concrete pavement. Darien, hearing a scream turned back and cursed under her breath before turning back to the princess and scoping her into his arms. The scouts who had witnessed the confrontation from the crown run over. They rushed into Darien's car which was parked at the back of the crown and speed of to the hospital. Amy called her mother ahead of time using her computer. In the car a verbal war ensued as the scouts demanded Darien tell them what had happen. Though they had watched the confrontation, they had not heard their discussion. Darien refused to speak on the matter.

Serenity was taken into the ER and operated on. She had a minor concussion but other wise was fun though the doctors claim that the functions of her mind was odd and that she might have suffered from some trauma. They also said that from a light cut a thick cream liquid squirmed out though they didn't know what it was. Mercury computer identified it as the blood of Lunarians. She was kept over night for observation and the girls and Darien returned home with a heavy heart. yet through all of that, Darien's mind never let worry of Serena behind and now that he was home, it gnawed at him late into the night.

******************************************************************************************************************

Molly whose days after Serena's departure were filled with evading people's questions regarding Serena's where about went through life and school cautiously. Everywhere she took someone would pop up so she had taken to letting her mom drive her and Melvin to school where they would rush immediately into the office before heading of to class when the bell rang. She missed Serena a lot and always waited with impatient for school to be over because s Serena promised, she called Molly every night to tell her about her day. They had been keeping in contact for a week and a half and Molly could see the change in Serena every time they talked. Serena sounded more confident, sure and assertive and she sounded happy. She was the same Serena but at the same time wasn't. But whatever changes had come over her was definitely a positive one.

Molly also noticed that the scouts tried to find out Serena's location, threatening the school office and trying to break into the computer system. When she noticed this, she had informed Darien and Darien had created a protection system around Serena's information and sent virus to Amy's computer. But Darien did this at a prince; Molly had to tell him where Serena was. Molly had agreed on the condition with a condition of her own, he had to wait a month to know about where Serena was. She was hoping by then Serena would be back already.

The princess also stopped coming to school, from what she heard, Serenity was suffering from something and Darien was with her almost everyday, much more than he used to be. When Molly had asked him why, he had said it was no choice of his. Reports of Sailor Moon single handedly defeating the monsters before the other scouts shows up were everywhere. A reporter had even reported that the scouts had been angry at Sailor Moon for _"taking all the glory" _to which Sailor Moon had severely reprimanded them on how and where glory was to be found in a battle against monsters with the sole purpose was to hurt the people of earth. Sources also reported that Tuxedo Mask always arrived as soon as sailor moon appears which means he wasn't missing any of the action.

When battles with the youmas were over, Sailor Moon always dropped by Molly's place to recount to her because she wanted to record all of the battles that took place. Serena's parents too redeveloped their relationship with Molly's mother and one night of every week the two families had agreed to have dinner together. Serena not only kept in contact with Molly but also with Melvin and after Molly had told Serena about Andrews frequent concern, Serena had called Andrew and she had revealed to him what only her family, the Bakers and Melvin knew. But though Andrew new that his best friend was the tux hero, he did not ask Darien about it. He wanted to make his friend come to him and tell him of his own accord as a show of trust.

In the middle of the second week, Molly had been returning from school when the unthinkable happened. She had been crossing the street and a speeding car rounded the corner, coming out of no where and hitting her. She was immediately rushed to the hospital, falling into a comatose state.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Darien who had made the decision to leave the princess side was even more drawn to his side after her accident than anything. She seemed to not remember who she was and the when he was away from her for too long she was tormented by nightmares. She now lived with him, in the morning he dropped her off at Rei's house to be watched by the grandfather while he was at school and in the afternoon he would pick her up for lunch and drop her back with the girls before going to work. Then in the evening her would pick her up and take her back to his apartment. Such has become the routine of his daily life. It had been a Friday afternoon when he had picked her up and they were walking down the street that the saw Molly hit by a car. Darien assigned himself as one of Molly's personal nurse attendant and watched over her when he was in the hospital. Molly was visited frequently by her school mates and Melvin was always there right after school. The Tsukino's were also mostly there and so was Mrs. Baker. They all hoped she would wake up from her comatose state.

A week after her accident, all of her class came to see her. As they gathered around her with prayers and well wishes, Sailor Moon appeared before them all. The scouts and the princess were there as well and watched in awe as Sailor Moon dropped her hand on Molly's forehead. A light bloomed from her forehead and her tiara disappeared to be replaced with a glowing golden crescent moon insignia just like the princess. At first this had confused the scouts but the princess explained that because she was the guardian of the moon, it was not strange of her to bare the symbol of her guardian star. Molly woke up a few minutes after Sailor Moon glow effect and once again Sailor moon disappeared as she always did right after a battle. Tuxedo masked wondered when she had acquired such a power, to disappear instead of bounding from one building to another. Though Molly was heald, she was still weak so it was decided she would be kept in the hospital for two weeks just in case.

That evening a youma had attacked. Tuxedo mask had reached the battlefield in time to assist Sailor Moon. There had been a total of ten youmas but five of it had already been disposed of when he had joined Sailor Moon. They fought side by side, Sailor Moon using some strange strong magic. It was not like her normal attacks where she would through the tiara, but a chanting and a faint circle of magic beneath her feet. She was fast and agile, strong and confident and most important of all, she didn't need his help. Something he was proud of her for but it still heart to know you were not needed by the one you loved most. After the battle was over, the other scouts and the princess showed up but before Sailor Moon could disappear like she always did the princess stopped.

**"Sailor Moon, who and what are you?"** The princess asked her but Sailor Moon watched the moon, not bothering to look as if the princess even interested her in the least.

**"Why do you fight? For what reason? What is your purpose?" **once again she did not answer.

**"Sailor Moon, fighting the enemy is a group effort. Please be considerate to the other scouts and work along side them. I do not like this division. And please repot to me in the morning. I heard your civilian for moved away from Japan so how is it that you are here every night before the others? Why are you hiding when you ate not Sailor Moon?"** the princess said.

Finally Sailor Moon looked at her and shook her head.

**"I pity you. I am not under you jurisdiction so don't order me. I do as I please." **she said.

**"Then whose Jurisdiction are you under?" the** princess challenged.

**"Not yours obviously and that's all you need to know."** Sailor Moon shot back.

**"How rude!"** Venus said and Sailor Moon and Tux just rolled their eyes.

**"Even if you are not under my Jurisdiction, I am still the heir of the moon you represent and you are still entitled to take my orders."** The princess stood her ground.

**"I don't know what sort of authority you have but let me remind you princess that you are no longer on the moon and this is not your time. You are decades behind my dear. I was chosen for a purpose, I serve not you but the queen alone. You have no power over me. Do me a favor and stay away from battles, your presence is most likely going to get someone killed as you are useless and can't fight but can talk about authority. If you want to have power over people, prove your worth first. I have no respect for those who steal others position."** Sailor Moon said and vanished. The princess stood silent as if she had been hit by a blow.

**"Just what does she means steal others position. Jeez that Sailor Moon!"** Amy said unhappily.

**"Next time she talks to the princess like that I won't let it pass."** Jupiter said.

**"I feel sorry for you girls. And I guess your memory have return has it not Serenity?"** Darien said as he gazed steadily at her. She nodded.

**"Yes. Thank you for your service. I shall come see you at work tomorrow."** She said and moved to stand before Jupiter who picked her up and they bounded away from the battle scene. Tuxedo just sighed and turned to leave too.

**"Wait."** He turned around immediately and saw Sailor Moon walking towards him.

**"Yes?"** he asked her. He wanted to detransform and for her to detransform to Serena so they could talk.

**"What are your feelings for the princess?"** she asked and he was taken aback.

**"Why do you ask?"** he asked.

**"Just answer me."** she said impatiently and he smiled.

**"I have no feelings for the princess. To me she is a stranger I am burdened to take care off."**

**"Then what are your feelings for Serena?" this** Darien didn't say a thing.

**"It's alright, I won't tell her."** Sailor Moon said.

**"Huh? What do you mean you won't tell her?"** Tux asked in surprise.

**"True I am Serena but as of the moment we have separated into two entities. She is off somewhere recovering from her heartaches. And I am here to make sure that the youmas don't hurt anyone. I will return into her body soon but before that I want to know your feelings for her. I will not reveal it to her unless you want me to or you tell her yourself."**

**"Oh…"** he was lost but seeing the sincerity in her face he thought why not? **"I love Serena. It is the only truth I know"** he said seriously and she nodded before she disappeared and he left for his apartment.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Molly was upset. Ever since she woke up, every afternoon found Serenity sitting in her room trying to make ideal talk and befriend her. If this was anybody else, she would have been touched but because this was Serenity, the girl who had cause her best friend trouble, she was rather unhappy. Melvin also said that she was back in school and she was also trying to befriend him and from what he had heard, she was collecting information on Serena and tries to get cozy with anyone who has personal affairs with Serena. Molly had told her she was wasting her time coming to visit her but the princess doesn't listen and comes for a visit everyday. Molly was a mind to talk to the doctors about not letting her anywhere near her room. The two weeks of her stay in the hospital would be up tomorrow and she would be away from this maniac princess. And ever since she woke up, she had also been talking to Serena on the phone who was frantically worried, today she was waiting for the call when the princess came into her room again followed by her class mates. The hospital room was packed with all of the students in her classes all telling her the newest development in relationships, gossips and so on.

**"Mrs. Haruna has a new man"**

**"Yeah and I heard he is hot!"**

**"I heard that he was nerd."** And so own the conversation persisted.

**"Well tomorrow you will be out of here. Let's celebrate, what do you think Molly?" **Serenity said with a smile. The rest of the students responded enthusiastically.

**"I can get us a place and Lita is an awesome cook and…"**

**"Enough! Just leave me alone! You will never be anywhere near as important to me as Serena. In fact I don't even want your friendship so stop overwhelming me with your presence!"** Molly screamed at her. The princess recoiled from the lashes before relaxing again.

**"Molly I am really sorry we didn't start out the right way. I know you think I purposely hurt you friend but I had no intentions what so ever to hurt Serena. Please let's just try to build friendship and start over." **Serenity tried.

**"Yeah Molly. Everyday she talks about her better you are getting and she is always worrying about you."** Molly was sick that these people would even take Serenity's said but seeing that only Melvin and Darien were willing to defend her case, she shut up and turned away from them.

**"I don't want her friendship PERIOD! Oh Serena I miss you so much." She **cried into her hands and Melvin appeared beside her, holding her gently. No one knew what to do.

**"Molly. I have a present for you"** Mrs. Tsukino's voice roused her head up.

**"What is it?"** she sniffed. Mrs. Tsukino handed a phone to her.

**"Hello?"** Molly said into the phone in confusion.

**"Molls, how are you?"** Serena's concern voice greeted her.

**"Serena!"** She screamed happily and Serena laughed.

**"Tomorrow you will be out of the hospital."** Serena said enthusiastically.

**"Yeah, I will be out of here tomorrow. If you were here we could go somewhere and have fun but I will try to have fun anyway. Hospital foods has left my stomach aching so I think I will ravish the crown food."**

**"May I join you?"** this time the voice didn't come from the phone but from the door where a grinning Serena in a beautiful white jean skirt and halter smoking red top stood. On her head was a red hat pushed to the side and in her hand she held a small white purse and on the other hand held the cell phone to her ears. She had on white high heels with red strings or bow winding around her legs and her silver hair was in waves down her back. She looked breath taking.

**"Serena!"** Molly screamed enthusiastically, nearly launching herself out of the bed but Serena was there to catch her and the two friends embraced like there was no tomorrow.

*******************************************************************************************************************

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS!

Please continue to review.

Once again my schedule is very busy but i try my best to update as soon as i can so if you find mistakes please let me know!

Also with my burned hand its hard to type fast.

Thank you very much^^


	7. Chapter 6 The Outers are here

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 6 – The Outers are here!**

As Molly and Serena embraced, those in the room had a mouth drop or watched wide eyed. They were confused…hadn't she moved away?

**"Oh Serena I missed you so much!"** Molly cried and Serena held her until the tears passed.

**"Shhhhh…I told you I would be back soon." **She said softly.

**"I know but THAT Serenity girl was driving me insane." **When she said this Serena sort of tensed up.

**"What did she do to you!?"** Serena demanded with an edge to her voice and her eyes narrowed until the slit of sliver in them became even more profound.

**"She wouldn't leave me alone! I felt like I was suffocating!" **Molly said unhappily.

**"I just wanted to be friends."** The princess voice drew Serena around, for the first time acknowledging her school mates in the room and the scouts half surrounding the princess. Serena raised a brow at her.

**"Friendship is not forced but form by both parties. You were pushing yourself on her with no regards to her own feelings." **Serena said and to this no one could comment on. This also shocked most of them because Serena was not known to speak so wisely. She turned back to Molly.

**"I have been going out of my mind ever since I heard about your accident so I did everything really fast and now I am here."** Serena explained.

**"Oh, that's why. You are one week early from when you said you would return."**

**"Well one week early or late, I am just happy to see you." **Then she moved quickly, drawing into the embrace a surprised Melvin and the three musketeers fell on the bed laughing.

**"I bet you have a lot of stories to tell us!" **Melvin said excitedly.

**"Yes, but one at a time. When Molly gets out of here."** Serena said.

**"Well that would be tomorrow! So what is our plan for tomorrow?"** Molly asked.

**"Leave it all to me."** Serena winked.

**"I am so glad I am getting out tomorrow, the hospital food is killing me! I think I might die more from the food than from the accident." **She confided and they laughed.

**"Well because hospital meals are all healthy meals mixed with vitamins for individual patient. Who likes to eat healthy?"** Darien said from the doorway and Serena lifted her head to him. They stared at each other in a trance like state and their audience watched on in puzzlement as Serenity clenched her fist though the smile was still in place. She knew better than to make a fool out of herself. One thing she learned her whole life as a princess is to hide your feelings behind a wall or steel.

Serena boldly roused from the bed and moved over to Darien all the while wearing a confident and assured smile. In front of him she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips before kissing him on the cheeks. His eyes shone and his lips broadened into a beautiful smile.

**"Welcome home." **He whispered.

**"Good to be back."** She said and they smiled at each other. Even the dumbest person in the room was not blind to the soft way those two were looking at each other or how the air around them charged with a particle that said _'don't disturb us because we are in love.' _Finally they broke eye contact and Serena headed back to Molly's side on the bed as if nothing had happened. Inside a sort of butterfly was dancing around. Darien moved in closer to Molly to do some checking on her but when he was done, he stood by the bed post and watch the three friends chatter.

**"Oh that's right; there is someone I want you to meet."** Serena suddenly said as she turned her full body to the door. Those who had been watching the three's display all turned with her and from the side walked in two girls. Well one woman and one little girl. The little girl had pink hair in the same hair style as Serena but it was different, hers was bigger in shape and curvier like and oval. she had hot pink eyes and a worried expression. She was wearing the exact cloths Serena was wearing though the top was pink instead of red. The older woman beside her had long dark green-brownish hair and magenta eyes and she wore a smile.

Serena opened her arms and the little girl rushed into them, burying her face on her chest. The people were outstanded by the sheer physical similarities between them. Who was this child? It looked too much like Serena that she could only be her sister or child but then they had never heard of either and Serena was far too young to have a child. The interesting thing though was if it was indeed her daughter, who was the father then?

**"Molly, Melvin and Darien…I want you to meet Rini, Rini meet my friends."** Serena introduced and Rini lifted her head to look at them. She extended her hand out to them and one by one they shook it. When it came to Darien, a trance seemed to overcome him for a minute before withdrawing with a sort of feelings of recognition. Rini too had a hard time tearing her eyes away from him but she did and buried it again in Serena's chest.

**"Sorry, she is still a bit shaky around people but once she gets to know you better she will open up." **Serena said and they nodded.

**"Mama?"** Rini said as she lifted her face to Serena. The people gasped at what she had called Serena but Serena only smiled and surrounded the girl with her arms.

**"Yes dear?"** she asked.

**"I'm hungry."**

**"Oh alright, we will go…."** She turned to look at Molly then back at Rini and then to the other woman standing at the door.

**"It's alright Serena, why don't you drop by later tonight?"** Molly offered and Serena smiled gratefully at her before standing up and picking up the girl.

**"Yes, I will be back as soon as I can. Oh, also meet Trista Meioh…Trista these are my friends. Molly Baker, Melvin, and Darien. Guys I want you to meet Trista"**

**"Pleasure to meet you all."** she said formally in a husky voice. The males of the students were going gaga over her. She was beautiful with elegant facial development and warm eyes and pink lips that begged to be kissed.

**"Hi"**

**"Nice to meet you too"**

**"The pleasure is all ours"** the three introduced characters replied.

**"Ok, we will stop by the crown and grab something to eat before meeting up the others then after business I will return here, is that ok?"** Serena asked Trista.

**"It should be fine but then you need the others' approval." **She groaned at Trista's answer and Rini giggled.

**"It's never gonna be ok with Amara!"** she said and they laughed.

**"See you later Molly. I will catch you up…maybe we can have a sleep over tonight though I have to talk to some people first. I will introduce them to you once you come out of here."** Serena said and Molly nodded. She then crouched a little beside Molly and pecked her on the checks as well as Melvin before giving Darien her attention.

**"Thank you for taking care of my friend" she said.**

**"Just doing my job."**

**"Is that all?" **she asked with a twinkle and he chuckled.

**"My lies were see through after all. Can you meet me sometime?"** He asked.

**"Sure but when I don't know. All depend on the others I have to meet. Here, take my cell number and call me whenever."** She dug through her tiny purse and took out a card decorated in hearts, moons, and stars and gave it to him.

**"Sure."** He said and she turned to go but Rini grabbed his hand before she completely retreated. **"Come closer Darien"** Serena said and he did so questioningly. Rini leaned over and kissed him on his cheek before burying her blushing face on Serena's shoulder. Serena walked out laughing as Darien blinked over in surprise. When they left the room, everything went silent. Molly was lost in her daydreams of what she and Serena would be doing that she did not notice when the students had left.

**"Well I better return to work. See you later."** Darien said as he made to leave the room. Melvin grabbed his shirt.

**"Darien, what is your relationship with Serenity?" **He asked.

**"Huh?!?!"** Molly and Darien said at the same time. Melvin just looked seriously at Darien and Darien sighed as he run his hand through his hair.

**"Everyone seems to be asking me this question. Serenity is nothing to me and before you ask about my feelings for Serena, yes I do love her." **Darien answered.

**"Then make sure Serenity knows it!"** Melvin ordered.

**"She does!"**

**"Does she? I don't know what her problem is but be careful around her, watch what you say about Serena and do something about the rumor that you two are going out."** Melvin shot back and all Darien could do was nod and left the room.

**"What was that all about?"** Molly asked curiously. Melvin did not normally act like that so she knew he had a reason.

**"Did you see the look on her face when she noticed Serena's friend Trista?" **he asked.

**"No, I was too busy admiring her beautiful purplish pink suit."** Molly explained with a blush.

**"At first a look of terror crossed her face, then her eyes narrowed and she shot Serena with glares that could kill. I think that Trista lady has something to do with the scouts as well as Rini."** Melvin said and Molly nodded.

**"I think something is going to happen."** Molly said.

**"Yes but what I don't know. That Serenity is dangerous, I'm going to keep an eye on her as much as I can."**

**"Yes we should. We are not sailor scouts and Melvin I seriously don't want to see you in a mini skirt but Serena is our friend and even without any amazing powers, we can still protect her the best way we can."** Molly said and they nodded, shaking a hand on it to signify the promise they had just made to protect Serena at all cost.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As she had said at the hospital, Serena and Rini and Trista met at the crown where they were greeted by an enthusiastic Andrew who loaded them free food on the house. After they consumed their meals, they bade him farewell with a promise to return later and headed to a beautiful hotel in the suburban area of the district. Serena and Rini raced up the stairs amidst Trista's verbal disapproval. Reaching the apartment door first at the highest floor of the 6 story hotel, Serena knocked and Rini rounded the corner out of breath.

**"Ha! You can't keep up with old women can you?"**Serena teased. Rini had said before that old women like Serena and Trista were too slow.

**"yeah yeah…jeez you ran too fast!"** Rini protested.

**"I had to dash a lot to get to school all my life. I am probably the fastest runner in the school but don't tell them. I was almost caught one time by the track teacher to join the team." **Serena said and they giggled.

**"Information confirmed…I must tell your track teacher about your incredible speed. At least it will be training for you." **Amara said standing with Michelle at the open door grinning wickedly at them. Trista walked up to them.

**"Mama, papa is being mean again!"** Serena turned tearful puppy dog eyes to Trista who sighed before giving Amara a raised brow.

**"What? She was bragging to Rini about how fast she is and I thought she out to put it to great use by joining the track team!" **Amara defended herself.

**"Not a bad idea." **Trista agreed and a gasp of Horror left Serena's lips.

**"Nooooooooo!"** she declared before stumping in the house and heading for the fridge. The others laughed and followed her.

**"What are you doing now My Lady?"** Amara teased.

**"Fattening myself so I won't be able to run?"** Serena answered, already popping in several strawberries.

**"Now now, Amara was just joking. Don't' join if you don't want to."** Michelle said reassuringly and Serena beamed at her.

**"I knew you were my favorite."**

**"Why? Because I let you get away with many things?" **Michelle chuckled.

**"Exactly!"** all five laughed and the finally settled on a couch. Rini sat on Serena's lap.

**"So how was your friend?"** Amara asked and Serena's eyes lighted with excitement.

**"She is great! She will be coming out of the hospital tomorrow at noon which means I won't start school until Monday because tomorrow is Friday and I want to pick her up." **Serena enthusiastically informed.

**"Well I guess we will meet her tomorrow then."** Michelle said and she nodded.

**"And what about the princess?"** this question Amara directed it at Trista and immediately Serena scowled.

**"Yes, she is as we figured. Though her reason I suspect is still the same as back then." **Trista said.

**"That is bad, but what about Darien? How does he feel about her and how does he feel about Serena?"** Michelle asked.

**"I did not ask him though I meet him." **Trista informed.

**"He was very nice and kind though he doesn't have the power that daddy has." **Rini put in her two cents.

**"Because he hasn't yet come into his power dear."** Trista explained.

**"I know he doesn't hate me. I kissed him and he didn't push me back. He even said welcome home afterwards."** Serena said.

**"You kissed him!?!" **Amara screeched, rising from the couch with a dangerous slit in her eyes.

**"Calm down Amara, it was a light peck on the lips and a kiss on the cheek. Nothing serious, besides its not like HE kissed me."** Serena gently sat down the anger fuming woman. Ever since they had been reunited when she was over at her Auntie's house, Amara had taken the position of an over protective 'daddy'.

**"He does not love Serenity."** A voice said and they turned to the right where the voice had come from and watched Sailor Moon materialize before them.

**"Sailor Moon."** Michelle said softly as those who had yet to meet the other side of Serena stared at her. Serena bounced up to her alter ego and embraced her fiercely.

**"Welcome back Sere."** Sailor Moon said with overwhelming feeling of one who had missed greatly her lover.

**"Glad to be back. Now let's just combine already! I don't like this half emptiness in me."** She said and Sailor Moon smiled.

**"Right."** Sailor Moon and Serena placed palm to palm and Serena closed her eyes. Sailor moon turned into sparkles of light weaving tightly around Serena's body and soul before flaring into a beautiful silver light. After the light shimmered down, Serena stood alone yet somehow different. There was a prominent glow on her cheeks and her eyes held more dept.

**"Hallelujah I feel good!"** She screamed and threw her self into Amara's laughing arms.

**"Will I be able to meet Sailor Moon again?"** Rini asked and the older ladies laughed.

**"Sweetie, I am Sailor Moon."** Serena said as she picked up Rini and twirled her around. After their third twirling, they both collapsed dizzily on the couch laughing.

**"I mean I want to see you with the uniform on again."** Rini explained as she regained her composure.

**"Why?"** Rini blushed at Serena's question and Trista's eyes danced.

**"Because the king always told her stories of the legendary Sailor soldier, Sailor Moon. She had harbored a feeling of fan worship for Sailor Moon ever since she was little."** Trista explained and Serena hugged Rini.

**"Rini, I cannot let you see me transformed as Sailor Moon." **Serena said sadly.

**"Why?!"** Rini was hurt.

**"Because, Sailor Moon only comes out when danger is present. If I transform now, it will lead Tuxedo mask here because he has the power to sense me turned into Sailor Moon and I can't allow you to be anywhere near danger just so you can have a closer look at Sailor Moon."** Serena explained.

**"Oh, oh I see but who is Tuxedo Mask and also that girl with long blond hair in the same buns as yours mama?" **Rini asked.

**"Oh, well Tux man is the man you kissed today."** At the reminder of Rini's impulsive act, she blushed and Amara's eyes narrowed again dangerously, though this time Michelle had a firm grasp on her arm to prevent her from rising to her feet. She had a score to settle with that man who kept taking the kisses that were meant for her!

**"And that blond girl is Princess Serenity of the Moon."** Serena explained. Rini looked majorly confuse.

**"I know the entire moon royal born princesses possesses the name Serenity but what is her first name? Only the heir is allowed to be called Serenity with nothing before it." **Rini explained.

**"Well she claims she is Princess Serenity of the moon, she didn't say anything else."**

**"Mmm…Well she can't be the heir to the throne." **

**"Why Rini?"**

**"Because mama is and was the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and in the future of Crystal Tokyo which is you." **Rini said.

**"That is correct. Who she really is we don't know and we only know a little of her reason for posing as me." **Serena explained.

**"But why can't the other scouts tell that she is a fake?"** Rini asked indignantly.

**"Well because the circumstances of her arrival was so conveniently made that it's kind of hard for them to see past the surface."**

**"But why haven't you told them that it's not her?"** Rini asked in confusion.

**"Because I didn't know until I met you and the Outers at Aunty Silvia's place."**

**"So now that you know you will tell them?"**

**"No not yet. And neither must you."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because, the scouts have to learn something that they can only learn through experience. I am giving them a time limit to until Beryl is defeated for them to find out on their own or to make right what they made wrong. A chance to redeem themselves."** Serena answered and though Rini still didn't get the logic, she nodded.

**"Ok mama,I wont say anything to them though she looks very familiar to me."** Rini said and Serena pondered on it.

**"Ok, first we need to call the Inner's for a scout meeting. Before Beryl can bring her forces here, we need to attack them at their own base and though that seems like a suicidal plan, we can't afford to wait until she brings her fight to us. Besides, we will also be facing the threat from the future very soon. I say we bring an end to Beryl this Sunday."**Amara said as she punched the palm of her left hand with her right fisted hand.

**"The time is too early. We should call a meeting Sunday night and train for a week before confronting Beryl. The training isn't just for beryl but also for our coming enemy. If Beryl could defeat us back then, then we should not underestimate her power to destroy us again."** Serena said.

**"Yes you're right."** Trista said proudly. Over the few weeks they had been training Serena, she noticed how fast Serena developed in all areas but ever since Rini came into the picture and she learned that she was her daughter even before she was told, she had matured instantly. Now she spoke like the real leader that she is and has always been.

**"But at least we have Sailor Moon now on our side."** Michelle said and Serena blushed a little at the compliment.

"**Oh yes, Rena's mother wants us over her house tomorrow night for dinner so if you have any appointment cancel it and if you don't leave it open."** Trista announced and they nodded.

**"Well with that said, I have to get going."** Serena said as she stood up.

**"Going where?"** Michelle asked.

**"I promised Molly to return back to the hospital. Please let me go…I missed her so much!" **She said looking hopefully at them. Amara was about to flat out refuse when Michelle held onto her hand.

**"Very well, but if you go you will miss tonight's training."** Michelle said.

**"Then I will train extra tomorrow."** Serena made the deal.

**"Good, you may go but remember your promise. Also be careful of 'Princess Serenity' we don't know her full agenda."** Michelle said.

**"Fine, I will drive you to the hospital."** Amara said dejectedly.

**"Oh no, I can grab a cab."**

**"Either I take you or you don't go at all."**

**"I will go with you."** Serena agreed quickly.

**"What about me?"** Rini asked.

**"Trista will drop you at mom's house. My mom wanted to meet you after I told her all about you. You have a room all to yourself though its in the attic but it is still pretty. Grandma wants to use tonight to get to know you. Be good ok?" **Serena said and Rini nodded.

**"I will mama."**

**"And remember, do not speak too much of the future. Especially don't mention who your father is if daddy is there. If Darien is indeed your father, he will be killed before you can be born." **Serena warned.

**"Why?"** Rini asked again.

**"Because papa doesn't want any boys around me."**

**"Amen to your father!"** Amara praised and the girls rolled their eyes.

With this said they made their way to Amara's car. She dropped Serena off at the hospital with firm directions to call her when she was ready to return home or if something happened. She kissed the older woman before bouncing off into the hospital into the arms of her childhood best friend.

********************************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review!^^

Thank you to all my Reviewers and those who have made me their favorite Author or this story and my other story their favorite story!^^


	8. Chapter 7 The Changes

**Where Do I Belong? **

**Chapter 7 – The Change**

**"Then I will train extra tomorrow I said" **Serena grumbled under her breath on her fifth lap. Her normal laps were four miles but because of her stupid remark about training extra so she could go see Molly, her laps had doubled. She had three more miles to run and she was so very tired. 8 miles run normally wouldn't a problem for her but she had spent too long a time with molly, by the time she got home it was 1:30, Rini had already been asleep though in her bed and she had slept at 2. Waking up at five to exercise was not something she had looked forward to. Each lap she did was a one mile radius and she was finishing up her fifth mile when she suddenly crashed into a hard but warm body. Before she could fall backwards, two strong arms held her around her waist and she looked up into Darien's amused dark ocean eyes and a quirking lips.

**"Don't say anything!" **she commanded and he laughed.

**"Morning sunshine."** He said, his voice trailing down her arms into her before he stood her right.

**"Yeah morning but there is nothing good about it."** She grumbled as she made sure she was decent.

**"Oh…why is that?"** he asked curiously and she gave him a sharp look.

**"Who wants to be running 8 miles so early in the morning!?"** she asked in desperation.

**"Well I can't say me since I am only doing five miles but why are you running all those laps may I ask? You never used to run before, I mean as in running for exercise not to get to school." **He said.

**"Yeah, my new guardians. You met one yesterday. It's to keep me fit and strong. One of them, Amara, does not tolerate boys so I am to train until I am strong to defend myself against the male population even if all they do is say hi." **Serena summarized and Darien laughed.

**"Sounds like a food guardian."**

**"Well I will watch my back if I were you."**

**"Huh?! Why?"** he asked perplexed.

**"Well Amara found out about the kiss from yesterday and so you are on the black list of people to get rid off."** She said with a slight shudder. Seeing the shudder Darien began to really fear for his life, what kind of guardian was this Amara that the legendary Sailor Moon should fear?

**"I will be sure to have eyes everywhere so I can run for it if I meet your guardian."**

**"Wise choice." **Serena congratulated.

**"Um…soooo?"** he began and looked at her shyly.

**"What?"** she asked.

**"That is …well the…" **he fumbled.

**"Do you want to join me for the remainder of my laps?" **she asked hopefully, her eyes twinkling as her lips formed an irresistible pout.

**"Yes. That was what I wanted to ask anyway."** He said and she jumped up cheering.

**"Well let's go before Amara starts to notice that my time has slowed." **She said as they began jogging.

**"You're being timed?"**

**"Yup, Amara wants me to improve in speed and practically everything."**

**"This Amara person sounds like a formidable person."**

**"Believe me, she is!"** Serena said and the two chuckled and continued on. For a while all they focused on was running and enjoying each others company. The passed the check point where Sammy stood recording Serena's time. He had woken up to find three woman standing before his house and when he questioned them they had explained to him that they were keeping time for his sister as she ran. Amara had insisted he keep time while they ran behind her to make sure she was ok. He agreed and was keeping time when he saw Darien and Serena passed him without even looking up. They were not speaking but they were both smiling. They made a cute couple but he would die than let any guy take his sister from him. As soon as the past a furious Amara sped up like the wind behind them and trip. The way she tripped was unnatural and he couldn't see anything she should have tripped on. Sammy thought he had found his sisters twin. As Amara made to stand up and give chase again, she was held back by the two women and brought back to the check point.

**"No no no! I need to go after them! Who knows what he will do to my neko!"** she wailed.

**"You will stay right here! Trista and I will go and make sure nothing happens!"** Amara gulped at the command in Michelle's voice and reluctantly sat down. The other two women left to follow their princess.

**"If he does anything…"** She began and Sammy giggled.

**"It's alright Miss Amara, he won't hurt her."** Sammy said.

**"Just Amara, no Miss please. And how do you know that?"** She asked.

**"Because Sailor Moon told me before Serena came that I should help them get together and that he loved her. He wouldn't ever hurt her intentionally."** Sammy explained.

**"Oh."** Amara said lost in thoughts. So that buffoon loves my neko does he? Well he is about to pay a large dowry. She thought with all the evilness of a super villain as she planned how many ways to torture Darien that would be to her satisfaction completely forgetting that dowries are paid by women. Her smirking face started to worry Sammy.

****************************************************************************************************

Serena and Darien started talking. The started first with their first encounter, laughing and joking about how a piece of thrown paper had started world war III between them but as they got closer to the events that had taken Serena away from Japan, they stopped and a sort of heaviness settled between them. Darien wished to talk to her, to hear her musical voice but he was afraid to say anything that might set her off. He had missed her terribly and he was using his every will to not just pick her up and kiss her silly. Which was a good thing for him if he knew what Amara was planning. Suddenly he stopped. He had no idea why he so wanted to clear thing up but he wanted her to know. He's sudden stop brought her to a stop too and she looked up at him in confusion. He **took her hands in his.**

**"Serena…"**

**"Yes.."**

**"I don't even know why I'm doing this I just…"** he began and stopped and Serena raised her brow at him. "I don't love her! I never had and never will!" he said passionately and Serena blinked before laughing her head off. Darien watched her bemused.

Oh she had missed him. Going away to her Aunties house had made her realize how much in love with him she was and that trip had made her realize that she couldn't give him up to anybody whether she was Serenity or not. She had come back with the determination of seducing him but obviously it wasn't necessary, well at least the part about her taking him away from that fake princess. Now all she got to do was to get him to love her and she planned to do everything in her power to gain his love. However him clearing it up for her that he didn't love the fake princess filled her with a sort of wild hope that she could not help but laugh out loud. After calming down, squeezed his hand tight and gave him a warm smile which turned his insides to jelly.

**"I'm glad to hear it."** She said softly and they stared at each other, completely forgetting the ticking timer. A passing stranger cleared his throat and brought them back to reality. They shyly let go of each others hands and stepped back a bit. Embarrassed but somehow happy about the turn of events, Darien smiled and gave a flourish bow which made Serena giggle.

**"Well my lady, it had been a pleasure but I must be off. I have to head to the hospital in 30 minutes before heading to class. If luck will have it I might see you at noon when you come to pick up your friend but if not I hope the gods smile on me and allow me to see you this afternoon."** He said with a fake British ascent of a gentleman.

**"Why of course kind sir. You wish is my most humble desire."** She said with as straight a face as she could managed before they burst out laughing.

**"See ya Darien."** She said and he nodded. He made to move nut she leaned up quickly and kissed his cheek before fleeing down the road. Darien chuckled and gingerly placed his hand on the cheek she had kissed. It felt so warm there and a love sick smile graced his lips as he made his way to his apartment, thinking of ways to ask her out.

****************************************************************************************************

Michelle and Trista watched the two's display and laughed a little at the lovesick face of Darien as she walked the opposite direction past them.

**"So that's our prince. Always so handsome." **Michelle said with a smile.

**"You know Serena, always go for the best."** Trista said and the two laughed before speeding to catch up to their princess who was skipping or bouncing down the road. When they reached the cheek point, Rini had woken up so Trista went to dress her in jogging cloths as Amara and Michelle switched places. On Serena's last lap, Rini ran along side her.

**"I should never have woken up."** Rini complained and Serena giggled.

**"If you had woken up early you would have seen Darien."** Serena informed her and Rini stopped running.

**"Papa was here?"** she asked.

**"Yes, he ran with me for one lap before leaving because he has to go to the hospital this morning."** Serena said.

**"Hospital!? Is papa sick?"** the little girls asked with worry.

**"No, he just works there. Your father wants to be a doctor so he takes classes that allow him to work in the hospital."** Serena explained as the picked up their pace.

**"Oh, is that why papa heals people when they are hurt?" **

**"Yup, he might be king but I guess he uses his other career to help him then."** Serena said.

**"Yeah, papa can heal any kind of wound! He found the cure for a disease called AIDS or something like that. People said that there was no hope of cure but papa found the cure so now most people are healthy."** Rini said and Serena stopped in shock.

"**Darien found the cure for AIDS!?"** Serena asked in amazement.

**"Mmm hmp." **Rini nodded and Serena shook her head in awe. So her Darien wasn't just all talk, the guy was actually very smart. She knew that but she now understood just what a genius he really was.

**"Remember not to mention this to him at all ok?"** Serena cautioned the little girl nodded.

They finished their race with jesting and joking and Serena pretending to be a monster chasing after Rini to devour her. At the end they returned to the check point in laughter, stumbling on those already there and dragging them onto the ground in a heap of laughter.

They finished their exercises with series of sit ups, push ups and machinery lifting. Then they trained in physical fighting by wrestling and competing with each other. Sammy and Rini were trained by Michelle until the clock stroke 6:30 and Sammy left to get ready for school. His whole body was hurting and he was seriously contemplating whether it was worth it to go through those painful training. Rini continued training with Michelle and Trista took over from Amara in helping Serena practice her magical powers. They worked on how to summon a shield, how to detect a lie and other useful exercises. By the time they were done it was 7 am so they all went home, the Outers back to their apartment and Serena and Rini back to the Tsukino residence where they took a long shower and joined the family downstairs.

**"Morning dad and mom." **Serena greeted as she kissed each on the cheek.

**"Morning grandpa and grandma." **Rini said, following Serena's example.

**"Morning you two, how was your exercise?"** Mr. Tsukino nodded to their good morning as Mrs. Tsukino answered them. Mr. Tsukino was still getting around to the whole grandparents at his age thing but Mrs. Tsukino accepted it in strides. After finding out that her daughter was Sailor Moon, everything else suddenly became possible.

**"exercise was ok, just a bit tiring."** Serena answered.

**"You mean it was a nightmare."** Sammy said as he limped into the dinning area and gingerly sat on a chair.

**"Sammy couldn't keep up!"** Rini said and they all laughed.

**"I don't know how you do this."** he moaned pitifully.

**"When I started out, I was limping too though not as bad as you because all the time as Sailor Moon had hardened me up a little and also my first practice was harder than the one you went through."** Serena explained.

**"When was you first practice anyway?"** Serena's dad asked her.

**"When I arrived at Aunt Silvia's house, she was living with Amara, Michelle, and Trista. Since Aunty is a fashion designer, Trista who is well knowledge in fashion was working with her and Amara and Michelle were attending college. The four of them had meet at one of Aunty's fashion show and they had model figures so Aunty had asked them to be her models. When they told her that they never really stay in one place because they didn't have a house, she invited them to stay with her and that was how I met them when I went there. They knew me already because Aunty talked to them a lot about me, but it was when they saw me that they recognized who I really am. So after explaining the situation to them, they decided to test me and train me. The first day they took me shopping and sight seeing but I had to wake up at 5 the next day. I thought there were some problems that was why they woke me up and told me to dress in jogging clothes but it was for exercising. They worked me to the bone! After that I routinely woke up at 5 and practice would end at 7. After about a week and a half, my body got used to it." **Serena recounted to them.

**"I see, but how did Rini come into the picture?" **While Serena had explained all this to her mother, her father had been ignorant of the facts.

**"Well, a week and a half after arriving in Aunty's house, the four of them went off to Paris for their fashion show and I went with them but while they were busy working on their things and I had nothing to do, I decided to go sightseeing myself. I knew I could find them when the time to start the show came so I didn't worry about getting lost. While I was looking, I wanted to see things from high view and without Sailor Moon in me; I had to climb a side of an apartment with stairs. I saw a red apartment complex with stairs so I made my way into the alley way where it would be faster to reach the complex. But in the alley a little girl was lying on the ground with a head injury. I bent to check for a pulse and as soon as my hand touched her forehead, I knew who she was and how she had come to be in the alley. I picked her up and raced back to where Aunty was and we called a doctor who took a look at her and bounded up her head injury. For the first week she forgot everything, but a week later she was back to herself. Of course Trista recognized her off the bat and explained to me that when the future city was hit, she had given Rini a time key to come to the past for safety but something had happened in time and she had gone missing. She had suspected her somewhere in the European country, that is why she had request Amara and Michelle's help in locating Rini."**

**"So it was a good thing you left for your Aunty's after all. For all you know, maybe a sense in you had called you there to find your future daughter." **Serena's mom said and the two girls nodded as it made sense to them.

**"Well I have to get to school, dad would you drop me please?"** Sammy asked and Mr. Tsukino nodded, folding up the news paper he had been reading before Serena and Rini entered the kitchen. While Serena had been talking, Mrs. Tsukino had set food in front of them and they had eaten as Serena retold what had happened in her trip over seas.

**"Well have a good day today, Serena and Rini and we will meet in the evening for dinner."** Mr. Tsukino said as he grabbed his bag, kissed his wife and gave the two girls a hug and walked toward the door. Unable to stand straight up to kiss his mother on the cheek, Sammy had settled for a half hug to all the ladies and followed his father out. Before he opened the door, Serena positioned her hands in front of her and a light beam shot from her hands and hit Sammy. He did not feel hit as if something had just been thrown at him, all he felt was a gentle embrace, the same warm feel of his sister's hug and the pain left his body. He stood up straighter because he thought Serena was hugging him from behind but when he turned around, Serena and Rini were engage in a fierce battle of stealing each others pancakes. Mrs. Tsukino just pointed to Serena and Sammy smiled. He felt better than ever and he walked out to the surprise face of Mr. Tsukino. ****************************************************************************************************

After breakfast, the Outers showed up and after saying farewell to Serena's mother, they left the house to Albert Einstein elementary school where they enrolled Rini into school. The secretary at the school argued profusely with them to prove that Rini was indeed Serena's daughter. Serena wanted Rini to be labeled as her daughter, she didn't want anyone else to claim that title so she had made and so expecting this, Trista had gotten legal papers and pictures that proved that Rini was indeed Serena's child. After leaving the stunned Secretary, they decided to go shopping to search for a gift for Molly.

**"Where did you come up with all the legal papers Trista?!"** Serena asked when they were in the car heading for the mall.

**"I borrowed the papers from the future and fixed it up to fit this time line, then took the pictures of when the queen was pregnant with Rini and after Rini's birth and all the stages of her life and adjusted all the pictures to you're current self and a few years behind."** She explained and Amara whistled.

**"You sure got me fooled. For a minute I actually believed Rini was Serena's child from this time!" **Amara said and they laughed. They arrived at the mall soon enough and they split off with a notice to meet in 30 minutes time. Amara and Michelle went down the store within the mall where they sold electronics, Trista went to the clothes line and Rini and Serena entered the accessory shop but nothing in them caught their attention. They entered the cards ail and got a card, the twilight movie and the whole series set, some twilight accessories like rings, ear rings, a twilight bottle spray, some shirts and skirts with Edward and Bella on them. By the time they were finished, an hour had passed and they went to where they were supposed to meet the others. They apologized for being so late and they returned home with all their goodies.

**"What did you get?" **Mrs. Tsukino asked and went through Serena's things without giving her a chance to tell what she had bought.

**"Oh twilight! I loved the movie! I am just now finishing the first book!"** the older woman said.

**"Mommy you too?!"** Serena said as the two launched into a discussion on the difference between the movie and the book.

**"The book is a lot better though."** Mrs. Tsukino admitted.

**"Books are always better. Besides, I don't think the Edward who made the movie did justice to the Edward described in the book."** Michelle said and they looked at her.

**"No I think he was perfect!"** Serena's mother said.

**"No he wasn't. The Edward in the book is so much better than that half wit they call an actor."** Serena disagreed.

**"If you ask me, the book or movie is a load of romantic crap!"** Amara said.

**"But we didn't ask you."** the three woman said giving her a dirty look. Amara retreated her case.

**"Well let's discuss Twilight later. For now we have to start preparing for the big Dinner tonight and Serena needs to get to the hospital." **Trista said and they helped pack all the things into Serena's room where it was wrapped along with the cloths she had brought from Romania for Molly. She went under her bed and brought out a suit case and took out of the suit case several oval shaped pendants in beautiful colors with real gem stones at their center. She gave the pendant with the topaz gemstone to Amara who admired its craftsmanship and beauty. She gave the pendant with the garnet stone to Trista, the aquamarine pendant to Michelle and the turquoise pendant to her mother. For Rini she gave her a heart shaped pendant with pink diamond. They were very beautiful and the stones in them would cost a fortune they knew.

**"Where is this all from?"** her mother asked her.

**"Remember when I was little grandpa would always give me gem stones on special occasions like my birthday, Christmas and thanks giving? Well I saved the gem stones and got someone to make these pendants for me."** she explained to them.

**"Are you sure you want us to have it?"** Amara asked.

**"Yes, but don't ever sell it. It contains magic that will activate as a shield or something else that will aid you when you are in trouble."** Serena explained.

**"Oh I see, so this is a sort of a mark to show those loyal to you and those not. If they don't have a pendant it means they are not loyal to you then." **Michelle said and Serena nodded.

**"Well thank you Serena, they are very lovely and we will be loyal to you all the days of our lives!"** Trista said and the others nodded.

**"I love you mama."** Rini said shyly and tears of happiness trailed down her face. she bent and hugged her daughter close to her.

They returned back to helping Serena pack the presents and helped clean up the house before Amara took Serena and Rini to the hospital.

**"Now you call us if you need anything ok?"** she said and they nodded before she drove off. Taking a hold of Rini's hand, they walked into the hospital and headed for Molly's room. It was 10:30 and Serena cursed herself for being late. Before she knocked on the door, she heard Serenity's voice.

**"Come one Molly, all I ask for is to be friends. Is that too much to ask?"** Serenity said.

**"Yes, in fact it is. Fine I will be your friend but under some conditions."** Molly said seriously.

**"Name it."**

**"First you won't do anything to Serena. If you hurt her in anyway or form I will never forgive you. Second when I am with Serena, you will not take me away from her or try to push your way into whatever we are doing if Serena doesn't want you around. Third, don't ask me anything about Serena cause all my mouth can sing is her praises; I won't sell her out to you. And fourth, fix back the torn relationship you've created between Serena and the other girls!"** Molly listed her demands.

**"Molly…there's…"**

**"Those are my conditions Serenity take them or leave them."** Molly stated firmly and Serenity sighed.

**"You drive a hard bargain."** Serenity said but Molly did not reply. **"Very well, I will see what I can do with the girls and about your other demands. Is there anything else?" **

**"No. Why are you not in school?"** Molly asked.

"**No reason, School bores me so I decided not to go." **

**"Oh" Molly answered and they lapsed into silence. **

Serena and Rini listened to their conversation and Serena smirked when she detected the lie in Serenity's admission to Molly's demands and the answer for why she was not at school. She straightened herself and knocked on the door when the silence stretched too long.

**"Come in."** Molly's voice called out and Serena opened the door.

**"Surprise." **She said and Molly smiled hugely before running over to hug her friend.

**"What took you so long!?"** Molly asked.

**"Sorry Mols, had to help mom with cleaning."** Serena said as she sat on the bed with Molly and picked Rini up and placed her on her lap.

**"Hi Rini."** Molly greeted.

**"Hi Molly."** Rini greeted back with a smile and hugged her. Molly was so surprise that they landed on the bed with her blinking. She returned the hug a minute later.

**"I told you to give it time and she will warm up to you." **Serena said before peeling Rini off of the stunned girl.

**"Well I'm glad you're both here! I was getting really bored!"**

**"Are you ready to head home?" **

**"Am I ever!? I can't wait to get out of this prison."** Serena laughed.

**"Well you've got just about an hour and a half and we will be out of here!" **Serena said and they cheered. Serena had purposely ignored Serenity's presence and talking her cue that she was unneeded, the princess left the room.

**"Finally she's gone!"** Molly said with a relief sigh.

**"When did she come here?" **Serena asked with a worry as she smoothed the wrinkle of a frown on Molly's forehead.

**"Near two hours ago. She came bothering me about throwing me a party in celebration of me getting well. I tried to tell that it was not necessary and that I might end up spending the whole day with you, she wouldn't listen to me. A few minutes before you entered I finally gave into her begging to become friends." **Molly sighed.

**"Yes I heard."** Serena said.

**"Oh"**

**"Well I don't particularly mind you being friends with her. Just don't trust her too much and don't talk too much about me to her. Other than that you can be friends with her. I just hope she doesn't hurt you in the long run."** Serena said and they hugged.

They spent the remaining time before Molly get out of the hospital talking about everything though Serena refused to talk about her stay in her Aunty's eyes unless they were all together with those who knows of the scouts identity. She didn't want to repeat herself and she didn't want to take the chance of being heard. At 11:30 Mrs. Baker showed up and a quarter to 12 brought Melvin, a few friends from school and Mrs. Tsukino. Serenity returned but she was excluded out of their conversation as no one made any move to explain things to her. Finally it was all done, all paper works signed and sealed and finally Molly could leave. The left the hospital into the sweet smell of outside fresh air and drove to the Tsukino household. The classmates all returned back to school and so did Melvin though he promised to immediately come over to the Tsukino residence after school. Serenity had tried to go to Serena's house but seeing Outer scouts, she had changed her mind. When Trista had made to talk to her, she had disappeared. They shrug and left the hospital.

****************************************************************************************************

The girls played pillow fights in Serena's room after they had had their launch. Eventually Rini took a nap and so did the girls until it was 3 pm. School was over and they were expecting Melvin. He showed up as promised.

**"What have you two been doing?" **He asked s he walked into Serena's room. The only reason why Amara had not taken him apart for being a guy and too close to Serena was as Amara had said to Mrs. Tsukino… **_"He looks like he will struggle trying to kill and ant than be any threat to Serena." _**So he had been given a free pass.

"**Nothing. We just played and slept."** Serena said sitting up sleepily. Molly and Rini woke up too. Melvin moved quickly to Molly's side and took her hands.

**"You ok?" **he asked worriedly.

**"Couldn't be better!" **she answered enthusiastically before placing a kiss on his forehead to which he turned cherry red. They snickered at him.

**"Oh that's right! I wanted to do something to Melvin!"** Serena said with giddy excitement.

**"What do you want to do to me?"** Melvin asked suspiciously. Serena took Molly's hand and dragged her into the bathroom for planning.

**"Mommy won't hurt you."** Rini said to the worried boy.

**"Thanks Rin…ah WHAT?!?!" **The mommy part finally slipped into his head and he fainted. Serena and Molly came out of the bathroom to this sight.

**"What happened?"** Serena asked and Molly rested Melvin's head on her lap.

**"I told him you wouldn't hurt him and he fainted."** Rini explained.

**"Huh!?" **they both asked.

**"Rini, what were your exact words to him?"** Serena asked.

**"Mommy won't hurt you." **she repeated and they finally understood. Serena had told Molly a little bit about Rini being her daughter but Melvin had had no warning.

**"Well this is perfect opportunity!" **Molly said.

**"Are you sure we shouldn't ask his permission first?"** Serena asked.

**"What for? Even if he refused we would still force him so I don't see what difference it will make whether he gives his consent or not."** Molly reasoned.

**"Your right! Well then let operation change Melvin begins!"** With that said the girls began to work. Serena put a sleep spell on Melvin and washed his hair with a sweet smelling shampoo that took out all the dirt from his hair and left it shinning. While Serena took care of the head, Molly filed his nails and shaved his face and legs. The make over took a total of an hour. Once they were done, Serena unwrapped the spell of sleep she had cast on him and healed his eyes so he could see even without his thick glassed, he work up with a moan and a light headache.

**"What happened?"** he asked tiredly and sat up.

**"Melvin, get ready to face a whole new you!" **Molly said as hearts danced in her eyes. He was handsome, with no glasses to hide his beautiful hazel eyes, and his banks cut and styled, he looked like a different person all together but the small tilt of his lips that would always be Melvin was still there. They took him to the bathroom where he looked at himself at the wall length mirror. He was shocked that the cute boy who could easily win as school hottest boy was him. It was then he noticed that even without his glasses he could see and also without his glasses he felt and looked taller.

**"Well?"** Serena asked. He just looked shock but Serena wanted to know how he felt about it. If he didn't like it they would try something else.

**"Wow."** He said softly before turning to them with a big smile. **"This look and these cloths don't match."** Was all he said and the girls tackled him and they all laughed. Serena took out a blank pant and a loose fighting black shirt for Melvin and he put it on. The clothes Serena had brought from Romania for him.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, though he didn't compare to Darien he was still a fine figure and one Serena would have swoon over if she hadn't known who he really was.

**"How do you feel?" **Molly asked.

**"Like a sheep in wolf's clothing."** Answered, it was one thing to look good but another thing when that look should have a different personality than the nerd he was.

**"One step at a time you will get there. You always had this handsome features, it just took a while to display it. You will find the confidence to rock your new looks as time goes on so don't feel like you are trying to be someone you are not." **Serena encouraged and he nodded.

**"Well let's go!"** Molly said.

**"Go where?"** Melvin asked, already knowing what this was all about.

**"To go show off my boyfriend's new look of course!"** Molly said and after putting on some shoes, the walked down the stairs. When Amara saw him, she did not recognize him of the bat and nearly strangled him before they explained to her that he was Melvin. That nerdy boy she had claimed to have little strength even against an ant suddenly looked formidable for anything.

**"Wow, you look so handsome Melvin!"** Mrs. Tsukino gashed out making him blush.

**"Well we have to go. We are going to the crown Arcade, we will be back shortly."** Serena said as she picked Rini up and put her on her back.

**"Take care and have fun."** Michelle said.

**"I'm coming too."** Amara said.

**"Do you have to?" **Serena whined.

**"Yes, now let's go."** Amara said and they walked into Amara's car and straight to the Arcade.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!^^

Here is the next chapter!^^

I hope you enjoy reading it^^

I especially love Amara in this story xD

Thanks you to my constant Reviewers^^


	9. Chapter 8 THe Cardian

**Where Do I Belong  
Chapter 8 – The Cardian**

When they entered the arcade, silence descended with their entrance. There was a mix of shock, disgust, interest and tension. Everyone looked at the boy Molly had her hand around. Who was he and what happened to her and Melvin? Did she dump Melvin for him? Is she cheating on Melvin? Questions flew in their heads but none was brave enough to voice out their thoughts. Serena lead the way followed by Amara who's scorching gaze burned holes in the male populations who were giving Serena looks of interest. They promptly turned away and she smiled in satisfaction.

"**Hey Andrew!"** Serena greeted the grinning blond haired waiter behind the counter.

"**Serena! Come here."** He called to her and she bounced to his side as she gave him a hug.

"**Andrew can you serve us some fries and shakes?"** she asked, totally ignoring the pointed look the scouts were giving her.

"**Yeah sure. For you it will be on the house! Oh hey Molly, I heard you came out of the hospital. Well you get on the house too." **He said and both girls cheered.

They sat in front of the counter on stool chairs.

"**So who is your friend?"** Andrew asked with his chin pointing Melvin's direction.

"**Oh, he is Molly's boyfriend and maybe fiancée once she is ready to settle down." **Serena said and Melvin nearly chocked on the shake that he had been sipping from a straw. He was so uncomfortable with all the stares directed at him that he tried to appear invisible but his knew look made him stand out more than he liked. He realized now the value of his previous look. Though when he turned and so the loving gaze of Molly, he smiled too and thought it was all worth it.

"**But I thought Molly and Melvin are an item?"** Andrew looked at all three as if he didn't get the joke.

"**Oh they are."**

"**But she is dating this guy?"**

"**Yup"**

"**Am I missing something here?" **he asked perplexed. They didn't even realize they had an audience.

"**Obviously Molly thinks that useless glasses nerd isn't her type. So she went for a new and better hottie."** Mina broke in as she sauntered close to Melvin, showing her own interest in him.

"**Molly wouldn't do that! She is a sweetheart!" **Melvin said, only it was not his normal whiny voice. This time there was a deepness in it. Serena looked at him in surprise, she was beginning to think he was playing their game of fooling everyone but the surprise on his face proved that he wasn't playing. Something about his voice sounded familiar in her ears.

"**Of course Molly wouldn't do that on her own unless she was influenced." **Rei said giving a pointed glare at Serena.

"**Well but of course. I only want the best for my best friend in the whole world!"** Serena said with a win smile.

"**Yes, while in the process hurting your other friend!" **Amy sighed though she wondered why there was a stab in her chest when Serena had called Molly her best friend in the world.

"**I don't see how what happens between me and my friends are any of your business!" **Serena shot back, glaring at them and the princess who sat there looking on.

"**Of course it isn't. But Molly and Melvin are our friends too."** Lita said tightly.

"**Oh really. Sorry but the only reason I'm friends with you is cause of Serena. Don't jump into my business."** Molly shot back, doing Serena's trade mark of sticking her tongue out.

"**See what I mean by influence?"** Rei said with disgust.

"**Then I am so glad our friendship is over so I won't be influenced by a spiteful, jealous girl like you."** Serena coldly stated and they all gasped. The scouts were starting to piss her off.

"**What did you call me?"** Rei asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"**What? You can't hear too?"** Serena taunted.

"**I will teach you to speak to me like that."** she said as she launched herself toward Serena. Amara was there before she could get close to the blood and she grabbed Rei's hand and twisted it to her back in a painful grip. Rei screamed. The people in the arcade watched silently.

"**If you ever lay a hand on my neko, I will personally break every bone in your body. Do you hear me?"** Amara threatened, even though it sounded impossible, everyone in the arcade felt that it wasn't beyond her ability. She threw Rei away from her and she landed on Amy's lap. She stood up inspecting her smarting hand.

"**So I guess you found yourself a body guard. Always using people to do your dirty work for you."** Rei said spitefully.

"**If Amara had let me fight on for my self, you will be in the hospital. Be glad she just saved your life."**

"**You thing you can beat me?!"** Rei asked incredulous!

"**I don't think, I know!"** Serena said easily and the priestess eyes narrowed.

"**Why don't you let your body guard step aside and lets see who is the stronger woman." **Rei challenged.

"**Don't make me humiliate you. Just accept defeat here and call it quits for today." **

"**Are you chickening out?"** Rei taunted, waiting for Serena to take the bait.

"**I would have already lost the fight if I took your bait but then again, I am not as stupid as you think. One day we will fight, I think it might be the only way to resolve our deference but until then, keep a cool head about you priestess or you will answer to my bodyguard."** Serna said easily. She gained more respect with her graceful retreat of the useless challenge than she would ever know. In that moment, somehow they knew it was not because she was afraid of Rei that she had turned down the challenge.

"**Rei, enough. My apologies Serena."** The princess said as she roused up and bowed her head a bit before Serena. She took Serena's hands in her own.

"**I apologize for my friend's misconduct. It shan't happen again. And welcome back."**

There was a shock following her statement but Serena only arched a brow.

"**You don't have to apologize you know, I didn't do anything wrong!"** Rei mumbled.

"**Rei behave."** Serenity said and Rei looked down. This was unheard off; the quiet new girl can actually calm down the fiery priestess and make her obey her. They stored this knowledge in their heads for later use.

"**She is right you know Serenity, you don't have to apologize for her. Besides, if the apology is not directly from her then it is not accepted because obviously as she claims…'She hasn't done anything wrong'…besides trying to attack me**." Serena replied.

"**All the same I would rather we put this all behind us."** The princess pressed.

"**Don't worry about it. I never bother to remember anything that comes out of the mouths of useless people anyway."** Serena said and drew her hands away from the princess. Rei growled and was about to retort but Serenity's sharp glance shut her up.

Serena turned back to her fries.

"**Awww….my fries is cold!"** She whined.

"**I was starting to wonder what had happened to the normal you."** Darien's amuse voice said from the door way and they all turned to him. The princess made her way to him.

"**I was waiting for you. What took you so long?"** Her soft voice was filled with warmth and a warning for him to acknowledge her.

"**I had things to do."** He said simply, his gaze still locked with Serena.

"**Noooo Andrew, throw him out of here! He is so mean!"** Serena continued whining.

"**Darien…behave yourself!"** Andrew said with mock seriousness.

"**I am always behaved."** He said and walked toward Serena's group, not taking notice at all of Serenity walking beside him.

"**Jerk!"** Serena said.

"**Meatball head!"**

"**That is so old!"**

"**Ad so is yours." **They stared at each other in silent battle before they broke down laughing, dissolving the tension.

"**Did you get to work on time this morning?"** Serena asked as she popped a fry in her mouth. Rini who had been silent all that time made to climb on Darien's lap. Seeing this, Darien picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"**Actually I was late 5 minutes because someone wanted me to run with her this morning."** He said pointedly at Serena.

"**Sucks to be that someone." **She retorted and they both laughed. Amara coughed deeply and Serena turned to her sheepishly.

"**Oh Darien, This is Amara. The one I told you about. Amara this is Darien, the bane of my existence"**

"**Let's hope he remains a thorn and nothing more."** She said with a menacing edginess.

"**Nice to meet you too Amara."** Darien extended his hand out to her and she shook it carefully while she gave him a deadly glare. Because of what she was wearing, her deep voice and boyish look, Darien and the people in the arcade did not recognize that she was female. Not to mention the strength she had showed with Rei's case.

"**So who is this?"** Darien said, looking over at Melvin.

"**Look closely at him and tell me if you can't recognize him." **Serena said. Darien focused on Melvin for near 10 minutes before a gasped tore out of his mouth.

"**Melvin?!"** He screamed in surprise and blinked before taking another long glance at him.

"**It's about time someone recognized me!"** he said, his voice back to the whine.

"**OMG it is Melvin!"** and so Melvin this Melvin that went around the room.

"**This is that nerdy friend of yours Serena?!"** Andrew and Darien couldn't believe their eyes! Had he undergone plastic surgery?!

"**Yup. Melvin has always been cute, his thick glasses and unkempt hair was what hindered people from seeing it. So we just took of the glasses and fixed up the hair a little and gave his body a little shine."** Serena said happily.

"**Wow…I mean wow."** Andrew was at a lost for words.

"**Well like someone said, I am an influence here or there."** Serena said with a giggle and those in the arcade started to laugh. Amy buried her humiliated face in her book, Rei growled unhappily, Lita coughed and looked away and Mina just stood staring at him.

"**Well that is quite a drastic change."** Serenity said.

"**No not at all. Melvin has always been cute to me. It was my wish to reveal his cuteness to others as well. But I wanted to wait until he and Molly were going out together or Molly would have too many competitions."** Serena explained and Molly nodded.

"**Serena used to say all the time that Melvin was actually hot behind the glasses. I just thought she was being nice but today proved her right. Though whether he looks this way or the other way, he is still my Melvin."** Molly said as she threw herself in his arms and hugged him. He returned the hug gratefully and the audience watched them in happy embarrassment.

"**How touching!"** Serena produced a handkerchief out of nowhere to wipe her tears.

"**Now the next person who needs some fashion sense is you Darien!"** Serena turned her attention to the college student.

"**Me!?"** he asked wide eyed.

"**Yes you! That ugly green jacket has to go!"**

"**But I love the green jacket."**

"**So? It makes you look like a turtle." **She said and he shook his head. **"Oh well, not today anyway. Right now I have to get somewhere. See you later, Andrew and Darien!" **She said as she stood up from her stool and extended her hands to Rini who reached out to her too and went into Serena's arms. Serena hoisted the girl on her hips and hugged Andrew with one hand.

"**Come back soon k."** Andrew said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and one on Rini's too.

"**I will try."** She leaned up and let Rini kissed Darien's cheeks. But this time Darien lean down and kissed the corner of her lips. A gasp went through the crowd and Serenity gritted her teeth as tears welled up in her eyes. Why was he so cold and distance with her but so affectionate with Serena? He was her prince! They had shared a history so profound together! Serenity had died when he died because she couldn't live without him! So now they had the chance to make a future together and he acted as if she wasn't there. Amara gritted her teeth and moved to give Darien a punch that would knock his head off his neck but Serena got to her first and firmly grasped her hand and dragged the older woman out of the arcade. Molly and Melvin followed and they all headed to Amara's car.

"**Next time I will send him flying."** Amara promised. Serena and Rini shared a look of amusement.

"**Anyway, Amara drop Rini, Melvin and Molly at home." **She said with sudden seriousness that it gave the mall pause.

"**What's wrong?"** Amara asked.

"**There is going to be a scout battle at Junction Park. I will go ahead of you."** Serena said and Amara nodded. Serena kissed Rini on the forehead before sitting her in the driver's seat and putting her seat belt on. She ran her hand down the younger girl's cheek.

"**No be good. I will be back as soon as the battle is over ok Rini." **Serena said lovingly.

"**Be safe and come back soon."** Rini replied, her eyes clouded with worry.

"**I will."** She answered. Molly and Melvin both hugged her and she watched Amara pull off before taking off to the park.

In the car there was silence. The one thing Molly feared was this parting where Serena would head into battle. The possibility of no return was enormous and though she wanted to stay positive, worry for Serena swarm through her. What if she never returned? Or she returned but with serious injuries? She wasn't the only one thinking of these thoughts. Melvin and Rini had similar thoughts.

"**Don't worry. She will be ok, besides when I drop you off the others and I will join her. Have faith in her, which is all she asks for."** Amara assured them and they all nodded. Amara was right, the least they could do was to believe in their hero, she hadn't failed to return before and she wasn't going to start now. With this new perspective, conversation began in the car.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Serena raced to the park in a blinding speed that left people baffled and bewildered. They felt like some random tornado just passed through them. Reaching the park, Serena took in the couples and people spread around, the rich sent of flowers and green earth, the sensational feel of relaxation mixed with anxiety and the gentle breeze of the afternoon wind. She closed her eyes and inhaled a moment of the sweetness of it all before dashing into the shaded wood and returned a few moments later as Sailor Moon. People paused a moment when they saw her, some thinking it was a costume but the speed she run to the center of them all revealed to them that this was indeed their protector, their champion of justice.

"**Listen to me everyone, evacuate now. There is to be a battle against those monsters. Please heed my voice and leave!" **Her voice held the authority of a queen and no one dared go against it. In panic and awe, the citizens deserted the park in seconds. She smiled at that. She cast her hearing and senses about to make sure that there wasn't some random photographer out there wanting to take pictures, she found one. She would have headed over to him but she felt the presence of the enemy and she rather not give away the photographer's hiding spot. The ability to sense the coming of enemies even before the enemy have landed in it's destination she developed at her training at her Aunt's house. It was a very useful weapon in preparations so they are never caught of guard.

The monsters materialized.

Like always, these monsters fitted ever category of the word monster. They were decked in all the colors of the rainbow, 5 total and reader for action. Their eyes were black as the dead of night, their skin ranging from ashen blue to ashen gray and their heads misshaped and unfortunate.

Sailor Moon had no time to take in their complete outlook, they were her enemies and they needed to be eradicated. Unlike her normal greeting, she sent her tiara hurling through them and plunged one in it's back. It gave her presence away to her enemies and all five turned with blood lust in their eyes.

"**Who are you!? How dare you attack me!" **the purple skin monster that had been hit by Moon's tiara asked in a high pitch tone of rage.

"**Only those who live to see another day are privileged to know my name, but as the moon is my guardian I will send you back into the graves you came from!"** Sailor Moon Thundered before dashing off toward the monster. Seeing this, all five of the monsters charged at her with great speed and haste, but when they got close enough to extend a blow, Moon disappeared.

"**Huh? Where is sh…"** Before it could finish, Moon dropped from above with a massive kick that literally sent the purple Monster flying. It crushed into a nearby tree in a daze. She did not wait for shouts of triumphant as she would have months ago, instead using speed as camouflage, she disappeared again but expecting her from above, the monsters were caught of guard by Moon's power punch to the waist of the blue skin monster and the tiara tearing into the arm of the gray one. Moon somersaulted back and drew out her wand.

She was about to use her Moon healing escalation attack that would heal the monsters back to humans but she stopped. Something about these monsters did at all have the feel of humans. She took the broach she uses to transform and pointed it at them…there was no glow to indicate at all that these monsters were ever once humans. Satisfied to that conclusion, she took her tiara out and spun upwards in blinding spinning circle, the tiara began to glow with golden fire, spinning like a hurricane toward the monsters.

"**Moon Tiara Stardust!"** she exclaimed. The golden fire turned into a a river of golden sparkles as it danced around the wounded monsters in a rhythmatic movement like fireflies drawn to a moth. The light pierced the monsters and they disappeared. Sailor Moon was left with two monsters left. Tuxedo Mask landed right behind her.

"**Wow! Amazing, you really are the best of the best! Three monsters out of five, and the others question your authority?"** he shook his head and Moon smiled.

"**Oh well, you snooze you loose."** She said before she and masks went into action once more. But haven seen what had easily become of their allies, the monsters played it smart; keeping their distance from Sailor Moon and watching each others back. This gave them an advantage in dodging Moon's tiara.

"**Is it just me or theses monsters are getting smarter?"** Mask asked.

"**Not just you."** Moon whispered, trying to find an opening that would give her an advantage. Suddenly spirals of fire slashed into the air and toward the remaining two monsters to which they easily dodged. The rest of the scouts were present.

"**Hey you, who do you think you are, attacking the people of Tokyo! We are the sailor scouts and we won't stand for this transgression! I am sailor Mars and my fire will skin you alive!" **Mars irritating voice broke through the silence of the battle field.

"**Trash like you belongs in the garbage cans!"** Venus helpful put in.

"**And we will make sure you get back in the cans! I am Sailor Jupiter!"**

"**And I am Mercury, together we are the…"**

"**Sailor Scouts!"** they yelled together. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo and even the monsters sweat dropped at this.

"**And I used to be like that?"** Moon asked.

"**Pretty much though yours was cute."** Tux answered and Moon blushed.

"Toke you long enough to get here." Tuxedo mask said to them.

"**How long have you two been here?"** Mercury asked.

"**Moon already took down three of them when I dropped in."** Tuxedo masked answered proudly. The others turned to watch Sailor Moon in stun surprise. But Moon paid no attention to them. She started sprinting out of the park in a dead run.

"**Where the hell is she going?!?"** Mars yelled. Tuxedo took of after her.

"**And he goes too." **Venus sighed.

"**Well let's talk about that later, right now we have to get rid of them!" **Jupiter said pointing at the monsters that were now charging.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Arriving at the side of a shop, Sailor Moon heard a scream. And she used that scream to guide her way. Something was wrong, she felt the presence of a very powerful enemy so she had taken off, leaving the scouts to deal with the other two. Rounding the side of the shop that was more of an alleyway, Sailor Moon faced a purpled skin big eyed and funky looking afro monster. It was wearing something that cave men wore back in the days but it's was green as if made of grass.

"**Cardian!"** it screeched when it saw sailor moon and dived at her. She dodged but it gave her no time to ponder. It continued to attack her with its whip like hands. It moved with incredible speed and she could sense that amount of power built within just this youma. She had never encountered such a monster before. Tuxedo mask threw his rose at the monster but monster easily dodged it.

"**What the heck is it?" **He asked.

"**Well it said something along the lines of Cardian…"** Sailor Moon answered. The monster began to run around them and they took a defensive stance with their back to each other.

"**What do we do?" **Moon asked.

"**Your guess is as good as mine" **Tuxedo mask's said.

"**Uranus World Shaken!" **

"**Deep Submerge!"**

"**Pluto Deadly Scream!"**

"**Moon Tiara Action!" **Sailor Moon threw her tiara knowing the monster would try and dodge the Outer's attacks. Taken by surprise at the new arrivals, the cardinal was not aware of Sailor Moon's tiara until surrounded it like a hula hoop and tightened around it, keeping it steady in place. The balls of gold, sea green, and pink-purplish light hit the monster full force and it evaporated, leaving behind a card that soon disintegrated into nothing. They stood staring for a minute and when they were sure it wasn't coming back to haunt them, they began to move.

"**Uranus, Neptune and Pluto!"** Sailor Moon said happily as she ran to embrace the three older scouts. Tuxedo Mask watched them in open astonishment. Who the hecks were they and there were more sailor soldiers out there!?

"**Well done Moon, we almost made an appearance when you took of running this direction and we followed you."** Uranus said, being the last to receive her hug.

"**Oh? Then what took you so long to step in with this fight?"** sailor Moon asked unhappily.

"**We wanted to see what we were up against, besides you were holding your own anyway." **Uranus answered.

"**Oh"** Darien cleared his throat and they turned to him.

"**Oh that's right. Guys meet my first partner and friend Tuxedo Mask, Mask meet the outer sailor soldiers, Sailor Uranus is the blond one, Neptune the sea green one and Pluto the dark green one."** She introduced.

"**Pleased to meet you Prince."** Pluto said formally.

"**Oh please…no bowing." **He said as he saw her began to bow down. **"It's a pleasure to meet you too."** Darien said, directing his attention to all of them. They stared at each other, Mask with curiosity, Neptune and Pluto with amusement but Uranus was growling a little in her throat.

"**Oh well, we better go see if the other's are ok! Come on!" She **said and grabbed Tux's hand and took off in the direction of the first battle. They reappeared there minutes later to a rather funny sight. The two monsters were chasing the scouts whom were running around the parking circles.

"**Are they stupid?" **Uranus asked.

"**No, just misguided."** Moon answered, amusement laced thick in her voice.

"**We better help them and get going, tonight will be a busy night."** Pluto said and they nodded.

"**World Shaken! Deep Sea Submerge!"** Uranus and Neptune attack hit the enemy's dead on and they vanished out of sight. The inner scout turned to look dumbly at the out scouts.

"**Who are you?"** Venus asked. The outers did not answer, Sailor moon walked in front of the inners.

"**These are the outer sailor soldiers. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Anyway, tomorrow there is a scout meeting at the temple, it's important you attend!" **with this said, she walked back to the outers and they took off to the roof, disappearing behind a tall building. The scouts and Darren stood staring with hanging mouths but Darien wore a little smile.

**************************************************************************************************************************

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!^^

Here is the next chapter!^^

I hope you enjoy reading it^^

Thanks you to my constant Reviewers^^


	10. Chapter 9 The Kiss

**Where Do I Belong?  
****Chapter 9 – The Kiss**

Serena and the Outers arrival back at the Tsukino residence was met with exhaling of relieved breaths and a thankful hearts for their safe return. After Serena gave a brief summary of the battle, they pushed their energies into arranging the foods and setting up the table. An hour before dinner found Serena and Molly in the bathroom bathing and dressing themselves in identical stylish skirt but different colors. Molly a blue denim skirt with three layers of red colored eyelet ruffles reaching to just the upper knees. She matched the skirt with a beautifully stylish red halter top with a low V neckline. Serena and Rini wore the same only Rini's was pink and Serena's what white. Afterward Serena straightened out Molly's hair and weaved an extension into it to make it longer, reaching Molly's waist. She then used make up expertly to cover Molly's freckles and eye shadows to bring out Molly's beautiful honey eyes.

"**How do this?! It's like magic!"** Molly said when she was finally allowed to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. She looked so different and sexy that she was at first startled thinking someone else's reflection stared back at her.

"**It is in a way like magic. I have the ability to see what a person can look like with a little more effort; this is one of the looks that is you if you put in effort." **Serena explained.

"**From you Aunt?"** Molly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**There were a lot of things I learned in my short stay at my Aunt's place." **

"**I wonder what you would have turned out to be if you had been there for a little too long."** They both laughed. The Serena let down Rini's hair and straightened it down her back so it landed at her waist. Then she curled the front to frame her innocent face and the ending of the straightened back. Rini looked gorgeous. Serena on the other hand let her hair out into a thick wave down her back almost to the floor and on her head rested a white hat. Rini wore a floor dressy shoe with red strings weaving around her legs and Serena and Molly wore a stylish heel with strings also wounding around their legs matching in color to their outfit.

"**How am I supposed to walk in this?"** Molly asked in a panic, the heel was one and a half length from the ground though Serena's was three inches long.

"**Easy, command your legs to move as you wish."** Serena instructed, taking Molly through severely steps that landed them plenty of times on the floor but eventually she got the hang of it, so much so that she planned never to take them off. Rini sat on the bed, laughing at them the entire time. Now as they faced the mirror waiting for them to be called to their duties, Molly's insecurities began to set it. Serena noticed it by the worried dim in her eyes.

"**What's wrong?"** Serena asked.

"**I…nothing.."** she sighed.

"**You are not looking at an impostor. This is you Molly; don't feel like you are trying to be someone you are not. Molly, do you know yourself?"** Serena asked.

"**Huh? What do you mean?" **

"**What do you see when you think of yourself?" **

"**Mmm…when it comes to look wise I say I am just ordinary, I mean it's not like if I were standing with you or the other scouts I would be chosen over them."** Molly said with a downcast expression. When they had been kids there were times she had been jealous of Serena's natural beauty but as they grew up, she lost the jealousy yet she had never quite gotten over the fact that she could not shine as well as Serena or the scouts. Personally she thought she didn't even want to shine as bright as Serena did and that no one could match her, but she at least wanted to know she stood at the same level as someone fashionless as Amy.

"**Melvin chose you over all the scouts and so have I. are we not enough? Molly, you have a natural beauty hidden within you. as sailor scouts whether we try or not, our ageless forms allows us to shine without even trying but sweetie your beauty is natural not supported by magic or any other substance of power. You just need to use the right instrument to bring it out. Someday this will be you or the other two looks I have seen in my peripheral eyesight. But this can only be if you have the courage to reach it. This is you, Molly, the diva in you that is waiting to get out when you realize your full potential and I will help you realize it, the potential that lay deep in you. Besides tonight, if you stand next to any of the scouts you would shine brighter than them not because of your looks but because of the confidence you show. What makes the scouts beautiful is because they have faith in their looks and in themselves… that is the shine you see…not the outlook."** Serena explained, hoping it would cheer her friend up. When they had been kids she had been aware of the little jealousy Molly had felt but Molly had not succumb to that jealousy but rise about it, Molly was beautiful. In and out, she just had to believe that she really was. Molly turned around and hugged Serena tightly.

"**Thank you." **There was no need for any other words.

"**Girls"** Mrs. Tsukino called out. **"Time to welcome the guests!"**

They both sighed.

"**And our brilliant entrance on the guest goes down the drain."** Molly said with a melodramatic misery.

"**Well let's give them a welcome that would keep them coming."** Serena said before spreading her both her hands, taking Rini's small one in one and taking her best friend's in the other. The marched out of her room and descended down the stairs with the flair of super models.

"**Wow, you girls look amazing!" **Mrs. Tsukino said as Sammy whistled and Mr. Tsukino smiled proudly before frowning…how is he suppose to keep his little girl away from boys when she looked like that? the same idea was passing through Amara's head as she gazed at her princess but she was already planning several torturous devices that could be use if any guy looked at her a little too long.

"**You girls are beautiful! Serena you've got to do my make up and hair for me!" **Michelle said.

"**Mmmhm…yes, mine too!"** Trista agreed.

"**And the outfits are supper hot."** Mrs. Baker added.

"**The makeup and hair are my creation but the outfit is by Trista." **Serena said as the door bell rang for their first visitor.

"**Uh oh…we better get moving. I guess we're out of time."** Michelle said with disappointment, thinking about the hairstyle she had to give up.

"**You women go up and start dressing. Molly and I will welcome the first visitors and I will slip there in a few minutes to do your hair but have on your clothes and everything."** Serena instructed as she moved to the door to open the door. The group dispersed to their individual tasks.

"**Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kohina, such a pleasant sight you are. Please come in."** Serena said with a bright smile as she greeted her neighbor three buildings away from her own.

"**Serena, wow look at you! So beautiful and all grown too!"** The woman said and embraced Serena. Serena returned the hug whole heartedly and then gave one to the woman's husband before assuring them in while taking their coats. She turned to the couple's two children.

"**Ten'na and Touya, welcome to our home." **She said with a polite smile.

"**What a good house wife you're turning out to be."** Ten'na, the girl of the two, sneered at Serena. Long past when they had been children, they had all been friends but Ten'na had never recovered from rejection her long time crush gave her when he proclaimed for all the world to hear that he loved Serena instead of her.

"**At least my husband wouldn't have anything to worry about in my duties as a wife." **Serena said smoothly. The girl had made her life hell in the past but this time they were on her turf and she wasn't about to let some spiteful fireball ruin the night for her!

"**Oh hi Touya!"** Molly greeted the brother with a little more enthusiasm that should be and totally ignoring the fuming girl.

"**Wow Molly, if it wasn't for your voice I wouldn't have recognized you at all!" **Touya said, finally managing to tear his eyes away from Serena. He had been in shock when he had seen her upon her answering the door, gosh she had become so damn sexy that he could barely breathe in her presence.

"**Why is that?" **Molly asked to his question.

"**Well …because you look so…different. I mean you were cute before but I didn't think…"** he trailed off upon the raised eyebrow the two dress alike best friends were giving him.

"**So you got yourself new clothes and more hair, big deal!"** Ten'na snapped.

"**At least I am making progress into life unlike you whole is still stuck in the past with your unreasonable grudge." **Molly shot back.

"**Calm down both of you. It will do no good to start a fight here."** Melvin's voice broke through the tense atmosphere as he appeared behind the Kohina children.

"**Melvin!"** Molly and Serena both uttered in surprise. He looked really good in hot black pants and shirt with two open buttons at the top, his hair combed back with a few bangs falling into his hazel eyes. Molly stepped out around the two guests and hugged Melvin.

"**You are gorgeous Molly."** He whispered into her ears. They broke apart, Molly from confusion and Melvin with a calm smile. He reached up and gave Serena a hug too before entering the house. Molly watched his retreating back with feelings of disappointment.

"**Well come in."** Serena said to the two siblings who had their jaws dropped to the floor in open astonishment. Serena had always been gorgeous but to find Molly and Melvin so insanely good looking was beyond shocking to them. Ten'na could already feel her heart beating; it wasn't long before she formulated thoughts of wanting Melvin for herself. They entered the house, leaving Molly and Serena at the door waiting for the next guess to arrive.

"**What's the matter?"** Serena asked Molly.

"**Melvin."** Was all she had to say. Serena gave a half chuckle before pulling Molly to herself and resting Molly's head on her shoulder.

"**His reaction surprised you did it? You thought his mouth would drop open and he would stammer for words that would elude him."** Serena summed up Molly's feelings for her and the girl nodded, tears pulling in her eyes.

"**Don't ruin your make up."** Serena said gently and Molly fought to reclaim control of her teardrops.

"**Sorry"**

"**Melvin didn't react the way you expected him to react because to him there was no change in you." **Serena said and she looked at her confused.

"**The reason Melvin seemed so indifferent is that to him you haven't change. This is how he had always seen you, a gorgeous girl. So there is no difference. You can use all the make up in the world to turn yourself from one level of beauty to another but in the end you are still Molly no matter what form you take. You have always been gorgeous to him, tonight you are just a little more dressy than normal which is why he said you were gorgeous but this new look is no different from how he has always seen you."**

"**Oh, I think I get it."**

"**Good, now take care of the welcoming, I will tell Melvin to join you. I need to go do Michelle's hair." **She said and moved into the living room where a conversation on the political matter of a president in a scandalous affair with a prostitute was going on. She nodded at Melvin and indicated her head a little in the direction of the door. Taking her cue he roused after she moved on to the door where his girlfriend stood.

"**You ok?"** he asked before pulling her into a hug.

"**Yeah."** She said with a blush and laid her head on his shoulder. He was so warm. They did not see the two eyes that surreptitiously stared at them, one set of eyes belonging to Molly's mother held warmth while the other to the spiteful girl burning with jealousy.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Serena knocked lightly on the door.

"**Come in Sere"** Michelle called out. The Outers were occupying a guest room at the far end of their hall. This would be temporary used as their room when they came over to the Tsukino house from their apartment. Serena entered and smiled widely at the beauties before her. Michelle was wearing a beautiful aqua body tight dress that ended almost at her knees in an elastic band with a pair of matching heels ending at her calf. Even without makeup and hair undone, she looked like a super model. Not to be outdone, Trista wore black pants with a curvy halter top and a neck tie that let loose down her back. Her feet adorned a beautiful black slipper heel. Her hair was out of the bun and she was breath taking. But typical Amara just wore some black pants, not form fitting but well made for her and a black shirt with a white insider and two buttons on the top of the shirt open with shoes of white and black. Even so, she would give both male and female running for their money.

"**Ready for my magic touch?**" Serena said with her hands on her waist and her body slightly bent and pushed to one side, a sexy pose that would send many hearts souring through the sky.

"**Yes, but start with me first. I have to go down and help your mother"** Trista said and Serena nodded before moving to stand behind Trista who had occupied the chair in front of the vanity table. Serena began to work, using the curling iron to put layers in to the outer parts of the hair. To give it a more bouncy feel she curled opposite ways, making them meet and at the front she straightened one side of the face while curling the other side. She brought the curled part to the back and folded it in with the back hair by weaving black sparkling beads into it. For her makeup, Serena blended a light pink and purple eye shadow to make her maroon eyes stand out while applying a generous amount of blush on the cheek and straightened out the eye lashes with black light pink eyeliner and a black Mascara that made the lashes stand up beautifully. Then she lined up the eyebrows, making it thin and curvy and black. With that done Serena created a nude, glossy lip with lip gloss of misty color. Earlier she had polished Trista's nails and painted on it a beautiful maroon rose. Trista stood up and looked at herself in the full fledge mirror and smile happily before suddenly embracing Serena.

"**Wow!"** Michelle said ecstatically with a girlish glint to her eyes. Amara just whistled. Then the door opened slightly and Rini walked in.

"**Aunt Trista you look so beautiful!"** Rini praised.

"**Thanks darling" **Trista said with a wink. "No I've got to go. See ya in a few minutes." She said and picked up Rini and left the room. Michelle took to the vanity table in seconds, wanting to experience the magic of Serena's creation. For Michelle Serena did a simple look that brought out the elegance in the already beautiful aqua soldier of the waters. She straightened out Michelle's naturally curled her and curled only the ends, then parted a line far too close to the right so some of the hair fell on one eye of Michelle which she pulled back behind the ears. Then for her face she used a light green eye shadow for the lower parts and worked her way up to bluish purple. Her brows were drawn back just a little bit to give enough space and her lips was shaded a gentle red.

"**I look fantastic if I do say so myself"** She said when the makeup was over.

"**Yes, you look hot!"** Amara agreed and Michelle blew the light blond haired woman a teasing kiss.

"**Anything for you Amara?"** Serena asked.

"**No, just the hair."** She sat down and Serena worked with her hair, pulling it back from the front and leaving bangs on one side, giving her a natural look of a hottie with a don't mess with me personality.

"**Now lets go."** The three made their way down the hall and were greeted by the sight of all their guest and Darien. He nearly chocked when he saw Serena so beautifully decked in her white apparel. When she he had seen Molly, it was her voice that had made everyone recognize her, the voice that was distinctively hers. Having seen such a beautiful sight, he thought he was prepared for the sight of Serena but she looked especially too delicious from his expectations. He wasn't the only guy looking so hungrily at her and when he caught the narrowing of Amara's eyes, he straightened up. Serena descended the stairs like an imperial princess walking into court.

"**It's been a while everyone."** She said. Most of the guests present were her neighbors, whom she had grown up with and loved.

"**Serena you look stunning!" **Andrew, always so straight forward and honest, dared to pick up Serena and sing her around while everybody else kept their distance from the death glare Amara was shooting them. The females came to hug her and she in turn hugged all of them, males included to the displeasure of the wind soldier.

"**Darien."** She said softly when he was the last one to be hugged.

"**Hey gorgeous, I think tonight you planned to stop my heart from beating."** Darien said with a rakish grin and Serena giggled at that.

"**You weren't even invited."** Amara murmured but Serena heard anyway.

"**Yes he was, I told Andrew to bring him along."**

"**And why wasn't I told about this?"** Amara fumed

"**Because you would have spent all day planning ways to making Darien have a hell of a night."** Serena said to which Amara could not contradict. She then leaned up and hugged Darien, a little tighter than she had the others to which he happily returned. When they separated, Darien kept a light hand behind her back and gently steered her to the courtyard where the other guest awaited. Amara fumed and was about to march up to them and take out Darien but she was held back by two sets of hands.

"**Let them have fun"** Michelle said.

"**No freaking way! She is too young to be concerned with boys." **Amara said angrily.

"**She is 15 and a sophomore in high school! She can take care of herself, not to mention that if things go bad we can always step in."** Michelle argued.

"**Besides, the only reason why you can bully Darien around now is because he doesn't know yet that he is the prince. When he find out he can easily other you to keep your distance when he is with Serena. So I would think it's best to establish a relationship with Darien where the two of you protect her from other predators out there."** Trista said before walking out with Michelle.

"**I don't agree with them. That Darien guy seems like a good enough guy but… something is odd about him." **Mr. Tsukino said from behind Amara.

"**He pisses me off!"**

"**mmm…I've got an idea."** Mr. Tsukino said and he shared his idea with Amara whose eyes brightened with a sinister smirk. If anyone had seen them, they would have shuddered and ran away crying for their mother.

The dinner soon began with conversation and musics and drinks, no alcoholic beverage. There were lots of stories of old and childhood told and laughter dominated the party. When all had stuffed their bellies, they moved to the dance floor, some in groups, others individually and others just sat as spectators. Amara went up to Darien.

"**Darien is it?"** she said, not so friendly and not so hostile either. If she had been friendly he would have suspected something was up but too hostile would have sent him seeking for Serena.

"**Yeah."** He answered uncertainly.

"**Care to give me this dance?"** She said and extended her hand out to him. Darien noticed that people were watching and he had no idea how to reject the offered hand. He didn't want to be dancing with a man and to a waltz of all things! He looked around him with a frantic searching gaze, looking for a savior but none came, Serena was in the kitchen with Molly and Rini and the other two Outers knew if they got involved, Amara would take things too far. They didn't know her plan but they knew when she was up to no good.

"**um…you see…"** he began looking for an acceptable excuse.

"**You won't dance with me? Just because I am a g…g…" **at the (g) word she made her body shake and her lips into a pout. The other two Outers were dong their best to hold in their laughter, Amara had been a child star and can easily cry as she can easily get mad.

"**No no no…I mean…that is."** Darien looked desperate, the tears pulling in Amara's eyes was getting him glares he didn't deserve.

"**I understand…. You look down on me…because…just because…"** she trailed off with her tears falling over.

"**No, I mean yes…I mean…urrrr ...I'm a guy!"** he said, trying to make her understand.

"**Yes, that's why I am asking you to dance. I thought we might get to know each other."** She said with a cute little pout that was turning the inside of everyone's stomach.

"**But I am a straight guy…and this is a waltz!" **

"**Yeah so?"** She asked with a raised brow. He sighed, utterly defeated. Amara decided to push a little more. **"You reject me because of the unfortunate circumstances of my birth? Because of my gender? How cruel, you didn't even get to know me!"** she cried and murmurs of agreement began to circulate among the watchers. Darien felt very humiliated.

"**I just don't swing that way." **Darien tried to defend the little pride he had.

"**Oh, so you don't like females? Geez you could have just said that!" **Amara said with ease, drawing back a little of her shirt to reveal a shape that were most definitely breasts. Everyone gave Darien the look, the look that said he was an outsider and didn't fit in with the straight people. It was funny because a time ago when he had been in the company of gay people, they had given him the same look that said he wasn't accepted into the company of gay people because he was straight but with all the whispering going on and the humiliation, he could not find the merit in it. Serena had come out around the ending of Amara's show and witnessed what had gone on. She sighed.

_I've got to hand it to her; she really knows how to play dirty._ Serena thought before she moved to Darien. _But if she can play dirty so can I!_

"**Darien"** she said, drawing the attention of all and she leaned up and kissed him smack on the lips. She stretched up and circled her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss, unable to stop it Darien gave in and they both lost themselves into their passionate kiss. Mr. Tsukino fainted, a wide green spread across Mrs. Tsukino and Baker's face as well as Michelle, Trista, Molly, and Rini. Melvin watched on with a raised brow while Andrew tried to piece together the fact that these two friends of his who were arch enemies were kissing as if they needed it to survive. He slid to the ground unceremoniously. Amara's first reaction was a slack jaw and wide eyes then anger but when the kissing became a tongue kiss, she followed Mr. Tsukino in the abyss of unconsciousness. Finally they came out of their blissful state for air. The other spectators watched with various degrees of emotions. From the males side was pure jealousy and hatred for Darien yet the girls had several emotions. Some who were romantic at heart celebrated such a passionate kiss, others were jealous Serena had such a hot guy and the rest sighed in relieve knowing that their boyfriends or crushes definitely had no chance with Serena with a guy like Darien around. Some of the parents watched in shock, others in disapproval for such an open display of affections and the others just enjoyed it all.

When they came out of their kiss, they stared at each other for a few minutes, each seeking the assurance that this kiss meant something to each of them. Seeing the longing and lust in the reflection of their own eyes, they did not doubt that they belong in each others arms. Darien drew her tightly against him in a joyous embrace. He was starting to believe that it was possible for Serena to belong to him. He had always wanted her and no one else; tonight he was sure that with a little more work, she could learn to love him. Such thoughts were the reflection of Serena's own.

"**Thank you."** he whispered into her ears, his hot breath tingling down her spine and an image of a man in amour sucking on the ears of a girl wearing a long white dress giggling flashed through both their eyes. Darien seemed to draw back slightly. Serena had silver hair and Serenity had blond hair, the image of the giggling girl had been one with blond hair. In that minute Serena wanted to scream that it was her and not the fake Serenity but she knew she couldn't. Darien's sudden withdrawal from her hurt her more than she cared to admit and Darien stood there with feelings of guilt. He did not regret kissing Serena, what he did regret was how he hadn't made things clear. Here he is kissing the girl of his dreams and images of another girl were intruding his mind. He felt guilty for it, but for some reason he couldn't say that he loved Serena more than Serenity though he certainly felt that way. Why were Serenity's sad eyes suddenly making him feel like an asshole? She hadn't told Serenity that he loved Serena and had no plans of staying with her regardless of their past relationship for reasons he denied himself to explore. He had been keeping her as a back up plan, just in case he lost Serena. Darien wanted someone who would love him very much and he knew Serenity did but he wanted someone he could love with his entire being which was Serena. But unlike Serenity, he didn't know of Serena's affections or whether there would be something in between them, so he had shied away from making things clear to the princess and now he was feeling guilty because he was starting to question his heart which one it loved most.

Seeing the turmoil in Darien, Serena on the pretense of checking on her father departed from Darien and went to her father. The rest of the party ended an hour later and the guest left with full bellies and a promise to do it again. Left in the house was the Outers, The Tsukinos, the Bakers, Melvin, Andrew and Darien. Serena excused herself to bed with a pleading of a headache and left for her room. Darien made a move to call her but the look in Amara's eyes made him rethink it. He needed to fix it before the gape between them grew too wide.

"**Well we have to home now. Thank you for inviting us."** Andrew said and he and Darien bowed in respect.

"**It was our pleasure."** Mrs. Tsukino said kindly.

"**Melvin do you want me to drop you home?"** Andrew asked Melvin who agreed. Melvin took Molly a bit to the side and gave her a goodnight kiss before leaving for Andrew's car. Darien also went over to his own car.

"**I need a minute with Darien." **Amara whispered to Michelle and a the sea girl gave her a look that spoke of warnings. She followed Darien to his car as soon as the door to the Tsukino house was closed behind her. Walking to the drier's seat, she punched Darien in the stomach and dragged his head and ears next to her lips so her words were for him alone.

"**Get your act together. Don't you dare come near the Serena if you don't know who you want."** She said with hate firing in her eyes before shoving Darien back inside the car and walking back to the Tsukino home. Darien managed to drive home safely before collapsing on her bed from the impact of Amara's fist that was making him dizzy.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"**Serena?"** Molly said softly when she entered Serena's dark bedroom. Serena was on the bed with closed eyes already changed into her pink happy bunny pajamas with the bunny smiling and saying; I Love Boys, They're stupid. Molly sat behind Serena and run her hands through Serena's silky hair.

"**Everything will be ok." **Molly said before rising to the bathroom for changing. She had noticed the distance hurt look that had replaced the happy look right after the kiss with Darien. She didn't know why but she knew that it had something to do with Serenity. The thought of the other girl grazed on her nerves that she began moving in haste to finish dressing. She slipped out of the bathroom seconds later in her own red pajamas and went under the covers and took Serena's arms before softly wiping the tears from Serena's eyes.

"**Talk to me."** She said quietly as the two stared into each others eyes, one for warmth and the other to give warmth.

"**When I arrived at Aunt's house I learned a lot of things." **Serena began, recounting everything from her stay in her Aunt's eyes.

**_______________________________________________Flashback___________________________________________**

Serena arrived at the air port in Romania lost and looking for a woman who bored close resemblance to her own mother. To her credit her ever hyper Aunt had set up a stand with a sign board with Serena's name on it in bold letters. After sweat dropping at her Aunt's display, she grabbed her bag and hurried over to the table where she was squashed into a tight embrace before she was released.

"**Oh Serena darling I've missed you so much!"** Her Aunt had said with happy tears.

"**I've missed you too Aunt Silvia."** The older woman chatted as they left the airport headed to their car. Serena thought he Aunt not changed at all, she looked as beautiful and energetic as ever. She was the younger sister of Serena's mother at age 28, divorced on Romania's number one fashion designer. When Serena was little, she had enjoyed her Aunt's company more than anyone else, he Aunt had spoiled her rotten and every year of her birthday, Christmas, Thanks Giving and any other occasion, her Aunt would send her bags packed with clothes. When her Aunt had been around when she was little, Serena had been a model for kids, always introducing her Aunt's designs to society, combing the awesome design with Serena's ability to draw people into made Serena very popular, a reason why almost all of Tokyo know her. He Aunt had parted though when she had gotten married, Serena had been her only flower girl but there had been lots of bridesmaid and Mrs. Tsukino had been the maid of Honor. Two years later into the married, her Aunt had been divorced because she could not bare a child. Her husband had left and married someone else who had bore him six kids, four boys and two girls and he had lost them all. He hadn't had the means to support them and so the state had taken them away from him and his abusive wife. Thanks to her Aunt, the kids were put under her care and she had been raising them as if they were her own. Something Serena admired her Aunty greatly for because she didn't think she could be that forgiving. The kids loved her Aunt more than their father who is always working and their deceased mother who had died form AID's she had contracted from some man after the children were born and she had gone about sleeping with other men. Now the kid's father lived in the US, coming to Romania in the summer to see them and returning back to his work. To the kids, they didn't care whether he came or not, they had found a happy and carefree home with Serena's Aunt.

Serena and her Aunt arrived at a BMW car with a driver at the front. After settling into the car, the driver began to drive.

"**Amara, meet Serena. Serena my dear, meet Amara Ten'ou, my male model."** He Aunt introduced.

"**Pleased to meet you Amara." **Serena said with a smile.

"**Same to you. sorry I can't do proper introduction while I'm driving."** Amara had said.

"**No problem." **

"**You speak English rather well."** Amara commented and Serena blushed.

"**Yes, I used to visit my Aunt most of the time in the summer in my younger days; she forced me to learn English." **

"**That's good but we can also speak Japanese." **Amara said in Japanese and Serena blinked before giggling. They traveled to her Aunt's mansion in conversation and finally arrived at their destination. She had then been introduced to Michelle and Trista and they had talked a lot, getting to know each other. Over the week they opened up to each other but the one thing they didn't share was their secret identity as sailor soldiers. On the first full day after her arrival and after they had gone shopping, Serena had been in her room sketching designs when the three Outers had gone to her room and bowed to her and called her princess. Confused, she asked them to explain and they explained about Serena's past as Princess Serenity and her guardians and lover. Serena then confided in them about the arrival of the new girl they called princess Serenity. Eventually they concluded that she was a fake pretending to be the Princess Serenity. With this had followed days of hard training, her sense of all kinds awakening and her powers increasing. Then they had found Rini and Trista had explained to her the trouble in the future and why it was important to be in the past. But of all the revelations, the one of Darien being her soul mate had been her most cherished dreams. She had always crushed on and to know that he had always been hers thrilled her to no ends. Then she remembered that currently he belonged to the fake princess. The outers had wanted to dial the inner scouts to warn them but Serena had stopped them. If they knew Serena was their real princess, they would come back to her out of duty but that was not what Serena wanted. Most importantly she wanted Darien to choose her, not the princess she had been in the past.

The reaming time at her Aunt's had been spent with tutors, modeling for her Aunt and shopping and just plain having fun. She had not wanted to leave but Molly's condition in the hospital had made up her mind for her and she had returned back to Japan.

**__________________________________________End of Flashback____________________________________________**

"**Tonight when he kissed me, a memory of our time in the silver millennium passed through our minds but the image had someone with golden hair like Serenity though it was me. He sort of felt bad I guess, I don't know but he pulled away from me. I couldn't help but feel he had chosen the fake Serenity and the only way to have him for myself is to reveal that I am the princess." **Serena finished explaining as fresh tears danced down her face.

"**Maybe he feels guilty because of his duty to her? Is he not her protector or something like that? So if he protects her and she loves him as we all know, then it is no rare that he might feel guilty because he is hurting Serenity. He might just be acting like that out of a need to fulfill his duties. Give it time, if after a while he doesn't realize that he's loyalty is being deceived then you can tell him."** Molly advised.

"**By the end of this coming week, the secret will be out. I want him to love me for me." **Serena said sadly.

"**And eh will, you just believe in yourself and in him, ok?" **

Serena looked into Molly's sincere eyes and smiled.

"**Thank you."**

"**Welcome."**

"**Goodnight Molly."**

"**Night Sere." **

They fell into a dreamless sleep, awaiting for the rise of the sun for the following day's meeting.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review^^

thanks for all who revies my story^^


	11. Chapter 10 The Meeting

**Where Do I Belong**

**Chapter 10 – The Meeting**

Serena sat on her window sill with a big sigh. She hated rainy days! She and Molly had woken up to a dreary day of heavy rain. They had both groaned in displeasure and went back to sleep but one can only sleep for so long. By noon they were up and done eating their breakfast. With nothing else to do, they had sat in the living room where Serena and the Outers who had not returned to their hotel from the previous night's entertainment had given them a more in-depth summary of the life spent in the silver Millennium. The mentioned of Serena's death and redeath again during her battle against Beryl worried her parents and Molly greatly but after some time of persuasion, they had dropped the matter. Bored out of their mind, Molly had called Melvin just to hear his voice; she dared not ask him to come out to meet her in this rain. Serena had called Rei to cancel the meeting if the rain did not let up because there was no way she was going over to the temple in the rain. However she had agreed to hold the meeting if the other scouts managed to get to her house instead. With that settled, she and Molly returned to her room. They had read manga, watched TV and worried about Rini who was not waking up or would wake up for just a minute and go back to sleep. Such was the effect rainy days had on the children of the moon. Heavy rainfall gives the gravity of the earth an added weight, it was already had enough with normal earth gravity but with the added weight, it zapped the moon children of their strength and left them in a sour mood. Such was the case that Serena sat before the window sill cursing the rain to hell.

"I remember that during every time it would rain, you would hide, or be so lazy. I should have known." Molly said.

"The sound of thunder does scare me yes, but the worse of it is that the rain makes me so tired that the added Thunder frightens me." Serena sighed thinking of the many rainy days she had been called lazy over and over just because of the effect of the rain on her.

"Well don't sweat it. It will go away soon enough."

"I hope so." Serena said before holding her stomach and running to the bathroom. She threw up all she had eaten; her face crouched in pain and bitter resignation to her circumstance. Yup, Rainy days were most definitely Serena's hated days. Molly who had followed her to the restroom poured water over her feverish face, her own face flushed and molded into concern.

"If I didn't know better I would think you're pregnant."

"Glad you do know better then." Serena said sarcastically before shakily rising to her feet with Molly's help. Gingerly she was returned back to the bedroom and gently deposited onto the bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Molly asked, feeling sorry for not knowing any way of helping her friend recover.

"You can stop the rain." Serena said hopefully, moaning with effort as she pulled herself up behind Rini and brought the little girl closer to her chest to provide warmth.

"Sorry but only Kami-sama can do that."

"Then pray he does." Molly taking Serena literally went and prayed for divine intervention. With breathing exercises, Serena's breathing gradually slowed down to soft blowing of air.

"Serena?" Molly said softly.

"Mmm?" answered the sleepy voice.

"Don't you think there is something different about Melvin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since the change, he's been acting weird. As in mature and gentle. He is not even gossiping anymore!" she said the last part with unbelievable surprise. She had always thought the day Melvin would stop gossiping would be the day God came but he had proven her wrong.

"Molly, that is the real Melvin." Serena said, struggling to raise her voice above a whisper.

"Huh?" Molly asked in confusion.

"The happy go lucky gossiping Melvin is just a mask. Because of his geeky ways and looks, he had feared being shunned by people and not having any friends so he adopted the personality that would allow him to get into people's business as a way of making connections and friends" Serena explained with a yawn.

"How do you know this?" For a minute Serena did not answer. She suspected that Melvin was more than meets the eye. Her suspicion had started from whence they had taken him to the arcade after his change in appearance. Serena had changed his looks and given him better eyes but she had not tampered with the sound of his voice. When he had said, "Molly wouldn't do that! She is a sweetheart!" The deepness in it had rung bells of familiarity in her ears. True Melvin had always been a nerd but there were times when his nerdy appearance would slip to reveal a mature adult, during such times she had put it off as her imagination playing tricks on her. But as she tried connecting the deep voice to those brief slips of maturity, she started to see how perfectly it fitted. But what bothered her most were his eyes. The glasses he had been using was indeed prescribed but without the glasses he saw sharper. She had not actually healed his eyes; she had merely broken a spell that was on it that made it hard for him to see. But when the seal was broken, there was a golden star shaped light or insignia in his eyes, such a thing also rung as familiar but she couldn't put her hand on it. If Melvin was more than he appeared, then was he an enemy in disguise or was he just like her before her memory returned, one of the lost souls of the Silver Millennium.

"It's the same way I was able to see the three ways you can look like." Serena finally answered, reminding Molly of her words when she had tried to cheer the red up about her looks.

"Oh I see."

"Do you not like the changes in him?" Serena asked.

"No it's not that. Melvin will always be Melvin to me. I just wanted to be sure I wasn't making up things. Changes or no changes, Melvin feels as warm as he's always felt." Molly answered honestly and Serena nodded before closing her eyes. A few minutes later she was lost in sleep but Molly went down stairs to heat up water to wipe her fevered head.

****************************************************************************************************

"Get your act together. Don't you dare come near Serena if you don't know who you want."

Amara's words had been disturbing him all day. Waking up to a heavy rainfall was supposed to make him happy because of his love of rain, but Amara's fist the night before had left an aching red scar in his stomach. He addressed it with oil and pain reliever cream which had dulled the pain, but as easy as it was to dull a physical pain, emotional ones only had time as it medicine to heal. Amara was right, because of his hesitation during the kiss, he had hurt Serena. What was wrong with him? He was darn sure he loved Serena but somehow admitting it to her felt like a betrayal to the princess and he couldn't do it. It was almost as if leaving the princess would break her and his duty was to protect her, protection went on all levels…physical as well as emotional. He might not love the princess but when ever he thought or saw her sad face, it was like an arrow piercing through his heart. Did his duty to the princess held power over his feelings as a human being?

He had to make a choice, to stick with Serena and endure the heart breaking sight of the princess tears or to choose the princess and loose Serena forever. Some how he had confident that without him Serena was still strong on her own and would move on, but the princess was a different story. She was a jumble mess of emotions and insecurities. A lost little girl or a person in the wrong time. What was he to do?

Sighing he got up to pick up the insistent ringing of the phone.

"Shield's residence" he answered.

"Good evening Endy." Speak of the devil, Darien thought as Serenity's voice answered him.

"Good afternoon Serenity. What can I do for you?" he asked with no particular feeling. The silence before her answer was a painful one.

"We are going to meet at Serena's residence in an hour's time, please meet us there." She said finally.

"Can I take a rain check?" he asked hopefully, he wasn't sure he was ready to see Serena just yet.

"Are you sick?" the worry in her voice made him feel guilty for the lie he was about to deliver.

"I've got so much work to do for school tomorrow, I don't think I can finish it if I leave it now." He said.

"Oh I see" she said then coughed violently. At the back ground she could here the other girls worriedly asking if she was ok or getting worse.

"What's wrong Serenity?" Darien ask, this time his voice filled with genuine concern.

"Nothing, don't worry about me." she said between gasp.

"Serenity!" was the last he heard as the phone seemed to have been dropped down. He put the phone down and grabbed his car keys and a rain coat before running out his room into the elevator to the basement where his car was parked in one of the space used for the tenants of the apartment. He drove in the heavy storm to the temple though by the time he arrived forty minute had passed. Taking out his emergency umbrella, he stepped out his car and run up the stairs to the door and knocked with a bang. Minutes later he heard approaching footsteps before the door slid open to reveal Rei's worried face.

"Darien!" she gasped, obviously she hadn't expected him.

"Is Serenity ok?" he asked

"Yeah, come in." inside, Rei took his coat to hang up on the coat rag and they walked to her bedroom to find a sleeping fevered Serenity.

"What happened?"

"Children born on the moon cannot stay on earth very long without some sort of a life line. However on rainy days, the gravity on earth increases which wears them down greatly." Amy explained.

"What do you mean a life line?" Darien asked as he began toweling the princess's face with hot water.

"For her to live on earth, she needs someone born here and with great power to help her live here. Even in the silver millennium, the longest a moonling could stay on earth was a month. Serenity has been with us for over a month and without a life line, or you are supposed to be the life line but you are so infatuated with Serena to care for her!" Rei snapped at him. So it was his fault, if she were to die it would be on his consciousness. All his life he had wanted someone who would love him and be devoted to him, but when the girl came, he had shunned her for another girl whom not so long ago had been his enemy. Was it bad to love Serenity? Serenity needed him unlike Serena. Would he be making a mistake if he chose the princess? looking at her frantic breathing, her pale and flushed skin, he knew he couldn't leave her as she was. She needed him, he was her prince from years ago and he would protect her as he had promised! With this decision firmly made, he focused on trying to heal her though he worried that he had no idea how to be her life line.

"So how do I become her life line?"

"The process is easy though if this was in the past there would be too much ceremonious particulars involve. All you've got to do is kiss her and seal the vow by your name and status of Authority to her name and Status of Authority." Amy explained.

"Oh I see." He said before bending over to kiss the princess gently. The kiss was a chaste kiss, her lips cold unlike Serena's warm once. But her supposed Serena had not been sick as the princess was.

"By my name and power as Prince Endymon, heir to the throne of earth, I seal the vow of protection to Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the silver moon that she may live under special circumstances on earth to which my life, energy and power would be a become of life to her until my days are over." As soon as the words lifted out of his mouth, he felt a heaven burden in his heart, as if he had made big mistake. He shook his head to clear it when he saw her began to glow with a golden aura. Minutes later her lids lifted to reveal the vibrant eyes of a healthy person.

"Huh? What happened?" Serenity asked as she sat up. Outside she could hear the rain but for some reason it was dulled in her ears. "How did I suddenly get better?" She asked as she stared at him.

"The oath of binding ones self to be a life line to another was completed for you. From now on I will be your reliable lifeline." Darien said.

"Oh!" she said and a huge grin spread on her face. She clasped her hands in delight and almost jumped on Darien but then something dawned on her.

"How did you address me in the seal?" she asked.

"A princess Serenity, heir to the moon." Darien answered as if it was obvious.

"No…" she said before sitting up straighter and burying her face in her hands.

"No!" she cried as the rest watched on in perplexed concern.

****************************************************************************************************  
At the same time Darien was chanting his vows, Serena's body burned with fierce and excruciating pain as burning flesh. She turned and twisted, her face streaming with sweat and eyes leaking with tears. She cried out, causing the panicking Molly to scream too like one baby's loud cry tends to evoke another's. Amidst the crying the Outers and the Tsukino family rushed into the room, seeing flashes of light burning around Serena like a furnace.

"What's going on?!" Mr. Tsukino yelled in panic. Serena look of torture was driving him up the walls. Rini who had woken up in the commotion began to cry, she was shifting in and out of focus.

"It must have something to do with our prince." Trista said yet she could not figure out what was happening. She bent to place her hand on Serena but the burning light flared in terrified response, stretching to devour her hand. Trista pulled back at the last minute.

"It seems there is nothing we can do for her." Michelle said with tears streaming down her face.

"We can't but she can!" Trista announced.

"She who?" Mrs. Tsukino asked hopefully but the Outers just nodded at themselves.

"I will be back shortly." Trista said, turning around only to come face to face with a bluish- purplish dressed sailor soldier.

"Saturn!" Trista screamed in surprise.

"Move aside." Saturn said. She was a short girl, just an inch shorter than Serena with shoulder length black hair and purple highlights. She walked up to Serena. At first nothing happened, she just stood there studying Serena but when Serena let out another gut curdling scream, she snapped out of her observation mode and knelt down by the bed. Like Trista had done before, she stretched her hands toward Serena's body but when the fire leaped up this time; it quickly retreated, fearing her touch. Gently she place one hand on Serena's forehead and the other on her heart where Serena's transforming compact rested.

"Silence Healing Rejuvenate" she whispered softly and purplish black light leapt from her hands, clawing at the offending light around Serena. Her power outlined Serena's body before it began smothering the burning fire around Serena. Both fires fought viciously for dominance, rising up and falling. After an eternity of struggling, Saturn's light over powered the burning light, quenching it under its firm grip. Finally Serena's screaming subsided into heavy panting then to a soundless slumber. They all let out the breaths they weren't aware they were holding. Saturn sat by the bed, taking Serena's hand and healing her from the inside. The others watched her in amazement though Trista looked confused.

"Why are you here? I mean how is it that you are here?" she asked the smaller girl.

"It seems the prince has sworn allegiance to the false princess." she answered.

"You're kidding me right?!" Amara thundered. She was pissed. Her advice to Darien was not meant for him to run into that fake Serenity's arms but to make his feelings for Serena firm!

"For the time being, I shall be in close contact with the princess to prevent anymore mishaps. They will be here in an hour's time. Due to Serena's wish to remain hidden to give the Inners a second chance, you are all to act as if that Serenity is the real one do you hear me?" Saturn asked with deadly seriousness.

"No freaking way!" Amara disagreed, punching her fist into her hand as she clenched her teeth in fury.

"You will do as I say Soldier of the wind or risk arousing my displeasure." Saturn threatened. Amara would have never had agreed if she hadn't experience first hand what Saturn's displeasure was like.

"We will do as you ask Saturn." Michelle answered for them.

"Very, I am taxed out. I must rest. Awaken me and the princess when they arrive." She said before climbing into the bed beside Serena and pulling the covers over the both of them. She was lost in sleep the minute her transformation unraveled to reveal the normal and venerable girl.

The others removed themselves from the room and Trista picked up Rini.

****************************************************************************************************

Serena's eyes opened when she head the door of her bed room close behind her. Tears fell from her eyes. Darien had chosen Serenity over her. It hurt more than she ever thought was possible

"Now I really can't tell him" she whispered to herself.

"Don't worry." Saturn said and Serena looked up into dark violet eyes.

"But he made his choice." Serena cried.

"It is not over yet. Things will get better. You were reborn to find a second chance at life with your prince, the future may look grim to you right now but believe in a better tomorrow and things can change." Saturn told her gently.

"Thank you Saturn."

"My civilian name is Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe." She said and Serena nodded.

"Hotaru, a pretty name." she whispered and closed her eyes for sleep.

****************************************************************************************************

"You said something about Serena's pain having to do with some prince…are you talking about that Endymion fella?" Serena's dad asked and the three scouts nodded.

"Who is he in this time?" Mrs. Tsukino asked but the Outers just looked down.

"You can't tell us?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"Well it's just that as things are right now, it is better left unsaid." Michelle said though Amara wanted to tell Serena's dad that it was Darien just so to have an ally in keeping Darien miles away from Serena. Sammy and Molly though knew but judging from the Outers reluctance to say anything, they kept quiet too. The found various places in the living room to sit, all disheartened by the event. Molly was badly shaken by what had happened. And what had Saturn meant about Darien choosing Serenity? He couldn't have! He just kissed Serena the night before. Molly sighed; she was scared, tired and lonely. That said she picked up the phone and left the living room to talk.

"Hello?" her mother's voice answered.

"Hi mama." Her voice was shaky and small and the tears build in her eyes once more.

"Oh Molly, what's wrong? What happened sweetie." The concern in her voice spilled the tears down the red hair's cheeks. She was shaking.

"Mama I'm so useless!" she cried, leaning against the wall for support but she couldn't even hold that position and her body slumped to the floor.

"What happened Molly?" Mrs. Baker asked again.

"Serena…she …she…" she choked back her tears, her lips trembling.

"What happened to Serena? Come on Molly, please tell me." the same concern she had used for her daughter was so directed to Serena.

"We were sleeping and she started screaming and turning. She was burning mama, there was this white fire around her and tears fell from her eyes. She was so in pain Mama, so in pain but…but there was nothing I could do! What good am I? How can I just sit and watch her suffer? When it counted I could do nothing…I'm…useless…" She cried, her eyes streaming with heart aching tears.

"Oh sweetie, you're not useless. Tell me, when she was in pain who helped her out?" her mother asked.

"No one could do anything! Another sailor scout showed up, she was the one able to help Serena."

"You see? If the other three scouts couldn't do anything then what could you? I mean this is not something that could be done by loving the person because I believe you love Serena more than anyone else, magic was needed and you don't have that and even those who did were powerless to stop it. You can only do the best in your ability Molly, and you may yet have to play your part in Serena's life but if you keep putting yourself down at everything you can't do, you won't be ready to do what you can do when the time comes. So dry your tears and hope that Serena get's better and that you have the strength to help her when she needs it, ok?" her mother comforted and the tears lightly seized.

"Thanks mama."

"Now, go see if you can help Irene with something."

"Yes mama."

"I will be there in about an hour." She said

"Ok, see ya then." Molly sighed.

"Molly?" Irene's voice startled the poor girl. She turned around and seeing the older woman's open arms, she run into them and hugged her tight as she would her own mother.

****************************************************************************************************

The first to arrive at the Tsukino house was Melvin and Martha, Molly's mother. She had called Melvin to tell him to go see Molly because of the incident and without delay he had left for the Tsukino residence. Thirty minutes after his arrival was followed by her. Molly replayed the event earlier with Serena and the two absorbed it in worried silence. Of course Melvin knew that Darien was the prince and though her wanted to lash out and curse his name, Molly's penetrating gaze had warned her to not. They sat thinking of ways to cheer Serena up when she woke up of course the Outers also explained to the family Serena's weakness against the rain but they did not mention the fact that her days were numbered. The reason Serena lived on earth unhindered had always been because of the opposite crystal known to many as the golden crystal of earth. Its power protected Serena knowing her to be its bearer's soul mate. But now that Darien's allegiance was sworn to another, the crystal power had left Serena. It didn't matter that Darien had used the name of the moon princess to swear his oath; his intention had been the fake princess.

The knowledge that during anytime Serena would disappear was a pain none was ready to accept, especially Rini who had remained silent after leaving the room. The poor girl sat watching the rain outside with hooded painful eyes. A slight touch would startle her, the lightest noise would make her jump and the heavy atmosphere wore on her nerves. To know that her father had chosen another over her mother was a betrayal she felt akin to herself being betrayed. The idea that without her parents together she wouldn't be born didn't even occur to her, her whole being was immersed in worried tension for the past mother she had met not so long ago but had come to love as her own gentle mother from the future.

Seeing the little girl in so much pain, Michelle could only sigh in pain because she knew with Serena's disappearance, she would loose two princesses she had come to love so much.

As the hour wore on, the ringing of the doorbell startled them all. Amara stood up hurriedly, wanting to open the door and throttle Darien before anyone could stop her but Michelle read her thought and pulled her back.

"Remember, we are to act like the fake princess is the real one!" She hissed at her partner and Amara gritted her teeth.

"I will go wake Serena and Saturn." She turned, hoping by her return she would have better control on her emotions. Molly took the initiative and answered the door to find 6 faces staring back at her with surprise and confusion. If their meeting was to be private, what was Molly doing at Serena's house? As for Amy, Molly's presence unnerved her more than she wanted it to. Serena had said Molly was her best friend after all. But haven learned from Darien that Serena's family had hosted a party the night before and they had not been invited, she had felt a betrayal that had no basis. The event of the party had not just disturbed her, they were all in some ways unnerved but none was willing to admit it. A deeper sense in them told them that admitting their unhappiness in learning of Serena's party that they had been uninvited would cause them to admit more than they wanted to, so they had taken the other alternative, pretending not to care.

"Come in." Molly invited with no particular feeling, her gaze though bored a hole in Darien until he filched from the contact and she sighed and walked back inside. She did not bother to take their coats; they knew where the coat closet was. Lita took Serenity's coat and hanged it up on the coat rack before hanging her own as the others did theirs. They walked to the living room where the Tsukinos sat with Melvin and Martha. Rini looked up for a second, directing her gaze at Darien but when Darien caught her eyes, she turned away in disgust. He also noticed that Michelle and Trista weren't giving him the friendly gaze exactly. Actually Michelle looked at him with sadness and pity but Trista's gaze was challenging. From their reaction he was afraid to see Amara's!

"Please take a seat, Serena will be here soon." Michelle said and they lined up on the long chair. All five girls were able to fit but Darien had to sit on a lone chair. The silence in the air was thick, so very thick that it could be cut with a butter knife. The new comers knew not what to say and the original occupants of the room had no wish to ease the tension in the room. Serenity sighed and roused up.

"Princess of the waters and time, it is good to see you again." She greeted the Outers with a slight bow. The Inners gaped at her address, half in her public announcement of what the Outers were and half in realizing these women were the ones they met at their battle the day before. Trista, always the one with a mask on, did not falter to put a mask of shock on but Michelle's incredulity also helped her in the part of devoted scouts they were suppose to play.

"Princess! I was unsure if you remembered us or not, that is why we refrained from any contact!" Trista said, moving forward to kneel before the fake princess.

"Of course I could never forget you my dears." Serenity said sweetly, her eyes shaking in wonder.

"Forgive us then your highness." Michelle added, also going on one knee before her. For a minute no one said a thing, Amara's clearing of her throat brought everyone's attention to her.

"My guardian and princess of the wind, how I've missed you." Serenity said as she rushed to Amara and hugged her. The inners gasped in shock, they had mistaken her for a guy and now they realized their haste judgment in that area. As for Amara, it took all of her will and self control to put her hands around the younger girl and hug her back instead of just ripping her away and throwing her against the wall hoping for some broken bones. But Amara had been a child star, acting was in her genes.

"We've missed you too princess. I am regretful for not speaking to you at the crown arcade, I was unsure if you recognized me." She said gently while as she went on her knees. She was boiling with tremendous rage within. She just wanted to squeeze the life out of the useless girl in her arms but she remembered Saturn's threat and went along with her acting.

"No more, I am happy to hear of you." Serenity said and they all smiled at each other though Amara's smile was gentle because she was thinking of the day the fake princess jig would be up and she could have the freedom to extract her payment for all the acting she was doing. Actors were paid too for their work!

Then the movement of walking feet brought their attention to the stairs where Serena and Hotaru were descending. Serena looked tired and worn out but her gaze was sharp. She looked at all of them one by one except Darien whom she let her eyes pass by without a glance. Hotaru walked ahead of her before the princess and bowed her head in greeting.

"Greetings Moon's heir. I am Hotaru Tomoe, Serena's guardian and scout of Saturn." She introduced herself before the princess. Serenity returned the bow.

"Greetings princess of Silence. But guardian of Serena?" Serenity asked in confusion. The younger girl did not answer; merely walk after Serena who had headed to where Rini was sitting. Haven heard Hotaru's voice; Rini had turned around and run to Serena. Serena sat in Rini's evacuated place with Rini on her lap. Hotaru Sat across from Serena, her eyes a firm reminder that Serena was not alone. Amara bristled with wrath, how dare Hotaru for she had tricked her. Hotaru's introduction as Serena's guardian gave her the right to defy the princess's orders if it would not benefit Serena, but because they had gone on their knees to the princess…it meant they were her guardians as they were in the past. You did not bow to one you do not serve.

"Please have a seat and lets finish this meeting as soon as possible." Hotaru said and the princess nodded, returning back to her seat at the center of the Inners. The Outers sat wherever they were most comfortable, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Um…this is kind of important that only we discuss so if you could…" Mina began.

"It's fine. They know about it all." Serena cut in.

"They know?" Lita asked, uncomprehending what Serena was saying.

"They know that I am sailor moon and you guys are the Inners. They know about the Outers and about the silver millennium…did I leave something out?" She asked sarcastically.

"How did they find out?" Amy asked.

"I told them, Molly and Melvin though had seen me detransformed even before I broke the subject to them."

"Oh great!" Rei yelled sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air. So much for Secret identity!

"If I could not trust them then I would not have informed them but knowing that I can, I have." Serena answered and to this they inners had no reply, at least a reply that wouldn't sit well with the Tsukinos, Molly, Melvin or Mrs. Baker.

"Who gave you permission to tell them though?" Mina asked with tight anger.

"Since when did I take orders from you?" Serena asked Mina calmly.

"You should have at least talked to us and the princess first!" Rei yelled in anger.

"I take no orders from her, nor am I under her jurisdiction. However, as I am the leader of the scouts it is my right to make decisions without consulting you!" Serena shot back, forcing them to unhappily back down from the argument they could see they weren't about win.

"We made you the leader, and seeing as you have broken our trust we have every right to choose a different leader." Luna said, appearing at the open window with Artimes.

"Go ahead and take the title from me. I swear to you that you will have no help from me ever as sailor moon or from my guardian Sailor Saturn!" Sere threatened, a threat all could tell she was dying to put into effect.

"Let's not go that far. But Serena you really should have spoken to us." Artemis said trying to be level headed.

"Talk to you? Please! When have any of you ever listened to me? You take me as a joke and never pay attention to anything I say. And ever since your precious princess showed up its like I've suddenly become the enemy. I left my family and friends to be one of you; the least you could do is not exclude me from your cycle when the princess we all sought showed up. But you did and back into my family and friends arms they accepted me. So forgive me for saying I will continue to make decisions that you will not be informed off." Serena said smoothly, though they could all hear a bitterness in its honey coated dept.

"My apologies, Serena. I had not meant for this to be the outcome of my arrival." Serenity said with bowed head.

"My only qualms with you princess, is that you allowed such a breach to come between all of us like this because you have no recollection of a Sailor Moon in the past. You are clearly not the all loving princess I've heard so much about. I guess the saying is true, there is no real fairy tale in reality!" Serena said, shocking the inners while behind their mask of shock the outers were bursting with proud laughter! They were rooting Serena on in their head.

"But I do agree with Serena princess, your conduct as well as the inners has not been favorable. Serena have worked longer and harder than any of the inners in seeking you, the least you could have done is recognize her efforts and trust her as she had left her all behind for your sake. Put yourself in her shoes and see how you would feel if the role was reversed." Trista said boldly and the princess looked down in shame.

"My problem lies with Luna and Artemis, but Luna most of all. You were the one to awaken Serena as sailor moon, making her leave her safe life behind. But when the princess showed up you are suddenly not caring a wits for her, what is your problem? I don't remember the queen choosing such a cold hearted woman for an adviser!" Hotaru added, causing Luna to color in shame. After that there was no more talk for some minutes, each thinking carefully on the words of the Outers.

"You are right in all your words. I will take action in making sure the mistake can be rightened." The princess conceded.

"Don't worry about it. I have no intention of coming under your power, at least not anytime soon. As for the matters of the meeting, let's get it on. The Outers and I plan to take the battle to Beryl by the end of this week. We cannot afford to drag this battle on. We are also facing two more enemies aside from Beryl, so let's eliminate as much as we can." Serena said matter of factly.

"What other enemies?" Amy asked.

"Remember when I took of that day at the other battle? Yes, I had sensed the presence of a different monster and from that battle I had discerned that there is another enemy working behind the scene. I don't know much about this new one but their monsters are stronger than Beryl's. The second enemy is one from the future but that will be explained in time. Right now what we need to do is focus on getting stronger and taking Beryl on in her own court. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to get stronger again?" Lita asked.

"Simple, as of tomorrow at 5 am, we will meet here infront of my eyes and each individual Outer will train individual Inner. Amara will train Lita, Michelle will handle Amy, Trista will be in charge of Mina and Hotaru will Rei. Then the next day partners will be switched." Serena explained.

"What about Darien?" Lita asked finally.

"I will train personally Darien for reasons I will not explain to you but by the end of my training he won't fear death. That is all I have to say. Good night." Serena said abruptly, rising from the bed and walking up the stairs to her room with Rini on her hips and Saturn behind her. Her sudden dismissal of the meeting was unnerving to the others but throughout the whole meeting Darien found himself unable to look at her without feeling guilty. Worse of all she seemed a bit cold, distanced.

"Wait what the heck!!? Did she say five in the morning?!" was the last thing she heard Mina ask in panic before she closed her door to silence of her bedroom.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Please Review...this chapter was writen in a rush...later i will read it over and see if i should change anything...if you think so let me know ^^

PLEASE review!

Thanks to all my other Reviewers^^


	12. Chapter 11 Serena's Secret

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 11 – Serena's Secret**

The uneasy night passed into the twilight of the following day. Serena woke up to find Hotaru and Rini sleeping beside her but she could not see Molly anywhere. Then she remembered that it was Monday and Molly had returned to her own house after the scouts had left last night. She sat up with a slight headache and looked at the time. It was 4:50. Groaning at the time, she gingerly lifted herself up so not to wake the others and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Washing her ace, she reflected what had happened yesterday.

_He chose her over me. _She thought sadly and her tears mixed in with the water trailing down her face.

"Don't let her know your pain, she will glorify herself in that." Hotaru's voice startled her. She looked up and saw Hotaru holding up a towel. She it accepted gratefully.

"What do you mean she glorify in my pain?" Serena asked in confusion.

"She will be too smug in rubbing it in your face that Darien chose her over you." Hotaru explained and Serena nodded.

"I am not the REAL moon princess for nothing. Masking our emotions is the very essence of a princess." Serena said and Hotaru smiled at her.

"And we will be with you all the way." The younger girl hugged her and they both exited the bathroom. Serena dressed in a hurry and left the room with Hotaru so they wouldn't wake Rini up. Down the stairs they found the Outers waiting for them and Mrs. Tsukino.

"Morning." Serena yawned and hugged them all. Irene also hugged Hotaru who looked up in surprise.

"Ready for some inner and prince kicking butt time?" Amara asked her with a wolfish grin that made Serena feel almost sorry for them…almost.

"If they are awake." Serena answered before they left the house and run to the park. The night before Amara had told them to meet there but when it was 5:30 and they hadn't shown up, they split apart to go find them.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Amara took to the roof, jumping from one building to another as she headed to Lita's house. The wind soldier was pissed, she had set a time and the Inners had not obeyed. She was going to give Lita something to dream about alright.

Reaching the apartment complex, she took to the top window where the thunder soldier lived and used her wind powers to open the window door noiselessly. Flitting through the living room down the hall way like a shadow, Amara came upon a door that was closed but not looked. On the door it read knock first. But Amara paid no heed to it. She opened the door slightly and peeked in, noticing that Lita was sleeping peacefully on her bed as if she had no appointment to keep. This pissed the wind soldier all the more off before a smirk replaced the scowl. She conjured up a soft breeze wind and began her experiment. First she used the wind to remove Lita's clothes except for her underwear with no bra. Then gently she formed a wind bed and lifted Lita on it before commanding the wind to drop her in the nearest water which was a fountain outside the apartment complex.

Then she picked up a paper and pen and wrote…

You still have practice no matter how wet or cold you are. Next time you will not miss it!

With that said she left the apartment to join Serena who was heading toward Darien's residence. Of course a block away she heard Lita screaming her lungs out and she spent a few moments on the floor laughing so hard tears were trailing down her face.

_Never mess with the soldier of the wind!_ She thought before bouncing off excited like a school girl with a smirk on her face.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Michelle headed to Amy's residence with a plan of her own. She needed to instill in the Inner's brains the consequences of standing them up. At first she wondered if she should just ring the door bell but with a shake of her head, he abandoned that idea for the window. She jumped from the first level window to the second and used the windowsills to guide her into a room with drawn blue curtains. Close her eyes, she felt to make sure that this was indeed Amy's room and when she was sure, she jumped on the veranda. She could see light in the room so obviously Amy was awake. Slowly she pushed the glass sliding door to the side just slightly so she could see what was happening.

Amy was sitting on a desk with a flat screen computer in front of her and working on what looked like math from a test book. Her back was to the window so she did not notice much. A devilish smile crossed Michelle's face as she called on the waters that was her power and sent a wave down on Amy. Amy's reaction was very slow as if everything was happening in slow motion. With water splashing down her face and body and wetting her studying materials, she looked up as if she was expecting a cloud but then it registered that she was not outside. She screamed before noticing that the sliding door was open. She hurried to it to find water on the floor with a watery message.

Come to practice after you dry yourself off.

Amy slid to the floor, not even conscious of the approaching foot steps that belonged to that of her worried mother.

Michelle took off after Serena too.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Trista used the time gates to appear in Mina's room. The occupant and her guardian were peacefully sleeping. She shook her head at them wondering how such a carefree girl could be the reincarnation of the same duty bound soldier of love from the silver millennium. Now she couldn't even recognize her real sovereign. Using her garnet rod, she sprinkled some sort of dust on them before easily leaving the room undisturbed as it had been. Mina's punishment would be noticed later.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Hotaru entered the temple to find Rei's grandfather before the great fire. The old man did not sense her presence and so she headed to Rei's room to find the priestess asleep with drools trailing down the side of her face. Hotaru produced a camera from her space pocket and toke a picture. Then gently she shook Rei's shoulders. The priestess woke up disoriented before settling her eyes on the soldier of darkness. Rei blinked the sleep off her eyes before looking at the time.

"OMG! How did I sleep past the time we were supposed to meet?!!?" she asked in disbelief and immediately roused up.

"I will head to the meeting place first." Hotaru said and left for Rei to dress.

She went to her civilian home where her father, DR. Souichi Tomoe, --founder of the private Mugan institution-- lived and into her room. Her father did not notice her absence, whenever she left knowing she would be away for a few days, she would erase her fathers memory of her. Going into her violetly decorated room, she switched on her computer and loaded the picture of Rei she had taken. Then breaking into Rei's former all girls' school, she posted the picture on their home page as well as the homepage of Jubban High before printing out several copies.

Leaving the house, she passed by the all girls' catholic school and covered most of their walls with Rei's drooling face. The she headed to Serena's school and did the same. Rei may not go to that all girls' school anymore but a lot of people there knew her and wouldn't let her live it down.

That done she headed for the park knowing the others with the exception of Pluto would go to Darien's place. A smile of mischief crossed her lips, yes she was timid and shy but she knew how to have fun.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Serena had taken it upon herself to go get Darien but the nearer she drew to his building, the tenser she felt. She decided to not go through the gate just so she wouldn't have to deal with the security guard being suspicious of her too early visit. She jumped from one veranda to the next and climbed up to the top floor where Darien's veranda was. Andrew had once given her Darien's address and she had been curios enough to come and take a look though she never went inside. Now standing at the veranda, she saw the window glass sliding door was open and a figure shuffling inside. She shifted the curtain aside a little and opened her eyes wide for the color of her eyes to switch from blue to pure silver before narrowing it. This way she could see through walls and darkness, her telescopic eyes she called it. She saw that Darien was dressed in his jogging clothes and was drinking something hot, most likely coffee. By the shifting steam she knew it was something hot.

She wondered if she should just go in or not.

"Endy?" Serenity's soft voice called out from a hall that led into what Serena could see was a bedroom. She was shocked that the fake princess was alone at night in Darien's apartment but the shock became even more profound when her telescopic eyes saw through the walls of the hall into the bedroom and found the princess sitting on bed with scarcely anything other than Darien's white see through shirt that ended at her upper thighs.

"I'm here." Darien said as he moved into the room to greet the princess. "What's wrong?" he asked gently though to his ears it sounded tiresome.

"Are you heading to practice with the Outers?" she asked him and his eyes widened.

"Oh sh*t!" he exclaimed.

"Calm your self, it seems you've forgotten." Looking at the clock he saw it was 30 minutes passed the time they were supposed to have met.

"I better call them and tell them I will be a bit late." He said as he roused to his feet but the princess reached out and grabbed his shirt. He looked down at her and she looked up with her lips slightly parted, her cheeks flushed and her eyes slightly shaded. But the face Darien saw was not hers but Serena's. In a trance he stared back at her and the two drew closer, their breathing mingling warmly on each others lips.

"Ahem!" Serena coughed slightly. Thanks to the darkness of the room, her blushing face was concealed. Darien flinched away but the Princess lips curled into a snarl that was hidden from Darien because of the dark but Serena saw it and hid a smirk. Really, she had not meant to interrupt them but she had never had the stomach to watch while people kiss in front of her. She would feel so embarrassed and her cheeks would burn for hours!

"I'm sorry to disturb your love making period but we did have an appointment today. You may go on doing what you were doing or join us at the park, we are not waiting anymore." Serena said and left the room she had walked into.

"um…yeah, I will see you later." Darien said as he left the bedroom. He went back to the kitchen to finish his drink.

_I can't believe Serena caught us about to kiss!_ He mourned miserably yet he would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt by Serena's nonchalant manner to which she had used to address the situation.

_Obviously she doesn't really care about me that much._ He thought before the rational side of him said that he had made the choice to follow Serenity so this was for the best.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Serena found Michelle and Amara laughing just outside of Darien's apartment building.

"Why are you two laughing so hard?" Serena asked with trepidation. For Amara to be having such a blast means she's caused some sort of trouble for someone and that someone was probably Lita.

As they walked back toward the park, they both told her of their accomplishments and though Serena winced for the Inner's, she still laughed with them.

"What happened with Darien?" Michelle asked that dreaded question.

"I think I interrupted his intimate moment with Serenity so I told him to we would not wait for him any longer." Serena answered unconcernedly as she could but the others could hear a bit of the hurt within those words.

"What an ass!" Amara said heavily, she wanted to go back to the apartment and teach Darien some manners.

The arrived where Hotaru and Trista were waiting under a tree in the park.

"So where are Rei and Mina?" she asked them.

"Rei is coming." Hotaru answered with a secretive smile to which Serena raised her brow at but did not say anything.

"But Mina has a mission in dream land so she will not be joining us today." Trista said with an amused smile that Serena found disconcerting.

"Well while we wait for them lets have a bit of exercise ourselves." They began stretches, sit ups and running around the park. On their second run, they saw the Inner's and Darien approach. Lita was glaring daggers at them (Amara smirked at that), Amy had a bemused smile on (Michelle gave her an innocent smile), Rei looked sheepish (Serena raised her brow) and Darien looked slightly embarrassed (Hotaru raised her brow). The Outers and Serena continued their training without stopping. They began some fighting and dodging exercises that took thirty minutes before they began heading back to the Tsukino house hold.

"Wait a minute! You said to come and now that we are here you're just gonna leave?!" Lita thundered. She was cold, tired and pissed off.

"If you came at the designated time things would be different. Now head home so you won't be late for school." Serena said and they left the Inners and Darien in their place with jaws on the floor.

*********************************************************************************************************************

It was about six-fifteen when they arrived back to Serena's house to find Sammy, Rini, Molly and Melvin doing some random exercises in front of the house.

"Mama!" Rini called out as she raced toward Serena who had her arms open wide. She picked up the little girl and twirled her around.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?" Serena asked Rini lovingly.

"Yes Mama. I had a very happy dream too!" the little girl said enthusiastically.

"Oh? What was it about?" Serena asked as she hugged Molly and Melvin with one hand as the other was busy holding Rini to her waist.

"Well it was you and papa getting married. I was already born and I was the flower girl. Then horses with horns came and picked you and papa up for your honey moon but the horse that picked me up was different!" she said with a clap of her hands, her eyes bright with excitement. Serena smiled sadly at the dream that seemed a bit impossible at the moment.

"How was your horse different darling? And if a horse has a horn, then it is a unicorn, not a horse." Serena explained to her daughter.

"Yes, mama in the future said the same thing too. I just forget the name. Well my unicorn had huge white wings! We went flying over the earth and through the sky and as we traveled on the cloud it was as if the moon was traveling with us. There were so many birds flying toward us but they didn't hurt us. Then when they disappeared I had wings of my own and I flew with my own wings instead of sitting on the winged unicorn!" Rini told her and Serena laughed. She stood Rini on the ground and took the hands of the child into her own bigger ones.

"Rini, the horse with wings and horn is a mythical creature of dreams. He is known as Pegasus. They say that when a child has a very pure and good heart, they can see it in their dreams and he protects their dreams for them." Serena explained wisely to her future daughter.

"Pe..ga-sus. Pretty name. So I have a good heart mama?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear. You have the purest of hearts!" Serena said and Rini threw herself in her arms for a hug.

"Mama has a good heart too. Mama, did you ever see him? The Pegasus?"

"Yes I did. Many times in fact. From when I was a baby until I first became sailor moon. After that I never saw him again." Serena said with a sigh.

"Does it mean you don't have a good heart anymore mama?"

"No child, it just means that I have left my childhood and dreams behind me and accepted the responsibilities of an adult." Serena answered sadly. When she accepted her place as a sailor scout, she knew her own personal desires and dreams had to be sacrificed and meeting Rini and learning of her future role, she knew there was no hope of her own personal wishes coming true. But she loved Rini and would trade the world just to have a future with her in it.

"So adult can't see the wing horse?"

"Only a few can. Those whose dreams remain as pure as they were when they were children and that is a few people indeed. Some adults may see Pegasus in their dreams but it is never really the real one. Because their description of it does not match their childhood ones." Serena told Rini.

"So if I continue to believe in my dreams I will see him always right mama?"

"I hope so dear. But what is your dream?"

"It's…a …se—cret!" Rini said before running off laughing.

"You brat!" Serena said playfully and gave chase after her daughter. The others laughed and chased after the two meatball heads and Mrs. Tsukino smiled fondly from the window.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Trista had made a special request to Serena's school for them to allow the girls to attend school at 8 instead of the standard time of 7. Serena arrived at her class on the dot of 8.

"Serena, welcome back. We saved your seat for you." Miss Haruna said. If asked she would deny it but Serena, despite her flunking grades and short span attention, was her favorite student in the class. Her cheerful personality filled the teacher with hope; especially during times she felt she would never find a "Mr. Right."

"Welcome back Serena!'

"Hey Serena."

"What's up!"

"We missed you lots!" her classmate welcomed her happily, each going up for a hug. For as long as she could remember, Serena had always established an open and happy relationship with her classmates.

"Thank you Miss Haruna and everyone." She moved toward her desk and smiled, realizing that Molly sat right beside her and Melvin behind her. But she noticed that the Inners and Serenity were not present. She looked at Molly for a reason and her best friend beckoned her to her seat.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"Well when we came, the school was covered with pictures of a drooling Rei!" Molly exclaimed excitedly.

"It was even on the schools home page." Melvin added before pulling out a folded paper from his bag and handed it to Serena. Minutes later Serena was struggling to hold on to her laughter.

"What, who did this?!" she asked mirthfully.

"We don't know. That is why they were called down to the office for questioning, though everyone seems to think its Mina." Molly answered.

"Why?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Because she is not here. She hasn't shown up at school at all." Molly answered and Serena thought back to what Trista had said about Mina being on a mission to dreamland. She shook her head, it couldn't be Mina.

"It can't be Mina." Melvin said.

"Why is that?!" the two girls asked him.

"Because her mother called this morning saying that Mina is sick and wont be coming to school."

"But if she doesn't come wouldn't she fail?" Molly asked.

"Yes, this is a test no one can miss unless on the brink of death!" Melvin agreed.

"mmm…maybe because she is sick she can get a reschedule."

"The principal didn't want her to reschedule but after Mina's doctor called the school saying she wasn't waking up, the principal relented but Mina would have to make it up with a Wednesday and Friday night school." Molly confide.

"But she is sick!" Molly said in astonishment.

"Yes but the school had a call from someone saying that Mina was not coming because she had not studied for the test and was fishing for another day of study."

The two girls sighed.

"I think Hotaru was the one who distributed Rei's picture and the someone would be Trista." Serena told her two friends and they thought back to what Michelle and Amara had done to Lita and Amy. They were puzzled that Mina and Rei had gone unscathed, now it made sense.

All three sighed.

"Ok everybody, class is starting!" Mrs. Haruna said and they all straightened up and faced the front.

The door to the class room opened and they all watched as the Inners and Serenity entered the room. The Inners heads were cast down though Lita seemed angry. Rei didn't meet any eyes and Amy had a book in front of her face. Serenity just walked straight to her desk with her head held high. Molly and Melvin really wanted to know what had happened but Serena didn't care much. She took out her books and pens and made to take notes.

She didn't even see the wide eyes of her fellow students though Molly and Melvin just smiled and followed her example.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The last bell of the school day rung, signifying the release of students to go home. Serena sighed and stretched before packing her things into her bag. Molly and Melvin stood up and waited for her to stand up too and when she did they headed to their locker. Everyone who saw Serena stared in awe or puzzlement. Throughout the day she had displayed a wide variety of knowledge that was hard to swallow. She even challenged Amy on some various issues in government class and won the case. During their testing, she was given permission not to take because she had been out of school but she still took it. Mrs. Haruna wanted to check and see how bad it is and make Serena take it over again but there was not a single answer wrong and she even corrected a wrong question, earning herself five points more than Amy who also had nothing wrong. This added to her skipping launch to the library to do all the work she had missed over the weeks she had traveled shocked the school. All eyes were drawn on her, people asking if Serena had been replaced with a super genius robot. Even the boys that flocked around Serenity switched to her though she didn't pay attention to them as Serenity had.

Melvin and Molly weren't surprised at this at all. Years ago during their elementary years until halfway through seventh grade, Serena had always been the top student in their school. Even Melvin had had trouble keeping up with her which had caused him to become a nerd because he studied every minute he had so Serena would surpass him too much. Serena never had to study back then but she did so anyway because if she didn't neither would Molly. So her performance was not a surprise to them and those whom had known Serena in elementary school till halfway of seventh grade, they began to remember that Serena had been really smart then. After her car accident, she returned to school a dumb child.

When they reached Serena's locker, a bunch of letters fell out. It took one glance for them to know they were love letters. Serena sighed.

"One day show you are not dumb and everybody wants you." Serena said as she bent to pick up the letters.

"I think they've always liked you. Now they are sort of in a rush to have you since they realized that they are in a competition." Molly said and Melvin agreed.

"Well we are going to have a long night of reading and replying to these letters." Serena said and packed her bag with the necessary books she needed for her home works. As they were walking down the hall toward the exit, they met up with Serenity and her company.

"Good afternoon Serena, I trust you had a wonderful day today." Serenity said amiably.

"Yes, I rather had a good day." Serena replied though in her head she thought; _don't spoil it for me._

"Though I must say our day could have been better." The princess continued as if she hadn't heard Serena.

"Yes, I was told of the unfortunate circumstance that befell you and your companions. My sincerest apologies for it." Serena returned with equal formality.

"Oh, why do you apologize?"

"I should think by now Lita and Amy would have figured out the culprits behind he pictures and Mina's absence." Serena said looking at her former friends. Amy's eyes widened at the implication of Serena's words and Lita's eyes narrowed.

"The Outers!" Amy exclaimed and Serena chuckled.

"I'm afraid they let their fun expand to much this time."

"What do the Outers have to do with this?" Lita told her story of finding herself in the fountain in front of her apartment building naked and when she had screamed, so many of her tenants had come out to get a good look. She had been so humiliated, especially at the landlady's disapproval. She had almost been kicked out of the apartment but she had begged and pleaded that she had been sleep walking, finally the landlady had relented.

Her story was followed by Amy's story. She had had a really had time explaining herself to her mother that morning but thanks bowl that had a little water in it sitting on he veranda, she had made up a lie about tripping that had been half accepted by her mother. Serena and the m $ m (Molly and Melvin) tried so hard not to laugh.

"But all Hotaru did was wake me up." Rei said in confusion.

"Yes, she woke you after taking a picture. And this is what she did with it." Amy answered and they sighed.

"And now we face detention because we are being blamed for something we didn't do! No matter how much we plead they still won't believe we had nothing to do with it and they think we are trying to protect each other. Also with Mina not here our case is even worse." Lita said, she wanted to kill the Outers for this.

"Like I said, I apologize for my friends. However it is your fault. I made myself clear on the time we were supposed to meet. This is just a warning of how car they can go if they must in other to make sure my orders are no longer disobeyed. Tomorrow we will see you at 5 AM sharp IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE." Serena emphasized the last part so they wouldn't forget and go to the park instead. Then she and her friends walked away from Inners and their princess as they headed into their detention.

Outside, Serena and the M & M's were picked up by Amara in her convertible car to the Outer's hotel.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"How ironic that we go to detention and Serena goes home!" Rei said unhappily when they entered Miss Haruna's classroom where they were to have their detention with an angry principal.

"What I can't seem to figure out is that how did Serena suddenly become so smart?" Amy asked irritated. She had been angry when Serena had won the debate in government class; finding out that she had beat her in the test intensified the anger.

"Yeah, I mean one minute she is as dumb as an ox and the next she is surpassing even you." Lita said with a sigh.

"Serena was never really dumb. Or I should be saying there was a time when Serena only knew A's and nothing below." Miss Haruna said as she entered the class from her office.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Well I've been Serena's teacher not just for this high school but some of classed in elementary school. Which is why I have never failed Serena because she is actually really smart. Haven't you ever wondered why someone as dumb as Serena was never held back a grade? Because when she reach the failing point, she somehow do work that earned her grades back up. All the way from kindergarten to halfway through seventh grade, Serena always had the highest grade, but she became involve in a car accident when she saved hr younger brother from a speeding car. She had a head injury and she lost her memories for a while but when they returned, she realized she didn't have the ability of academic enhancement she had before. It was really traumatizing to her parents but she took it in as if it was normal." The teacher explained and they thought about it.

So naturally Serena had been smart but unfortunate circumstance had made dumb and they had never hesitated to rub it in her face. How had she felt then? Knowing at one point she had been a genius and lost it all only to have her friends insult her about it. Amy especially grew sadder as the day grew older as she thought about the friend she had known and not known. Amy also thought about why Serena was never held back from all her failings. How did she somehow bring her grades back when she was near dropping out? it would take high grades like A's to restore a person back to even passing grades! Had Serena really been dumb all this time or was she faking it? And if she was faking it then for what reason? If she wasn't faking it then she had a damn good luck god on her shoulders!

Serenity listened to the teacher without making a comment. Serena, who was she exactly. She had the feel of someone like herself! Could she be one of her reborn sisters? She hadn't met any of her reborn sisters but Serena felt like one of them though which one she wasn't sure. Anyway, it didn't matter who she was! Even if she was the one person she wanted dead, she had Darien now and would never loose him to her ever again! She would make sure of it, using Darien's need to fulfill his duty to bind him to her for all time! Or at least until they were married with children, for then Darien would never leave her.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**_~ Read and Review ~_**

I hope you like this chapter!

It's my personal favorite actually^^


	13. Chapter 12 Christmas Snow

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 12 – Christmas Snow**

The night at the Tsukino household was filled with Chaos and disorder. Everyone there was in a state of panic and helplessness as they watched Serena toss and turn, her body shaking with convulsive pain and screams of anguish gushing out of her mouth every few minute. No one knew what to do or what to say. What had started as a small throbbing of the chest had over just a mere how escalated into blood gushing of irrepressible pain. Molly who had stayed at Serena's house sat at the corner, trying to block Serena's tormenting screams out of her head. It was times like these that she realized just how powerless she really was. Melvin was by her side, holding her and feeling just as useless. Throughout the night Rini had cried in seeing Serena in so much pain until her tears finally put her to sleep. Wanting to not wake up the hysterical girl, they had removed Rini to her own room in the attic but those left to watch Serena had not had a single moment of sleep. It was 4:30, nearing the time when they have their exercise but none had the spirit for it anymore.

Currently Saturn was toweling Serena's excruciatingly hot body but even the ice had turned to warm water. The soldier of silence was weary. She had most of her powers to suppress some of Serena's pain but it was not enough. Amara had been going and coming through the night to fetch more ice while Trista took turns toweling Serena and Michelle bringing buckets after buckets of cold water. The Tsukino couples helped however they could and so did Sammy, Molly and Melvin but still their efforts were in vain. It took the outers a little while to conclude on what was happening to Serena. The conclusion came in the form of the oozing red blood that left Serena's body through a wound on her chest that was easily identified as the scar from whence Serena had killed herself using Endymion's holy sword. But why now of all times?

*********************************************************************************************************************

It had started out just like any normal evening. After they had read all of Serena's love letters from her admirers, they had had a good laugh and finally constructed responses. Of course Amara had wanted them all burnt and their writers alone with them. But Serena being so considerate of the courage these admirers had had to gain in other that they may send her the letters decided that it was best to reply honestly to their feelings. Serena's family had retired to their rooms by the time they were half way through reading the letters. Of course the shocking part of it was that she received just as much love confession from the female population as the males, which shocked her to no ends. With such an opening, Amara had decided to play a little game.

One letter in particular caught Serena's attention, when questioned about it she had said not a word. This had roused all their curiosity because not only had she not said a word, she had not allowed them to read it no matter how much they begged her. Luckily, Hotaru had seen the name of the sender and identified her as female.

"mmm… Christmas Snow…never heard of the person." Molly had said, which was the name of the sender.

"There is no one in our school with that name." Melvin had added, which meant that this sender would be known only by Serena. Or that it was a made up name to hide the real sender, whatever the case, Serena had worn an odd look on her face and she kept glancing at it with a particular look that the others had not seen before. This gave Amara a cause to worry, especially since she had no idea who the person was. Winking at Michelle over Serena's head, a sign that she was being playful so she shouldn't take whatever was about to happen to heart, she began a little skit.

Tears fell down her eyes.

"Amara what's wrong?!" Molly who was the first to notice asked in surprise. Why was this strong person she had come to know suddenly crying like a child? Serena who was alarmed by Molly's tone turned to look at the crying Amara with wide eyes.

"Amara!" she cried, quickly moving to the wind soldier's side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Amara?" Michelle played along. Amara looked up at her lover with eyes kin to shame and got up and left the living room they were all gathered. At this, Trista caught onto the game but Serena whose worry over toke her mind did not notice.

"I'll go see if she is alright." Michelle said worriedly and left after Amara. They all stayed quiet, waiting for news on Amara but when Michelle returned a few minutes later, she was crying too.

"Michelle?" Serena asked in panic.

"Oh, it's alright. I always knew it, I just …" she broke down crying and Serena rushed to hug the older woman.

"What happened? Are you ok? Is Amara ok?" Serena asked.

"She…I…" Michelle began and pulled away from Serena. "Help her Please, no matter what! Forget about me, she is in so much pain." She cried. Serena was torn between going to her other friend or staying with this broken woman in hr arms.

"I will take care of Michelle, you should go see Amara." Trista offered and Serena nodded gratefully before handing the aqua haired woman to the time guardian.

She took off after the direction which Amara had taken and ended up in her room. The curtain was blowing inwards and she noticed that the glass door was opened. She walked through to find the lonely figure of Amara gazing at the moon as silent tears tracked down her face.

"Oh Amara, What's wrong." Serena said a she approached her.

"Please, just stay away." Amara cried and Serena stopped dead in her tracks. Had she done something wrong? Had she upset Amara without knowing? Her heart broken at the sight of other woman and her words.

"Amara, please tell what I did wrong!" she cried, her own tears finally leaking down her cheeks. Hearing the genuine pain in Serena's voice, Amara thought about quitting the game but she had come too far and she needed to know who "Christmas" was.

"You did nothing wrong, I just …never mind. It's ok, I'm fine."

"Amara…"

"I said its ok; now just go back to the others. I want to be alone for a minute." She said softly and Serena sighed. What could make Amara cry so much? Somehow she felt she was responsible and how was she to help Amara if the other woman didn't want her help?

"Well get back in soon before you catch a cold." She said instead and slowly began to head back in her room, not knowing what to do. The slight catch of sob from Amara though halted her steps. She turned back and rushed to crying woman and embraced her. Amara on the other hand was trying to push Serena away from her.

"Just stay away from me!" she cried.

"I won't! You're my friend and I want to help!" Serena said back.

"You can't help me; you'll just make it worse!" Amara said and Serena backed away a little.

"Whatever it is, tell me and I will do my best to fix it." Serena said miserably. But Amara only turned away from her and said nothing.

"Amara.." Serena reached out a hand but Amara brushed it aside and turned angry eyes on her.

"You can't help me can't you see that!? I…I…am in love with you." Amara whispered softly ad Serena's eyes grew big. She now understood why Michelle was crying and her words.

"But, but how can this be? I mean you are with Michelle!" Serena said in shock.

"Yes, I like Michelle but….she is more like a sister to me. I …I've been in love with you for a while but I couldn't tell you. I thought someday it will go away but then you got all those letters and I got scared. But when you didn't feel the same for them I was happy but then you kept that other letter from Christmas person and my heart felt so heavy I didn't even realize I was crying." Amara confessed and Serena stood in bewilderment.

Amara had been in love with her?! As in her Serena Usagi Tsukino? Was that why she was so particular about the subject o Serena's love interest? Her head was spinning. What was she to say? Her feelings weren't the same but did it mean she had the right to reject Amara, the person whose been by her side since her visit to her Aunt's house? In times like this when your friend confesses to you what were you to do? Especially if the friend was of the same sex? Serena never really cared about gender when it came to love but still she had never wanted to experience it for her self though she accepted others like that. But then there was Michelle who had been crying her eyes out but had still want Serena to…what? Accept Amara' feelings? If she didn't the damage was already done. Both Michelle and Amara will be unhappy but if she accepted to be with Amara one of them will at least be happy but did it make it right? At least for the moment she could calm Amara down with explanation of who Christmas was. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about Christmas. She was my friend once though she went to a different school. She was the only person I never had the opportunity to introduce to Molly. This was back in seventh grade. Anyway, she had a brother who paid a lot of attention to me and because of that she became jealous. I'm sure the brother wasn't really in love with me because he kept saying he wished I had been born his sister but she mistook it that he loved me more than her. She told her parents that her brother and I were…um…doing adult things to each other." Serena sighed here and Amara blinked. "Anyway the short of it is that her parents moved them away to "Separate" me and her brother. At the time my own parents were really upset with me but when I explained the situation to them, they believed me. However her brother couldn't get their parents to see that she was lying and so they moved away. I've kept in contact with the brother through emails but I have had no contact with Chrissy. She was the one who send me the letter though it was not a love confession." Serena said as she fished through her pocket and gave it to Amara.

On the piece of paper all that was written was;

Serena help me!

"Help her with what?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. I will contact her brother tomorrow to find out what is happening. Actually I haven't spoken to him in over two months. There is nothing going on with me and Chrissy." Serena said.

"Oh, so Christmas Snow is the Chrissy you used to talk about. You said she looked so much like you only she had gray eyes that turned honey when she was excited." Molly said.

Serena turned around to find the others listening in though Molly had spoken when she wasn't supposed to cause she had her hand over her mouth. Of course Michelle's tears were gone with no trace and she had a sheepish expression on. Serena turned back to Amara and realized what had happened. She had been duped.

"Um…Sorry?" Amara said sheepishly and they all prepared for her to explode but she just turned around and walked away from them silently. She had grabbed a jacket and left the house.

"Don't follow me." She warned in a commanding voice they could not disobey and left.

"Sorry." Molly said softly.

"This was really a bad idea." Michelle said.

"Thanks for the confirmation." Melvin said sarcastically.

When Serena had left to follow Amara, Michelle had explained to the clues Rini, Molly and Melvin what was actually going on. Of course they protested except for Molly who wanted to know who Christmas was. Using the puppy dog eyes that Melvin could not resist, she had made him agree to not march up to Serena to tell her the truth. Rini had been promised ice cream and a doll house to keep quiet. Hotaru had been in the rest room so had not heard he plotting. When she came out they were not there but she sensed them in Serena's room. Following them, she came upon them trying to listen at the glass window without being seen. She had tried to speak but Trista had covered her mouth. That was when Serena had started telling who Christmas was. Now with Serena walking out on them, she understood the ploy that had been played on her princess.

"I will not forgive such an act. You can bet there will be punishment for all that was involved." She said and walked out. She couldn't follow Serena because she had been given direct command but she could wait out side the door for her. Ashamed the others sat down and worried where she might be. It was 10 pm.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Serena wasn't really mad at them, she was just annoyed. She didn't like it when people played games with her feelings. Her main purpose for leaving the house had little to do with anger and all to do with Chrissy. Taking a short cut through the park, Serena headed for the deserted mansion at the end of the crossroad woods. Many said the mansion was haunted but if it was it was not about to haunt her.

"Help me. What do you mean Chrissy?" she said aloud to herself as she approached the moss covered mansion. From the hill she watched the mansion with eyes of old; saw how beautiful and shiny it had once been.

This was the first time she had come back to the mansion since they moved away. The air had the mossy smell but it made her nostalgic. Memories danced in her minds eyes, she could still remember running through the woods, eating oven baked cookies, playing dress up and pretending to be a celebrity by singing or acting in front of Chrissy and her own family. Such happy times had been forever destroyed by one selfish girl's desire to be loved above all. Sighing, Serena took gentle steps toward the mansion, watching her footing so she wouldn't trip. Reaching the double door, she pushed it open and for a minute what greeted her was the neat foyer that smelled of lavender or whatever goodies were being backed at the moment. But when he eyes cleared, what she saw was an empty foyer with broken windows, blackened walls and creeping moss all over the place. There was a particular rotting smell there but there was something that there that was most disturbing. The feel of magic, neither bad nor good…just raw, powerful magic.

Closing her eyes, she drew on the magic around her but it was inconsistent, as if whatever the magic had been doing was resisted by a will that was weaker but still able to make some sort of effort. She blinked, what exactly had this all been about? The magic was too strong but most importantly too familiar. Her eyes narrowed, why was Chrissy asking for help now and where was she? If she had been able to slip a letter in her locker that meant she was in Japan or that she had given the letter to someone to give to her. But if that was the case how was she supposed to help her if she didn't even know where she was? Also why was there magic in the abandoned mansion? Why would Chrissy ask HER for help knowing the betrayal she had dealt her when they were kids? If Serena remembered one thing about Chrissy it was that the girl had too much pride to ask for help.

"Unless the help she needed had to do with magic but if that was the case then she must know that Serena was Sailor Moon but then how?" Serena whispered as she began to walk out of the mansion. There were too many missing pieces of the puzzle to solve. But first and foremost she must find out where Chrissy was before she would know the kind of help to give.

"Wait a minute, what if…" the thought didn't even bare thinking. Was she somehow involved with the dark forces? No because then the magic would have had a tint of darkness, then was she just kidnapped but resisted? Something wasn't right, the magic she had felt was an awakening magic, to awaken something that lay asleep. A forceful awakening? Serena sighed when her thoughts returned back to its originality. She needed more information to connect the puzzles.

Taking one more glance at the mansion, Serena left it and the woods behind and entered back to the park. She sat on the bench as thoughts of Chrissy and her brothers clouded her mind. Yes, Chrissy had had two brothers; both had been rather fond of Serena but the silver blond haired one name Terrence had not often been around as the long blond haired brother who went by the name Troy. Chrissy had been a beautiful spoiled rich brat, and because of that she had never had any friends until Serena came along. Serena was her first real friend but when her brother had begun to love Serena, she had been jealous that he loved Serena more than her and had lied on them. Serena sighed again.

That day after returning home from school, like always she dressed and hurried to the mansion. During this time Molly would be helping her mother and Melvin would be in cram school. But when she got to the house, the cold reception she had received had hurt her so much. They wouldn't let her in the house and Chrissy had stuck her tongue out on her before walking away. Troy did not come out to play with her like normal so she returned home but the next day when she had seen them crossing the street she had run to catch up with them. Chrissy had sneered at her and Troy had given an apologetic smile and they had left her standing on her own. It was then the accident happened. Troy had crossed the street but Chrissy had turned around to stick her tongue out on Serena. At the time there was a speeding car, by the time Chrissy became aware of it the car was far too close. That was when Serena had first used her powers, speed. Without warning, she nearly flew to Chrissy side and pushed her out of the way. In that moment something odd happened. Serena's parents had been on the other side and Sammy had been also close to the car but the car would not have hit him. When she pushed Chrissy aside, the car hit her and her body slammed into her brothers. That is how people had mistaken it that she had been hit saving her brother. No, the one she had saved was the very same girl asking for her help now. After she woke up from the hospital, Chrissy and her family were gone. In 8th grade, Serena had made lifetime account, a website much like the current facebook and that was when she had met up again with Troy who had told her everything. She had been in contact with him since then.

"And now it seems destiny wants us together once more." She said aloud.

"Is that so?" Darien's voice startled her. She looked back and saw Darien standing behind the bench gazing down at her with a soft smile. She blinked before sighing. Darien walk around the side and sat beside her.

"Why are you out this late?" he asked.

"Is it a crime?" she snapped. When Darien blinked she just sighed for the thousandths time that evening and run her hand through her hair. "Sorry, kind of in an odd mood."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not especially."

"It might make you feel better."

"It would have if you hadn't become her puppet." Serena answered, surprising them both by the anger to which she had used to say the words. She turned away from him and Darien looked down.

"Serena." She didn't reply.

"I am just doing my job you know." He said tiredly.

"Well isn't that wonderful. I've got to go, my bed is getting cold and I have school tomorrow. Ciao." She said and roused to her feet and turned to leave but Darien grabbed a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Serena, please. I don't like this anymore than you do."

"I don't care whether you like it or not, nor do I care what goes on between you and your princess!" she struggled.

"Just listen to me for a minute!"

"No I don't' want to hear any of your excuses! I trusted you! I thought you would not be like them but what do you go and do, take an oath that binds you to her? Are you that clueless!?" Serena spit at him. Tears pooled at her eyes, she was tired, she was angry but most of all hurt.

"Serena…I…"

"Just let me go, you're hurting me." She said softly, and he let her go, not understanding her words of hurt. He watched her leave with a heavy heart.

Serena had let the tears spill as she made her way home.

"Serena!" Hotaru called out to her when she saw her shadow rounding the corner. She run to Serena and seeing the tear tracks, she wiped at it and hugged her princess.

"Serena!" the others called as they got closer to the two of them.

"We're so sorry."

"It won't ever happen again."

"Forgive us." And other forms of apology went on but Serena was hardly paying attention.

"I'm tired; I have to go to sleep." She said and that was when they noticed her depressed face. They didn't question her, just took her to her room and snuggled her under her blanket. The met in the living room to discuss the cause of the depression but none could identify the cause of it. The Outers had left then but Melvin and Molly had stayed behind. Rini and Molly had gone to sleep next to Serena and Molly had gone to share Sammy's room.

But an hour later….

Serena had woken up holding her chest. As she moved off the bed, Molly had woken up.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Nothing…I just need some water I think." Serena had answered and Molly had gone back to sleep. Serena had went to the kitchen and gotten the water but as she was climbing back up the stairs, the pain on her chest increased. She had dropped the glass of water and leaned against the stair rail for support. She started breathing harder and her hand grabbed hard on her chest as sudden tears fell from her eyes. Rini's eyes flew open. She scrambled from the bed, waking the sleeping red haired.

"What's wrong Rini?" Molly asked sleepily but Rini didn't answer. She just ran down the stairs and Molly followed.

"Mommy!" Rini called when she saw Serena slumping to the ground. She rushed to her side.

"Mommy? Mommy what's wrong?" Rini asked in panic.

"Serena! Serena, are you ok?!" Molly alarmed scream had awakened Serena parents who came running as if the house was on fire. When they saw the state Serena was in, they picked Serena up and placed her on the bed.

"Call an ambulance!" Mr. Tsukino had ordered and his wife was about to do so when the crescent moon on both Rini and Serena's forehead began to blaze. Knowing the only doctors capable of this particular problem were the Outers, they immediately called them and in short time than was possible, they burst through the door and in to Serena's room.

"What happened!?" Amara demanded.

"We don't know. Serena said she needed water and left to get it. A little bit later Rini just woke up and run down stairs. When I followed her we found Serena like this." Molly explained which made absolutely no sense to them.

Feeling her forehead, Trista gasped at the heat of it and removed her had quickly as if burned.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Touch her forehead." Was her answer and they all had a shock by the heat. The crescent moon was still visible. Suddenly Serena started screaming and kicking and fusing. It got worse and worse then her night clothes became soaked blood. When they took a closer look at where the blood was coming from, they all gasped in recognition. They spent the whole night toweling her, concluding what was happening.

"It's the prince isn't it?" Michelle said.

"We need to do something!" Amara said hopelessly. What she wanted to do was knock some sense back into that useless princess but anu harm to him would make Serena angry.

"What do you mean the prince?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"Serena as you know isn't human. The blood that is flowing out of her now is the blood that gives her the ability to live on earth. But if the blood of humans drains out of her, the only blood she would have is that of Lunarian descent. She would be Serena no more but Serenity. However, once she becomes completely Lunarian, the only one capable of helping her live on earth is the earth prince Endymion. However at the moment, it seems he had pledge his loyalties to someone else." Trista explained.

"What do you mean pledge to another? I mean…didn't you say something about them being soul mates?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Yes, their hearts will forever be connected but their minds have been separated. During their rebirth, their minds were separated from each other and only when they come back together can they built back the bond that binded their minds. Soul mate is a bond of the heart, the bond of the mind is one that has to be developed by the parties of the soul mates. Ever since Serena was reborn, she had yet to become actively involve in her relationship with Endymion. We explained to you the effect of rain on Serena before right? Well that day when it rained, the prince pledged his protection for the false Serenity and because of that the unknown protection he had on Serena began to fade and that was why she suffered before. The more his relationship with her is strained the more she will suffer as she goes through the process of turning full Lunarian." Hotaru answered.

"But why now all of a sudden? Did something trigger it?" Sammy who had showed up silently asked.

"The trigger was him pledging his loyalties to the false princess." Michelle said.

"Yes but yesterday she didn't suffer like this." Sammy noted.

"Mmm, you're right. Then my guess is right, tonight she had met up with him and something had happened to upset her cause the effect of their strain relationship to trigger this sudden transformation." Hotaru said and they all lapsed into depress silent.

Now approaching 5 am, her fever broke down and the heat suddenly died down. She stirred, gaining their attention.

"Princess?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Just five more minutes." Serena said with sleep deprived voice causing all of them to laugh.

"Well your back to normal." Amara said.

"Will me wanting to kill him be part of normal?" Serena asked as she sat up, the crescent moon on her forehead disappearing.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely the normal part of it!" Amara agreed.

"Did you meet him earlier when you went for your walk?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She said and stood up out of bed. "We have practice. You guys can get some rest; I will take care of them today."

"Nah, we might as well help while we are up." Amara said.

"We will join you in a few minutes." Trista said and Serena nodded as she left for the bathroom to change. Changed into her exercise clothing, Serena reentered her bedroom to find the rest waiting.

"So?" Molly began and Serena went over to hug all of them.

"I'm so sorry to have worried all of you like this. It's alright now. Get some rest though I don't think you will be able to keep awake in school." Serena said just as Molly yawned.

"You're right. We will come to school around noon." Melvin said and they returned back to bed. Serena left her room and down the stairs. When she opened the door, she found four sleepy inners and one annoying princess holding Darien's.

"You're late!" Lita said as she yawned.

"My apologies." She said as she locked the door behind her. "For now, we will begin with sit ups and push ups as we wait for the Outers to join us."

"We should go teach them a lesson too for being late." Rei mumbled.

"I wouldn't recommend it. But they were here; they just left a few minutes ago to change into more suitable attire." Serena said.

"Just try it, it will be the dumbest thing you ever do!" Amara said from behind them.

"Good morning ladies." Michelle said and Trista nodded at them but Hotaru just walked on as if there was no one there. She stood behind Serena as the other Outers grudgingly bowed to Serenity.

"Good morning Outers. How was your sleep?" she asked politely.

"Invigorating" Trista answered.

"Well that is good then."

There was an odd silence.

"Ok, each of you will go with your individual partner. I don't know what kind of training they will put you through but what I do know is that by the end of this week you will be ready to face Beryl. One more thing, I don't know why you decided to bring your girlfriend to training but I will let you know I will not allow her near where you and I must train. I don't want any distraction." Serena said seriously.

"Oh I won't be a bother."

"That is beside the point. You will not be permitted to train with me and Darien especially considering the kind of training I will be putting Darien through."

"And what kind of training is it that the princess cannot be there for mmm?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"The ability to see a lie for what it is, to identify falsehood from truth, to see an essence for what it is and not what it pretends to be." Serena answered smoothly, watching from the corner of her eyes the princess's reaction. For the briefest of minute Serenity looked panic but then her eyes narrowed.

"Well I still can't see why I can't be there."

"Oh, so you want to be there. I will give you this warning; I am no amateur in identifying secrets best kept hidden. If you come there I will be able to see everything you had done and thought since your birth and I will share the knowledge with Darien. If you are willing to take the risk then please, come and join us and let Darien see what I can see." Serena said, cornering the "Princess."

"Woah, we all have some private thoughts that are just for us. I think it's safe to say that princess it's not a good idea to go with them." Mina said and the princess gave a melodramatic sigh.

"If you insist."

"I don't, it's your choice. Now Darien follow me." Serena said and began walking off.

"Why don't you head back home, I will see you later." Darien said. _Now it was also her home? _Serena shook her head from the thought.

"Oh, ok. Oh that's right, does anyone here know someone by the name of Christmas Snow?" she asked. The Outers became rather alert at the name, all turning to Serena. What was Serenity's connection to the girl?

"Not me, but it's a pretty name." Amy said. The others shook their head.

"No, never heard the name before. Do you want us to find the owner of the name for you princess?" Serena asked.

"Oh no it's ok. I don't know, it's just that the name keeps repeating itself in my head, I want to find out why."

"It could just be some sort of nursery rhyme." Serena answered.

"Maybe." The Outers filed the information for later investigation before they all separated for their own training.

*********************************************************************************************************************

By the ending of this chapter i had a major headache....i didn't evn know what i was writing anymore.

Anyway, i hope you enjoy it. please read and review^^


	14. Chapter 13 The Training

Please check my profile for the poll, Ok please read my other story.

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 13 – The Training**

Amara and Lita parted from the others to a secluded area just on the outskirt of Jubban. There Amara began Lita's training.

"**Ok, you are to do 50 push ups and I will be timing." **Amara said, looking around at the barren waste land they had chosen for their practice. The ground was hard and bared out of grasses and the little trees dotting everywhere so often looked diseased. The twilight dawn looked lonelier in that place than anywhere else and for miles there were no human habitations. She nodded in satisfaction.

"**That's it?"** Lita asked with a shocked raised brow

"**Too little?"**

"**No da, I can finish fifty in less than a minute."**

"**Let see you try."** Lita smirked at her, so sure of her strength and her ability.

"**Oh, I will also be doing the push ups. Now on the count of three we will begin so get into your position."** So said Amara as she took in the position for push ups. Kneeling on the floor she placed her hands slightly wider than shoulder width. Then she placed her legs straight behind her so her weight was resting on her hands and toes, with her head up and back straight.

"**Brace yourself. One, two…three!"** Amara counted. Slowly she lowered herself until her upper arms were parallel to the floor, and then pressed herself back upward to the starting position before lowering herself again and repeating the movement.

Lita on the other hand started out fast and pumped up and down in an alarming speed. From the corner of her eyes she smirked at the slow and paced speed Amara was going at and as was promised, at the fifteenth count she was at fifty seconds.

"**Ha! See I told you."** Lita said arrogantly. But Amara was only on her thirtieth and did not listen to her. When she had done the whole fifty, she sat up and breathed heavily.

"**How do your arms, chest, triceps, shoulders and abdominal feel?" **she asked.

"**Fine?"**

"**You don't feel sore, pain or anything like that?"** Amara questioned with a knowing glance.

"**No, just my hands feel sort of tired."**

"**Ah, very well. Now we will proceed with fifty Sit ups. Please sit in its position; I will hold still your feet." **

Lita did as was told and sat down with her knees up and back to the floor and her arms crossed over her chest.

"**Ready?"**

"**Yeah." **Amara went done on her knees and pressed Lita's legs flatly on the ground with both hands and began timing her. In fast succession, Lita sat up and down and like the push up the sit up was finished in fifty seconds.

"**Wow, your really fast."** Amara praised.

"**Well of course. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember."** Lita said proudly and Amara smiled.

"**Well I guess it's my turn then."** She lied down on the floor and bent her knees and the balls of her feet and heels placed flatly on the ground. She placed her hands on opposite shoulders, so that her arms were crossed over her chest. She tightened her abdominal muscles gently by drawing in her belly button to her spine. Keeping her heels on the ground and her toes flat to the ground, she slowly and gently lifted her head first, followed by her shoulder blades. She focused her eyes on her bent knees, all the while gently contracting the abdominal muscles and pulled up from the floor about half way and Held the position for a second. Slowly she brought the torso back to the floor but kept it slightly elevated off the ground. In a full minute she was done with fifty push ups and stood up. She did not need Lita's help to keep her feet on the ground.

"**That was tiring."** She said.

"**I barely broke a sweat!"** Lita said in smug satisfaction.

"**Isn't that nice. It seems you are stronger than me. Now lets move on to crunches shall we?" **

"**Of course."**

"**Good, now another fifty."**

Lita went down on the floor, lifted her upper body and and in a minute she was done.

"**Excellent."** Amara said and began her Crunches by lying on her back with her knees bent. She brought her hands behind her head – fingers not intertwined, but loosely cradling her neck and head. With her face looking up to a point seen only by her in the sky, she focused on that point throughout the exercise. At sixty minute she was at fifty counts.

"**Done."** She said and stood up twisting her body here and there.

"**What's next?"** Lita asked eagerly, wanting more reasons to show off.

"**What's next is that we will go back and meet the others."** Amara said.

"**That's it?"** Lita asked in shock and disappointment.

"**Clearly you are good at these so for now we need to meet up with the others."**

"**Oh"**

"**Uranus planet power!" **Amara called out her power incantations and in a whirlwind of golden light, she stood as the soldier of the wind.

"**Jupiter star power!"** Lita called out hers and stood the soldier of thunder and lightening.

"**Well shall we go?"** Uranus asked.

"**Yeah."** They took of in a dead run back to civilization.

******************************************************************************

"**No, keep your back straight and gently lower yourself down."** Michelle said for the tenth time. She was teaching Amy the proper way of doing push ups but the proper way was proven difficult for the blue haired girl.

"**MY BACK IS STRAIGHT!"** Amy yelled in frustration. It had started out well. When they first arrived at the swimming pool in the most lusterious hotel in Jubban, Michelle had told her to do fifty sit ups. It had been so easy but when she reached the thirtieth count, the aqua haired woman had demanded she stop.

"**Oh sure, of course if you do push ups like that you can even get to one hundred in a minute but that is the wrong way of doing it. It does nothing for the muscles you are supposed to be strengthening and only leave you with sore hands!"** Michelle had said and for ten minutes they've been working on aligning the body in perfect order. How should she have known that they way she did push ups was wrong? Amy had never been one to care for exercise but since she became a sailor scout, she secretly got training from Lita and that was how the amazon looking girl had thought her how to do push ups.

"**Obviously you are not willing to become stronger. I'm going for a swim, if you learn to control your movement and the volume of your voice then call me."** with that said she dived into the shallow pool and began swimming with a relish that could only be enjoyed by one so in tune with waters.

Amy sighed and sat up for a minute watching Michelle swim. Her breath caught her in her throat seeing the graceful and beautiful movement of the aqua beauty. Amy herself was a good swimmer and had been called grace many times over but watching the elegant strokes of the outer water soldier, she began to see that her high elevated ego of being known as a good and smooth swimmer was only because she had never swim against one such as Michelle. She sighed and returned to practicing straightening her body.

******************************************************************************

Trista watched Mina with proud eyes. They had all agreed to start their charges from fifty push ups, sit ups and crunches and if they proved to be well within their capabilities then they would move on to advance trainings and so far Mina had proven to be an excellent student. Of course her posture for all three exercises had been really bad but with a few instructions she had socked it up in a matter of minutes and now she was doing the exercises the proper way. Although because of the proper way she could only go as high as twenty for sit ups, fifteen for push ups and just ten for crunches but it was better than her horrible posture that was making her do fifties and sixties.

"**Ok now sit down and let's talk."** Trista said when Mina sprawled down for the third time doing her crunches. Their place of training was on the football court since it was deserted. They sat on the metal seats where on lookers watched the game.

"**My body feels like its going to fall apart!" **Mina declared.

"**Well in the beginning it will feel like that but more days of practice will adjust your body to it." **

"**If I can survive that many days." **she mourned and Trista laughed. For a few minutes they just sat still in silent with occasional moans coming from Mina.

"**Mina, tell me, who was your first real true best friend?" **Trista asked softly. Mina was taken aback at the unsuspecting question.

"**Um…I'm not sure…let see. There was Eva, Julia…ohh Sarah!...oh no she betrayed me. I guess I'm not really sure who my true or best friend is."** Mina said.

"**What about the girls?"** Mina did not reply for a long time and Trista sat silently by her side.

**"The girls are really good people but...I don't know. When I first joined them I felt connected but lately it just feels like we ourselves don't matter and it's all about the princess."** Mina answered with shamed head. she felt that in her heart she was betraying her princess because she wanted something much more that Serenity had offered so far and she was ashamed of herself for it, especially considering that the princess trusted her above all else.

**"mmm...I can understand what you are saying but isn't it you who have made the connection you had before broken?"** Trista asked.

**"No, I mean I guess I could have stopped it. I don't know....its just that when she found her we were so happy. Finally all our hard work had produced such a favorable result. For the first days it was a blast learning from the princess and watching her be so lady like but..."**

**"But?"**

**"Sometimes I feel she is not herself or something. Or that she doesn't belong in this time or in our circle and that is very shameful of me." **she admitted.

**"Tell me Mina, when you first joined the scouts, who accepted you most with open arms?"**

**"Serena of course."**

**"So why is it that the appearance of your princess has broken your friendship with her?" **Trista asked, her voice empty and her eyes cold. Mina had no reply.

**"I won't pretend I understand your feelings but I do understand Serena's. Imagine that you are really go friends with someone and suddenly that person becomes popular and throws you away as if you were never best friends. Think how that would make you feel then maybe you can understand how Serena felt."** Trista said.

**"But Serenity..."**

**"This isn't about Serenity. Don't you dare use her as an excuse for your betrayal! Even if the princess came right out and told you to not hang out with Serena, there was ways you could have used to break of the friendship instead of the rude way you went about it. You and the other girls uses Serenity as a shield for your mistreatment of Serena and we, the Outers, are sick of it. I will tell you this, at this rate it will be you and the girls who will be crying in the end. Mina, do you know why you were chosen as the leader of the sailor soldiers?"** Trista asked after her rebuke.

**"Well the princess said I was the strategist at the time and stronger."**

**"No, physically Jupiter has always been the strongest, the reason you were chosen is because you were the only soldier who was not governed by duty but by your heart."** Trista said and Mina gasped in shock.

What was really her reason for living? And what exactly did she know of Serenity? The Serenity she had known existed in her murky memories of the past, the Serenity she knows now was out of order and most of the time she felt as if she was trying to be something she wasn't. But Serena had been different. She had known Serena since she first joined the scouts. Serena had been warm and kind, so spontaneous and never made them feel left out but important. Serena had been there for them when no one else was. In fact Serena had been her first really friend regardless of the fact that she met Serena and all the other scouts together. It had been Serena who had been most enthusiastic about meeting, her number one fan and best friend but in return she had neglected Serena for the sake of a different girl she did not know or feel much for. In comparison to Serena, Mina felt pity for the poor princess.

What kind of person have I turned to? She asked herself. This isn't me. I am not the kind of person to throw my friends away n matter what. I am not the kind of person to loose sight of myself and make myself someone else's toy. With this realization she made up her mind. I need to fix all of this and restore what was once was. I just hope Serena will forgive me in the end.

**"Thank you Trista."** she said now with a lighter heart.

**"Not a problem. Now how about we advance our training."**

**"Yea..."** before she could finish her scout watch went off in alarm. Pressing the all call button in the center, she noticed that the only one not on the all call communication was Serena and she remembered how the moon soldier had returned her communicator. She sighed in misery. I've definitely got to fix this bridge.

**"What's the matter?"** she asked.

**"There are too many attacks scatted all over. There is one near our school on the eastern side of the building. Another at the park, the mall in main Main Street, another somewhere in some woods and right now there is one near the pool Michelle and I are at." **Mercury's voice recited urgently.

**"Ok, Trista and I will handle the one near the school since were are near it anyway. Lita, you and Uranus head to the park."**

**"Don't give me orders!"** Uranus's annoyed voice came through.

**"It's alright Uranus, just do as she says."** Serena said soothingly. Darien was in possession of the communication watch that had once belonged to her and he call had gone to him.

**"Fine."** Uranus sighed.

**"Ray and Saturn to the mall and Mercury and Neptune will handle the pool one."**

**"Serena and I will take care of the wood ones since we are close to it." **Darien said.

**"Alright GO!"** Mina cried out and closed the communication watch to fin Trista already transformed.

**"Venus star power!"** she called out her soldier incantation and a minute later with chains of hearts dancing around her body stood beside the time soldier.

**"Let's go!"** Pluto said and Venus nodded, taking off after the older woman to their destination.  
*********************************************************************************************************

Hotaru had led Ray into some underground basement for their training. the basement was icy cold and devoid of all feeling and touches of familiarity.

**"What is this place?"** Ray had asked as soon as they entered.

**"My place of training."**

**"Yeah well it's creepy."**

**"Fear this place less than me."** Hotaru had said seriously. Like Trista, Hotaru had taken Ray through the exercise which had proven to be very easy for the soldier of fire. Ray had done the exercises in the right forms and at a minute had counted to forty-five sit-ups and push ups but for crunches she could only reach thirty. Hotaru did not shower Ray with praises for she strictly believed that for a sailor soldier reaching one hundred counts under a minute was the minimum and deserved no praise. Of course she had demonstrated the hundred counts to Ray while in the right positions. There was also another reason for Hotaru holding back the praises, Ray was already vain enough. Any added praises will only help to inflate the big ego into a disastrous level.

**"Well now let us advance in our training. This place is ice cold like death because of the kind of powers I possess. I am the scout of death and destruction as well a rebirth but that is only for whom must be born again for a particular purpose. My powers are dark and call on the icy cold touch of death. That is why I use this place for training or otherwise anything living within 12 feet of me will be sucked into the whirlpool of death. Now it is your duty to warm this lace up. How will you do so?"** Hotaru asked.

**"Well..."** Ray chewed on her lips. The place was really cold that even after that tiring exercise her body was shaking from the cold. It would take days **of persistent heat to warm up the place.**

**"Well we are going to be here for an hour and a half. Either freeze to death or find a way to save yourself by heating this place. As for me I am used to the cold."** Hotaru said and moved to sit in a corner where she began her meditation, freezing up the place more.

**"Mars Star Power!"** Mars transformed.

**"You will see, I will warm this place up and fry you... you little fry!"** Ray said. **"Mars fireball blast!" **she called out to her fir powers. A spiraling ball of fire blazed for a minute and died down as if doused by water. Mars stood in shock. Her powers had done nothing and even more shocking was the fact that it had barely stayed alive for a split second!

**"What the hell!?!"** she asked Hotaru but the younger girl did not register her voice.

_Let's try again._ Mars thought as she tried another fireball which produced the same result. Gritting her teeth, she decided that her greatest fire attack was what could make a dent in the wall of icy air.

**"Mars fire bird strike!"** she called out and for a brief seconds the fire took on the shape of the bird of myth known as a phoenix. But like the first attempts, it vanished into thin air. In despair Mars slumped to the floor, holding herself for heat. How was he supposed to warm up a living hell? She looked over tot he undisturbed soldier and glared hatefully. She knew she should ask for help but she'd rather die than ask Hotaru for help and so she sat in misery in the cold basement, wishing death will hurry up.

The alarmed sound of her communication light went on, startling her out of her wits. She looked over at Hotaru but it was as if she had not heard the call.

**"What is it?"** Mina voice came on and she became more alert as Mercury explained the situation and Mina gave out the instructions. She turned back to Hotaru to inform her of the trouble but the corner that had housed the scout of silence was empty. She blinked.

**"Are you coming?"** Saturn's voice reached her ears and Mars turned her head upwards where she found Saturn at the top of the stairs that had led them to the basement. How had the scout transformed and reached there in a matter of seconds. Deciding to seek answers later, she immediately put her communicator away and happily run up the stairs, happy to leave that evil room behind.

*********************************************************************************************************

_Christmas snow, just who was that girl? _Serenity thought. Taking Darien's advise she had returned to Darien's apartment, her new home and sat at the veranda awaiting the their return. But as soon as she sat down, images of a long blond haired girl with gray silver eyes clouded her vision. Worse of all when ever that image resurrected in her minds eyes, she will also see a picture Serena. What had the two to do with each other? This only served to confirm her ealier suspicion that Serena was one of her sisters. While she did not recognize the name Christmas snow, the image that went with that name she recognized. It was the face of her third sister and she looked so much like Serena that it was rather hard to believe that Serena was not part of her sisters. of course there was also the fact that Serena had the essence of her blood.

**"I never had a sister that was silver haired though."** she thought out loud. But then she remembered seeing a picture of Serena on Darien's table and in that picture Serena had been blond, just like herself. So how had she become silver haired? Every time she had spied on the scout's battle until her appearance in their lives, Sailor moon and been golden haired and even now when she transformed here hair was still gold.

**"But then where did the silver came from?" s**he asked no one in particular. She shifted her face to look at the fading moon and suddenly it dawned on her. The reason she felt so uneasy in Serena's presences, the reason Darien was drawn to her, the reason why the scouts even after leaving her side were always still concerned for her though the kind of concern was scorn. There was a saying that the one you hate the most is the one you talked about the most because your heart is at ease knowing the one you love will look out for you but you could not predict the movement of one who is not your friend. The scouts and Serena may be on ends but it just now occurred to Serenity that in every conversation they had never failed to mention once or twice or more of Serena's name. Of course she had also noticed that Amy had a very soft spot for the silver haired girl. The scouts did not hate Serena par say, only the fact that she was uncomfortable with Serena kept them away from her. it was almost hard for the scouts to hate her, the only one mostly unconcerned for Serena was Ray but she was unsure if Ray just had a strong will of masking her feelings. Even after I distanced them from Serena she still holds the most prominent part of them. She still holds their heart.

It made perfect sense to her now. Of course all the rulers of the moon had been with silver hair and although the moon heir had had golden hair, on the day she was to ascend the throne, her hair would turn silver. Serena was Serenity, heir to the moon kingdom, the true own of Endymion's heart!

Serenity gritted her teeth in annoyance; she was not about to loose Darien a second time to Serena or Serenity or whatever. It had taken her a long time to throw her own name away and adopted Serenity as her own knowing that Endymion's loyalty will always be for Serenity alone. She was not about to through that all away.

**"But does Serena know she is Serenity, heir to the moon?"** she asked the air silently which offered her no replies.

_no, I don't think she knows or she would have busted me up and told the truth to the others. or she would have let slipped long ago something that would reveal her identity. then all I have to do is prevent her from remembering an I know just what I must do. But first I have to find out who Christmas snow is and where she is at. I cannot allow her to have any contact with Serena!_

*********************************************************************************************************

In the same apartment complex Darien lived in, two new tenants had taken residence. They new tenants were high school students posing as brother and sister. While they had bout them charms and looks, the girl was vain and selfish while the boy seemed to lack a personality or an active one. These two new tenets were aliens with greenish cream skin and in body suit that enhanced all their curves and muscles. The boy had long blue hair with pink highlights at the side two bangs bags that framed his head. The girl was the exact opposite, with pink hair and blue highlights at the exact location of bangs with dark purplish blue lips.

**"Ann, stop staring into space and help me search for the tree of life."** the boy said as he held a flute to his mouth.

**"Oh Alan I am too tired for tonight. Come now to bed. Tomorrow we can find that tree."** Anna was the name of the female replied to her 'brother'.

**"Don't be ridiculous! We need that tree as soon as possible!" **

**"But it's not morning yet!"** Ann complained with an annoyed whine.

**"I feel several strong energies coming from several directions but the strongest energy is near some woods some miles away. I will send a Cardian to check."**

**"You think because its woods the three of life will be among it?"** Ann asked hopefully, closing the magazine she was reading and walking to stand right behind Alan.

**"There is nothing with so strong an energy signal as the tree of life and it conveniently seems to be near some woods in the middle of the night as everyone is asleep. What else could it be?"** Alan asked and played a soft agonizing melody on his flute.

**"Cardian go!"** Ann said and released a card from a deck on their lamp table. The card flew in the direction of the woods.

**"Oh Alan I hope we are write!"** Ann said as she hugged her 'brother; from behind with her full body.

**"I hope so too."** he said, but his mind was clouded with images of a short blue skirt girl with white body suit who called herself sailor moon. _Just who are you?_ He asked in his head. he and Ann and witnessed the defeat of the first Cardian they had unleashed in this new and unfamiliar world which contained so much life and vegetation that it took their breaths away. Sailor moon, their first adversary was strong and they had found out that she wasn't the only one of her kind. just what were the sailor scouts anyway? Alan remembered the many stories of female warriors with strong powers he had heard from the tree of life and wondered if these scouts were the same warriors. If they were, he knew their mission to find the tree of life would be a tough challenge!

*********************************************************************************************************

Darien followed the silent Serena into some woods. As they walked he wondered where they were going and had ventured to ask but she had said nothing. Finally they reached what looked like a broken down mansion in the middle of the woods. Without hesitation as I this was a familiar ground, Serena led him on. Serena gently pushed the double door open and entered with Darien right behind her. From the back and against his better judgment, Darien could not resist looking at the shifting body that belonged to the woman who held his hearth so tightly. her swaying hair in the gentle morning breeze dazzled his senses as her shampoo teased his senses tantalizingly. On several account he almost reached out to touch it but stopped himself. Her shapely figure form behind and long legs was doing some things to him and his hormones was reacting in an odd way to it. He knew that in the moment if she had been hi, he would be on floor filling her inside with himself. He groaned at the thought.

**"Are you done feeding your eyes?" Serena** asked as she raised her brow at him. She had noticed his staring when they stopped in the center of the room and he had seemed space out. On the inside she was dancing for joy but on the outside she played the cool uncaring girl. the hot gaze f is had bothered her own hormones and without realizing it, she had strengthened out her shoulders more, making her already big boobs stand out on her chest. She felt her nipples tightened. It wasn't also helping that she was sixteen, the same age she had lost her virginity to Endymion thousands of years ago. No one knew but lately those visions of passionate nights spent under the moon driving each other crazy with their bodies and hands were driving her own senses crazy. Her hormones had been rebelling against her and even cold showers were not enough to cool the heat and need that she knew only Darien could cool.

**"Oh no I wasn't' looking!"** Darien said quickly with reddening checks as Serena raised her brows higher in disbelief. The guy was bad at lying.

**"Whatever. Anyway now that we are here, we will begin with fifty push ups, sit ups and crunches. Please clear a space for us to begin."** she said.

**"Where are we?"** Darien asked as he began clearing away piles of fallen breaks and woods.

**"In an abandoned mansion?"** Serena answered sarcastically.

**"Yes I know that but whose abandoned mansion?"**

**"Doesn't matter. Once it is abandoned it becomes free from the public."** Serena said and clapped her hands to dust off the particulars of dust that had smeared her hands as she moved broken furnitures away.

**"I wonder how long this mansion has been forgotten."**

**Ok, less chit chat. We will begin with push ups." **She said and they began their pushups in the proper form. At the end of a full minute Darien had done sixty but Serena had reached one hundred.

**"Wow, you are amazing!"** Darien said.

**"Next is sit ups please."** and so they finished the sit ups with the same result as well as the crunches.

**"Physically you are strong but you have no idea how to use the strength. However as prince of earth you are very weak." **Serena informed him.

**"ur...thanks?"**

**"Anyway, I think for you we should begin with your sense and your connection to the earth"** Serena sat on her knees and beckoned for Darien to do so. Too late did he realize that the position gave him too clear a view of her mouthwatering breasts.

**"My face not my chest."** Serena said and he blushed again as he shook his head.

_This is a really bad idea for the two of us to be together. _Of course he had also been experiencing the memories of Endymions love making with Serenity but he saw that Serenity as Serena and not the Serenity sitting in his room at the moment. Most nights he would wake up needing a cold shower and other nights he would leave the room as soon as he could when he saw the current Serenity. The resemblance was too much.

**"Now, the first obstacle we have to tackle is your psychic powers."**

**"Such as?"**

**"Telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, transvection, second sight, precognition, and so on."** Darien stared at her as if she had lost he mind.

**"I know what I am talking about Darien. Endymion was capable of all of this."** Serena said with a sigh.

**"How do you know what Endymion was and wasn't capable of."**

**"That's for my own knowledge. Now to start in need you to put your hand on the ground and tell me what you hear, see, feel, taste and smell."** Serena said and skeptically Darien did as was instructed.

**"I see the ground, I hear the rustling of leaves outside, I feel the coldness of the ground, I smell the stench of moss and I taste the moldy air?"** he listed off and Serena sighed.

**"If you are not going to e serious please stop wasting my time."** she said as she began to rise up.

**"I am being serious Serena!"** Darien said as he reached out to pull her back down. But the pull was with a little too much force and Serena came tumbling down on him. She laid still on him to let the wind that had escaped her throat to return. As she made to rise, the tip of their noses touched and their breaths mingled as they stared into each other eyes. For them time stopped. She didn't even notice that his hands rested precariously down her back to her behind. The beating of their hearts increased as their desire fore each other threatened to spill over.

**"Darien..." **Serena breathed. She was about to tell him to release her but he didn't give her the chance. He smacked his hungry mouth to hers and forcefully pulled her warm body fully on top of his. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and as she tried to catch her breath, he dived in, his tongue stroking urgently in her mouth and deepening the kiss and his hands pressed her harder against him as if trying to force the two to become one. Neither knew who groaned but they were too lost in the delicious feelings they were evoking in each other to care. They both threw caution to the wind. They took and gave of each other, tugging on their clothes for closer contacts. The urgency the drove them was madness, the need to be one again was controlling their movement. But as Darien's hungry lips found its way on Serena's breast, it was as if she was hit with cold shower. She became aware of what she was doing and the danger of it all. Could she truly give herself to a man who loved a shadow of herself instead of the woman that she was now? No, the pain that would bring was too much for her to bear.

"**Stop!"** she yelled and pushed him away from her. She regretted it immediately. They were both breathing hard, trying to control their raging hormones and their unsatisfied longing. The need to fall back into that blessed bliss was so strong but before they could both give into their instinct, the communicator went of. The sound of it finally cleared Serena's foggy mind and brought Darien back to reality. He couldn't look at her. She was a minor and not even his and he had ravished her as if there was no tomorrow. Breathing hard she pressed the all call button to hear what the others had to say. Serena noticed that the communicator that he was using had been her old communicator and for a brief spell she felt the pull of betrayal then dismissed it. Though she noted with interest that the light which indicated that she was on did not light up. She had programmed that light to only go on only by her own finger prints. As Mercury and Venus laid out the verdict, she remained silent until Amara spoke. Serena knew that even in the silver millennium Uranus had never been found of taking directions, especially from the inners.

**"It's alright Uranus, just do as she says."** Serena said soothingly knowing the wind soldier will not refuse her and as was promised Uranus listened. Now with Darien's declaration that they would take care of the enemy in the forest, they were out of the mansion heading in the direction of the enemy in silence. As the came closer to the tip of the wounds, they saw so many damages done to the trees. Many of it had been uprooted, broken and destroyed.

"**Damn them!"** Sailor Moon said irritably. She was already in a bad mood from what had almost happened with Darien but to find the woods she used to play in as a kid in such chaos was pissing her off. **"Moon Tiara Magic!"** she sent her tiara spiraling through the woods. She could feel the presence of the enemy but it had blend in too much with the forest for her to see it. The tiary zoomed through the woods before hitting on what looked like a tree. But trees did not cry so loudly. With the enemy revealed, Sailor Moon did not wait for even the slightest pause. Raw untamed energy was burning through her and it needed release. The make out session with Darien had loosened her powers, just like when she had been at Molly's house near a month ago. At the time her unsettled feelings had caused her powers to go howdy and thus her hand had been glowing, the energy pushing to get out. In this moment that was what was happening.

Her hand glowed bright red and jumping from tree to tree, she landed on the branch right before the Cardian and with merciless strength, she drove her burning hands into the heart of the monster. Though Tuxedo Mask knew he shouldn't feel sorry for it, he still did. The agonizing screams that was coming the monster from Serena's burning hands was almost human. He covered his ears. Sailor Moon's eyes on the other hand were glowing red and a smirk tilted up her lips. The monster disappeared into smoked air and blew off.

"**Are you disgusted with me Tux Boy?" **She asked as she walked toward him, her eyes still glowing and her lips still in the smirk. He wanted to back away from her, he was frightened. This Serena looked dangerous and mad but he was not about to abandon her because of fear.

"**Sailor Moon are you ok?"**

"**Oh yes. Why wouldn't I be when the person who holds my heart has sold his to a devil? Why wouldn't I be alright."** She said in an ultra sweet voice that made Darien realize the danger he was in. the sailor moon before him now was one driven by emotions, with her emotions out of control so was her behavior.

"**Look, I do love you Serena."**

"**Then why the oath to Serenity."** she asked as she stepped up close to him. She wounded her hands around his neck, pressing her body against him and one thigh in between his legs. He was still recovering from their earlier display and with such close proximate and her thighs touching his manhood, he felt lost. He wanted more, more than he could have.

"**I am just doing my duty."** He said trying to ignore the sensasions traveling down his spine. She was nibbling on his ears and sliding her hands down his chest.

"**And do you know what your duty is?"** she asked seductively as she pushed him against a tree. Immediately her sailor outfit disappeared and so did Darien's. He wondered how that had happened but brushed it aside for later. He took the cheeks of the woman before him.

"**I love you Serena, please believe that."**

"**Your duty is to me, not HER!"** Serena yelled as tears loosened down her checks and ripped herself away from him and teleported away.

Darien slid to the floor in the silence of the woods.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review~


	15. Chapter 14 Crescente De Miroir

**Where Do I Belong? Book 1: Reflections Of The Past**

**Chapter 14 – Crescente De Miroir**

The scouts defeated the enemies and met up in the Tsukino residence for the last part of practice, but when Darien showed up alone, Amara's eyes narrowed.

"Where is Serena?" She asked threateningly.

"She disappeared somewhere." Darien answered wit ha sigh. Amara grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him to the wall that surrounded the house.

"What the hell did you do to her you two timing bastard!" Amara demanded. Her face was contorted in visible mask of pure fury.

"I didn't do anything." Darien coughed out his response. She folded one hand, ready to land a blow that will gush out his guts but a gentle hand held her back.

"It's alright, I'm here." Serena's soft voice penetrated the murky anger that had consumed the wind soldier. She dropped Darien like a sack of bricks on the floor. She turned around and hugged Serena tightly but she immediately let go of her.

"Serena?" she asked. Serena skin was as hot as fire.

"It's alright. I just went a little out of control is all." the rest of the Outers surrounded her.

"It seems we are running out of time, at this point it will take more than just Endymion's affections to allow you to live on earth." Hotaru said softly. The Outers watched Serena with clouded expressions of worry. Mina noticed it as she looked from one face to another and back to Darien. Where the Outers keeping some secrets? Better yet was Serena keeping some secret from them?

"Let them run two miles and brief exercises before sending them home. I will do my running alone. I need time to think." Serena said and the Outers nodded. She jogged away from them.

"Where is she going?" Ray asked with narrowed eyes. Something was fishy about their leader.

"She needs a moment piece. Now we will begin running. The goal is to run 4 miles, which is 16 laps around the track park in your school. It is 5:30 now, by 6:30 we would have finish the running and proceed to other exercises." Michelle said.

"Um...you do know that we have school at seven right?" Amy asked.

"I made a request for the school to allow you four and Serena to go to school at 8 for this week. We need the training. Now let's go." Pluto said and they began jogging after Amara to their school. Darien followed last, staying as far away as he could Amara.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Now listen, for the first three miles we will be jogging, as in pacing ourselves in other to learn to move our bodies at a moments notice but on the last mile we will race against each other. Understand?" Amara informed and they nodded.

"Good, now you may start." she said and blew at a whistle that hanged around her neck. The Inner's and Darien began their jogging all in a straight line. For the first lap everything went smoothly, none had yet to become tired but when they reached the starting point again, large balls of golden light began dropping on them.

"What the heck!?" Mina cried as she dashed and dodge. the little balls had glazed a little of Amy's jogging shirt and it had burn almost all of it.

"Run through it." Amara called to the.

"Easy for you to say." Ray mumbled. To give them a demonstration, Hotaru went ahead of them, dodging gracefully and jogging without speeding or slowing down. The Inners began following her example but even still they were hit several times. When they thought the attack had stopped halfway around the track, another ball of attack came their way. This time it was bubbles of steam water.

"They are trying to kill us!" Darien said just as he dodged an on coming bubble. Throughout the laps of 3 miles, unexpected attacks would be unleashed on them. Mina who was the first to finish her 3 miles had several torn areas in her clothes and smoke was steaming out as if it was burning. Darien was the second to finish with more holes in his clothes than anyone. Amara had really targeted him more than the others. Lita finished and was soon followed by Amy. She had crafty devised a system of dodging the attacks though that still didn't prevent it from hitting her. Ray finished last, anger boiling in her eyes.

"How the hell did you finish before me? You cheated, you probably didn't finish the whole laps!" she accused Amy in her frustration.

"Losing is no way to put your inefficiency on someone else you loser!" Amy shot back.

"What did you call me!?" Ray yelled.

"Loser or do you want me to spell it out for you?" Amy said tauntingly. She was not about to sit there and let a temperamental nutcase accuse her of cheating.

"Cut it out both of you!" Mina yelled.

"Shut up you self righteous excuse of a scout!" Ray directed her anger on Mina whose eyes narrowed into slits.

"Be lucky I'm not Lita or I would have whipped that ass of yours into shape." Mina said threateningly to Ray.

"She's right Ray. Cool it; you are way out of line here." Lita agreed.

"You know what I'm sick of this!" she said and turned to leave.

"If you leave here, I promise you that your scout's powers will be taken away from you." Serena said from behind the fence. She had been watching their frantic display much to her amusement. But Rays bitching was starting to grate on her nerves.

"And who the fuck do you think you are anyway?!" Ray screamed. The next she knew was someone slamming her to the floor, all the air came out of her.

"Speak to her in that manner again you bitch and I will teach you a lesson you wont ever forget!" Amara said as she stood over the passed out fire soldier. The rest of the Inners and Darien's jaw dropped. The Outers just shook their heads but whether it was for Amara or Ray's actions was in question.

"Let what happened to her be a lesson to any of you who dares to insult Serena." Amara turned her cold eyes on them and they gulped.

"Now on your marks," she said and watched the three remaining scouts and tux boy position themselves for the race. "Set, Go!"

They took of in a dead run, the Outers took after them. Amara flew past them, followed by Darien, Lita, Trista, Michelle, Mina, Hotaru then Amy. Of course Amara was the first to finish the four laps around the park but she did not stop, she continued on. Darien finished next and rested against the fence. Serena was jogging away by that time and he watched her with longing eyes before he turned his eyes back to the race. When he saw Ray lying on the stony floor he made to pick her up but a shake of Hotaru's head stopped him. Lita finished together with Michelle and Trista. The third to finish were Mina and Hotaru with Amy finishing seconds after them. By this time Amara had gone two miles, 8 laps around the field. They slumped to the grass outside the track for rest.

"How are you so fast?" Lita asked Amara admiringly.

"I'm the soldier of the wind, what did you expect?" she answered with a small smile.

"Now we must go the gym to use the weight equipments." Trista said and produced a set of keys for the high school gym.

"But what about Ray?" Mina asked, Ray may be a bitch but she was still their friend.

"One must pick up after themselves. She will go home on her own when she wakes up. She must learn to bear the responsibilities of her own actions." Hotaru said and they left her behind for the gym. Inside they did weight lifting, power running on the machines and so on. By seven they were done.

"Now for the remaining thirty minutes, we will demonstrate the push ups and sit ups we did with our separate partners. Who wants to go first?" Michelle asked.

"I will go!" Lita said when none came forward. She was bursting to show off.

"Go ahead Lita." Amara said as she hid a smirk. It was time to teach Lita a few lessons about arrogant pride.

"You will do 50 Push ups. You may begin." Michelle said and started the timer. They all watched Lita push up and down with incredible speed but they all blinked when 50 seconds later she was done within 50 counts.

"What the hell?" Mina asked.

"Mina, will you care to give it a try?" Trista asked.

"Yes please." and so with the proper position, she began her push ups. In one minute she was able to do the 50 count. Lita blinked at the position Lita had been in; sure it was just like Lita's position but anyone with keen eyes noticed the slight difference that made the whole ordeal a different exercise all together.

"Amy why don't you try?" Hotaru said.

"I'm sorry; I'm still learning the proper positions."

"It's still better to try than not." Michelle said and with a sigh she agreed. By her 30th count her body slouched to the ground in protest.

"That is good Amy; you have done the right position." Michelle praised her student.

"Darien you next." Trista said. Within one minute Darien was at 80 using the proper form. Amara looked at Lita.

"Now you see the difference between your push ups and theirs? I don't know where you learned to do such a rash push ups but the way you do it does not built the right muscles. True you're fast but that doesn't mean you are efficient."

"I did it the way you thought me Lita until Michelle made me practice over the right form. Now reaching 50 is harder than the 100 I could reach with your style but I feel that this is true exercising." Amy said.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything!" Lita snapped at Amara.

"Because you were too busy gloating in your victory. If you had watched me, you would have noticed the difference between mine and yours." Amara answered ad Lita lowered her head in shame.

With sit up and crunches, Lita also realized that her form was different.

"Amara can you teach me the proper ways of doing it?" Lita asked and Amara smiled. That was the lesson she was trying to teach Lita, humility. It was no weakness to ask for help in times of need.

"Sure." So up to 7:30, they practiced proper forms of doing many exercises and what each exercise does to help.

"Now even when we are not in practice, every morning you must do exercise on your own." Amara said and they nodded.

"Now tonight at 7, meet at the Cherry Hill Temple power practice and tomorrow morning we meet the same time as today." Michelle informed them.

"Power practice?" Amy asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes, now you are dismissed. Hurry or you will be late for school and I won't bail you out." Trista said.

"Speaking of being late to school..." Mina aid ad glared at Trista. When she finally woke up from her sleep induced state, she had learned from the girls that it had been Trista who had made her miss school.

"Oh, you mean the sleeping thing."

"Yes I mean that! Do you know i have to take Wednesday and Friday night classes just so I can take the important test I missed that day? I am lucky they are giving me another chance or else I would have to repeat a grade!" Mina fumed. She hated school but she hated extra schooling more than anything else.

"Well that was to teach you a lesson on keeping your appointment. We would all love to sleep but we got up early in the morning for your sakes and what do you do when I came to call you? You were asleep. So thinking that you loved sleep so much you wouldn't mind an extended sleep. Next time I will make you sleep for a week and another mistake will double the time." Trista said seriously.

"Please next time just wake me up." Mina sighed.

"Depends if you are a light sleeper or a heavy one." Trista said with twinkling eyes. Sighing, the Inners with Darien departed for their homes to get ready for school.

After finishing several laps and exercises, Serena returned home too for preparation for school. When she entered she found her parents in the dinning room, her mother was feeding her father.

"I guess Sammy is gone then?" she asked.

"Yes, but Rini, Molly and Melvin are still asleep." her mother answered.

"Oh I see. I will go shower with Rini. We will be down in a minute."

"O oh and you got a call." he mother said but she sounded upset.

"What is it mom?"

"He called."

"Who called?"

"Who else?" her father sneered. Who could it be that it would put her parents in such a bad mood?

"Troy or Terry, really I can't tell which name belong to who." Her mother said after a while.

"Chrissy's brother?" she asked

"Yes, him. He said it was urgent."

"Did he leave a number behind?"

"No, he just said that he will find you today."

"Oh ok well then I'm off to shower." As Serena climbed the stairs, her parents watched her with worry. They too remembered the lie that Chrissy girl had told on Serena. Serena went to her restroom and took out the shower things he needed to take a bath in the visitor's bathroom. Washing in her room would awaken Molly who definitely needed her beauty rest. Then she climbed up the ladder to the attic where her future daughter slept soundly. Today would be Rini first day in her elementary school; she didn't want her to be late. Scooting by the little girl's side, she scooped Rini gently into her arms and slowly descended the ladder back down. She filled the tub with bubble water and sat Rini on her lap in the warm water. Rini gingerly woke up. She blinked at her nude state and the water she was in before turning to find her mother smiling down at her.

"Oh momma! Good morning!" she said and clung to Serena for a hug.

"Good morning sweetie. How was your sleep?" Serena asked as she hugged Rini back.

"Oh it was good. Oh momma, you are too warm." Rini said as she felt Serena's body temperature.

"Yeah my powers sort of went out of control a little this morning."

"Oh, are you ok now?" the little girl asked.

"Yes Rini, I am ok." As they bathed, Rini told Serena that she had met that white horse called Pegasus in her dreams gain.

"Well he seems to really like you Rini."

"Well I love him!" she cried happily and splashed water on Serena. After laughing Serena retaliated and they had water fight. Serena's eyes accidentally landed on the clock that read 7:55 and she stopped eating.

"Oh no we are going to be late!" she said and Rini turned to look at the time. Thankfully for Rini she had finished eating unlike her mother.

"Bye mom, bye dad. See you later!" with that said she kissed them on the cheek and so did Rini before they rushed out the door and into Amara's car which was waiting for them outside.

"Oh, Rini Trista is going to be your teacher in school." Amara told them in the car.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Rini cheered happily.

"She got a job there?" Serena asked.

"Yup, and I and Michelle will be going to school with Hotaru at the Mugan school. Actually her father owns the school." She told Serena.

"Wow, well study hard!" Serena said and the laughed. After they dropped Rini of at her school, Serena teleported into her own school, beating the time by one minute. At the time the other scouts with the exception of Ray were also entering the classroom. The princess was already there in the classroom.

"Morning Serena." Mina said, she was going to make the effort of restoring their old friendship. Amy and Lita raised their brows in wonder.

"Good morning." Serena answered quietly before entering the classroom. Mina smiled, it was not the enthusiastic response she wanted but it was a start.

"Morning Serena!" The class greeted her.

"Morning everybody." She said with genuine smile before taking her seat. She sighed at the empty seats that were Molly and Melvin's.

"Morning girls." Miss Haruna greeted the other girls that entered after Serena.

"Why is it that you guys are allowed to come this late?" one of the students from class asked.

"Oh it's because we do volunteer works in the morning for the mayor." Serena lied smoothly, sighing at how good she had become with lying.

"Ooooohhhhhhh" The class echoed

"Oh Serena, where is Ray, Molly and Melvin?" the teacher asked.

"Oh yes, they spent the night taking care of me. I had a high fever. Around 4 or so Molly had a relapse of pain from her accident so Melvin took care of her. My father had been called away during the night and my mom was rushing to the drug store to buy medicines because we couldn't get in contact with the hospital. They were just able to fall asleep at around 5 so they can't come this early but they will be here at noon. I woke up feeling better so I decided to come and take notes for all of us. As for Miss Hino I don't know." Serena said. That was the story she and her parents had agreed to on. It wasn't totally a lie but it wasn't totally the truth either.

"Oh I see, well are you alright now?" Miss Haruna asked and came to feel Serena's forehead. She immediately took back her hand.

"Gosh Serena you are burning up!"

"Oh it's fine. The dizziness has passed. If it gets worse I will go to the nurse's office." her condition had validated her story.

"Make sure you do so when you get worse." Serena nodded and class began.

*********************************************************************************************************************

As was expected, Molly and Melvin showed up exactly at twelfth. The students were just getting in line for lunch. Serena had decided to enjoy the breeze and the view from roof of the building. And that was where Molly and Melvin found her with her eyes close.

"Serena!" Molly called out when she opened the roof door. Serena sat up quickly and turned in the direction of Molly's voice.

"Good afternoon you two." she greeted them and stood up for the impact of Molly's hug. After Molly she hugged Melvin too.

"How are you feeling Serena?" Melvin asked worriedly when he noticed her abnormal temperature for someone without cold or fever.

"Oh I'm fine. Here seat and what's with the big lunch bag?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, Mama Irene packed us some lunch." Molly said enthusiastically before opening the lunch box.

"Wow, your mom sure knows how to cook!" Melvin said as he gazed appreciatively into the food. They spread a small blanket on the floor and placed the food in the center before sitting around it.

"Can we really eat all of this?" Melvin asked. There were so many foods. Pizza, lasagna, egg rolls, fried chickens and fishes, fried rice, sandwiches and fried potatoes. And for desert there was ice cream, half vanilla and half chocolate cake, pies and cookies. And for beverages there were all kins of sodas.

"Mom tends to go over bored."

"No kidding." Melvin agreed.

"Well let's dig in!" Molly said enthusiastically and began digging in. laughing the other two began piling their own plates.

"So how was training?" Melvin asked.

"We were interrupted in the middle of it so we had to go fight and save the day, or morning. After the battle I let the Outers take care of them and I went for jogging around."

"How was it with Darien?" Molly asked quietly.

"I sort of lost my cool with him." Serena said. She really was ashamed of her actions, well not the battle part but the part where things had heated up between them. She couldn't deny the fact anymore and Hotaru was right. She wanted him and only by uniting with him in body, mind and soul will she have the strength to live on earth. If she went on the moon she could live but she had to be placed in a time capsule or she would have to go live back in the past since the moon was no longer habitable.

"Don't let it get you down. Remember this battle is not over yet. We will expose the fake for what she really is."

"Thanks Molly. Though Amara was going to beat Darien up."

"You go Amara!" Molly Cheered.

"I feel sorry for Darien." Melvin decided to sympathize with him. "When you think about it, Darien is just a puppet being used. He thinks he is doing his duties, it's not his fault that he thinks his duty is to Serenity; he doesn't even know that she is the wrong princess!"

"Well I don't! I think he is a jerk."

"But think about it Molly, he is being manipulated." Melvin tried to reason.

"Only because he allows himself to be manipulated!" Molly said passionately.

"How so?"

"If he only chooses to listen to his heart, then he won't be in this situation he is in now! Men never listen to anything that has to do with the heart!"

"That's not true! You are stereotyping!" Melvin disagreed.

"It is the truth!" Molly argued back and Melvin sighed. It was things like this that could break a couple up.

"Molly, if I hadn't listen to my heart and instead listen to my head, I wouldn't be with you right now." he said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I told you of my feelings I was scared that you would reject me. My head kept thinking of many reasons why you would reject me. I was a dork, a nerd, you already had lots of admires and I had been in love with Serena before you. You wouldn't believe that I would love you over Serena. but my heart stubbornly refused to accept the reasons of my head, so irrational it became...all it could see was your smile, your beautiful eyes and your warm personality and before I could stop myself my mouth was already asking you out if I had chosen to listen to my head, I probably would never had ask you out and you are too proud to ask me out. Even if you loved me, you would never have asked me out because your head is telling you that it is the man's responsibility to do the asking. In that case who doesn't listen to their hearts?" Melvin explained and Molly saw the logic in his words.

"Still I have no sympathy for Darien though I do apologize for generalizing all men." she said and Melvin accepted it.

Serena watched them with contradicting emotions. Happiness and envy but the happiness was stronger. Yes they were happy being in love, she wanted that kind of understanding love but she accepted that not everyone was as lucky.

"After school I will be going to the library." Serena told them.

"To do what?" Molly asked.

"I want to send a message to Chrissy's brother. Mom said he called the house this morning while I was away for practice."

"I want to come with you but mom needs my help this afternoon for her jewelry shop." Molly pouted.

"And I have cram school." Melvin said apologetically.

"It's aright. I will come help you and your mom after sending the message Molly."

"Yay. Then I will get us some Chinese rice!"

"Can I come and help too?" Mina's voice startled them. She was standing at the door looking down. Serena wondered when she had sneaked up on them and why she hadn't felt her presence.

"Molly, touch me and tell me my body temperature." she said. Molly touched and her eyes widened in panic.

"You're as cold s ice! I thought you were warm a few minutes ago."

"I was." she answered. Her powers had not calmed down from this mornings excitement, it had totally shut down. Her days were numbered. She would get colder and colder and before they know it she would be having dizzy spells and she won't be able to transform to sailor moon anymore. Then her heart would freeze over and she would be lost in the darkness of death. Though her body was cold she did not feel cold nor did she feel hot when her body was hot, she just felt normal.

"Is something wrong?" Mina asked.

"No. what were you saying about helping?"

"Well that is..." Mina blushed. She had been searching for Serena all through lunch and when she had found her no where she had come to the last place she hadn't looked yet, the roof. She had heard something about helping Molly and her mother and had volunteered her help without thinking. "I just thought I could help with whatever you are going to help Molly's mother with."

"To sell their stocks?" Serena asked with a raised brow and Mina nodded with her head bowed and her foot playing around in nervousness

"Well it's all up to Molly." Serena said.

"Why do you want to help?" Molly asked.

"I...just...I'm sorry." she said and run back down the stairs. How could she say she anted to spend time with Serena after brushing her aside for so long?

"That was odd." Molly said and the other two nodded.

*********************************************************************************************************************

After school found Serena in the library. She had called Trista to take Rini home for her and now she was checking through her mails that she had ignored for so long.

"Urrrr!" she groaned. How had she received so many emails?! And the spam box was packed. But she also noticed that at least 10 of the letters were from Troy yet all they said was Serena I really need your help. She sighed and deleted her whole messages without even reading.

"That wasn't very nice." Someone said from behind her. She turned around; again she had not felt a presence. She looked up into light blue eyes, a familiar face and a head of golden hair.

"Troy!" she cried his name out, earning a 'shhh' from the patrons of the library. He laughed and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Oh Serena I've missed you so much!" he said as he hugged her tighter. Serena returned the hug whole heartedly.

"Oh Troy!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Opps." Serena said with a giggle and he chuckled.

"Let's get out of here."

"Right." She picked up her book bag and with her hands in his, they left the library and into a black sports car.

"Wow, what a nice car."

"Isn't it, I bought it myself!"

You did?!"

"Yup, I had to work like hell to buy it but it was all worth it!" he said a winked at her before opening the door for her like a gentleman. With her buckled in, he took to the other side and started the car. As they drove, they caught up on old times, laughing at their silly antics in the past. But Serena noticed that he refrained from saying anything concerning his sister.

"We are here!" he said when he parked the car. Serena looked out her window to see where here was and she gasped. They were at _Crescente De Miroir_, a small sophisticated French café at the suburban part of town.

"I've never been here before though I did say my first date will be here." Serena giggled.

"Then I'm pleased to have this opportunity to be your first date. Does the menu come with a kiss?" he asked as he opened the door to help her out.

"If the main course is satisfying then yes but if not I will have to decline the offer for desert." Serena replied with a wink when she was outside the confines of the car.

"Then My Lady I hope you find my establishment to your liking."

"Such fine manners, young man I might enjoy more than just your establishment." She joked.

"Then I am at your beck and call." He took Serena's hand and they walked out of the parking lot amidst the flowers that surrounded the café.

"You know our family owns this café right?"

"You're kidding?!" Serena's eyes widened.

"No I'm not." He said with a smile and opened the door.

"Welcome, My Lord and Lady to humble café of _Crescente De Miroir_, we hope you enjoy your stay." Serena blinked. As soon as the door to the café slid open, rose petals flew at them and lining up in cute but colorful renaissance dresses were twenty women, ten on one side and ten on the other.

"They like to go with the theme of the café." He whispered in her ears.

"Oh Master Troy, We did not expect you today." A girl in orange dress nearest them gushed up to Troy.

"Why yes Geisel, I am here on a date with the beautiful Lady Serena." He said and the Geisel girl finally took a look at Serena. Serena raised her brow at the staring girl, obviously she had realize she was no competition for Serena.

"Right this way Masseur and Mademoiselle." A man in blank dress pants, white shirt and a black bow tie with a renaissance hat appeared out of nowhere and they followed him to a table seated where you could have a better view of a fountain of an angel with water coming from their private parts.

"Oh joy." Serena said sarcastically at the sight and Troy laughed.

"Fantastic right?" he teased.

"With this I won't have to imagine the unseen." He laughed harder. Serena did notice the violent glares she was getting from the females and the appreciative glances of the men.

"You haven't change a bit. Still the same funny girl I fell in love with." He said.

"You're rather blunt aren't you?"

"It pays to be honest." He said with a shrug and pulled back her chair for her to sit before taking the chair opposite his.

"Why the gentlemen act?"

"Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Serena asked with a raised brow.

"When we first met I used to tease you all the time. You swore you couldn't love such an ungentlemanly person like me."

"So you went and made yourself a gentleman all for my childhood fantasies?"

"It was hard you know!"

"I imagine so."

"I like to make girls feel special."

"That is one of the things I loved about you, if someone wasn't happy it affected your mood."

"You remember huh?"

"There is much I remember." She said and they stared at each other. The waiter approached them.

"What can I get for you?" he asked with a French accent. Serena opened the menu on the table, she knew French enough to read and know what the foods were.

"Do you want me to order for you?" Troy asked thinking she knew nothing of French.

"I will have the _steak haché, one Panini and baguette and a glass ____of __Kir Royal_, no alcohol please. Thank you." she said so smoothly it took Troy by surprise and sever other people who expected a Japanese girl to not know anything French wise.

"I will have the same as her." Troy told the waiter.

"It shall be ready in a few minutes, until then can I get you anything?" the waiter asked,

"Ice tea if you please." Serena answered.

"Very good and you sir?"

"Same as her." The waiter nodded and left.

"Wow, when did you learn French?" he asked her.

"Self taught. Also I was at my Aunts house not so long ago. We went to a French restaurant and she ordered this for me, and I liked it." She said.

"You were always smart."

"Why did you order the same thing as me?" she asked.

"Ice tea is my favorite and I've had all that you wanted just never together so I wanted to try it." He answered.

"mmm" Serena hummed as she directed her gaze back to the nude angel fountain.

"How long have you been in town?"

"Just about a two days."

"Were you here when this café was built?" she asked.

"Yes, I was here for its opening."

"And you didn't even bother to come see me." he didn't reply.

"Well doesn't matter. Why did you want to see me now?" she asked.

"I just thought we could hang out."

"I thought you said honesty paid off." She said softly not looking at him. He sighed.

"Serena can we talk about this later?"

"No, I have to go help a friend."

"Can't I come with you?"

"Do you want to face my father's gun?"

"He is still mad huh."

"It's not everyday a father is accused of teaching his daughter at the age of 12 how to seduce a man." She retorted.

"My parents were wrong."

"How did you sister disappear?" She asked instead and he gasped.

"How did you know that?"

"Start talking Troy, I don't have all day." He sighed.

"Very well, it was like two months ago when she woke up in the minute of the night screaming. When we asked what was wrong with her she said she had to see you. Mother and father did not permit it but she was gone by evening that night and we haven't seen or heard from her. My parents alerted the police here to keep a track on you hoping that if she comes to you they would return her back to France. But she didn't appear. Though I saw someone just like her."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the girl you don't get along with? The Serenity girl? Doesn't she look at all like my sister?"

"They look identical but different people."

"Yes, my parents told me that Chrissy had a twin but she died, however from what I heard later, the twin was abducted from the hospital." Troy explained.

"So Chrissy is gone missing, why do you need my help instead of calling the police?"

"We've tried everything since she's been missing but there is no sign of her. I don't know, I just thought I come to you for help. I just felt you can help us somehow."

"I see, unfortunately I haven't seen Chrissy. I found a note in my locker from Chrissy asking for help but I have no idea where she is or what kind of trouble she is in."

"Please Serena help me find my sister. I know she is annoying and a liar and she have hurt you a lot but please, she is my precious baby sister, help me find her." Troy begged.

"I really don't know what I can do but I will do my best to help."

"Thank you!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet, the twin sister, you said she was kidnapped when she was little right? Was there a reason why she was kidnapped?"

"I don't' know. My parents don't talk much about it."

"Well I think your parents are hiding a very important piece of the puzzle that could lead us to your sister. Talk to them and find out all you can."

"I will, Serena thanks so much."

"No problem."

"Here you are. Please enjoy." The waiter said and served their food. As they ate they discussed more of the possibilities of where Chrissy might end up. When their meals were done, they left the café for Molly's house.

Chrissy, Serenity and the kidnapped girl are connected somehow but I can't put my hands on it. Why would Troy's parents tell him that the twin died when apparently she had only been captured? There was no actual proof that the sister was dead which drew out one single thought; Troy's parents had something to do with the disappearance of the child and they were hiding a big secret.

"Troy, do you have any picture of the kidnapped twin?" Serena asked.

"I think there might be one from my mother's wallet pocket."

"Get it to me as soon as possible."

"Right." No matter what they were going to solve all the riddles of this bizarre disappearance!

*********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!^^


	16. Chapter 15 Truths Revealed

**Where Do I Belong? Book 1: Reflections Of The Past**

**Chapter 15 – Truths Revealed**

After leaving the little French café they had gone to Molly's mother's jewelry store to help with the sales. Having two models like figures there from both genders had really boosted the sales and the Bakers had never sold more than they did that day. Mrs. Baker had to make immediate request for more items to be imported to her store. She had even gone on her knees thanking them melodramatically that even Molly sweat dropped. After which they had left the store after Serena had told Molly to call up Melvin to head to the temple at around 7 pm for the scout training.

They had gone to the crown arcade where Serena had introduced Troy to Andrew. Upfront Andrew had looked pleased to meet Troy but Serena detected a disturbance in his thoughts though she knew not what the disturbance was. Andrew was worried that with a gorgeous guy like that by Serena's side, and the fact that the two were so close would leave no room for Darien. Especially considering that fact that Darien had finally come to confess to him that he was Tokyo's masked hero. He had also told him the problems with Serena and Serenity and though Andrew understood the complications, he majorly consoled Darien to follow his heart.

Serena and Troy had ordered some fries and sandwiches and as they ate, Serena informed Troy of her life after their move from Tokyo and Troy did the same. Apparently they had moved to several locations, the US, France and western Africa. They owned several chains of restaurants, hade several hospitals built around the world and their computer and technological industries had been booming for years. The kids had all attended prestigious schools, to put it simply they had been living in leisure. Being aware of the time when she has to meet the scouts, Serena got up and Troy paid for the meal.

**"Serena when can I see you again?"** Troy asked as they left the crown arcade.

**"My schedule is tight right now. I will be very busy this week. Tell you what, take my number and call me. When we need to meet we will arrange something." **She said and took a card out of her bag and handed it to him.

**"Ok, I will give you a ring"**

**"Don't call when I'm in class."**

**"I wouldn't do that!"**

**"Is that right?" **Serena teased.

**"Serena?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"You don't hate me right?"**

**"No, I don't"** he said gratefully before pulling her into a hug.

**"Thank you."** he said and kissed her check.

**"I haven't lost yet hopefully."**

**"Lost what?"**

**"Nothing. Now where do you want me to drop you off at?"** he asked, Serena gave him a weird look but shook her head.

**"It's ok. I want to walk for a change."** She said.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah" she nodded.**

**"Well then see you later."**

**"Same to you." **Serena waved and watched him get into his car and drove off before her muscles sagged and she exhaled. _It's hard smiling so much. _She didn't exactly hate Troy but he had left her before, there was no telling that he wouldn't do it again. After all he was her first crush and she felt that given the time it might awaken again and she did not want that. Especially now that Darien is devoted to the fake Serenity, Serena felt that if she allowed herself, she would run into Troy's arms in compensation for Darien.

As she walked down the sidewalks to the temple, she thought of the times she had spent with Troy. He had always made her laugh, caught her from falling off a tree, rescued her from a car accident, held her when she was sick, sung to her when she couldn't sleep, told her stories when she was scared, and kissed hr forehead to always put her at ease. He was the perfect big brother and he seemed to have grown up with the same traits that had endeared him to her. In comparison, Darien would probably save Serenity if both she and Serena were in danger and he had to choose which to save, and out of 'duty' he would go save the 'princess'.

The thought pissed her off and she didn't realize how it made people avoid her as they opened a path for her. When she reached the temple stairway, she sighed. She hated long climbs. Looking sideways and seeing no one in view, she teleported away.

*********************************************************************************************************************

She arrived at Rei's room in the temple to find Rei and Mina in a heated discussion. Serena's appearance there caused both of them to jump back and stare in surprise.

**"How do you do that!?"** Mina asked with awe.

**"Effects of my training."** She answered simply.

**"Training?"** Rei asked skeptically.

**"When I went away for a while, it was for training."**

**"Must have been some training you went through!"** Mina said.

**"Yup, thanks to the Outers."**

**"Real slave drivers huh?"** Mina joked.

**"You could say that again. By the way isn't it seven now? Where are the others?"**

**"Amy and Lita are on their way now but as for the Outers we don't know."** Rei answered.

**"They are here."** Not a second after she said this Rei's old energetic grandfather knock on the door.

**"Rei, the Outers are here!"** he called to them. Serena and Mina both raised their brows.

**"You said it was ok to tell those closest to us."**

**"And so I did, now at least we have nothing to fear."**

**"Serenaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** Amara's voice down the hall heading toward Rei's room made Serena sigh. She walked out to meet her.

**"Hey Amara."** She said.

**"Where have you been and who was that guy you **were with?!" she demanded.

**"Shouldn't the second question answer the first?" **Serena said as she continued walking toward the sacred fire where she could feel the presence of Rini, Sammy, Molly, Melvin, Trista and Michelle.

**"Don't play smart with me!"** Amara snapped. Serena stopped in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder at the older woman with a warning glance. She did not like her actions to be questioned. Amara recognizing the look sighed and dropped the subject and dejectedly followed Serena back to their companions.

**"Mama!"** Rini called out as she saw Serena enter the room with the sacred fire. She run to her mother and Serena picked her up and kissed her gently on the forehead.

**"Hi sweetie, have you eaten?"**

**"Yes mama, I ate fries and ice cream!"** she said happily.

**"If you keep eating so healthy you will get fat."** Serena joked/

**"Aww, but Puu said that it is impossible for me to be fat because you are as skinny as a drawn one on a chalk board with half erased."** Everyone turned to look at Trista who paled.

**"So I'm that skinny am I?" **Serena said with a thoughtful gaze.

**"No, wait…you see…that is"** Trista mumbled on none coherently and the others snickered.

**"We're here!"** Lita said from the door way.

**"Good evening Miss Kino and Miss Mizuno." **Serena addressed them formally. Lita felt uncomfortable by the formality and Amy winced.

**"Good evening"** they both said.

**"Go in and let us pass too."** Rei said from behind them. They began to settle on the ground around the fire, waiting for Darien or for Serena or one of the Outers to start speaking.

The sliding door of the room slid open and they all except Serena turned to see Darien and Serenity enter. The Outers rouse to their feet and the Inners followed their example as they bowed in respect.

**"Good evening everyone." **Serenity said well heartedly.

**"Good evening princess, how are you?"** Trista spoke up.

**"I am well thanks."**

**"That's good to hear."**

**"Please have a seat, there is much we have to do and today I am on a short schedule." **Serena said and they all returned to their seating arrangement. Serenity took Darien's hand and dragged him to sit next to her but he didn't protest. Rini buried her face in Serena's chest. Her chest felt heavy seeing that sight.

**"Ok, tonight's training has to do with our individual powers. Like this morning you will all have the same partners but on tomorrow we will switch partners. Tomorrow, Lita will become partners with Michelle, Amy with Hotaru, Mina with Amara, and Rei with Trista."**

**"What about me?"** Darien asked.

**"Your powers are such that only I can train you so you will have me for a partner through all of this week but on Wednesday you will be partnered with Amara for a more physical training." **Serena answered.

**"Better sign your will."** Melvin mumbled though they all heard it and snickered behind their hands. Darien paled considerably.

**"What about me?"** Serenity asked.

**"What about you?" **Serena asked in reply.

**"I want to train too! I don't like being this useless!"**

**"But isn't that what you do the best?" **Molly whispered and only the Outers, Sammy, Melvin, Serena and Rini heard it. The snickered while the Outers kept a straight face but laughing inside.

**"What's so funny?"** Serenity asked.

**"Well if you really want to train, we can ask Grandfather Hino to train you as a miko." **Serena suggested.

**"That's not a bad idea!" **Rei said.

**"No, I want to be able to fight."**

**"Princess, please don't waste our time. We face more than one threat and we need to eliminate the first one as soon as possible. We don't have the time to be training you when the inners need training themselves! Once Beryl is over, we will then think about training you."**

**"I WANT TO FIGHT BERYL! SHE DESTROYED MY HOME! MY, NOT YOURS!"** she snapped.

**"Well then go fight Beryl on your world but as long as I am the protector of earth I will not let you endanger the earthling civilians just for your petty revenge!" **Serena short back and the two glared at each other. No one interrupted for a while.

**"Princess, Serena is right. We don't have the tim…"** Michelle began.

**"She is always right is she?! What is wrong with you Outers?! Why are you always siding with her!?"** Serenity demanded heatedly.

**"WELL IF YOU STOP PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE YOU ARE NOT WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS PROBLEM!" **Amara shout back in anger before covering her mouth and sighing. She had let it slip.

**"What do you mean by pretending to be someone she is not?"** Mina asked with narrowed eyes.

**"Princess Serenity was not known for wanting to fight in a war. She wanting to fight Beryl out of revenge is outside the character of the princess we knew, so to us she wanting to do this and that is just not right. We feel she is pretending to be strong and reliable when all she really need is time to cry for the destruction of our world." **Hotaru caught in smoothly and Serena marveled at the quick wits of the people.

**"That's understandable." **Amy said as she rested her hand on the princess's shoulder reassuring.

_How is that understandable? _Mina thought in her head but kept her words to herself.

**"My apologies for the raise of my voice. I will abide by your decision." **Serenity said as she calmed down, leaning her head on Darien's shoulder and Darien wrapped a hand around her. Rini seeing this wanted to cry so she got up and run out of the room with Serena calling after her.

**"Please continue the meeting."** She said and got up to follow Rini, Molly did the same.

**"Anyway, like Serena already said, in the evening we train our powers. The training is in another dimension crafted to suit our individual powers. Listen to your instructors and do your best, don't get lost or else you could be stuck in space and time for all eternity." **Trista said and they nodded. The first to transform was Trista as she needed her time powers to open the gate leading into the dimension for the training. They all entered except the none sailor scouts and disappeared.

**"I suppose I should go find Serena and begin my own training."** Darien said as he roused to his feet, letting go of Serenity. his heart aching with guilty and pain for the game he was playing. Putting his arms around Serenity had been a ploy to make Serena jealous but Serena had not even winced or seemed to care and Rini had run out. Now he realized that he wasn't just hurting Serena if she actually did care, but he was hurting Serenity whom obviously loved him.

**"Be careful."** She said and squeezed his hand gently. He nodded and left, Melvin and Sammy followed him out.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Under the cherry blossom tree in front of the temple, Serena found a crying Rini. She picked up her daughter with a heavy heart and held her tightly.

**"It's alright Rini. The end of all of this will soon come."**

**"But mama if papa chooses that other girl over you then I won't be born and we can't be together!"** Rini cried.

**"Oh sweetie, don't worry so much about it. No matter what I have to do I promise you that you will be born. I promise, don't you trust me?"** Rini looked into Serena's eyes and saw the absolute seriousness with which her mother was assuring her.

**"I trust you mama."** She said and hugged her.

**"Thank you."** Serena whispered. Even if she had to get Darien drunk or put him under a spell to birth Rini, she would do so when the time came but no matter what Rini had to be born. That was saying that if she could find an energy source to live off of on earth or anywhere else.

**"Serena?"** Darien's voice reached her ears and turned to see him sanding at the porch looking at her and Rini. Molly was standing with her brother and Melvin. She walked to them and deposited Rini into Molly's hands.

**"Take care of her for me." **she said to Molly.

**"I will, good luck with the training."** Molly answered.

**"Thank you."**

**"Bye mama."**

**"I will see you in a little bit darling. Be good and if you need anything tell Aunt Molly okay?"**

**"Yes mama."** Serena kissed her forehead.

**"I love you sweetie."**

**"I love you more mama."** Serena smiled sweetly at the child. Darien had remained silent through their exchange, watching them. The uncanny resemblance between them was too shocking and the fact that the girl was calling Serena her mother. Look wise it was possible that she could be Serena's daughter but she looked like a five year old child! That would means Serena birthed him at the age of eleven which was impossible considering no one knew of Rini but even if it was the truth, then the real question was who was the father? Serena stepped back and offered him her hand. He hesitated in taking it but as soon as he touched it they disappeared, seconds later they appeared back in the old torn down mansion they had been that morning. He remembered their little out of control activity that morning and sighed.

**"Let's begin."** Serena said and he noticed she was sitting in the same position she had been that morning, on her legs. He too sat, folding his legs under his behind.

**"The powers of planet are powers gain through the planet. The earth is your strong hold, as the prince you alone has the power to control the elements here however in no way must you alter the ways of nature, instead you must learn to become one with nature."** Serena said and Darien nodded in understanding.

**"First we must make you familiarize yourself with nature. Place you palm on the ground and listen for a heart beat. People think the earth is dead but I assure you that it lives. If it didn't it wouldn't strike back when people misuse it. Now the heart beat you are searching for is unlike human heartbeat, this is just an essence, a presence within your subconscious." **Darien did as was told, placing his palms flat on the ground, trying to feel or hear anything. Nothing worked.

**"Clear your mind of everything, focus your complete attention on the task at hand. Think 'I want to feel the beat of thy heart' to the earth."**

_Easy for you to say._ Darien thought painfully but the memories of Darien with that other blond haired boy would not leave his mind. He had been invited to his professor's house that day who lived in the suburban part of town. The area was quiet, quaint and beautiful and he hoped to someday get a house there for himself. When he got there his teacher had taken him to that French café that sold all those delicious delicacies. But when they arrived there he noticed someone who shouldn't have been there. It was Serena and he wondered what in the world she would be doing in such a place but then his eyes had landed on the man by her side. He had never seen him before but he was being too familiar and personal with Serena that it on his nerves. That scene had ruined his whole afternoon so after the meeting with his professor, he had headed to the crown to grab a bite to eat before heading to the temple but he had seen them there again. He had hidden himself and watched as the two of them talked, laughed and stare at each other as lovers would. They had finally finished their meal and they came out only to have the guy kiss her. Well true he had kissed her forehead but it still didn't change the fact that he hugged her body too close and when he had left Serena had sighed in disappoint. His heart had constricted painfully, he had wanted to march up to the guy and teach the fool a lesson for putting his hands around _his_ girl. Yes, his girl or so he had come to believe. What was he to Serena? Why were they so close and how did she feel about it? These were questions he wanted answers to but it seems the only one capable of answering them was Serena. Andrew had told him that the guy's name was Troy and that was all he knew.

_Just who the heck is that guy to Serena?!_

**_ ASK HER YOU FOOL!_** A voice answered his thought and he jumped up in alarm, he eyes big with fright and surprise.

**"What the heck was that?!"** he asked in shock.

**"What? What happened?!" **Serena asked.

**"That, a voice! Didn't you hear it?"**

**"No, what kind of voice is it?" **

**"It's just a voice, neither male nor female."**

**"Oh I see, that is the voice of the earth. What did it say?"** Serena asked.

**"Nothing" **he answered quickly with a blush and Serena arched her brow in wonder.

**"You just heard a voice and it said nothing?!"** she asked as she blinked, trying to understand the logic behind. Darien didn't reply. They continued on with rapid improvements, familiarizing Darien to the trees, stones, waters and so fort. With every step Darien experienced various emotions of shock, surprise and fullness, his mind expanding with knowledge and wisdom as the earth opened to him and revealed to him all its hidden depths, its happiness about having so many children but it sorrow by the damage the people cause to it. And as Serena guided him along gently, not giving up on him when he was being stupid and never once loosing her temper, his appreciation for her grew with it. At nine, two hours later Serena called a break and they returned back to where their training had began and sat resting.

**"How do you feel?"** Serena asked.

**"Better than ever. I feel like I am more than I was before this training."**

**"That's because you are. The stronger you get, the more you become like the honorable prince you were back in the silver millennium."**

**"I wonder about that."**

**"I don't. Ok, we have one more hour to get through. This training will be physical. You will fight against me."** Serena said.

**"But"**

**"Humor me."** Serena said and got up. Taking a defensive stance, Serena waited for Darien to make the first move. Darien stood froze, how was she to fight against the woman he loved.

**_SHE CAN CARE FOR HERSELF BETTER THAN YOU CAN. _**The voice of the earth replied in his head.

_But_

**_NO BUTS! TRUST HER AND DO AS SHE SAYS. _**Darien sighed. He went at Serena with deliberate movement as a warning to her, and in a blink of an eye he was smacked to a wall.

"I said to fight me not prey me" Serena said and finally getting the picture that Serena was stronger than he had given her credit for. For a full hour they went at each other, kicking, punching, dodging and speed. Serena tested him past any limitation he had put on himself, making him aware of what valuable strength he had within himself. As the training went on, Serena showed him moves and strengths of her own which would have been impossible to imagine of the petite girl but her graceful movements, her soundless reflexes, her gadding eyes and alertness to the shifts of the wind spoke more about her than anything else. The woman before her was no longer the girl who klutzes out at nothing, this was a formidable woman of great power, beauty, strength and deadly speed. And the more he took notice of her and of himself, how they enjoyed every blow they threw at each, how when they came together they fitted like a puzzle, and how at ease he felt with her even though she was delivering some killing punches his affections grew stronger and stronger and surer. Yes his duty was to Serenity but his heart would always be with Serena.

**_YOU ARE A FOOL. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE MY HEIR! YOUR DUTY IS TO YOUR HEART!_**

**"My duty is to my heart?"** he whispered as if he heard wrong. Serena who was in the middle of an on coming attack halted when she saw Darien's sudden inactivity. She understood he was talking to the earth so she gave them some space for silence.

Serena returned back to their place of training thinking it was about time to investigate the magic that had been there earlier. She noticed that it was duller now, almost none existence and she cursed herself for it. Of course in the presence of a stronger magic the one in place dies down and she had been training there with Darien, both of whom had strong magic.

**"Oh well, I will just do what I can." **She said out loud and released her own magic in a form of a white sparkling light sprinkling around like fireflies. As it danced around her, her mind became filled with images of all those who have stepped a foot in the house before. Those who lived there, those who built it, what was done there and Serena blushed as scenes of people making out and more tangled up in the mess of memories. The memories of the house to her through the times she herself spent there until the family moved again. She was viewing the memory of when she had come to the house after her recovery from the accident to find them gone when Darien showed up out of no where and circled her waist, pulling her body to him. She lost her concentration and the magic snapped, totally destroying the other magic. Gasping out of the hold of magic, her body went rigid in Darien's arms for a short while before she relaxed.

**"What's wrong"** she asked him softly, trying to catch her breath from the lost of magic. Such a sudden lost of concentration was a big drain of energy on her body.

**"I'm sorry." **

**"For what?"**

**"For everything, for the pain I have caused you because of my stubbornness. Please don't leave me for him."**

**"Him who?" **Serena asked in confusion.

**"That guy you were with today."**

**"Troy?"**

**"Yes"** he said as he squeezed her closer to his own body. The more he saw them in his mind the angrier he became but after talking to his planet, he realized what he had not realized before, one cannot go wrong if you follow your heart. Of course the earth had revealed some valuable information for him, when Endymion had been with Serenity in the past, Serenity had told Endymion that should he ever love another no matter what time period they were in, he should tell her and she would set him free of her. Serenity had claimed to remember every last memory of their shared past, she would also remember that promise.

**"Darien…"**

**"Please."** he begged and Serena sighed.

**"Darien, Troy is my childhood friend."** He blinked and backed up a little.

**"Huh?"**

**"This house we are standing in used to be where they lived but they moved away years ago. He came to me because he needed help in finding his missing sister."** Serena explained.

**"Oh"**

**"Yeah."** Serena said and rubbed her forehead, her head was starting to hurt. Darien toke her face in his arms and she looked into his serious eyes.

**"Serena I love you so much that I wanted to kill him when I saw you two together. I don't know what I'm going to do about Serenity but I choose you Serena, my hearts wants nothing else. Please forgive me for taking so long to understand that." **he said and the tears that had been brimming in her eyes finally fell down.

**"Oh Darien, we are so out of time!"** she said as she buried her head in his chest. He held her closer to him but he was confused about what time they were out of.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'm dying, Darien."** She answered and he paled, his heart stopping for so long.

**"Please don't joke."** He begged in a frantic voice.

**"I am not joking Darien."** She said and showed him her glowing hands, it was see through. He stumbled to the floor in a dead faint.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Appearing on an island crackling with thunder, Amara and Lita began their training. For starters, Amara took Lita through ways of dodging by using the shift in the wind to indicate the direction that is safe to dodge to. Then with an hours worth of practice, she taught Lita how to avoid the lightening that was striking at random directions every second.

**"Use the wind to find where the lightening will come again; feel the difference between the winds, the one with most pressure is where the next lightening will come from." **Seconds after the directions, lightening stroke Lita down but committed no severe harm. After which she was to fight back lightening with lightening, expanding the distance and power of it. By 9:30 Lita had gotten a hang of it and she felt stronger. Amara's goal was to help Lita control changes in weather as was Jupiter's powers.

**"Lest rest before returning."** Amara called a halt and they secluded themselves inside a cave to escape the lightning's frantic and deadly attacks.

**"Man I feel so fried!"** Lita commented.

**"You did take your fair share of attacks so it"** Amara said jokingly.

**"Now I know why you Outers are so strong."**

**"We've been doing these trainings for as long as I can remember."**

**"I bet."** Lita was still in awe of the graceful way Amara dodged the lightening, not being hit even once! She not only dodged but she fought of the direction of it using her wind. She had earned Lita's admiration.

**"Well shall we return home?"** Amara roused up on her feet.

**"I wish someday to become as strong as you!" **

**"You will with enough practice. Now the gate we entered to get here is on the other side of the Island, our only way there is to run through the lightening. I will not help you across; you must reach there on your own."** Amara said.

**"You're kidding!"**

**"Nope, now go!"** with this said the wind soldier took off under the assault of the lightening and Lita groaned before following her.

**"If I die blame her!"** she mumbled under her breath.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Unfortunately for Amy, she arrived at a place where the island was no bigger than an apartment bedroom. The small peninsula had no isthmus, a narrow strip of land connecting two large land areas.

**"What the heck?! Where are we?" **she asked.

**"The place of your training."**

**"Oh?"**

**"We are going to swim to the other side."**

**"What other side!? I can't see anything but water for miles!" **Amy said fearfully.

**"There is a land a little ways from here, the only way to get through there is swimming."**

**"Are you crazy!??! How can we swim across this expanse body of water?!" **she asked in sick horror.

**"It's possible that is why I am saying we are swimming but for you it should be easy."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You are the soldier of ice, use your powers to freeze the water and skate on it!" **Michelle said as she dove into the water.

**"Freeze…freeze this whole water?!?!"**

**"No, just the amount you can walk on. Though I suggest you swim and when you get tired you make the ice bridge else you won't have enough power to keep the bridge up for the long distance."**

**"I'm not going!"**

**"Suit yourself but the gate that can return us back to our own dimension is at the other side. I will tell the others that you didn't love them enough to want to return. Ciao."** Michelle said and began swimming away. Amy called on her mercury computer, wanting to find any other exit. When she realized that maybe going across to the other side was her only way of getting out of the dimension, she cursed under her breath and dived into the water to follow Michelle. While she focused on using little energy and crossing as fast as she could, Michelle danced in the water, jumped up and in with the dolphins. Amy envied the grace with which was Michelle's nature. How she longed to be so graceful and mature.

**"Amy?"** Michelle's voice startled her. She hadn't been aware that she was staring at the older woman. She blushed at being caught.

**"Yes?"**

**"Tell me, who is your best friend?"** Amy did not answer. They swarm on, getting closer to nowhere she could see. Her legs and arms began to feel tired and her eyes were having trouble staying open.

**"Don't fall asleep, I can't carry you."** Michelle warned. Knowing that being in the water for too long would make her sleep; she called inside her powers, driving the ice around her.

**"Hey! Are you trying to freeze yourself?!" **Michelle asked in alarm and she quickly swarm back to the younger girl and pulled her up and on top of the little ice she had made.

**"I feel so tired."**

**"Yeah well we are almost at the other side."** Michelle sighed. She didn't deal well with people who didn't follow directions. **"How did Serena put up with you people all this time?" **the mention of Serena's name suddenly alerted the sleepy girl but what shocked Michelle most was the tears that fell down her face.

**"What's wrong now?"**

**"Serena."**

**"Serena is wrong?" **Michelle was confused.

**"She…she is my best friend."** Michelle nodded in understanding and tried to comfort the little girl as she cried.

**"Come on Amy, it's getting late. Tell me what's on your heart as we move forward but please trying freezing the water and take your skating boots out of your space pocket."** Michelle said and this time Amy did not talk back.

**"How do I freeze the water?"**

**"Transform first."**

**"Mercury star power!" **Amy called out her ice incantations and in a light of blue ice she stood on the tiny ice as mercury.

**"Concentrate on the ice in you and drag it to your finger tip. Think, you are the ice, you control it, it is your right to lead it. Feel it in your soul and drag it to your fingers."**

Amy closed her eyes and searched inside herself until she reached a blue burning flame that was neither hot nor cold. Cupping her hands around it, she thought of all she would miss if she wasn't able to cross the water and it gave her the courage to spread her fingers and a blue light exuded out of her hands. They shimmered on the water for a brief moment and the shimmer died, leaving behind a road of ice.

**"Yay I did it!" **

**"Yes but it is not strong enough to walk on. The size of it is also too small."**

**"What should I do?"** she asked.

**"Stabilize your mind and think of a sidewalk. Make it the size of a sidewalk; feel the coldness in your heart and the rest will depend on your physical strength." **Michelle instructed.

**"Ok."** She said and thought of the arctic, the piled ice, the glaciers and the coldness of it. As she thought another idea struck her.

_This power I was given to protect those important to me. Who are important to me now? Whom do I live for?_As more of questions popped in her head, images of her lonely childhood filled her heart with pain and longing. She remembered the day she had first met Serena, her first real friend! How fast Serena had accepted. Unlike her past friends whom only came to her when they needed help with educational work, Serena included her in all activities, even in the ones she had thought was an unenjoyable before. Like shopping, going to the beach or just plain hanging out without reading. How had she so quickly thrown away a friend who meant the world to her? Serena had done nothing to receive the scorn she had given her and as she thought of how Serena must have felt, a deep anger and self hatred consumed her soul, making her heart cold, so cold that she was unaware that she had froze a lot of the water far and wide.

Michelle had watched quietly as she saw the struggle in the blue haired girl's eyes. Amy had her own demons to face and some demons are best faced alone. She nodded in approval as Amy began spreading cold ice over the water. When it spread wide, she climbed on it.

**"Amy, enough."** Her soft whisper penetrated the cloud of self hatred Amy was going through and she looked up into the gentle eyes of the aqua warrior.

**"Serena, she was the first person to love me for whom I am but in the end I…I betrayed her!"** she broke down on the ice crying.

**"And now that you have realized such an important fact, what will you do?"** Michelle asked.

**"What can I do!? She probably hates me! I wouldn't blame her though."**

**"I thought you knew Serena better than that!" **Michelle snapped. Amy's wish-washy attitude was grating on her nerves.

**"But after what we've done how could she ever forgive us?! How could she ever forgive me?!"** she still remember the day Serena had said Molly was her bestest friend, it was true. Serena and Molly had been friends before she met any of them and in the end Molly had proven to be the better friend, but even knowing this did not lessen the pain or betrayal she feels when she thinks that Serena has chosen Molly over her.

**"Let Serena be the judge of it. Don't determine for her what she has and has not the power of heart to forgive." **Michelle said and reluctantly Amy nodded. They continued their long trek to their destination.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Mina screamed as she covered her ears as if she could block out the noise. She and Trista had taken their training in the midst of thousands of people at some football game.

When they had first arrived she had been an enthusiastic audience watching the game too but when Trista had started her training, she wished she was anywhere than there. The training had to do with her ability to hear and see what's in people's heart; however Trista had warned that while the heart may feel one thing the mind may think something completely different. So he disadvantage was that though she could read people's heart, she couldn't predict their movement since there was no way of determining if a person will listen to his/her heart or mind.

The training had started smoothly enough and with each person she could hear she grew happy at her abilities. However she had forgotten one important skill she possessed, the ability to pick things up fast. Her training progressed in unstable speed and soon she was hearing so many voices of people's heart. It was giving her a headache. She could no longer pinpoint individual's passions.

_Books_

_Sex_

_Football_

_Computer_

_Sex_

All these she saw in the hearts of the people, what they were most passionate about and more than half of them had to do with sex but the worst part was how the imagination of the people of these people's fantasies intruded her mind. Trista had been wrong; she could hear their thoughts as well! But what was worse that she discovered too late was that if she focused on an individuals thoughts, she become consume with the individuals longings. One guy had started out with little fantasies about some woman he wanted to belong to him. It had been a sweet fantasy and she had paid too much attention to that person's thoughts but as it got deeper and dirtier, he began to masturbate and Mina cried out as the need for relief gripped her tightly. She could no longer close the flood gate of thoughts and emotions and nothing Trista was saying was doing her any good.

Finally Trista sighed. Mina could not go on for the day so she opened the gates again and carried the younger woman through and back to the temple. As soon as the gate was closed, Mina's torture also ended.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Rei was going through headaches of her own. Hotaru was merciless and pushed Rei past and beyond her limit. Like Mina, Rei also picked things up quickly and as their training advanced, Hotaru taught Rei how to tell shadows apart, how to determine an illusion from reality, how to see past what was on the surface. She also worked with her fire powers, helping Rei to heat up the air, to light candles or bon fires without matches or any object except with her powers. To rise up the temperatures, to touch fire without burning herself.

They did not stop for rest; they jumped for one exercise of training to another until Rei out of energy collapsed on the floor though she was conscious.

**"You're a real slave driver."** She gasped out to her mentor.

**"Serena underwent more than this in her training." **Hotaru replied.

**"Tell me, what is your relationship with Serena?"**

**"That you will have to find out for your self but I will tell you this, we are with her not out of duty but out of love and respect."**

**"What do you mean by duty?" **

**"Rei, why do you hate Serena so much?" **Hotaru dodged the question. Rei sat up at the question and blinked.

**"I don't hate her!"**

**"From the way you treat her I would think she was your enemy or something."** Rei sighed.

**"It's not that. I just want to protect her."** Hotaru looked up in surprise.

**"From what exactly?"** Hotaru asked. Rei just shook her head. She had tried telling Mina but Mina did not believe her. From the beginning she had known that Serenity was not their princess, she didn't know how he knew she just did. But she had no proof and only a feeling told her that Serenity was not the real princess. She didn't know the deal but she was determined to find out but exposing the impostor as fake would take more than just words. Another thing she had noticed from the first day of Serenity's appearance was that she held some sort of discomfort animosity against Serena and as the days lengthened and they spent more time with her, she became sure that the princess did not like Serena. Why? Sometimes the look of hatred the princess directed at Serena when she thinks no one is looking had made up Rei's decision, she had to go to Serena's school and make sure that Serenity doesn't cause any harm to Serena. However she had forgotten her real reason for not revealing Serenity's deception. She became so engrossed in the popularity she had offered that it took Mina to snap her back into attention. Before Serena had teleported in her room that day, it had been what she was arguing with Mina about. No one knew but Rei had an extreme case of jealousy toward Serena and it became worse when Darien began paying her a little too much attention that she had forgotten that Serena was her first real friend. But today as she had been reading, Mina strode into her room and snapped her senses back into place. She now felt guilty for all she had done and hoped to make it up by finding Serenity's reason for the pretense then would expose that little pretender. Serena was her friend and though she had to act mean in other that Serenity did not suspect her of backstabbing, she would protect Serena at all cost.

But how could she tell the Outers that their princess was in fact a fake? Would these proud scouts accept being duped? No, she needed more information before any action could be taken.

**"Let's go back." **Hotaru said and Rei nodded, rising to her shaking legs and following Hotaru back out the gates into her temple.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Those who were left at the temple waited for the return of the scouts by playing games and going down memory lane. Serenity hid behind a door and listened as Molly, Melvin and Sammy told Rini tales of Serena's younger days. There were much laughter but this only angered Serenity. She had no recollection of her life after her rebirth yet she felt that the life Serena had lived was beyond her.

_She had been surrounded by love since day one!_ The bitterness in her voice was unmistakable.

But as the hours lengthened they ordered food and ate. Rei's grandfather had dragged her to sit with them and eat too but it was clear that none acknowledged her presence. Serenity became fascinated with Rini, just who was she and why did she call Serena mother? if Serena was really her mother that would make….Endymion her father since from what she had gathered Serena had never had a lover since her rebirth. And if that was the case then she would make sure Darien never found out. However in the mean time she could do something about Rini. What if she made the little girl transfer her affections from Serena to her? Then Darien would definitely love her instead of Serena.

**"Rini dear, why do you call Serena your mother?"** she asked sweetly. For a minute all stopped what they were doing to look at her, clearly they had forgotten her presence. She bristled inside but kept a smile on her lips.

**"Because she is my mother!"**

**"But how darling. She is far too young to birth any child. Especially one as healthy and beautiful and at your age." **Molly stiffened at the sweetness within the voice. She knew what Serenity was up to and wanted to slap the girl across the face. She had no shame! She needn't had worried.

**"Whether Mama is too young to have given birth to me or not, whatever you say won't change the fact that she is my mother so but out! And stop calling me dear or darling! Only the people I care about can call me that!" **she stuck her tongued out at her and Serenity gritted her teeth. She wanted to slap the little brat!

**"So then who is your father?"**

**"Shut up Serenity and drop it." **The deadliness in which Melvin used to deliver that line succeeded in shutting up Serenity and she watched as once again they forgot her in their games and stories. She roused to her feet and returned to where the sacred fire was. She sat in silence and watched the flames as it danced, mocking her.

**"You know, if you want people to accept you its best to stop working from the shadows and be true to them." **Grandpa Hino said from behind, startling the life out of her.

**"I only need one person."**

**"Then you have a long ways to go." **He said and left her alone. Soon after she heard Rini calling Trista and the others asking what happened to Mina. She rushed out to see what the commotion was all about and saw Trista gently put Mina on the wooden floor. She sighed as did Mina and felt Mina's forehead.

**"Her training was just a little too hard for her first trial." **Trista said and the others crowded around her. Trista looked up to see Serenity and gave a small smile in acknowledgment. Serenity moved to Mina side but as she tried to rest her hand on Mina's forehead, the girl swatted her hand away.

**"Please forgive her princess; she is still recovering from the trauma of her training. Touching her now will not be a good idea for her."**

**"Understandable."**

**"So what kind of training was it Puu?"** Rini asked.

**"The ability to read into people's heart, to know what they desire." **

**"So then how come she is like this?"** Molly asked.

**"Well let just say she read too many people at once and it almost drove her nuts."** Trista answered.

**"Oh."** The all said but Serenity narrowed her eyes, if Mina could read people's heart then the best thing for her to do is to guard hers tightly or she would be exposed!

**"Well are you hungry? We ordered pizza and some Chinese." **Melvin asked.

**"Yes! I'm starved!"** Mina jumped up and they all laughed. Food was supposed to be Serena's medicine!

Mina and Trista's return was soon followed by Lita and Amara, Rei and Hotaru and finally a freezing Amy and Michelle. Rei immediately got a blanket and covered them up and sat them close to the sacred fire, raising the room temperature a little.

**"What happened to you two?!"** Mina asked.

**"Amy almost froze us!"** Michelle said.

**"You were the one who wanted me to freeze the water so we can walk on it."**

**"I said freeze the water not the temperature."**

**"Wait what?! Freeze water to walk on?!"** Rei asked.

**"Well our place of training was a small island no bigger than a room surrounded on all sides for miles with water. We had to get across miles of water to get to the gate that would bring us back here. She decided that it would be better to freeze the water so we can skate on it. And so we did but by the time we crossed it got really cold." **Amy explained.

**"I said to freeze a pathway as big as a side walk not a triple road!"**

The others laughed and each shared a little of the training they had gone through, none really going into detail because they wanted to surprise the others when the time came for displays of power.

A flash of light drew their attention to the arrival of Darien and Serena.

**"Darien!"** Serenity called out happily but held back seeing the protective arm he had around her.

**"What happened!?"** Amara demanded.

**"Nothing. I just got tired so he held me up."** Serena explained. She sagged to the floor where she was standing and held her head. Serenity who had been expecting Darien to come sit by her side was shock when he sat next to Serena and pulled her into his arms. Amara's eyes narrowed.

**"So how was all your training?"** Serena asked them. Everyone tried to explain their training to her all at once.

**"Quiet."** Darien's soft voice was carried to their ears and they shut up, the command in it was not just Darien's voice.

**"One at a time please, my head hurt." **So in other of who returned first they told their story and they laughed at Mina's masturbation situation. The girl turned cherry red but Serenity never removed his gaze from Serena and Darien.

**"How was yours?"** Amara asked when the others had finished with their stories.

**"Serena is an awesome teacher!"** Darien said with a grin.

**"Only because I have a very talented student. He learned quickly and went into levels I didn't think he was ready to go yet. He can even talk to the earth!"** Serena said proudly and they all awed. Rini whose face was splitting apart from the closeness of her parents together couldn't sit apart from them anymore; she got up and scouted onto Serena's lap.

**"Hey squirt." **Darien said as he pressed Rini's nose. She giggled.

**"Well we must all get home, we have school tomorrow." **Serena said as she roused to her feet, but Darien got up first and helped her up. Serenity followed suit.

**"Oh and I have an announcement to make!"** Darien said and they all looked at him. Serena raised her brow at him; _what was he up to?_

**"As of today Serena and I are officially a couple!" **he said and Serena's jaw dropped! Mina, Melvin. Molly and Rini shouted gleefully. Michelle and Trista smiled happily. Hotaru just winked at Serena, Rei watched Serenity's narrowed eyes. Lita and Amy just seemed lost. As for Amara and Sammy, they seemed to chock on their breath then their eyes rolled over and they fainted. Their motion so in sync with each other you think they were a reflection of each other.

Serenity turned to leave but she seemed to trip. Seeing the impending accident, Serena's quick reflexes saved the day, she rushed and caught the 'princess'.

**"Good reflexes Serena!" **Amy praised but was lost in a fury when Serenity rushed off in tears. Serena sat in shock on the floor.

**"Serena?"** Darien's soft voice brought her back to reality.

**"Go after her!"**

**"What!??!"** the all screamed.

**"She is Christmas. Find her before she does something foolish!" **with her command, Darien, Mina, Trista, Hotaru, Lita, and Amy run off after the runaway pretender. Serena had known immediately whom Serenity really was just as soon as she touched the girl, her memories flooded Serena's mind like a river. She wasn't just Christmas snow her childhood betrayer but Princess Celestine Serenity Silverwind, third princess of the moon and sun, Serena's older sister by two years!

**"Good grief, it's about time her pretence came to an end." **Rei said.

**"What do you mean Rei?"** Serena asked.

**"I don't know who our princess is but THAT Serenity is most definitely not our princess!" **

**"How do you know this?"** Molly asked

**"I feel it in my heart, it's not her."**

**"When did you realize that Serenity was not the moon princess?"** Serena asked.

**"After the effect of her showing up wore out."**

**"Why didn't you say anything?"** this Melvin asked.

**"Because I had no proof other than just a feeling. I thought if I followed her long enough she would do something that would give me the proof I need or the others would realize it themselves." **Rein explained.

**"She did tell me today but I was already having doubts about the princess myself."** Mina said.

**"Why were you having doubts Mina?"** Serena asked.

**"Because of all the stories we've heard about the moon princess, this Serenity did not fit the characteristics. Our princess is one who accepted everyone and made no one feel alone but this Serenity isolated you. it was lately when thanks to Trista I started to think of those important to me that I began to draw out conclusions and realized that my friendship with you should never had been in question whether she was the real princess or not! Serena I am so sorry for all that I said and did, truly I am."** Mina said with bowed head.

**"I wanted you guys to accept me with all my charms as well as flaws, that is why I didn't tell you that Serenity wasn't the princess we were looking for. As for the real princess time will reveal her. Come here." **She said as she opened her arms and Rei and Mina threw themselves in. hugging her tight. Serena's embrace was as warm as they remembered.

Mina's communicator beeped. She pulled back from the hug and turned it on.

**"What is it?"** she asked urgently.

**"She is not here, not in Japan at all. That's what Darien said." **Amy's voice said.

**"Tell everyone to return!"** Serena commanded.

**"Roger!"** and the communication cut off.

**"Where could she be?"** Mina asked.

**"One place only, at the arctic with Beryl!" **Serena answered as her eyes narrowed in annoyance; she was going to give that little pretender the beatings of her life!

*********************************************************************************************************************

_Please...Read and Review!^^_

I need someone who is willing to read my chapters before I post them in other to look for mistakes such as spelling, grammar or any kind of changes^^

i will be very happy if someone volunteered for that position! Thank you!^^

**Also for the mean time my moving have been delayed due to some unfortunate and unforseen circumstanse....i will be moving two weeks from now i think...i shall let you now if anything changes!**

**until then i will do my best to update all my stories^^**


	17. Chapter 16 The First Date & Endymion!

Last days for Voting in the poll on my profile is just this week!^^

**Where Do I Belong? Book 1: Reflections Of The Past**

**Chapter 16 – The First Date & Endymion?!**

With the morning came an urgency that was felt by all. The heaviness in their midst, the need to get stronger and to restore the rift of a lost friendship pushed the scouts through trainings of muscle breaking exertion. With one single minded determination, they trained like madmen seeking vengeance for an unjust cause.

They had all meet 5 in the morning at Serena's house and with no words exchanged; they followed their partners for the day. The Outers noted the determination the Inners poured forth throughout their practice, what they couldn't do before was suddenly child's play to them, and their stubborn, complaining nature shriveled to down right obedience towards their trainers. With one exercise after another, they grew stronger, agile, powerful and in control. Their guilt of the way they had treated their leader pushed them on, no matter what reasons they had it was not justifiable what they had done to their friend and wanted to make it up by becoming stronger, wiser so next time they would not make the same mistake.

By 7 a.m. the training was over and they met up again in front of the Tsukino residence, there they discussed strategies that could be used against Beryl.

"Well, we wanted a surprise attack on them but it's no use now. I mean, that _pretender_ have probably spilled all our secrets to them!" the sneer in Rei's voice was unmistakable.

"Then do you think they will wait until our week of training is over?" Amy asked.

"They will"

"How can you be so sure Serena?" Mina asked her leader.

"Because any sudden move they make I will know. I have the gift of foresight like Rei but unlike her I can control mine and from what I've seen, they won't attack us, they are preparing for us to come on their turf. They have a trap waiting for us, but whatever it is I can't see. However I did notice that whatever it is will pose as our greatest challenge." Serena said.

"When did you develop this gift?" Rei asked. She was surprised, so now she wasn't the only one with that kind of ability. Somehow it made her a bit sad; she didn't feel all that special anymore.

"I have always had it in me. When I met the Outers, my training revealed it. But my gift comes with a limit, unlike you Rei who can see so far into the future, I can't. At least not yet. Actually my gift is more like the ability to see several choices before me and where they each end a year from now. The stronger I become the less limited I will be." _But I won't be alive to know it._ She thought privately to herself. As if reading her thought, Darien roused from his crouched position and approached Trista.

'_May I have a word with you?'_ He whispered softly into her ears. Understanding that he didn't want Serena to be aware of whatever it is he wanted to discuss, she just nodded. She would meet him later.

"So what do we do now?" Lita asked.

"We continue to train. That's all we can do at the moment." Amara answered and they nodded.

"We have to get to school. We will meet tonight at seven for power training again the temple. We have 45 minutes to get to school, those who wish to sleep for thirty minutes now is the time to do so." Serena said as she stood up from the grass she was sitting on.

"Guess we will see you later." Mina said and with a wave they began walking away.

"Stop!" Amara called after them.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Use the roof." Understanding her intentions, they began bounding from one roof top to another. It was all part of their training.

"I guess I will see you all later too." Serena said to the Outers.

"Yes, now let's go AMARA." Michelle emphasized Amara's name knowing that the wind soldier would not leave until Darien did. He scowled, sighed and then glared at Darien before dejectedly folllowing her companions out of sight. With all of their friends gone, Darien and Serena stared at each other shyly. It was merely last night they had become a couple, they had barely spent an hour together last night and this was their first morning together. During training they were so focused that they hadn't been nervous or shy but now training was over, no one was around and they had nothing separating them.

"Serena…um..." Darien whom had won several awards for speech was speechless when it came to Serena. She made his voice get stuck in his throat. Sometimes all he wants to do is just silently sit and watch her for hours.

"Yeah?" Serena prompted encouragingly. She was just as speechless as him. They were both so new to this relationship thing and were both afraid of doing something that would send the other running away.

"Are you free later?" he asked, building up his courage.

"Yes, why?"

"Well since in the evening we have training, there is this art show going on down town today from 3 to 6, I was wondering if…um…that is…"

"I will go." She said to ease him out of his discomfort. He was asking her out for their first date!

"Great!" he answered enthusiastically before blushing madly. Serena giggled at him; he looked just like a young boy in love when he blushed.

"Well then I guess I will see you later then." Serena said and he nodded. She turned and walked to the door of her house.

"Serena!" he called out her name and she turned swiftly, she wasn't really at all ready to say bye to him yet. He jogged up to her and nervously ran his hand through his tousled hair. He had dated before but he had never loved any of the females he had dated before. To be dating one he was crazy about was making him act like a sissy! Serena looked up at him with her big bright blue eyes and he gulped, how did she do that?! Make him feel all liquidy inside?

"Um…well have a good day today."

"Thank y…" but before she could finish, he quickly swept his head down and kissed her quickly on the lips and took off running. She blinked at first then her face turned supper red. She pressed her hand against her chest and slid down to the floor with a silly grin on her face before the giggles broke through.

From the window, Rini and Irene watched the scene with sparkling eyes but the two other males, Sammy and his father had scowl glaring face that would have scared even lions.

"I'm gonna kill that boy!" Kenji Tsukino threatened. He had figured it out several days ago whom the "prince" was and he just wanted to shot him. Because of him his baby girl had gone through such excruciating pain and now he was in her life as if he hadn't caused any damage! It pissed the older man off but what scared him the most was that he might be loosing his little girl to a stranger. What did he know of Darien? How could he be sure he wasn't just some punk that would hurt his daughter in the end? His fears had been assured countless times by his wife whom had called Andrew and got as much information about Darien as was possible.

"But we know nothing of the boy!" he had said one night when they were arguing about Serena's choice of boyfriends.

"Yes we do. From what I found out, he is an honor student, well respected by all his professors and peers. He has always been the best student with first and highest grades in all his schooling and graduated from Azabu High as valedictorian. He has been given several opportunities to go abroad for school but I guess his mask job here doesn't allow vacations. He has been student body president in every grade and he has a fine job at Memorial hospital. He is the youngest person to already hold his doctorate degree and is a doctor though he is still going to school to become a surgeon. He is athletic, stronger, dependable, compassionate, studious, smart, admirable, a good role model and prince of the earth!" she listed his good qualities.

"We have no idea what his background is, what his family is like. He probably just uses his father's money and must be as lazy as hell!"

"He has no family." His wife had said sadly.

"Why?"

"Do you not remember?" she asked him

"Remember what?"

"The week before I delivered Sammy, when Serena came to visit me. There was a boy she met at that hospital."

"Are you telling me that this Darien guy was that little boy!?"

"At first I didn't believe it so I called the hospital and asked questions. Yes, he was the same little boy our daughter became so fond of. The last time she went there and they said he had gone away, she cried so much that it broke my heart." Mrs. Tsukino sighed and he had not said a word about it after.

Here was a man who knew nothing about family; would he be able to give her daughter a family life like they had since her birth?

"Daddy has always loved mommy. He cherishes her a lot and always sends her roses even though there are roses blooming everywhere around the castle. Mom still prefers the ones sent by him." Rini said now as the watched Serena sitting down at the door steps looking into the distance.

"I see, so every day it's like the first day he fell in love with her." Irene said.

"Yes. Same with mama, she always has this silly love sick face on. When she is out of the throne room she becomes a completely different person than the grand queen she presents in the face of others." Rini explained.

"Ahh. Wait…what?! Throne room!?" Mrs. Tsukino asked in shock.

"Wait what!? He is your father!?" Sammy asked in shock, finally connecting the puzzle.

"Well he is the prince of earth and is Serena's boyfriend and will be forever from all the soul bond talk so what did you expect." Mrs. Tsukino explained. Mr. Tsukino looked like he was having a heart attack; he's eyes rolled back and her fainted. His heart couldn't take it anymore.

"KENJI!" his wife screamed.

"DAD!" Sammy also screamed and they rushed to his side. Rini just stood to the sighed berating her self for the slip of her tongue. Serena hearing all the commotion burst into the room and took several look at the scene in front of her. Her mother and brother were crouching over her unconscious father and Rini stood there looking guilty. Putting two and two together, she figured out what must have happened. She went to the kitchen and got a cold cup of water and returned to the hall, sprinkling it over her fathers face. With a groan he finally woke up.

"I could have sworn I heard that Darien was Rini's father." He said with a course voice.

"Pretty much." Serena said and his eyes rolled back again. They all sighed.

"Mama, will you please take care of dad, I have to get ready for school." He mother nodded and she held a hand out for Rini and together they went upstairs to prepare for school.

In the shower Rini was very quiet.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything. It just slipped out."

"It's ok. We all make mistakes. Besides there is no harm done, personally I think you should tell Darien that he is your father though you can't tell him that I am Princess Serenity or future queen nor can he find out that he is future king. But first ask Puu if it's ok to tell him." Serena said.

"Thanks mama, I love you!" the little girl threw herself in her mother's arms as the two laughed.

*************************************************************

Amara dropped Rini of at school before driving Serena to her school. She found the Inners waiting for her at the gate and with a kiss and a farewell wave to Amara she walked up to them. It had been a while since they all met at the gate and walk into school together.

"Hey." Amy said shyly, it all felt so new now.

"Hi." She replied and looked at Rei, she had never been part of their morning routine and now she was.

"I will only be here until the end of this week then I am transferring back to my old school." She answered.

"Is that really what you want?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"Then you have my support." Serena said warmly and a blush colored the priestess in training's cheeks. This Serena, so mature and elegant was not the one she was used to. She felt shy, almost in awe in her presence.

"Shall we go in before we are late?" she said and began walking. They all followed her in. stooping at the locker to grab their books, the continued their walk until the entered the classroom together. Their progress was watched by everyone, were they friends again? What happened to Serenity then?

"Good morning girls. Good to see you all walking here together again. But where is Serenity?" Miss. Haruna asked.

"She is very ill and is in abroad now for treatment." Serena lied smoothly and a worried frown crossed the teacher's face.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"We are not sure yet. They will let us know how the surgery goes when it is finished."

"Please keep me posted." The teacher said and Serena nodded. The girls parted for their seat and Serena walked up to her seat where Molly and Melvin waited for her. Molly smiled brightly but inside her heart hurt. She was going to be left behind again wasn't she?

"Morning!" she said to Serena.

"Morning Molly, Melvin." She sat down and smiled at them.

"How was practice?" he asked. He felt the same way Molly did but he was also trying to hide it.

"Went better than I thought. Anyway, do you want to have a sleep over today at your house Molly?" Serena asked. Molly's eyes widened in surprise. That was all the assurance she needed in knowing that her best friend wasn't going to desert her again.

"Yes! Melvin you can come right." Her boyfriend nodded with a smile of his own.

"Great, well I have a date first with Darien. Afterwards I will come to your house." Serena said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh a date! Where are you going? What are you wearing? Gosh you're so lucky!"

"You talk as if you don't have a boyfriend of your own." Serena laughed.

"Yes but he is old news." She said playfully.

"Geez thanks!" he rolled his eyes.

"Welcome." Molly smiled innocently.

"Well we are going to some art s…"

"Serena!" this was the voice of her teacher telling her she is talking while she is trying to teach.

"Tonight." She whispered quickly to them and turned around.

"Oh gosh she is back to her self again!" Miss Haruna said with a dramatic sigh and the class burst into bouts of laughter. It was good to have their meatball head princess back again.

*************************************************************

School went by in a blink of an eye. All eight of them spent lunch together surrounded by their classmates. They joked and laughed, the school filled with merry happiness. When these friends were together they could make the whole world laugh.

As school drew to an end, Serena began to panic about what to wear for her first date! She was excited, nervous and on cloud nine. She was having so many klutz attacks which brought out Rei's sharp tongue again. Though this time it was playful sarcasm. Mina who had long declared herself queen of fashion dragged Serena and their friends to the Mall, even Melvin who did want to go was forced to go.

"But my date is at 3 O'clock!"

"School close fifteen minute before three, we have plenty of time to make you super sexy that Darien won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Mina had said.

"And her father wouldn't be able to keep his gun off of him in return." Rei commented and they all sweat dropped.

"Stop being a killjoy!" Mina demanded.

"Just saying." Rei defended.

"Oh well, we will just tell Darien to prepare for his funeral." Lita said with mischief in her emerald eyes.

"You two are terrible." Amy concluded and they rushed into the mall. It became a fight of colors. For an art show Amy thought that blue was the best color to wear, of course Mina disagreed saying that gold, yellow or orange was best for art because of all its colors. Lita joined in with her insistence of green or brown saying that brown blends in with the background and she was there to see art not to be seen. Of course Rei disagreed saying that it was her first date and Darien should be paying attention to her so she need a color that would draws attention so she proposed red. Melvin said she was better of dressing in black because the whether was not too hot for her to suffocate and it was not too cold but the black would attract heat so she won't be cold or too hot.

In the end Molly went and picked a beautiful white halter dress what landed at Serena's knees in flirty cascading ruffles. The dress hugged her breast and had a bra line that pressed it up making the boobs look bigger though Serena did originally have big boobs, now it was just on display but she looked so hot in it.

"He is there to see the art show not your boobs." Mina said unsatisfied when Serena chose the one Molly had picked up.

"But boobs are art; they sure draw LOTS of attention." Lita teased and Serena blushed. She wanted to look sexy and irresistible and the dress gave her the perfect image. She bought white short heeled sandals, a ruffle silver and white hand bag and a white hair pin.

They immediately rushed home and Serena put her hair in an upper bun with a little framing her delicate heart shaped face and the rest of her hair trailing back from the bun in curls. She put a slight blush to her cheeks, brushed her already white teeth and glossed her lips with clear lip gloss so her natural pink lips would stand out. Darien had already arrived by 3 and after fifteen minute of waiting, he was ready to see his girlfriend.

Downstairs, Serena's mother, Rini, Sammy, the Outers, and Melvin waited. Darien sighed as he saw the deadly glares he was receiving from Sammy and Amara, he was just glad that Serena's father was at work. Her mother though held a camera and had taken several pictures of Darien, now she was waiting to take some of her daughter and the two of them together. Mina came out of Serena's room to stand on the stairs with a wide grin, Darien wondered if her faced hurt from such a wide grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the beautiful princess of the moon, the flower so well tended with love and care that it has bloomed to such exquisite beauty!" as soon as she said that Serena walked into view and they all gasped! She looked so freaking hot and sexy. Suddenly Darien felt under dress though he was wearing black paints a blue Chinese dress shirt with combed hair and shining black dress shoes. He looked handsome and arresting.

"No no no no! Go take off that dress and put on a winter coat!" Amara demanded indignantly but no one paid attention to her. Melvin and Sammy's jaw was on the floor and Rini's eyes trailed after Serena's every move. Irene was taking pictures and the rest of the Outers were smiling. Darien was reminding himself how to breathe as if he was a woman in labor.

_How the hell am I to watch the art show when she looks like that!?_ He asked desperately in his mind.

_YOU DON'T, JUST WATCH HER._ The earth answered him. He had forgotten that when he was in direct contact with the earth it would hear his thoughts and since his legs was on the ground, the small inch of the carpeted floor did not prevent direct contact with the earth.

_Oh shut up!_ He thought to his planet and there was a sudden boom in his ears as if it was laughing at him. She stepped up to him with a shy little smile and suddenly he prayed for Endymion to take over until he could control himself a little. His prayer was answered. He looked the same but his actions were no longer his own.

Endymion who had just rudely been awakened was ready to yell at his reincarnated self when he saw his beloved before him. He was used to her beauty, well not used to it but he had always played it to his advantaged since he wasn't as shy or pathetic as his reincarnated self. He bent and kissed her. Everyone watching had a jaw drop; first to recover was Mrs. Tsukino who went on taking pictures as if this was normal.

The kiss progressed on, deepening as their tongues stroked each other's mouth. Serena felt it in her bones that the person she was kissing so hungrily was none other than Endymion. The desire and need that suddenly rouse in her could only be invoke by one person alone and not even his reincarnation had yet to muster that art.

After about five minutes of this and his groping hands over her body that had Mrs. Tsukino blushing madly that she stopped taking pictures ant turned away while the other's jaws continued to lay on the floor and their eyes as big as saucers watched, the couple separated for lack of air. Serena was breathing extra hard and he run his hand through her hair. He tilted her face back to his.

"Always so beautiful my love. Well met again." He said with a soft smile, the smile that had always reached into the princess's heart and warmed her above all things. Serena felt that same warmth again and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. This man she had missed too much. But as suddenly as he had come he was gone. Looking down at her, Darien blushed furiously! How the hell was he supposed to respond now when his other self had instigated something so deliciously sinful? He ran his hand through his hair, a sign Serena noted that he did every time he was nervous and unsure.

"I'm sorry, that was not me." he said simply and Serena nodded, trying so hard to hide her disappointment. She was beginning to see what she hadn't before. She wanted a man who wasn't afraid to touch her, to love her no matter where they were and Darien was clearly not a person like that. She had thought it would be so simple, that once they start going out everything will fall in place just like that but now she knew that would not be the case. What did she really want? This Darien or the man he had been before?

"What!? You nearly raped her and now you say it wasn't you?! Why I oughta…"

"Enough, that wasn't him, Endymion was in control." Serena said softly and they all blinked.

"The earth prince is a pervert!" Molly said and the tension broke as laughter dominated the blue.

"Serena and Darien let me take some pictures outside." Mrs. Tsukino asked and they went outside. After about 20 minutes of picture taking, the couples left their friends and family behind and went on their date. The car ride to their destination was filled with a strange tension, both their thoughts on the same subject but different views.

_She let him kiss her so passionately and she responded with the same passion._ Darien thought with a sigh. It would be a lie if he said it didn't bother him true he was the reincarnation of Endymion but he was himself too and she was HIS girlfriend, at least the last he checked they were still together after only a night of becoming a couple. And yet…He sighed again. _I was the one who let him out in the first place so I have no right to blame her!_ Still, it did not relieve the betrayal he felt and he was afraid to say something in fear that it might come out as something unpleasant. Their first date and already they were at odds, well he was at odds.

Serena was thinking the same thing. Endymion's kiss had been so different from all the other times she and Darien had kissed, so different and so arousing. The thought made her feel guilty. She didn't have the same problem as Darien since she was no different from her past self but Darien and Endymion had yet to combine, did it matter to him that she kissed his other self? She blushed as she saw again the look Endymion had embraced her with, his hot hands on her back, her waist, and her sides. His tongue so strong, assured and yet so gentle as it kneaded her inner cheeks. His hard chest pressed so intimately against her breast. She turned her head fully to the window to hide her blush. Unlike Darien she had full memory of her life on the moon, the many nights she had surrendered in Endymion's arms her heart, body, mind and soul. The many nights she screamed his name and he, hers. The many times they had escaped the eyes of their guardians to satisfy their constant need that brought them running together. This sudden flood of memory filled her so much longing that she was unaware when tears slipped past her lashes and trailed down her cheeks. And as she cried silent tears of pain and need, her body began to blink in and out of focus. More than anything she needed Endymion now.

Darien had seen the slip of tears, had reached out to wipe her cheeks but stopped abruptly when her body started blinking in and out of focus.

"Darien I'm dying." Her words from the night before crushed into his skull with sudden dread!

"Serena!" He screamed her name and he head lifted up from lying on the window. The fading in and out stopped and she looked at him in confusion. Before he could say anything the honking of cars penetrated his worried clouded mind and he realized he had stopped in the middle of the road. He sighed and with a shake of his head drove on. Serena watched him worriedly as he pressed his lips together and directed his gaze straight ahead without once looking at her.

_Was their relationship already over?_ She thought sadly. She knew she wanted Endymion but to think that Darien would leave her hurt so much. In the car she brought he legs to her chest and buried her face in it. They had barely begun and it was already over. Tears streamed down her face. _It's all my fault. _She didn't even notice when the car came to a stop. Darien seeing her miserable form sighed. They had to resolve some issues if things was going to work for them. He had just found her, the person he loved the most and he was going to loose her just like that? The idea was unbearable and in that thought he found the strength he lacked before to be a man worthy of Serena at least he would become one. He got out of the car and closed his side door and walked to Serena's and opened it. The sudden breeze brought Serena's head up and Darien gasped at how red her eyes had become.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. Come here." He said as he removed her seat belt and held her to himself. He rocked her gently until she run out of tears.

"I'm sorry too." She said. He picked her up, kicked the car door closed and went to the back of his car and lifted it with one hand as the other hand held her bridal style. In the trunk was a basket which he picked up and Serena took it from her. He shut the back door of the car. Serena looked around; she didn't know where they were at all. They had stopped at a side of road but she noticed that the car was almost hidden by the canopy of the trees. She looked at Darien with a raised brow and he smiled at her, giving nothing up. He began walking down a hidden path; she assumed it was hidden since she couldn't exactly see any path, into the forest on the left side of the road. He carried her and walked for what felt like forever when in actuality it had only been about ten minutes. When she felt it was not going to end, she saw in the distance a shimmering of light. As they got closer to it she closed her eyes from the impact of the sunlight a she had been shaded by the lofty trees emerging into the light, she saw that they had entered into a small meadow covered completely with flowers of all colors, roses, lilies, Casablancas, chrysanthemums and so many other beautiful colors that were just breath taking.

"Wow." She gasped in wonder. She had never seen a place so magnificent.

"When I have something weighing on me, this is among a few of the places I go to relax and think things over. It's a very special place to me." he said proudly.

"How did you come about this place?"

"I think even before I started to talk to the earth it was already talking to me. One day I had had a terrible day at school and I just wanted so piece and quiet. In my head it was as if I was following someone's voice. By the time I realized I was here. So I come here a lot." He explained.

"I can see why!" he walked into the center of the meadow where a patch of land was devoid of flowers. There he set her on her feet, opened the basket and took out a blanket. He draped it on the floor and they sat on it.

For a few minutes they just enjoyed the silence of the meadow as Serena took in the sight, engraving it in her mind and heart.

"But weren't we supposed to go to an art show?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, after which we would have come here but I think its best for us to be here now." He answered.

"Oh" the silence stretched on again.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying?" he asked matter of factly. He knew that honesty and straightforwardness was the only way to resolve whatever tension existed between them.

"Well I…" she sighed, not knowing how to explain without hurting him.

"Did your crying have to do with Endymion's kiss earlier?" She looked at him, a deny on her lips but it didn't come out. He sighed. "Serena, please be honest with me." Serena nodded. It was best to deal with this issue honestly or they would both regret it later.

"When Endymion kissed me, I felt alive, whole! I…I just felt that he was the kind of man I want in my life." She said and he drew in a breath. He had wanted to know but hearing it was breaking his heart and confidence.

"Not that I don't love you Darien, its just that he was so straight forward. He didn't hesitate; he didn't hide just because people were watching. It was as if he didn't care what others had to say, what my age was…he just wanted me. urr… I don't know how to explain it!" she said with frustration. She wanted a way to explain what had made her suddenly long for Endymion but she had no words for it. She didn't need it. Darien watched her in amazement. He understood her now and in a way it made him feel guilty.

"I see what you mean. You want to be loved in and out of the public. I mean except for getting down right naked, if I can kiss you and caress you in private why do I hesitate in public? Like I distance myself. Is that what you mean?" he asked and she nodded variously.

"I see. To be honest its just I am still getting knew to this feeling of loving someone." He said and she stared at him in bafflement.

"You've never been in love?!" she asked in shock.

"Er.. no?"

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

"I have, one time and it lasted for two weeks." Serena stared at him as if he had grown three heads.

"Are you telling me that all this time Mr. Hot and Suave has been single except two weeks in your life shared with another?!" he nodded and Serena began to laugh.

"Hey, it isn't funny!" he said indignantly. She continued to laugh.

"Why exactly are you not with your girlfriend anymore?" Serena asked becoming serious again though the laughter was still in her eyes.

"She said I was gay." Darien said with bemusement and Serena was laughing again in great bouts of glee. She held her stomach as tears flitted out of the corner of her eyes.

"Will you quit laughing?" Darien said with sour eyes but he was relieved that she was feeling better again.

"I'm…I'm sorry but…" she gasped and drew in her breath. When she was much calmer she tried again. "Why exactly did she think you were gay?" Darien sighed. Andrew had laughed just about as much if not more than Serena. He supposed from their point of view it was funny but ever since that incident his ego was very bruised.

"Well she wanted to have…er you know…"

"I know what?" Serena teased, knowing exactly what Darien wanted to say.

"You know the thing a woman and man do when they are alone in a room?" he asked, not noticing the teasing tone in Serena's voice.

"Sleep?" She asked with innocence. Darien looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She was playing with him.

"Yeah…and I didn't want to cause I didn't feel right about it."

"How old were you then Darien?"

"19 or 20 I think."

"And you didn't want to have sex?" She said and he blushed for her. he had said the word so many times, heard it so many times but saying it in front of Serena or having her say it so openly was making him have some rather erotic fantasies.

"Why sound so surprise?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I heard around the time guys are always ready to enter anything in skirt with boobs." Serena said with a shrug.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but I am not like that. If I was going to go that far it had to be with someone I love with all my heart, someone….like you." he said and looked away. Serena blushed, she had wanted him to be direct and he was, she just hadn't known its effect.

"Why did you go out with her if you didn't love her?"

"Her father was my professor, I guess she talked a lot about going out with me so he begged me to take her out and make her my girlfriend. At the time he was having heart problems and the slightest thing could trigger a heart attack. Not knowing what to do I agreed but she was such a B****! Every minute she wanted kissing or more and so I couldn't take it anymore. One day when I came back from work she was on my bed naked with a coy look on her face. At the time I had been on my cell phone with Andrew and I was talking about a baby I had just watched being birthed. Of course when I opened the door I said 'baby' and she thought I was calling someone else baby. Then she asked who it is and I said Andrew and she came to the conclusion that I was gay and doing it with my best friend." Serena couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She held her sides as they were hurting from laughing so hard. Darien watched her with a not so happy face. This was his nightmare and someone found it funny. When he had told Andrew this the next day, the crown arcade boy had laughed so hard and put his arm around his neck and whispered baby in his ears jokingly. But at the time Bertha, his ex entered, saw the scene and yup, her conclusion was proven true, or so she thought.

After calming down from Laughing Serena turned to him again.

"I'm sorry but that was funny. Anyway so you've never loved any before and normally you are not a sociable person. I guess we are going to have to work together to create a whole new you." she said.

Darien stared at her for a long period thinking. Serena was a warm hearted woman with many good qualities. What she saw as flaws were actually her charms, she could make friends easily with even the coldest heart. She accepted everyone for who there were and asked nothing in return. She gave and forgot, she forgave and forgot. She loved everything, so bright and warm was her smile. She had an inner light that no one could reach or take away, a purity so vibrant and a personality so rich. This beautiful person had a body that reflected her inner self, big breast he was aching to touch, lips so full and inviting he wanted to taste, legs that goes on for miles, skin so smooth and clear like moonlight, hair long and lush he wanted to run his hands through. She had her own unique sent that gave you images of a beautiful spring day filled with festivities and flowers. And to top if of her eyes, she has such beautiful crystalline sapphire eyes deep with emotions and wisdom, so compassionate and adoring. There was no one like her and never will be, this beautiful person loved her. True she longed for his other half but when it mattered the most, in her heart she loved him. Him, a boy who was forced to grow up when he lost his entire family and life, a man who only had one friend, a man so devoid of social, love and laughter. Such a beautiful treasure as she, he would become a man worthy of her. He would make her happy so that she would never have a reason to leave him. He could not live without her.

"Serena?"

"mmm?"

"I will make you happy." She looked up at him. "I will make you look only at me; I will become someone worthy of you. No matter what I will win your heart, body, soul and mind that you will forget about Endymion, I will be the only man to love you with my very soul!" He told her and tears slid down her face. How she had longed to hear those words. Her throat was thick with emotions so all she could do was nod. She would become someone worthy of him too. He deserved so much better and she would make sure he lacks for nothing.

He pulled her to him and crushed his lips on her mouth. He might not be as good as Endymion but practice did after all make perfect right?

***********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!

Please Readers, keep in mind that English is like my 5th language so my grammar is really terrible but i do try my best!^^

**Special THANKS for Proof reading goes to:**

Ana Serhaine, Artistia and maya09 (THANKS SO MUCH YOU THREE!!!^^)

If I'm forgetting anyone then i am really sorry but I think this was all^^

_~Enjoy~_


	18. Chapter 17 Friends since Childhood

**Where Do I Belong**

**Chapter 17 – Friends Since Childhood  
**

"Tell me everything that happened!" Molly asked with excitement.

"Shhh….Rini is asleep." Serena whispered.

"Opps, sorry."

"Just as long as she doesn't wake up. It's quarter to twelve now, We should also get some sleep. Tomorrow we have school not to mention training in the morning." Serena groaned at the thought. They were having their sleepover. After Serena and Darien's eventful date, they had returned to the temple and began their evening training. Things had run smoothly as the scouts became more familiar with their powers and strengths. What would have been impossible for them before was suddenly an easy accomplishments. After three hours of training they all returned home with more confidence in their abilities. Serena and Rini had also returned home, taken a shower and grabbed their sleep over clothes and Darien had dropped them at Molly's house, giving both of them a kiss. Rini to the forehead and Serena a long and juicy night kiss. She nearly stumbled when Molly opened the door and she tried to cross, so lost in the moment of the kiss that she did not watch her feet. Fortunately, her fast reflexes had saved her though Rini and Molly who had seen the kiss giggled at her clumsiness. Melvin was already present and Pizza's and drinks and chips as well as pop corn was already set.

"What movie are we watching?" She had asked as she settled down and Rini sat atop her legs.

"Race to Witch Mountain! It has that hot actor they call the rock!" Molly said excitedly.

"Dwayne Johnson?" Serena said in a questionable way as to make sure. Melvin nodded.

"He really is hot!" Serena then agreed with Molly and the two girls giggled.

"I wonder what daddy would say if he heard you call another man hot." Rini said with a mischievous grin and they all stopped to look at her.

"Wouldn't that be intereeessting." Melvin agreed, stretching the interesting in a teasing manner.

"I vote that who ever tell Darien this will have to have their tongue cut out!" Serena quickly enforced.

"I second the motion!" Molly joined in and they all laughed. They popped the movie in and began watching, commenting and giggling.

"Oh…That's definitely better than Edward!" This Serena said in regards to a part of the movie where the young alien boy named Seth merged out of the car by controlling his molecular density and their enemy's car hit him though it destroyed but he was unhurt. (I said this too when I went to watch the movie xD) The laughed at her sudden outburst but Melvin did in fact agree that it was better than Edward's stopping the car from hitting Bella.

The movie finally ended at 11, by which time Rini had fallen asleep. The three teenagers then cleaned the mess up and washed the dishes, restoring the room back to its original shine.

"Hey girls and Melvin." Mrs. Baker said as she entered the house to find the girls washing the dishes.

"Mom!" Molly ran to her to give her a hug and a kiss. Serena followed suit.

"Good evening Aunt Martha." Melvin greeted.

"Good evening, I see you were having a good time." She said with a smile.

"Oh yes!" As always, Molly enthusiastically answered.

"What Movie did you watch?" this the older woman said as she took of her hand bag and Molly took it. Serena relieved the older woman too by taking some of her work burdens in a bag and they began the stairs up to her room.

"Race to Witch Mountain." Serena answered.

"I heard it was a good movie and funny."

"It was hilarious!" Molly agreed. They entered her mother's clean and beautiful blue room and deposited her things on her desk.

"Well girls, I am very exhausted today so if you don't hear from me again it just means I am asleep."

"Ok mama. Good night then." She said and kissed her on her left cheek and Serena gave her to the right. They left the room and Mrs. Baker watched them with a found smile. She really loved Serena a lot, like her own daughter! Martha knew she had been a good mother, but if it hadn't been for Serena, Molly would probably not have turned out to be as happy a child as she was now. She had lost her father to a car accident when she was only one years old, as she grew up with no male support, she was often teased by other kids. And whenever a father would pick up his daughter and spun her around, she would look at the scene with longing. At times like that Martha would also pick her up and spun her but it was never the same feeling however Molly was still happy then. But during picnics when she saw a father and a mother together with their child, the loneliness that settled in her heart was one thing Martha could not take away. Several times she had decided to remarry but fear of another loss kept her back. At the time, her long time best friend, Irene Tsukino was living overseas and when they returned was when Molly was five, about to start her kindergarten days.

Molly had come home from kindergarten crying that the other children were bullying her because she didn't have a father. It had broken her heart so that night, she had brought home a date, a man who had loved her for so long yet she had rejected over and over. That night Molyl had met the man, they got along but when she had told the child she was going to marry him, Molly had seemed a bit sad.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she had asked her then. Wasn't a father what she wanted?

"Where will he stay?" she had asked and her mother had blinked.

"Well with us dear."

"Do I have to give up my bedroom then mama?"

"Of course not! You don't have to give up anything!"

"Oh Ok…"

"Dear, don't you like Mr. Fujioka?"

"I do mama….but do you?" she asked with shinning innocent eyes. the question had been so surprising that for a minute she had been unable to answer.

"He's a good man." Was how she answered. Her heart was already given to one man and he had taken it with him to his grave.

"Oh ok." Molly had said innocently. But the next day when she had went to pick up Molly; the child didn't want to go home. It was then that Molly introduced Serena to her. Serena was a very beautiful little girl with pink cheeks and clear blue eyes that held a spark of fire.

"Serena protected your daughter from all the bullying. Now Molly is very popular!" their teacher had said with a huge grin.

"Serena, thank you so much!" she had said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Mom said that it is good to make friends with everyone no matter who it is but she said not to talk to strangers. How do you make friends when you are not allowed to talk to them in the first place?" Serena asked and the school teacher and Martha had laughed at it. The child was very intelligent.

Oh, Mama is here. Come Molly, meet my mom. She is very beautiful as your mom!" Serena said and run taking Molly's hand. A blue haired woman with a blue suit on met Serena and picked her up, swinging her around as the two laughed.

"Mama, guess what!?" Serena said excitedly.

"What sweetie?" she asked with a voice submerged in laughter.

"I met a friend! I think she is my best friend."

"Oh? Can I meet her then?"

"Yes, over there!" Serena said and pointed to Molly who was in awe watching Serena with the beautiful woman who was her mother. Serena's mother blinked and bent down to look closely at the little gil.

"Molly?" she asked, she looked so much like the pictures of the daughter of her best friend.

"How do you know my name?" the little girl asked curiously.

"Is your mother's name Martha?"

"Yes it is!" Martha had answered for herself as Molly nodded and Mrs. Tsukino had looked up then and a grin spread over her lips.

"Martha!" She had set Serena on her feet and rushed to her long time best friend.

"Irene! Gosh I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more. I wanted to come by your place tonight to surprise you! But this works out perfect, let's have dinner together!"

"Ok, I don't work tonight so I can make it."

"Mama, you know Molly's mother?" Serena asked with blinking eyes.

"Yes dear, she is my best friend in the whole world!"

"Yay, then Molly will be mine!" she said with a big grin and looked at Molly. Molly returned the smile and the too held hands and they run to the classroom to grab their things.

"You gave birth!?" Martha had asked the other woman then. For years Irene had been trying to give birth but the doctors said it was impossible for her.

"Isn't she adorable?! I haven't even seen my mother yet. I will go show her to my family, we just got back last night." Irene had said with shinning eyes.

"She has as big a heart as you. I remember that we became friends when you saved me from bullying; now she is doing the same for my daughter. Mothers and daughters really are alike."

"Yes, but in our case we were in middle school."

"True." The two laughed.

"Mama, I'm ready to go! Oh and can Molly come with us? Pretty pwease?" Serena begged with her pouting lips. Serena had a problem when saying please; the L would always turn to a W.

"Oh no dear, Molly has a doctor's appointment." Martha had said sorrowfully. She really wanted Molly to become very good friends with Serena. Serena almost cried when she heard Molly couldn't go home with her.

"The will come to our house tonight for dinner ok. So let's go home and clean your room so when she comes you will have plenty of space to play ok?" Irene had said as she picked up Serena.

"Ok. Molly I will see you tonight ok." Serena had said and wiggled her way out of her mother's arms and hugged Molly, giving her a friendly kiss to the cheeks.

"Ok and I will bring my dolls!" Molly agreed. They had split out for their homes but that had been the beginning of a long lasting friendship and reunion between two old friends. A week after going out with Mr. Fujioka, it became clear that Molly didn't want a father, Mr. Tsukino had become a father to her and she didn't want anyone else. She had broken it off with Mr. Fujioka who had told her if she ever changed her mind he was always available. But he was only available for a year, the next he was waiting for his bride as he stood on the dais and watched his bride walk down the cat walk. But it had been ok with Martha; she had been happy for him and still is. She was fine being single because the memory of her late husband was fresh and vibrant in her mind and kept her warm and happy on lonely nights.

"Thank you Serena. I can never thank you enough!" she said now as she finished bathing and snuggled under her covers.

*************************************************************

After returning downstairs from Mrs. Baker's room, the girls and Melvin finished cleaning and all three went to Molly's room. They put Rini on her bed under the covers and the three unfolded sleeping bags down on the floor. As they settled into them, they began turned to Serena on the updates of her date.

"Tell me everything that happened!" Molly asked with excitement.

"Shhh….Rini is asleep." Serena whispered.

"Opps, sorry."

"Just as long as she doesn't wake up. It's quarter to twelve now, We should also get some sleep. Tomorrow we have school not to mention training in the morning." Serena groaned at the thought.

"You're not getting away with that!" Even Melvin was excited to know the about the date. But Serena did not want to reveal anything in regards to what happens between her and Darien, especially on this date which was filled with so much tension.

"We just went to a park and had a picnic. We talked about likes and our dislikes and sailor Business." Serena said simply, giving out no more information than necessary.

"Oh Come on! You don't expect me to just believe something so simple and boring do you?" Molly persisted, she didn't know why Serena was being stubborn in sharing the information but she was going to make her spill!

The phone rang and Serena sighed with relief. She loved Molly, he really did but lately when she is forced to reveal more than she wants to, she becomes really annoyed. And not wanting to hurt Molly's feelings, she would always give in.

"Hold the thought, I will be right back." The red haired said as she run down to answer the phone.

"Did you have fun?" Melvin asked and Serena nearly groaned, she had forgotten that Melvin was a bigger gossiper and informational gatherer than Molly.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Then that's good then." He said with a smile and Serena stared at him in shock. He wasn't trying to push her to reveal anything and for Melvin that was a great accomplishment!

"Melvin it's for you!" Molly called from the downstairs and Melvin left. Not wanting to be questions, Serena closed her eyes, evened out her breathing and pretended to be asleep. Molly remerged back in her room to find such a scene, seeing the even breathing, she scowled then sighed before a small smile graced her lips.

"Let her rest. I don't think it's a good idea to push her into explaining about Darien." Melvin said from behind her as he encircled her waist with his arms.

"But…"

"Molly, I understand that you don't want her to keep secrets from you. but there are sometimes that are too sacred to share even with your best friend. Somehow I feel that if you keep pushing the issue it might cause problems for you and her."

"You think so?" Molly asked unhappily and he nodded. She sighed.

"I guess I won't ask then."

"That's good; besides, she knows she can always come talk to you about it if she decides to open up." Melvin encouraged and she nodded. She turned around in his arms and stared at him.

"What?" he asked with a tilt of his head as he watched her calculating eyes.

"You've just…well I don't know…changed a lot." She said nervously.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good but it makes me nervous."

"Why?"

"Because…" she trailed off. She hadn't said anything until now but she had heard what most of the girls in her class were planning. To break her and Melvin up so they can have him for themselves. The nerdy Melvin they had all over looked was suddenly dressing in classy cloths, looking suave and showing intelligence and maturity pass that of books and into common sense. He was becoming an ideal man, at least to them though Molly had always seen him as such. Of course she knew his feelings for her were strong but the plotting girls were beautiful, popular and some cheerleaders! How was she to compete against them? She was simple and plain…well when Serena doesn't fix her up, how was she to compete with girls that didn't have to wear makeup to look beautiful.

"Look at me." he said softly and she complied. "Molly, I love you from the bottom of my heart. There is no one for me but you, you may think you are plain and simple but you couldn't be more wrong. You are beautiful both in and out. My happiness is with you, I love you so much that sometimes it hurt. There are times I want more than just these innocent kisses or hugging but still they are good enough for me. Don't ever doubt yourself or compare yourself to others, they don't reach your level. If you ever have a cause to doubt my affections, talk to me. If you will have me, then please take this." he said as he took out a velvet blue box from his pocket. Molly's eyes grew big, knowing exactly what's was in the box.

"No! Impossible! Do you know how much that cost?!" She demanded. She was aghast that for her he would do something so rash and foolish, yet her heart was melting and her eyes staggered with unshed tears.

"I am aware of the price and I asked your mom not to give me any discount. Molly, no amount of price can be put on the feelings I have for you. This is little in comparison to what I want to give you but can't. I hope that with this you will never have a cause to question my feelings, thoughts and actions towards you." He said sincerely and went down on his knees. "Molly, on this night and with this ring, I beg you from the depths of my soul…Will you accept this ring as a promise to always be together? Will you accept this ring as a testimony of my love for you and as a promise that someday, I will once again go on my knees and ask you to become my wife for all eternity?" he asked her with shaky voice. He meant all that he was saying. He had heard and seen the plotting of the girls, the 'accidental' falling down where he catches them, the batting eyes and the exaggerated swinging of the hips. He had seen it all and rolled his eyes and groaned at it all. He had closed his eyes, bared his teethes and saved them when all he wanted was to let them fall down and teach them some lessons. But the gentlemanliness in him always reacts before he could tell himself no. sometimes he feels there is more than just him in his body.

Looking at the sincerity in his eyes, the seriousness of his expression, the nervousness in his shaking hands and the hope that framed his whole body, Molly knew then that there was no one in the world she wanted to be with than this half man half boy before her who despite his good looks and obvious luck with the ladies still adored someone like her. She smiled and flung herself into his arms. He sighed as he welcomed her warmth.

"Yes, thank you." she whispered and the tears of undisguised relief poured down her face. She wasn't getting married, but she was as close to it as any teenager would be and she had a certainty of her future. After their earth shattering embrace, Melvin took the ring which decked in ruby stones, three diamonds and two garnet stones. It was shaped like a butterfly, so beautiful and sparkling and so expensive. He would never tell her but he worked his but off, saved every penny and took odd jobs for months before he was able to buy the ring. They kissed on the promise, solidifying it and making it real. Serena watched them from the side with shinning happy eyes which was trailing down with tears of happiness for her friend and a hope that Darien would do the same for her. She had taken out her transformation broach and captured their moment into it. She had found out earlier that her broach could act as a recording camera; she could use her powers to put it on a DVD. For them this was a moment they would have a DVD copy to remember. After they settled in their bags, scooting close to each other, they all went to sleep.

30 minutes later the phone rang. Serena sat bolt up. Somehow she knew the call was for her. On the second ring, the call was cut off. Minutes later Molly's mother was at the door beckoning her to the phone.

"Thank you and sorry." She said as she took the phone and Martha smiled at her to show it was no big deal. She left Serena and returned back to her room. Not to disturb the others, she walked down to the living room.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Serena, there are several attacks in every woods and forest of the city. I wonder why you are not out here yet. We've been fighting for fifteen minute; I just dodged a monster and decided to call you." Uranus said and Serena heard grunting as the wind soldier dodged the continues spike attacks.

"Sorry, I had no idea." Serena apologized.

"You didn't sense it at all?!" Uranus asked with shock. Normally Serena would have sensed it 5 minutes before the enemy appeared!

"No, not at all. I will be right there. Bye." The two hanged up and Serena sighed. She had not sensed it at all; her time was coming to an end.

_God help us all._ She thought before rising her hand up. "Moon prism power!" He broach flashed and died down. But Serena still stood in the pink PJ's she had worn before going to bed.

"Oh God NO!" she thought in panic, raised her hand again and chanted the incantation, but this time there wasn't even a flicker of recognition from the broach. She was unable to transform. One part of her was dead, and it just so happened that that part was the most necessary of her all.

_Damn it!_

She tried over and over again but she was without power. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed a jacket, put it on and run outside the house to the nearest wood which was a fifteen minute walk away. As she run, she occasionally saw flashes of light indicating the directions of the battles, all around there were powers waging against dark mist and she, even without her powers, knew this was a tough battle for the sailor soldiers. As she reached the edge of the field, she saw Saturn coming out.

"It's over. The battle in this wood is over, but we have to join the others." Saturn said as she approached her princess.

"I'm sorry, I can't help anyone. I can't transform." Serena said miserably and Saturn's eyes widened in panic for a minute before softening to worry and helplessness. She had no way of helping Serena.

"I'm so sorry." Saturn said with sincere regret. They needed Sailor Moon this night above all.

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" she said and began running back the way she had come from. Saturn kept pace.

"Shouldn't you star away from battles for the moment?" the dark soldier ask, worried that Serena might get hurt.

"I might not be able to transform but I learned to fight as I am too. Besides, I can at least direct the battle."

"And if there is a reporter hanging around somewhere?" they came to a full stop.

"I didn't really think of that but now….oh I got it! I will borrow Darien's cape!" she said excitedly and took of again, with Saturn beside her. they arrived at the edge of another wood and found Uranus fighting a tree spiky monster which kept throwing thick branches at her. As they looked on this amusing but deadly scene, they realized that the tree monster was not just one but three total. One of it sensed their presence, turned to them and aimed a long thick branch their way.

"Silence Wall!" Hotaru called out, arcing her silence glaive to still before her and from the weapon a shield of magic formed around them, splitting the branch apart as it collided.

"Stay back!" Saturn said and began running toward the monster. Serena drifted to a nearby tree, making sure it was a tree before hiding herself and watching the battle wage on. Saturn was using her glaive to whack down on it and kicking whenever she had the opportunity but the monster did not give her the opportunity to use any of her offensive powers. Uranus was not having much luck with the other monster she was fighting against. These cardigans as that was the term Serena called these monsters not from Beryl, were smart, using their agility and speed to keep the scouts on their feet, to wear them down.

"What can I do?" she asked herself allowed.

"You can tell me who you are and what you are doing here." A male voice answered her. She swiftly turned around and found herself face to face with a boy of greenish cream skin, Blue hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you?!" Serena demanded.

"I should be asking you that." the boy replied in a calm tone.

"Are you the one sending these monsters and disturbing the peace!?" Serena demanded.

"And if I am what business is it to you?" he asked with a raised brow.

"What do you want from us?!"

"That is certainly none of your business."

"The hell it isn't! I live here; I have family and friends who lives here! If they get hurt because of you I will never forgive you!" Serena said with rising anger. She couldn't transform, he was sending monsters out for reasons that didn't justify the action whatever his reasons may be and his calm tone with no inflections were suddenly loosening an anger in her she hadn't realized were suppressed.

"Well aren't you the bold one." Serena growled at him, "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play today. See you later meatball head." He said and vanished. Serena blinked and sighed. There were too many unexplained circumstances in the world.

"Serena?" she turned her head at the call of her name to find Uranus and Saturn there waiting for her.

"Who were you talking to?" Amara asked. They had heard Serena's words but there had been no one there except Serena.

"The guy responsible for these monsters." Serena answered.

"Oh, so where is he?"

"He was here just a second ago and hen suddenly disappeared. Didn't you see him?" Serena asked and they shook their heads,

"Well the others have been able to defeat their opponents. They want us to meet at the temple right now." Saturn said.

"Ok, you go ahead. I won't be present today. I won't be coming to training either, so Amara I leave Darien in your care, don't kill him!" Serene warned and Uranus nodded, though inwardly she was smirking at all of the things she could do to torture him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I haven't slept and I am too tired for practice today. Tell Darien that I will see him after school; I will be at school a little earlier today. Amara, please come pick Rini to my mom after the morning exercise so she can take care of her for me. "

"Well we will see you later then I guess." Uranus said and she nodded. They split and Serena returned home, Mrs. Baker was waiting her and after explaining that it was scout business, they both went to sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************

Serena left the house long before Molly and Melvin woke up. She went to the school library to do some research about a missing twin baby from 16 years ago.

"Witnesses said that both children had been present and checked over by several nurses, but by the morning one was missing. There was no turn up of the baby and no leads that would lead the police to it source." Serena read aloud. She had been searching all through past and present articles in regards to missing twin children. The one report she was reading now was as close as she had found in the disappearance of Troy's sister. Knowing that her time was short, she was determined to make sure that her death did not leave anything unfinished

"She disappeared as if by magic!" Melvin read the title of the article over Serena's shoulder and Serena turned around to see all her friends grinning ear to ear at her.

"Oh, hi guys. Sorry, I just needed to do a few research." She said as she began closing her files.

"I figured you might be here. Now come on, let's go!" Molly said and took Serena's had and Serena stood up from the computer.

"Ok, calm down. Girls, shouldn't you be here at 8 instead?" She said as she looked at the Inners.

"We only had an hour of practice today." Mina answered.

"Oh, well good job with the battles last night."

"Yeah, I thought I was going to die!" Amy said with barely concealed fear.

"Yeah tell me about it. These monsters are stronger than the one we are used to." Lita agreed.

"Yes, but at least because of the training you are able to fight on equal terms with the cardigans." Serena said.

"Cardians?" Ray asked.

"It is a term I heard coming from one of the monsters not sent by Beryl's mouth. I heard it a second time from another monster so I figured that is what they are." Serena explained.

"Yes, I did hear something like that from the monster I had to battle." Mina said.

"Well let's talk after school." Serena said as they approached the door of the classroom and entered. There was a buzz of activity and excitement in the room.

"What's going on?" Serena asked her classmates.

"Haven't you heard? Our school has three new students! One is a hotty in the junior year but the other two which are twins will be coming to our grade!" one of the students informed.

"Ok everyone, into your seats!" Miss Haruna said and they all settled down immediately.

"As you know, we have two new students joining us. Please be on your best behavior and help them as you can." The teacher said and they nodded their heads, holding their breath in anticipation.

"You can come in now." Miss Haruna said and the class watched with excitement as a boy and girl with brown eyes and hair walked in. their only resemblance were the eye and hair color, otherwise to Serena they did not look alike.

"Please, introduce yourselves." The teacher said and the boy moved up a little forward.

"My name is Alan and this is my sister Ann. It is an honor to make your acquaintances." The boy said, his eyes locked on Serena. The girls swoon over his accent, not taking notice that his gaze was too heatedly pointed on Serena.

_There is more trouble coming I just know it! _She thought and sighed, looking outside for some relief and inspiration.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Please Review...this chapter was written in a rush...later i will read it over and see if i should change anything...if you think so let me know ^^

PLEASE review!

Thanks to all my other Reviewers^^


	19. Chapter 18 The Transfer Students

**Where Do I Belong? Book 1: Reflections Of The Past**

**CHAPTER 18 - The Tranfer Students**

"Does anyone have questions for our new students?" Ms. Haruna asked the class.

"Where are you from?

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Alan, do you have a girlfriend?"

After the 10th question however Ms. Haruna brought it all to an end.

"Please grab a seat anywhere that is available."

Alan headed in Serena's direction. While Molly sat on her right and Melvin on her left, there was a seat behind her that had no occupants. He moved toward her and stopped in front of her desk.

"We meet again, please take care of me." he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. He moved on and sat behind her but there was no available chair around that area for Ann so she went to sit with the rest of the scout. She was not happy, especially with the attention Alan had just paid Serena.

"Ok class, today is class school mix up day." The teacher said.

"YAY!!!!!!!!" The whole class with the exception of the new students and Serena cheered.

"Hey, what is class mix up day?" Alan asked but Serena did not reply.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he said with a little more heat in his voice but Serena ignored him still. He poked her at the side.

"Don't you know that someone is trying to talk to you?" h e said and she turned around to glare at him.

"My name is Serena, not hey! Ask someone else." She snapped, the guy was getting on her nerves. If he thought the disguise was concealing who he and his sister really were, he was in for a surprise!

"You've got a short temper." He drawled out and Serena gritted her teeth. She roused up suddenly, and raised her hand.

"Yes Serena?"

"Ms. Haruna, may I go out to meet the representatives of the other class?" she asked sweetly and the teacher blinked.

"Off course, that is if Amy and Melvin don't mind."

"Can I please?" she turned to her two friends.

"Yes." Amy said and Melvin nodded.

"Thank you!" she said and flew out the door. Molly sighed in disappointment before casting a scerrupticious glance at the offender.

"Some people are so rude!" She said with contempt and walked over to where the inner's were sitting.

"What's wrong Molly?" Mina asked.

"Ask Paris over there."

"Paris?" Amy asked.

"She means Alan. He was sort of getting on Serena's nerves." Melvin explained as he followed his girlfriend.

"Oh." They all turned to look at the boy and found him looking at them. They turned away quickly.

"What exactly did he do?" Rei asked, her eyes narrowing into a deadly glare.

"He kept calling her 'hey' and his tone was naturally annoyingly commanding!" Molly said indignantly.

"Mmm, well let see how things turn out." Ami said and they nodded though Molly wasn't happy.

"So why exactly did you call him Paris?" Lita asked.

"Because, we already have Romeo!" Molly answered and they burst out laughing madly.

**********

Ana who had heard their talk glared at her 'brother'.

_**What the hell do you think you're doing?!**_ She asked him in telepathy.

_**What do you mean?**_ He asked.

_**What the heck do you mean what do I mean! I saw the way you stared at her when we entered the class! Who the fuck is that girl!?**_ She growled telepathically, her anger vibrating through the link they shared.

_**Don't know.**_

_**You're lying.**_

_**No, I'm not. **_He cut of the link and she recoiled. He had never done that to her ever! Her eyes narrowed.

_You won't get away with this Serena!_ She vowed and sat at the back sulking.

************

"What's eating her?" Lita asked when she saw the scowl on Ana's face. The rest looked and shrugged.

"Strange siblings?" Mina offered.

"I don't like the vibrations I am getting from them." Rei said with worry.

"What kind of vibes Rei?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. It's weird and unclear. Almost dry." She said and they blinked at her. Her description was making no sense to them.

"Well I say for now we should just keep a close eye on them and see what we can't figure out about these 'twins'. Amy said and they all nodded seriously.

"We have a Paris and what's the name of the girl Romeo originally liked?"

"Roselyn?" Melvin said.

"Yup! Her….somehow I think my analysis is not far off." She said, worried lines caressing her brows.

"Somehow I think so too." Melvin agreed and they sat in silence.

*************************************************************

_I don't know her, but I will!_ Alan thought and roused up. He walked to the teacher with the female classmates drooling over him.

"Ms. Haruna, may I please use the gentlemen's room?" he asked politely wit ha charming smile.

"Yes, of course." She said with fluster.

"Thank you." he replied, gave her another winning smile and walked to and out the door. Ms. Haruna turned to the board to hide her blushing face and beating heart.

*************************************************************

Serena left for the gymnasium where all the class representatives were to meet. When she went there, most of them were all there.

"Hey Serena." Some guy with dark brown hair called out. the rest of the representatives turned to greet her too and she waved at all of them, passing here and there to give as many as she could a hug. Everyone in Jubban High knew her, lower grades or higher, they knew her though she didn't know all of them.

"Hi Samantha!" She said to a girl with light blond curls up to her sleeve. Last year the girl had transferred to their school from Paris, Serena had been the one to introduce her to people and her current friends.

"Serena! You look good." She said as she hugged Serena.

"Not so bad yourself." She teased and she blushed. Samantha blushed so easily and prettily that Serena had once confessed to her that she wished she blushed as prettily. At the time when she had confessed, there were lots of people around and they all assured her that she had the prettiest blush. All the compliments had made her blushed crimson red and truly she was a sight to behold. As much of the female populations feared her exceptional beauty, they didn't begrudge her for it because they knew she would never take away from them their boyfriends.

"Hey Serena, I heard a new guy joined your class. Is he cute?" Linda, a short plump girl a year ahead of Serena asked with twinkling eyes.

Serena groaned. She didn't want to be reminded of him.

"He obviously thinks so or he wouldn't be such an arrogant ass!" she said with passionate displeasure and their jaws dropped. Serena NEVER cursed and when she does, it meant the subject really was an annoyance.

"I know what you mean Serena. All the cute guys are a waste of looks with no personalities!" Another girl comforted.

"Hey! What are you talking about?! I mean look at me." a boy of black hair and dark eyes said and they look.

"What about you?" Serena asked teasingly and they burst out laughing but he only smirked.

"With this look and personality, what girl wouldn't fall for me?" he asked with arrogant tease. He was indeed cute and popular. The rest of the representatives turned to each other and began talking as if they had not heard him; he brooded darkly at them for a moment.

"Oh come on Jonathan, you know we are only teasing. You are a few of the nice good looking guys." Serena said sincerely.

"Oh, is that so? Then would you like to go out with me?" he asked flirtiously to hide the hope in his heart. he had been crushing on Serena for over a year but she had too much male fans that he didn't feel he stand a chance.

"When pigs fly." Someone muttered, probably another guy crushing on her.

"Jonathan, if you had asked me this a while ago, I would have jumped at it."

"Really?" he asked with big eyes.

"Yes." she nodded. "But now I have a boyfriend and I could never leave him. he is a part of me." she said and the absolute adorations in her eyes, the softening of her features and the warmth in her voice convinced them that indeed she was helplessly in love with her boyfriend.

"Then I guess it's my loss." Jonathan sighed but smiled for her. "I'm glad you found someone to love Serena. The best of luck to you." he said.

"Thank you!" she replied back and a moment silence passed.

"So who's the lucky man?" a familiar voice drawled from the doorway. Serena turned with big eyes in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked in shock.

"Well it's good to see you too sweetheart. Don't I get a kiss or even a hug?" he asked teasingly.

"What?! Serena, Troy is your boyfriend!?" Linda asked with disappointment and shock.

"When hell freeze over. No he is not." Serena said.

"Aww, you're hurting my feelings." He said with fake pain.

"You have feelings? I thought you were made of ice!"

"Now that's just mean. I am human as you are."

_You will not say that if you knew what I really am._ Serena thought with amusement.

"Well if you are human then there must be two types of humans. Comparing me to you is an insult I don't take lightly!" she retorted, by this time Troy was looming over her.

"Oh my dear, and I remember us sleeping in the same bed." He said and walked away with the students jaws dropping.

"That was when we were kids!" Serena said indignantly. He just chuckled at her but his eyes were watery.

_So she really is taken away from me_. He thought with pain, his heart shattering.

"Well let's get started with the meeting." The student body president said and they all moved to sit down. They discussed what classes should meet and what each meeting subject would be. When the primary meeting was over, Serena raised her hand.

"Yes Tsukino?" the president asked. He was a tall boy and soccer captain, very handsome and smart but he seemed cold to people.

"I have a preposition."

"Let's hear it."

"Well our school has meetings among the classes. I think that we will most benefit more by having meetings with other schools, practically private ones and colleges. Meetings with colleges will give us a chance to look into the college we will attend after high school and would also give us a taste of how college life would be. Also it will be good to have some college Sempais we can go to for advices regarding anything college related. In the same manner I think our middle school should have us for their Sempais and meetings to help them in any area possible. I mean our elementary school is given days to visit the middle school and from what I've heard it is a benefitting factor to them. Those who were scared of going to juniors high have had their fears quench and those who thinks that middle school would be a breeze have had their eyes opened. So I think it's a good idea for us too, especially for the seniors who will be graduating in the coming summer." She said and murmurs of agreement splashed through the crowds.

"That's a really good idea."

"Yeah, I am so not ready for college so this will be great!"

"Not to mention the college guys!"

"And I can have a little student to mentor to my brilliance!" and so on the murmurs raised into a deafening votes of agreement.

The vise president smacked the table to restore order.

"What you have said is a wise idea, however the problems that comes with all of this might be over whelming." The president said coolly.

"It doesn't have to be. Think about it, if junior high students can do this, why not us? Besides we have class representatives who will be on duty to make sure everything goes well, unless of course you don't have faith in the abilities of those the classes have chosen to represent them." Serena cornered him.

"This is not about Faith…"

"No, this is about giving us the chance to explore our options and see the world outside of our small high school confinements! With a bit of knowledge as to what college will be like, at least we will be somewhat prepared if not totally. Please don't write this idea off without giving it more thoughts first." She said respectfully and sat down. The council turned to each other for a brief meeting and the representatives sat with expectancy.

"I really think that is a good idea Serena." Roselyn, the cheerleading captain said.

"I know that when I was in elementary it was something like this that helped me face middle school and made me ready. When I was coming to the high school there was nothing to prepare me, the first few weeks was a nightmare!" Serena said and many echoed her sentiments.

"Well in regards to your proposal, Ms. Serena Tsukino, we will hold and meeting to discuss it further. We shall give you a fair and honest reply after the whole council has made a decision, as of now we hope you wait patiently for your answer." The president announced.

"Thank you." with that, the meeting ended. Now all they had to do was go back to classes and take their classmates to meet their assigned class partners.

"You're brilliant!" Troy said as he walked beside her down the hall to her class.

"Well of course I am." She said with pride and he chuckled. They walked silently for a while.

"So any ideas about my sister whereabouts?" he asked solemnly.

"I know where your sister is, getting there however will be the problem. I am going there to get her this coming Sunday morning."

"Let me come with you!"

"No!"

"Why!?" She turned to him with serious eyes.

"This isn't a game Troy. Please trust me. Your sister is in grave danger and where she is the greater danger still. If you come with me I can't guarantee we will get out of this alive. Please, Trust me to save your sister!" she said with pleading eyes. he took her face in his arms.

"Oh Serena, I am just worried. Please bring her and yourself home safely. I want you both back, not just one! You hear me." she nodded in his hand and before she could move her fac a way, he dropped down and kissed her. Seconds later he moved back.

"I won't ever do that again so please forgive me." he said and turned back and headed in the direction of his class. She stood and stared at his retreating back as her eyes filled with tears. She knew of his feelings for her and though she had Darien, a part of her called ot him. he had after all been her first love and always been there for her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and turned back to her own direction and walked on.

************

From the side Alan watched the encounter. He had been about approach them but then the guy had kissed Serena and he saw read. The violent violated temper that roused in him was unexpected and unwanted. He gritted his teeth and hid in the shadows.

_Who the heck is that boy?!_ He demanded. He watched her look after i=his retreating figure and when she turned around tears trailed down her cheeks. His heart felt heavy and pained at the sight.

_Serena what is he to you and why am I so affected?! _He asked himself and with a sigh followed her silently. She curved to the ladies bathroom and he took this chance to go back to class.

*************

Serena wiped her tears with water and dried it with a towel paper. With a more composed atmosphere she left the bathroom and back into the classroom.

"Ok everyone, listen up!" she said as soon as she entered. She winked at Melvin and Ami and stood before the class, normally it would be their position. Amy giggled at her and Melvin raised his brow in amusement. She looked at Ms. Harun and she gave her the heads up to do the announcement.

"The meeting went fantastically well. Our class is meeting with the seniors of class 1 D-block. In five minutes, the bell will ring and we will go to our locker to grab our art supplies. Then in five minutes be present at the track field or be mark absent!"

"ehhhhhhhh!"

"Why art!?" they complained.

"Do you want an 8 mile run with MR. Johnson?" she asked.

"Oh no, art is fine."

"It's such a great idea.

"You know I quite enjoy art though I am not a good drawer." They murmured, relieved that they didn't have to go to the gym. The last time they had had Mr. Johnson for their class mix, they had wished to die! Or that it had looked like they were about to die in any case.

"Ok, on more important subject. Please I need your help."

"With what Serena?" Amy asked.

"I suggested something at the meeting."

"Why is?" this was Melvin.

"I suggested that we have school mix meetings, college sempais and middle school Kohies!" she he said and they stared at her with wide eyes. There was a full minute of silence.

"BRILLIANT!" Someone screamed and the whole class gave gleeful shouts of appreciation. This was a dream come true!

"Good idea Serena!" Lita agreed with a smack to her back.

"Finally!" Molly said with relieved laughter. For as long as they'd been in high school, they had hoped for interactions with college students!

"Serena you are our hero!" they screamed and picked her up and twirled her around. After they put her down she leaned on Lita for support as she was so dizzy. With a calming breath she straightened up again.

"But guys listen to me. I proposed the idea but Jerald didn't seem too thrilled about this."

"That president is always so cold." Someone complained.

"However they did say they will think about it." Serena continued.

"They always say they will think about stuff and only shots it down later without any consideration!" Melvin said, he had been part of the council but had quit when he saw the unfairness of it.

"I know that, which is why I need you help! If I can collect at least 75 percent of the student body signature, they will have no choice but to establish my proposal. So can you help me?" she asked hopefully.

"YES!"

"Count on us!"

"We will see the hot college guys if it's the last thing we do!"

"And our fantasies with older women will finally be realized!"

"And maybe Ms. Haruna can find a guy."

"Hey shut up!" Ms. Haruna said offended.

The class was bursting with excited laughter and chatter until the bell rung and they dismissed to their lockers to grab their art supplies.

"See you at the track field in 5." Serena said to the inners and Melvin before walking of with Molly. She and Molly shared a locker.

"Wow Serena! You can spend more time with Darien even at school!" Molly chatted.

"That was the idea." She replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes and Molly gasped.

"You little rascal!" They laughed and chattered about it until they retrieved their art things and arrived at the field.

"Ok, roll take." Ms. Haruna called and they formed a line for her to count the students to make sure they were all there.

"Ok, now remember…the seniors are our sempais, give them full respect or face my wrath!" Ms. Haruna said and they gulped. During their first class meet, they had misbehaved and for a month she had punished them with excessive homework, tests and quizzes that left no room for phone calls, friend hangouts or for their social life. They had learned an important lesson then, never to make her angry!

As soon as she finished talking, they watched as the senior class of 1 D-block walk toward them. From their point of view these seniors were sophisticated and looked like kings and queens walking down with swagger and arrogance.

"Now each pick a senior partner and go around the school, find a place and both of you paint." Ms. Haruna said and they nodded.

"Meet back here in 30 minutes with your finished draft or masterpiece." The other teacher said and the class began to mingle.

"Let's go together." Troy said as he hugged Serena from behind. not knowing how to deny him, especially after that emotional scene, she nodded.

"Molly, we will see you later ok." She said to the red head who nodded and they left. Alan was about to follow them but Ana grabbed his hand with a determined force and pulled him to partner up with a short pulp girl with too much makeup on, a missing tooth and too much over hanging breasts.

"Who is that?" Mina asked Molly.

"Oh, that's Troy, Serna's childhood friend and Christmas Snow's brother." Molly answered and Mina nodded in understanding.

"Ok guys, see you later!" Rei called after she found herself a male partner and with a wink went of with the hot track field captain.

"Oh she will not beat me!" Mina said and yanked the football captain to face her. he was a big man with lots of muscles but was handsome none the less. He had already been talking with one of her classmates but she didn't care, she dragged him after her.

Lita, Amy, Molly and Melvin sweat dropped with a sigh.

"That girl is dangerous!" Molly admitted and they nodded.

"Well see you later then." Amy said and they split up to find their own partners.

*************************************************************

"Troy, let's go to the Library." Serena said.

"Why there?"

"I want to do some research if you don't mind." He nodded and they entered the library several minutes later.

"I will sit by the window and see what I can draw." He said and she nodded and went of to the computer.

She started the internet and began searching on all materials in regards to the missing twin.

From where he was sitting, Troy watched her with longing eyes. Her silver hair styled in the same meatball head as her golden one swayed gently in the breeze coming from the open window. He blinked, Silver hair?! He got p and walked over to her and gently took a hold of one of her hair. She turned around to stare at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Silver hair?!" he asked in shock.

"Didn't you see it when we had lunch at that French restaurant?" Serena asked with surprise.

"No, not at all. I guess I really was paying attention to it. While I was sitting down it just occurred to me you have silver hair now."

"Yes, I am no longer a blond so no more blond jokes." She said with a sour expression.

"So it is Dyed?" he asked having trouble believing that the clear silver silky hair could be a dye.

"No, it's real." She answered.

"How!?"

"I can't explain it. One day I woke up with silver hair. I think it was one of the days iwas attacked by the youma."

"youma? You mean one of those monseters?" he asked with horror.

"Yeah, they sort of sprayed me with something, Sailor Moon came and saved me from death but she said that whatever they had sprayed on me would have an affect somehow. The next day my hair was silver." She lied.

"Oh." He said and made to retreat before reading the title of the news article she was reading.

"What the heck are you doing!?" he screamed at her.

"Shhhhhhhhh" the librarian shushed him.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked him.

"I am searching on the missing twin?"

"What do you mean why!?"

"All I asked you is to search for Chrissy! Not my missing sister from birth." He snapped.

"Will you two take this outside!?" the librarian snapped.

"Now see what you've caused!" she snapped at him. grabbed her things and closed the internet sight and marched out the library.

"What I've caused?! You're the one digging into my family business!' Serena swiveled around to face him with flaming eyes.

"And it's you and your family asking for me for help on YOUR family matters." She snapped.

"I am asking you to find Chrissy, not a missing twin!"

"And why the hell do you not think that the two incidents don't have to do with each other?!"

"Because! The missing twin was sixteen years ago and Chrissy's disappearance was just two months ago!"

"Well I am telling you now that they are related."

"Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong or you might get hurt." He warned and began to walk of.

"You parents made a deal with Beryl didn't they? that if she granted them powers they would sacrifices one of their unborn twin daughters to her." Serena said an stopped him in his tracks. He turned slowly to face her.

"How…how did….how did you …know that." he asked with wide eyes.

"Did you get the photograph I told you to get?" he nodded and dug in his pocket. He took out a necklace and flipped the compact open. Serena went forward and looked at the picture. It was of a girl with light hair and sparkling eyes but since it was in black and white, the colors of the child's features did not show. She took the necklace and dug in her own bag and took out two pictures of herself.

"Give these pictures to your parents." He stared at the pictures.

"What for?"

"Just do it. I will give the necklace back when I am done." She said and began walking off.

"Don't you want to know what I learned about the missing twin?" he asked.

"No, I have pretty much guessed it." She said and they walked out of the school building and climbed up to the roof of it.

"It's a pretty crazy story indeed. I can never forgive my parents for it, never!" he said passionately.

"We have fifteen minutes to finish painting. We better start." She said and they sat in silence and painted whatever came to their minds. Serena alarm went off to remind her that she had only 5 minutes left before they ahd to meet up with the others. At the end of the five minutes, the gathered their supplies and left the roof and back to the track field where half of the class had returned and the other class had yet to do.

"Hey Amy." Serena greeted the only one of her friends there.

"Oh hi Serena, how did the drawling go?"

"Ok I suppose though I didn't have enough time to truly make it into a masterpiece!" she said and Amy giggled.

"How much more time did you need?"

"The whole 30 minutes instead of the 15 I used!"

"What happened with the other fifteen minutes?"

"I went to the library to do some research of mine."

"Oh, so who is your partner?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah. Troy meet Amy Mizuno, Amy… meet my childhood friend Troy." She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Amy." He said and took her hand and kissed the back.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too." She blushed, such flirtatious thing were beyond her.

"And who is your partner?" Serena asked when she saw the silent cute boy behind Amy.

"Oh, this is Greg. Greg, meet Serena, my best friend." Amy Introduced.

"Greg, I see." Serena said this with a knowing look that made Amy blush. "Nice to meet you Greg."

"Likewise Serena. I have heard great deal of good things about you." he said with a genuine smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. So you are a senior?" she asked, he didn't look any older than herself.

"Well yes though I am also a freshman in college. 17 years, what about you?"

"16, the summer come will mark my 17th B-day."

"My B-day was a week ago." he said.

"If I had known you then I might have thrown you a party." She teased and they laughed. Later the others arrived, but Rei and Mina were in a catfight.

"What's going on guys?" she asked them. Molly, Melvin and Lita sighed.

"They are fighting over whose art is more beautiful, colorful, and so on." Molly explained and Serena raised her brow.

"Come on Serena, look at this breath taking sunlight and tell me if it isn't better than that rubbish she has on her canvas!" Mina said.

"You call that sunset? I think the sun is dying from the way you drew it!" Rei shot back with equal fury. Serena took both art and looked at it. The others crowded behind her to look and they all burst out laughing.

"Mina's sun looked like a face of someone who had eaten something very unpleasant and Rei's fire though had the structure of a fire was no better than hanging gallows.

"You guys are fighting over this!?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"She started it!" they pointed at each other and with a sigh Serena handed their paintings back to them.

"Molly let me see yours and Melvin too." They handed it to her and she groaned. They were stick people on a barely recognized park.

"Hey! I never said I was Leonardo D'vinchi!" Molly justified herself.

"It would be scary if you did." Serena said playfully.

"Troy and Lita? Let me see yours." She said and they handed theirs to her.

Lita's was of a stove with a pot on. It was distinguishable though lacked the expertise of a professional. It was better by far. However Troy's took their breath away. It was a picture of Serena sitting with on a window sill wit half her face facing the sun as purple curtains slew around her and he hair let loose from the style.

"Wow."

"Awesome!"

"Amazing." And on those who saw it gawked at it. Serena's voice however was stuck in her throat. This was bad, he needed to stop loving her or the truth would destroy him!

"Such a beautiful fantasy." Amy said as she stared at it, as transfixed as everyone.

"The Untouched." Mina said.

"What?" Serena asked her.

"That's the name, look under the painting." And true enough that was the name engraved at the bottom of the painting.

"Troy, this is really beautiful." She said as she handed his painting back to him.

"Yes, if you don't mind can we display it?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"Sure." He gave in and she took it to go show the other teachers. Serena blushed at it; they were going to display her portrait!

"Now let me see yours, Amy and Greg." She said and they gave her theirs.

"Amy's was a painting of a silent blue sea and in the middle was a ripple where Sailor Mercury stood with her feet barely touching the water. Her had was raised up and in a shining bubble was symbol of mercury shining proudly. Underneath it was titled; The Child Of The Deep Blue.

"Amy, Amazing. Wow, this is really something else!" Serena said as she stared at it in awe. The painting was like a photograph!

"Yeah, wow Amy I never knew you were so good at painting!" Rei said in envy. She blushed at the compliments she was getting.

"Well my father is an artist, he used to teach me how to paint when I was little." She said.

"Ms. Haruna, over here!" Serena called to her teacher and when she came she showed her Amy's picture.

"Amy, please let us display this!" Ms. Haruna said hopefully and Amy nodded her head. The teacher stuck around just incase other paintings came around.

Serena turned her attention back on Greg's painting and gasped at it as she had done on Troy's and Amy's!

"This is incredible! Three great artists!" Serena said as the others agreed and stared at it in awe. It was a picture of two sailor soldiers. The older soldier was wearing silver sailor suit but hers was a dress that fitted her like a sailor suit and ended as short as their skirts. At the front where the flair of the skirt began was a circle with a star of many jotted endings with wings and at the bottom of the circle were the representative colors of the other soldiers. Two long stings fell from the circle and passed the length of the skirt. At her chest was a circle with a draw star that had many jotted endings and wings stood out on both sides of the circle. Her sleeves were yellow with small wings and she held a long silver staff in her right hand. The top of the staff were four circular orbs with small wings expanded on both sides and the ending two circular orbs. She had a long silver cape at her back with her left hand holding the left side of the cape. Her hair was silver and long and hanged around her as if blown by the wind. Her hair was shaped like Serena's only instead of meatballs it was small meatballs in a heart shape and on the standing bangs were wings. She had the symbol of the golden jotting star on her forehead and a small silver neck tie ended with the same symbol at the front of her neck. Her legs were crossed at the top ending in almost a straight one leg with just a little of the back leg showing and she had on a pair of high heels with wings. Standing by her side was a child with dark pink hair in similar sailor suits like Sailor moon except all the colors in Sailor moon outfit that were red were pink in the child's. She had the heart shaped buns and the tiara on her forehead had a golden heart shaped symbol. She was holding a staff as well with the two small circular orbs and a big heart encased in ring. Two small wings erupted from her back. Framing the two were white roses at the bottom curving up and at their backs were circular lacy flower designs and at the top were in a design of blue, dark blue and pink. The picture was titled; The Light Of Hope.

It was a beautiful picture but Serena just stared at the boy. How, how did he know the future?! She knew that these two scouts were of the future, she just didn't know how she knew and apparently, this Greg figure had seen in his minds eye these two beings.

"Seriously, mine does not compare in anyway or form to Greg's attention to so many details." Ami said and Serena had to agree with that.

"Greg…" Ms. Haruna began.

"Yes, Ms. Haruna, you can take it for display." He beat her to it and they laughed.

"So Serena, where is yours?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"Give me about ten minutes to finish it up please?" she asked.

"Very well, go ahead and finish." She then distanced herself and continued to work. Once she was done, she used her powers to dry the painting instead of leaving it out to dry which would take too long since she used more watery painting than the others had. With the finished project she titled it; Forbidden.

She took out her digital Kodak camera and took several shorts of it. After that she approached her friends.

"Yay, let me see it!" Molly said excitedly. What most people didn't know was that Serena was a gifted artist!

"It's not as blue as Amy's, or as detailed as Greg's, or stunning as Troy's but it's a picture with more meaning to me than anything else." She said and turned it around for them to see. Their jaws dropped and their sudden silence alerted the other students who also came to look. They joined in thee first bunch whose jaws were still stuck to the floor.

Tears flooded Ms. Haruna.

"Ms. Haruna, I can give you a picture of this but I cannot give you the painting, I am so sorry about that." she said respectfully.

"It's ok, a picture will do."

"Wow."

"What the heck!?" Rei screamed and Serena blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"Since when were you a freaking artist?!"

"Oh" Serena laughed nervously. There were many aspects of her she has hidden from them; she hoped that step by step she could reveal it to them.

"I want my prince too!" Mina cried longingly.

The picture was of Endymion and Serenity. On the left side were sparks of colors like a fire works display only not in the earth sky but in space. The couple was standing on the remains of the destroyed moon kingdom and at the left where the light display was painted stood a small wall with oval holes and at the bottom were jotting out crystals. The land they and the structure stood on was composed of sectors of green waters and black lands. At the right bottom canvas stood the couples, Enymion fully geared in his black and red armor stood with his chin on Serenity's head. They were holding hands with Endymion's other hand around her waist. She was in a beautiful white dress and a bluish silver flower rested on her shoulder. At her back was a clear silver ribbon flowing like wings.

"Wow, I have this feeling of hopeless strength in me just looking the picture." Ms. Haruna said with tears in her eyes, the hopelessness in the couple's eyes and the need they held each other with was seen and felt.

"Wow, Endymion and you right?" Amy asked, not once thinking that the silver haired girl in Endymion's arms on the canvas is the princess they were so hopeless searching for. Serena nodded to Amy's question.

*************************************************************

School came to an end two hours later and the students were allowed to go home. Serena walked with her friends laughing and chattering about the proposition and the art work they had done.

"Serena, isn't that Darien?" Melvin asked and she looked up. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Darien!" She screamed and run to him. He laughed at her excitement and opened his arms wide; she embraced him as if he was air she needed.

"Good afternoon, how was your day?" he asked as he stared down at her with love clearly in his cobalt eyes.

"Today was exciting!" she said.

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Well…well, if it isn't the famous Darien!" Troy said as he approached. From afar, Anna and Alan stopped to watch the commotion as the rest of the students watched with envy.

"And you are?"

"Darien don't you remember? He is the childhood friend I told you about."

"Oh, I see. Well it's nice to meet you Troy." He said.

"Likewise, your girlfriend here talks none stop about you."

"Really?" he drawled and looked down on a blushing Serena.

"Enough!" she intervened and they laughed.

"Well are you ready to go with me?" he asked her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"It's a secret." he winked at her.

"Ok guys, see you all later."

"Bye Serena, see you later!" Molly winked and the rest called their goodbyes. Darien opened the door for her and helped her in before going to open his own door. They drove of in the gawking of the students.

"I want a boyfriend just like him!" Mina said.

"Not in this lifetime." Rei teased and they walked off teasing Mina.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Please understand that i am without internet access so my progress in pdating will be slowed until internet becomes available for me.

Thanks for your understanding

read and reveiew^^


	20. Chapter 19 The Beginning Of The End

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 19 – The Beginning Of The End**

"Wow, the painting is so beautiful! This you have to let me keep it." Darien said as he admired the picture Serena held up high for him to see. He was driving but they had decided to stop at an ice cream shop since Serena wanted some ice.

"This image has been stuck in my head for a long time! I am so glad that I finally got it on canvas." She said as she began to wrap it up again.

"I say the girl is you but you are saying she is the moon princess? Wow, you two must look a great deal alike. Or is it just your imagination?" he asked her as he came around the car to open the door for her.

"This is Princess Serenity without a doubt." She answered as she stepped out and took his hand before heading in the direction of the ice cream parlor.

"How do you know how she looks like?" Darien asked.

"Because I see her always."

"I see her in my dreams but she always has blond hair like sailor moon."

"You see her in your dreams?" Serena asked.

"Yes, she is always asking me to bring her the silver imperial Crystal, whatever that is. Somehow I know it has something to do with the rainbow crystals."

"How long ago have you been having these dreams?"

"Since I was first taken in at the orphanage after my discharge from the hospital." He answered, a deep sadness darkening his gorgeous blue eyes.

Serena took his hand and squeezed it tightly for assurance.

"And here all the time we were thinking that you were working for the dark forces. And when that was proven wrong, we thought you had a darker agenda." Serena giggled.

"I guess the fake Serenity's appearance put us all on the same side. At least that is one good thing that came out of the whole mess." Darien said and they laughed.

Luckily for them, there was no line for them at the ice cream vendor so they ordered without delay.

"Here you go." The ice cream seller said as she held out two ice cream cones wrapped in paper. She gave the chocolate one to Serena and gave the mix of vanilla and chocolate to Darien.

"What's the price?" He asked the girl who had yet to tell them how much they owe.

"For you it's free." She said and they blinked.

"Why?" Serena asked with confusion. She looked up at Darien and back at the girl thinking that she was crushing on him but the girl's eyes were on her.

"Serena, you don't remember me?" the girl asked, hurt in her eyes. she was a beautiful girl with cropped hair cut to frame her head and face. she had small eyes that was perfect for her face and lips of gloss in it's natural color of light brown.

"Um…am I supposed to remember you?" Serena asked, her mind rolling over faces in hope to place this one.

"It's me. Daniela."

"Daniela, Daniela…oh Danny!" Serena said with sudden surprise as a smile brightened her face. the girl came away from the back of the vendor and hugged Serena.

"Oh my, it's been so long!" Serena said as she tightened the hug. After a minute they separated to stare at each other.

"Wow Serena. You were always so pretty before and we knew you would grow to be a beauty but man, girl you look hot!" Daniela said happily with just a hint of envy as was expected.

"Wow Danny, see how beautiful you've become. I told you that time will reveal to you the grace in you." Serena said.

"At the time it was so hard to believe but since you never lied I trusted you." Daniela answered

"But how did you recognize me so easily?"

"Well Chrissie said it was you."

"Chrissie!? Where and when did you see her?!?" Serena demanded and the girl took a step back in alarm.

Well coincidently while I was the plane back here from Italy, we met at one airport because of weather conditions. So we came together. She stayed with me for about a week and disappeared." Daniela explained. And Serena sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Chrissie ran away from home two months ago or something. They've been looking for her all this while. A few days ago she was with us but I pretended that I didn't recognize her because she was pretending to be a friend of ours. But when the rest of my friends found out that she was a fake, she disappeared. Her brother is here searching for her as well so in case you come across her, let me know." Serena explained and with a worried look Danny nodded.

"Ahem." Darien coughed, drawing both their attention back to him.

"Oh yea. Danny this is my boyfriend Darien Shields, Darien this is a childhood friend of mine name Daniela." She introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Darien." Daniela said as she extended her hand out to greet Darien's.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied with a wink and the girl giggled.

"I see you found a flirt." She teased Serena.

"Believe me, if you knew the real truth you wouldn't say that." Serena said sneakily and Darien scowled. Suddenly the communicator went off in his pocket. He took it out and flipped the top off and thought he could here statics going off; there were no visual or sensible words to indicate what the problem was.

"Sorry Danny, we have to go. Come see me anytime ok?" Serena said.

"Ok." Daniela replied and waved off her friend. Quickly, they boarded the car and Darien speed off; luckily for them there weren't police around to give them tickets. As they drove, they saw the flashes of fire and water on one side, lighting on another, Uranus golden aura on another side.

"Darien, go join Mars and Neptune, I will join Uranus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tell them to meet at Rei's after the battle."

"Ok." Serena released her seatbelt and quickly pecked Darien on the lips before speeding of to the Direction of Uranus. Behind a bush, she took out her transformation compact.

"Please you dumb thing. Work for me this time." She said before raising it up high and with a perfect picture of the moon in her mind's eyes, she called her transformation incantation. For a minute nothing happened but when she nearly lowered her raised hand, the power burst forward and in a minute of light display, Sailor Moon stood in place of Serena.

"Thank you!" she said and bounded of from one tree to another. As she drew closer to where Uranus was, she saw that there wee four monsters and three scouts. Uranus along with Saturn and Venus were battling the monster with all they had but the monsters were of equal strength with them and to make matters worse, they were outnumbered. Finding a tall tree directly above them, Serena jumped on top of it and produced a wand that was slightly different from the one the Inner's were used to. This was a wand earlier provided to her by the spirit of her mother who came to her in a dream. The words to activate that wand had the reference of the moon princess and since she didn't want to give herself away, she had never used it power before the Inners. From where she stood, they could neither see nor hear her.

"Moon, Princess, Halation!" She called out her power and with the top of the wand directed down. The swirl of power and light descended down at blinding speed that was undetected by her opponents until it was too late. The power blast off in all direction. Luckily for Venus, Saturn had felt the on coming power and moved her out of the way and unleashed her shield on time. Uranus had sensed it too and had jumped several feet away. When the display of light evaporated, they found the sandy remains of their destroyed.

_Meet me at the temple. _She sent the thought to all of them and bounded of to the direction where she had seen Jupiter's thunder attack. Arriving at the familiar park, she saw what the three warriors of Jupiter, Mercury and Pluto could not see but were obviously looking for. These monsters were of the shadows, they were invisible and because of that the scouts offensive powers did not harm to them. Again she searched for a place where the recitation of her incantation would not be heard and finding one several feet away behind a bush, she let loose the powers of the moon princess.

Mercury whose computeristic eye goggles detected the release of power heading their way gave the other two heads up and they dodged away, seeing only the remaining dust of the monster's as a testimony that truly their enemies had been defeated.

"Are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked as she came into their view. They some torn pieces to their clothing and few bruises but she did not detect anything life threatening.

"Yes we're fine. Thanks for the save thought Moon." Jupiter said.

"Yeah no problem."

_**Serena? **_She blinked at the mind contact.

_Darien?_

_**Yes I did it!**_

_But how did you do it?_

_**I am communicating to you through the earth. Standing on anything that is of nature gives me ways to communicate with you.**_

_I guess your training have really come into handy._

_**Sure has. We are heading to the temple as we speak.**_

_Ok, see you there then._

"Ok girls, we are all meeting at the temple so lets go." She said and raised her hand, some of the powers remaining from the use of the wand flowed from her outstretch hands and leapt onto the scouts who watched in amazement as it restored them into good conditions. Pluto wasn't shock like them since she already knew of Serena's healing powers.

"Now let's go!" she said again and they ran at great speed to the temple.

*************************************************************************************************************************

After Rei had served them all tea and some crackers, they sat to listen to what their leader has to say.

"Ok, first of all I will like to say well done to all of you. Today will be our last practice day. We will train into the dead of nights and rest tomorrow from morning to evening. Meaning no school. Tomorrow evening around four is when we finally leave to go face Beryl. As for these attacks, I know the masterminds behind the attacks. I know they are looking for something and not attacking just for the fun of it. I will go see them today in hopes of compromising with them and seeing if we can't help them in what they are looking for. "

"You can't go there alone!" Amara said.

"I never said I was going alone. Darien will go with me and the rest will be on standby if we need you. Now this is what I have to say. Our battle with Beryl might turn out to be just as it happened a millennium ago. We could all die and this time there is no hope of rebirth. So I am giving you the choice. There is 50/50 chance of death and living, however even the average human will chose to live even if the average was 99 percent chance of living and 1 percent chance of dying. And there is no cowardice in backing out, we were reborn to live the life we were denied. Not to throw it away. Truthfully spoken, I wish I could back out myself but I am the last person who has a choice in this. However all of you have a choice, a choice to live for another day to save the world. So choose now if…"

"Enough Serena." Rei interrupted softly.

"Come on, does any of us look like we are ready to back out from this fight?" Lita asked.

"Even if we back out now and you went alone to fight and no offense intended, loose, the battle comes back to us. However if we all go and win, well even if death is our reward we would have saved our city." Amy said.

"Look Serena, I understand that you care for us and want the best for us but we haven't been training our buts off just to quit on you. This is our decision and we have chosen to fight knowing that this might be our last breath in the world of the living." Mina said.

"As for us I am highly insulted that you would think we will choose to back out. We are with you all the way." Amara said and the others nodded.

"And you Darien? It's not too late Darien."

"It was too late for me the minute I became Tuxedo Mask, and even more impossible for me to back out when I fell in love with you. we are going to do this together. Either live together or me die alone." He said and Serena gave him a sour face.

"Is this your final decision?"

"Yes!" they all echoed.

"You know it's not too late to tur…"

"Serena!"

"Ok ok. Now before we begin our training, lets pay our newly enrolled classmates a visit."

"Huh? You mean Alan and Ann?" Amy asked and Serena nodded.

"Whatever for?" Mina asked.

"They are the ones behind the new monsters."

"What!?!?" The inner's shouted.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked.

"Yup, they are actually aliens outside our solar system."

"Wow, this is so unexpected." Lita voiced her thoughts.

"Well no time like the present. Let's go!" Amara said as she roused to her feet. The others followed suit, taking to the roofs while Darien drove Serena in his car. They arrived at Darien's apartment complex and he blinked.

"They live here?"

"Yup."

"Who would have thought!" together they entered the security guard entrance and up the elevators.

"Anything I need to know?" Darien asked.

"The boy, Alan has a major crush on me."

"Noted." The exited the elevator on the last level and walked to the opposite end from Darien's door. On a door with a clear; DO NOT DISTURBE, sign on, Serena knocked.

They heard the shuffling of feet and a minute later the door opened to reveal the face of Ann. She scowled when her gaze landed on Serena and she made to slam the door in her face.

"Please, may we enter?" Darien cut in quickly, drawing Ann's attention to him. Serena sighed dramatically when she saw hearts in the girl's eyes.

"Yes please." she said and stepped away. Serena was the first to enter and Darien followed.

"Thank you." he said to her.

"No problem." The room was devoid of any furniture; simply put it looked like no one lived in it.

"Sorry, we just moved here." She said sheepishly, her eyes glued onto Darien.

"Ah I see." Darien said.

"Where is Alan?" Serena asked and glared at Serena with Icy hatred.

"What the hell do you want with Alan?!?" she demanded.

"I want to lie on the bed and have him fuck me with my boyfriend here to witness it." Serena said sarcastically and Darien nearly chocked on her. She moved and pounded on his back while Ann stood scowling.

"You ok?" she said as she bent down in front of Darien to look him in the face.

"Never say that again." He said, hiding a little smile of his own.

"Ann what's all the noise?" Alan said as he entered the living from through a side door. He stopped short when his gaze landed on Serena. He seemed so transfixed and the longer he gazed at her the angrier both Darien and Ann became.

"See anything you like?" Serena asked. He shook his head to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"This is my boyfriend Darien. Darien, meet Alan and Ann. The masterminds behind the Cardian's attacks." She said and the two Aliens stared at her in shock.

"How?!" Alan asked.

"I met you in your true form; do you think your disguise afterward would work on me?" Serena asked with a raised brow.

"Oh. So exactly who are you and what do you want?"

"I am among a few of the protectors of this city. Your rampage is putting people in danger. I know you are looking for something; I am willing to help you find it on the condition that you stop sending out those monsters. They have no control of themselves and would hurt anyone they consider in their way of achieving their goal, which in this case is looking for something which I have concluded has to do with woods of forest. Now I come in open mindedness, do not make me leave unsatisfied."

"What the hell do you know!?" Ann snapped.

"I know that you are Aliens that do not belong here. I know my duty is to protect this world, and I know that if your stupid rampages don't stop, I will not be held responsible for destroying you."

"You destroy us!? Pe—lea—se!" she stretched the please mockingly.

"It seems the interest your 'brother' has shown in me has made you bitter but I am one who does not take quietly to disrespect. When you have learned manners I will set you down but until then keep quiet will you?" Serena said as her hand glowed red. A minute later Ann found herself suspended in the air and caged to the wall by invisible binds. Her lips she found to her disappointment could not move let alone formulates words and her gaze was directed upwards, unable to drop down.

"What are you doing to her?!" Alan asked in alarm and Darien watched the whole scene with gaping mouth.

"Calm down Romeo. Juliet just needs a little time out. Now lets talk. What is it you have come to earth to look for?" She asked. He stared up at the suspended Ann and said not a word.

"Talk!" the impatience in her voice cased the room to shake and the binds around Ann to tighten. Seeing the harm Alan quickly turned to Serena.

"Please stop it! Let her go!"

"Then start talking."

"Ok fine but please let her go. I will tell you anything you want to know!"

"Good boy." She said, her eyes glowing red and released the bind. Unceremoniously Ann landed on her butt on the floor. She roused up and fury and lunched at Serena, only to be repelled back against and invisible wall that slammed her against the wall of her room. She slid to the floor in a dead faint.

"Ann!" Alan rushed to her side and worriedly picked his sister up. He glared at Serena, seeing the merciless in her glowing red eyes.

"I am waiting." She said. Darien backed a little away. He had met this side of Serena before, that day at their training and new just how dangerous she was!

Alan sighed, sat on the floor with his sister's head on his lap.

"You are correct. We are Aliens that traveled here from outside this solar system. Long ago, our home was filled with peace , love and laughter but a war for power broke out and destroyed everything we knew by the end of one particular war, the only ones alive that we knew off at least was me and Ann. We were kids then and had known nothing other than bloodshed. Our mother, which in this case is our creator, was a tree that at the time was known as the tree of life. It was her power our people fought for. When all was destroyed, she carried me and Ann through space in hopes of finding a better climate for us to live. But everywhere we went was utter ruin. One day, a woman appeared with promises to the doom tree that if it helped her, she would gladly lead us to a place of paradise. For our sake the tree went with the woman. For years we waited on a solitary star but the tree did not come. Without the tree our life has very much shorten. We knew this was the planet the woman had brought our Tree of life so we came here in search of it." He told them their story.

"I see. Now tell me Alan, can you describe this woman who came with sweet promises of a home of paradise?" Serena asked.

"Well she had long blood red hair but something about her was not right. She called herself Beryl."

"I see now. Alan, I know where your tree is at but I can't say if it is safe or not or if it still liveths."

"It lives! If it didn't we wouldn't be alive now. So where is it?"

"Tomorrow we go into war against Beryl. She is a witch who have destroyed many homes and taken many lives, now she wants to rule this earth with fear, slaving all the humans here. Tomorrow we take the battle to her, to finish this endless war once and for all. If you wish to save your tree, I suggest you come with us, hide until you find the opportunity to take your tree and make a run out of our planet. However if you choose to stay even when the tree is found, then I must warn you to destroy all your monsters or I will destroy you two along with them." Alan nodded.

"We will like to go with you to the witch's lair. What time tomorrow."

"We meet and leave at four at the Cherry Hill Temple. A good day to you then." Serena said and began walking out with Darien after her.

"Serena?" Darien called her nervously. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, sometimes when I am agitated, my powers tends to go out of control." She explained and eh nodded.

"Serena, how about spending the night with me?" he asked her. She stopped and turned to face him with her full body.

"Do you know what you are asking?" she asked him and he sighed and looked away.

"I just want to spend these moments with you. I don't mean come alone, you could come with Rini." he said. Serena stared at him for a minute, an idea forming in her head.

"Darien, do you want to train tonight?" he looked at her.

"I just want to be with you, whether it is training or not."

"Ok. Let's not train tonight. We can go get Rini and just spend the night at your apartment. How is that?"

"Yes." He said excitedly and rushed to Serena, picking her up and swung her around. She laughed with him. They returned to his car before she opened a telepathic like with the rest of the girls.

_Girls, training is canceled this evening._

Why? Amara asked.

_I want you to use tonight to relax. Go out, talk to friends. And if you haven't already, tell your families, your closest families about your secret identity. Go party or something. I will be partying with Darien. _She said and they giggled.

_**Alright. I guess I will do some boy hunting tonight.**_ Mina said.

_**To bad they ran away from you like animals who detect the scents of hunters.**_ Rei said and they laughed at Mina's expense.

_I don't care whatever you do tonight, except breaking laws that will end you in jail. I just want you to have fun today. Go makeup with those you are not talking to, forgive those you haven't, apologize to those you must, just do something so that you don't regret it. Oh and Trista, please tell Molly that tonight I need to spend it with Darien? I will handle my parents._

_**Very well**_

_Thank you. See you all tomorrow at 2 pm. You may go to school if you want but don't expect me to be there._

_**Alright, see you later Serena.**_

_**Bye**_

After closing the link, she turned her full attention back to Darien.

"Ready for a night of fun?" she asked.

"You bet!"

***********************************************************************************************************************

"NO, and I mean No!" Mr. Tsukino said vehemently. Serena sighed. They had been at it for almost 20 minutes. As soon as they arrived at the Tsukino residence and told her parents about the plan to spend the night at Darien's, her father had gone ballistic. He was unreasonable! Claiming that with a big battle tomorrow, it was necessary that the family spend the night together.

"Ken, come on, they need this night together!" her mother who understand the need for closeness the calm before a storm argued on their behalf.

"Irene, stay out of this!"

"Papa, please…" Sammy begun.

"You stay out of this too!"

"Yes." Sammy said and went immediately quiet.

"Fine then. Darien and I will stay with you until twelve, and then we will leave." Serena decided to compromise.

"Not a chance. You are not going to stay alone with him at his apartment!"

"Why the hell not?!" Serena demanded, her eyes beginning to glow red. They all noticed this.

"What's wrong with your eyes mommy?" Rini who had been sitting quietly and watching their argument asked. Breathing a sigh of Annoyance, Serena hurried up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Sammy asked.

"She is agitated. Whenever she becomes annoyed like that, her powers begin to go out of control. It is like another person has taken over her and she has no control over who she hurts. All this arguing has raised her nerves." Darien explained and Mrs. Tsukino glared at her stubborn husband.

They heard noises from upstairs and a few minutes later Serena came down with a bag packed of her and Rini's clothes, her eyes and hands glowing dangerously.

"I am going whether you like it or not." She said as she hurried out the house and into Darien's car. Rini ran after her.

"Please Mr. Tsukino. For tonight we need to be together, it is important."

"Why!?"

"Because Serena is disappearing." He said miserably.

"What do you mean exactly?" Mrs. Tsukino asked with fear.

"She fades in and out of focus. I know she is disappearing and everyone thinks that I have the power to keep her from disappearing. I don't know how but I plan to use tonight to find out. it would be a grave mistake if she fades in and out of focus on the battle field."

Oh my God." Mrs. Tsukino began to sob. Mr. Tsukino stared at Darien for a long time before sighing. A sign that he has given up on his stubbornness.

"I know I can be a pain some times but Serena is my only baby girl. Please take care of her." he said finally, lines of worry caressing his face.

"I will sir. We will call you first thing in the morning when we wake up."

"Yes. Have a good evening. If anything at all call us ok?" Mrs. Tsukino said.

"I will. Thank you very much for everything." He said and left their house. Inside his car he found a still annoyed Serena at the front passenger seat, a seat belted Rini at the middle and he sighed. Their evening wasn't starting out good at all. He climbed into the car and closed the door but before he drove of he turned to face her.

"Serena it is alright. Your father has given his permission."

"That man is so irritating at times!"

"Yes I know but still, remember that no matter what he is your father and he loves you. it can't be help that he is so protective of you."

"As if he can protect me from the real dangers of the reality we live in."

"No, but what little he can he is doing it whole heartedly. And it hurts him even more considering that when it comes down to it he cannot protect your from your fate." Darien consoled gently.

"Why are you on his side anyway?!" Serena asked indignantly.

"I am not on his side, but I do understand his need to protect you. we all love you greatly Serena, we just want to protect you from all harm and make you happy, that is all." After he said that she had no reply. He stepped on the gear and was down the street. The car ride was silent, all lost in different thoughts but mostly disturbed by Serena's fuming silence. When the car came to a stop at the parking lots before Darien's apartment complex, she hardly waited for the car to fully stop before jumping out of the car. As soon as the car stopped completely still, she opened the side door, unbelted Rini and picked her up before fast walking into the sliding doors of the foyer of the apartment building. Darien followed on slower pace and caught up with them when the elevator finally opened. Inside it was only the three of them locked in the uncomfortable silence.

"Look Serena if I said anything to upset you then I am sorry."

"Quiet." She said. With one hand she held her head to the side. As soon as the door of the elevator opened, she rushed to stand before Darien's door and impatiently waited for him and Rini to catch up. Worriedly he opened the door and she entered, running inside and into the nearest room, which was his bedroom. Inside there the crescent moon insignia on her forehead blazed brightly. This invoked Rini's crescent moon symbol and it too lightened up. Darien watched in fascination and horror as the kid appeared in and out of focus. Somehow he knew it had something to do with Serena so he quickly rushed to the bedroom door but to his chagrin it was locked. He cursed under his breath.

"Serena?!" he called her name and pounded on the door. "Come on Serena open up! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah. Just hold on a minute." Serena's stressed voice reached him and made him all the more worried. But the displaying light went on and on from seconds to minute and from there to minutes. Ten minutes later, a rather loud banging came at his door. He rushed to it."

"Who is it!?"

"It's us! Open up!" Amara's loud voice answered him. He opened the door quickly and all the girls rushed in. they stopped short when they saw Rini suspended in mid air fading out of sight before Hotaru and Amara rushed of the room door where they felt Serena's powers out of control.

"Serena, open this door this second!" Amara demanded but they could only hear groaning as Serena who was inside was using every strength of will in her to restore her powers into order.

"You, what the heck happened!?" Amara demanded of Darien.

"I don't know!" He said as he began running his hands through his hair. "We were at her house a few minutes ago asking her parents for her to stay with me but her father was being very stubborn. She got agitated and her eyes began to glow red. She got up, packed some stuff and sat in my car saying she was going whether her father liked it or not. Anyone I finally got her father to see reason and we left her house. But she was quiet and when we got here she rushed into the bedroom and this happened." He explained briefly.

"That's it?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah."

They stood and watched Rini until finally the little girl returned into her solid living form and the light died down. Darien caught her before she could float to the floor and her crescent moon vanished. Inside the bathroom Serena breathed in an out, trying to control her jagged breathing. Her hair was out of the bun style and tossed around the floor everywhere. It was so freaky long that even curled to the maximum curls, plenty more will still be on the floor. Knowing she could do nothing about the hair, she just recalled the insignia back to its invisibility form before getting up and opening the door. When they saw her they gasped at the hair that was everywhere and could go on for miles.

"A thousand years of no haircut could cause such a mess I assure you." she said and they all burst into laughter. This awakened Rini and she looked up at her mother, blinking at the sight of her mothers rather too long exaggerated hair.

"Wow mama!" she said and rushed into Serena's open arms.

"Wow is right. Now please get me some scissors." She said.

"Not yet. I want to take some pictures!" Mina said before turning to Darien with a hopeful look on her face. he sighed, walked in between the spaces the hair did not crowd and took out a digital camera. He began taking pictures as the girls posed and poised with Serena and her hair, doing styles of all kinds. Finally after thirty minutes of endless photo shooting Serena seized the camera.

"Ok, that's enough. Now just go get me some scissors will you?" She asked Darien and he left for the kitchen.

"So what happened?" Mina asked as they finally settled down as they waited for Darien.

"I don't know!? One minute I was annoyed, the next I felt a piercing headache. Then I know something was about to happen but I didn't know what so I rushed in here and boom, this happened." She said as she pointed at her hair.

"Strange indeed." Rei said.

"Well we found Rini suspended in mid air fading in and out of focus." Amara told her. Serena knew the effect her own disappearing and reappearing was having on Rini. If she disappeared so would Rini. it hurt to realize that as much as she loved her daughter, it was her that might end the little girl's life and not their enemies. She picked Rini up and squeezed her tightly against her chest.

While they were inside chatting, as soon as Darien found his scissor case and took a blue one out, a knock came to the door. He went and opened it to find Molly and Melvin there.

"We just need to see Serena only for a moment. Pleaseeeee?" Molly said with an attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"I am not sure if this is the best moment to see her, oh hell. You know everything anyone so why not." He opened the door wider for them and they entered. Looking around they saw nothing but heard the whispering voices coming from the bedroom. They went to the door and opened it to be face with the faces of all the scouts and Serena's massive hair growth.

"Oh wow!" Molly said as she ran in between the scouts to Serena's side.

"What the heck happened?!" Melvin asked.

"Ask the hair why me. I don't know." Serena answered.

"This is so nice. Oh man! I wish I have a camera with me!" Molly said,

"We already took pictures. The camera is besides Serena." Mina said and looking by the bed she found the camera.

"Here," she said as she handed it to Amara. "Take pictures of me, Serena, Melvin and Rini."

They posed here and there and took a total of 15 pictures before Serena seized the camera, this time not putting it down. Darien who had come to watch the display handed the scissors over to her. She stood straight and had Trista picked up the hair several inches on the ground.

"Wait! Let me do this." Hotaru said. She called her glaive to her hands.

"Don't send her to Hades now." Michelle cautioned. All of the moved to the side where the glaive wouldn't swing down except for Trista who held the hair up for Hotaru to caught. But even she stood several paces away. With one gently stroke, Hotaru tipped her glaive and the hair came off cleanly with no loose ends.

"So what are you going to do with the rest of the hair?" As soon as Molly asked the question, the rest vanished.

"What the heck!?!" Lita asked.

"It has formed as hair strengthening fertilizer and returned to the roots of my hair. One day eventually it will sprout out again as it did today." Serena explained. The Inner's, long with Molly, Rini, Melvin and Darien gawked at her but the Outers who knew this was because of her royal blood knew that the reason her hair did that was because everything in regards to Serenity was the work of magic. And magic is never destroyed, it just transfer from one thing to another.

"There is more to you than meets the eye." Mina said, half serious and half joking.

_You have no idea._

"Anyway since you are all here, how about we combine some money and order some foods, watch a movie or two then go our separate ways for the night. I mean it is 30 minutes to 6, we can at least spend two hours and a half together. What do you think Darien?" Serena asked.

"That is a good idea. But I think we should go to the Tsukino house, order foods and call whatever friends are available to join us." He said.

"Ah, that's a fine idea." Trista agreed.

"Ok, what foods are we ordering?" Amara asked.

"Amara why don't you pass by McDonalds and pick up some fries and sandwiches and also by the store to pick up drinks and ice cream and some chips. Darien and I will pass by Andrew's place to invite him and get some shakes. Lita, call the Chinese restaurant for some Chinese foods, Rei I leave Pizza huts to you. Anything else we need if anyone thinks they can get it please do so. Now hurry, I am starving!"

The laughed and got up to do as they were told. They all left except for Serena, Rini, Molly, Melvin and Darien. She picked up his phone and dialed he parents number.

"Hello?" he mom greeted her politely.

"Mom this Is Serena."

"Oh Darling, is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, the girls and I just wanted to spend some time together so we agreed to have a somewhat party at home is that ok?"

"Yes of course. When is it?"

"Right now?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, we are bringing foods from stores."

"Oh ok, well I will see if I can make some lemon cake for you."

"Thanks mom, you're the best! I will be there in a jiffy."

"Ok dear." They hanged up.

"She turned to those waiting for her.

"Is there anyone we should invite?" she asked and they thought about it and shook their heads no.

"Ok, I just have to make one final call to a friend of mine." She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Troy's voice came on.

"Hey Troy, do you want to party with us?"

"Party where?"

"At my house?"

"When?"

"Now."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like partying. Some of my friends will be there too."

"Does your parent's know that I am coming?"

"They will deal with it."

"Serena..."

"Come on Troy! Please?" he sighed.

"Ok fine. I am at work, I finish in thirty minutes. I will drop by there when my shift is over."

"Ok, thank you. Bye." She said and hanged up.

"Ready to go?" Darien asked.

"Opps, o ne more call to make." She picked the phone up and dialed again.

"Haruna speaking." Ms. Haruna answered.

"Ah, Ms. Haruna, we were having a get together kinda party at my house. I was calling to invite you, can you make it?"

"Oh Serena. When is the party?"

"In a few minutes at my house."

"Well I guess I can come. Well thanks for the invite, I will be there."

"Thank you. See you then."

"See ya."

"Molly, shouldn't you call your mother to tell her about the party?"

"She is at your house now anyway."

"Oh ok." Putting her slippers on, Serena and the rest left Darien's room.

"Now you guys go ahead to the car. I will go get Alan and Ann." Serena said.

"You want them to come?" Darien asked in surprise.

"Hey, I have nothing against them personally.

"Alan and Ann, the new transfers?" Melvin asked.

"Yeah."

"They live here?" Molly asked.

"Yup, at the end of that hall way."

"So why do you want them at the party?"

"Hey, it's good to make new friends. Besides they are Aliens visiting earth." She said and bounded off to the alien's door.

"They are aliens?" Melvin asked Darien. I will explain it in the car. He said and they walked to the car and waited for Serena.

***************************************************************************************************************************

She knocked on their door for the second time that day. And for the second time Ann opened the door but though she had on a mask of defiance, it w as obvious that she was afraid of Serena.

"Hi Ann. Well I and some friends are having a party at my house. I was wondering if you wanted to come join us."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well maybe because I know it will be fun and I want you guys to enjoy your stay on earth?" the suspicion did not leave her face.

"Just wait here." She said and closed the door. Seconds later she returned with Alan.

"We will be glad to join you but we have no idea where you live."

"Well the party starts right about now. If you can prepare quickly you can ride with me back home."

"Well I don't need to change. Do you Ann?" he asked his 'sister'. She shook her head no.

"Great, then let's go!" Serena said excitedly. They grabbed some shoes, put them on and locked their door before following Serena down the stairs and out of the apartment building to join Darien and the rest of the passengers. Alan and Ann sat at the two middle seats while Molly, Melvin and Rini sat at the back seat. Serena buckled herself in the front Passenger seats across from Darien and they drove of to the crown arcade to get their shakes and invite their sandy blond friend to this spontaneous party.

With Party preparation underway, by the time the party actually started it was 6 pm. They ate, laughed, took pictures, told jokes and stories, danced and sang. Everyone had a great time. Even with Troy's arrival, Serena's parents didn't treat him with any hostility. By accident or on purpose no one knew but alcohol was brought at the party and when it was drunk by those with low tolerance for it, secrets best kept under the darkness came to life. Ms. Haruna told of a man she had been obsessed with even though he was married and had nearly destroyed their marriage. It was something she could never forgive herself for. Andrew told of the time he had brought a girl home and while they were having Sex his parents came home. The funny thing about it was that the girl's make up had gotten all over him that he didn't have time to take it of. So he quickly sneaked into his sister's room, sat in front of her mirror and opened her cosmetics and pretended he was putting makeup on. When his father saw it he fainted thinking his son was gay. This brought on much laughter.

But as the hour drew closer to eight when the party will come to an end, or that Serena, Rini and Darien will leave for his apartment, the air became charge with fear and worry. When will be the next time they could party like this? Will the scouts make it out alive at their final battle? Finally the hour stretched to the 8th hour. Serena and Darien left, the others wanting to party some more. Rini was left behind with Trista who promised to take her to Darien's' house at least by ten.

***********************************************************************************************************************

First they drove to the park and hand in hand they walked around the small park. Taking in the beauty of the green nature and flowers and hearing the sweet songs of the bird.

"Serena, there is a place I want to take you." Darien said softly.

"Where?"

"Will you go with me?" he asked her. She nodded and they returned back to the car and drove for twenty minutes to a seeming less deserted forest. They drove the car down a convoluted path until they came to a wall guarded by an iron gates. Darien got out of the car and took out a set of keys. He went to the Iron gate and unlocked the chins before opening the gate wide. He returned to the car, drove through the gate, got back out and locked it behind him. While he did that, Serena on the other hand marveled at the paradise before her. It was a compound of flowers designed into many shapes and in many sizes. It was a Labyrinth! Darien parked his car close y the wall and got out before opening Serena's side job for her to get out too. Taking her hand he walked her through the maze of flowers, watching he awed expression and saying nothing. As they walked through Serena saw a tower and raised her brow questioningly at him.

"It is the storage room for seeds and all that was used to make this place. At the top is a room for the care taker who comes to look at the flowers three times a day. He is an old man whose passion for flowers made this all possible."

"Wow, but how?"

"Well when I was at the orphanage, this place was a barren waste land. Our care taker brought me to this place once and told me it was her favorite place to be at, it helped her think. When we first came here I saw a wilting flower all by it self in this deserted place and I felt it loneliness. It was then that I began bringing seeds. 2 years later this place was flourishing with flowers. The old man who takes of the roses once came to our orphanage; I liked him a lot so I brought him here. Seeing what I had done, he leant me a hand, had this brick wall constructed around this area and spent most of his time here tending the flowers when I couldn't. Now it is a flower paradise!"

"It is a paradise! I want to meet this old man!" Serena said.

"Gary is out of town currently. After we return from our battle, I will introduce you to him."

"Darien, there is no guara…"

"Serena, we are coming back! Please believe that." Darien said as he took her face in his hands. "We will make it out alive; come back home and move on with our life as if nothing ever happened."

"Ok." She said and they continued walking. Finally they stopped in the middle of one roses walled area and Serena's jaw drop. Sitting in the middle was a white canopy bed with netting around it to prevent mosquitoes from biting whoever would be inside.

"What is this!?" Serena asked and Darin Chuckled.

"Several of the flower beds have either a living room setting or beds. All of this is Gary's idea. Anyway, sometimes when I want to sleep under the stars I just come here."

"Wow, this is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I love it!" She said, run to the bed and jumped on it. She blinked.

"Hahaha, that is a water bed dear."

"No wonder." She said and sat up, looking up in the sky. She came and sat by her and for some time they enjoyed the sight and the smell while cuddling against each other.

"Now will you tell me?" Darien asked.

"Tell you what?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"Why is it you keep fading in and out?"

"Darien.."

"No Serena! I am afraid. I truly believe we will come out of this battle alive but you, if this battle isn't what will claim you…will I loose you to this fading in and out act?!" he asked.

"Darien, I can't tell you, not yet at least."

"When!?"

"When the time is right I will tell you." She said and he roused up and walked a little ways away. He was going out of his mind trying to figure out what he could do to help her but it seemed only she knew what was happening and what could be done but she was saying it was not time to help her?! When will it be time? When she was gone completely?!

Serena came behind him and encircled his waist with her small hands.

"Darien, I am sorry. But believe me, if I say anything now…then there will be no hope of saving me at all!'

"Then what am I supposed to do Serena? What!?" he turned around and cupped her face again. He eyes darkened with worry.

"What do you feel like doing now?" she asked him. He looked away.

"Darien."

"Serena please, don't make me say it!"

"Darien what do you want to do right now?" she asked him again. He looked own at her and gulped as his gaze traveled to her breasts. He looked away again. She took a hold of his right cheek and switched his eyes back on her face.

"Serena please…" he begged but Serena only pressed herself tighter against him, lining her thighs in between his legs. He groaned.

"Serena stop or I won't be able to control myself!" he begged in panic.

"What is it you want Darien?" She asked again.

"You darn it! I want you so badly!" he yelled hysterically. She backed a little away from him and looked up at him with a triumphant smile.

"See, openness is a relief. Now look the other side." She said. He raised his brow at her but did as she told him. Behind him she undressed.

"Turn around now." She said and he did, only to choke on the air he was breathing.

"What… (Cough) the hell… (another cough)…are you doing?!' HE demanded, unable to tear his eyes off of her flawless alabaster skin. His eyes traveled from one area to another, trying to stay away from the lower ends. She sat on the bed.

"Realistically speaking, this night could be our last. Before the battle I want you to claim me and make me your own."

"But Serena, you are only 16!"

"That doesn't matter. Darien, I love you and I know you love me. I don't want to die knowing my one wish which is to be yours body, mind, hear and soul was not granted. Please, tonight make me whole yours." She said. Stubbornly he shook his head and Serena got up walk to him and kissed him. His defenses crumbled with no resistance. He took control and begun devouring her mouth. His clothes now a hindrance to him as the both of them struggled to get it off. His shirt was the first to come off, followed by his trousers. All the while he tasted her body frantically as if he was a starving man whom someone had mercifully set food before him. He barely waited after his boxes came off before pushing her on the bed and making her as she had said, his own.

As made love to each other, giving to each other everything they had and taking just as much of what the other had to offer, something miraculous began to happen. Serena's crescent moon insignia began to glow and Darien's earth rose symbol appeared on his forehead too and it too began to glow. The powers cocooned them in a display of light and power, rising to the sky in celebration of two lost souls finally brought together after a millennium. The scouts felt the harmonious joy of their prince and princess and though the Inners did not understand it, they felt happy and strong. The Outers who knew what had happened rejoiced greatly though even in her happiness, Amara scowled. She was not going to be the one to tell Serena's father that his daughter was no longer a virgin!

Rini who had no idea what was happening also felt the closeness of her parents and knew that like her past mother had promised, that everything would be alright.

The evening was consumed with music and lights. From up to down, side to side the earth celebrated. Those with beautiful voices world wide began to sing for reasons they could understand yet a yearning in their hearts made the sing. Fire works display all around were lightening the night or day sky depending on where you were around the equator. Flowers and trees bloomed, birds sang songs of praises ears could hear but not understand and animals became comforted with the knowledge that their prince, their king and not the jungle kings such as the lions but the true heir of the earth had finally found his soul mate once again. For hours the earth was in complete harmony.

As for Darien, his eyes were opened to many truths that eluded him before. In those moments of love making, all his answers were given to him. He and Endymion finally merged and became one being, one soul, one desire, one life. He knew that Serena was indeed Princess Serenity, he knew that Rini was his and Serena's future daughter, he knew that the reason she was fading in and out of focus was because she had been loosing her life line and need to sleep with him in other to restore the earth power in her again for her to stay on the earth. And he knew the reason why she couldn't tell him this was because if he didn't figure it out or sleep with her on his own choice, then it would have been futile. But above all the many truths that was revealed to him, he knew that she loved him above all else and that alone was good enough for him. Finally when he exploded in her all his sperm, he in is exhaustion returned to the world of the living.

Together on the bed they both breathed in and out and held each other tightly. For 30 minutes no words were said between them, their minds clouded in each other.

"Serena?"

"Mmm"

"I love you."

"I love you too Darien. More than words can say."

"Yeah, I know."

At 10:30, they returned to Darien's apartment to find Trista sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. She looked pat them as their faces came to view and smiled.

"She is asleep." Trista said.

"Do they know?" Serena asked.

"No."

"Keep it that way for now."

"As you wish. Sleep well you two." She said as she got up, kissed Serena on the check and patted Darien on the shoulder before leaving. Darien followed her back to the door and locked it behind her.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"Nah, just a bath before bed." Serena said and opened the packed things she had brought to his house earlier.

"Want to go shower with me?" she teased.

"Why not." He said as he began to whistle softly as he walked to gather his things. Serena stood in shock and watched his retreating back. She had been joking and she had expected him to turn down the offer, she hadn't known he was just as bad as Endymion had been in the Silver millennium.

She loaded the bath with water and some bubbles and together the two sat in it, enjoying the closeness of each other the warmth of ht water.

"What was it that you wanted Trista to keep it as it is now?" Darien asked her.

"I asked if the Inner's had figured out that if I was the real princess and she said no."

"Aren't you going to tell them?"

"The will find out soon enough."

"They might be really angry with you for keeping this a secret from them."

"Are you angry then?"

"Well I can't say I like the secrecy but I understand why you did it."

"Thank you."

After their bath they dressed in their Pajamas and climbed into bed. Rini slept in between them and over head they held hands

"I love you Serena, good night." Darien said as he roused up a little a kissed the palm of her hand.

"And I love you too Darien. Good night."

*************************************************************************************************************************

Several hours later, the sun streamed into the bedroom from the blinds. Defeated by the sunlight and unable to go to sleep anymore, Serena opened her blue eyes. She sat up and yawned and turned her left to gaze at the two most important things in her life but her gaze was met with empty space. She blinked before rising to her feet thinking they were in the living room. Walking out the room with a big yawn she walked to the bathroom.

"Morning you two." She greeted as she passed to the bathroom but when no reply came to her, her brow cringed. She rolled her eyes and brushed her teeth but the silence was very unnerving. Walking out of the bathroom, she headed to the living room and found no one there or even in the kitchen. Suddenly, her crescent moon symbol blazed on her forehead.

It began to show her what she had been unconscious of when she was asleep. In her minds eyes she saw as Sailor Pluto entered the bedroom and gently woke Darien up.

"Get up and pick up Rini and come to the living room. Don't' wake Serena; she needs all the sleep she can get." Darien did as was told; he picked up Rini and walked into the living room. He stopped in an invisible circle on the ground that he couldn't see but Serena could in her vision and as he stood there, the ground opened under him and together with Rini he dropped down. Sailor Pluto followed along. The vision cut off and Serena sunk to the floor in tears.

That Sailor Pluto was not the real one. Darien and Rini were captives of Beryl!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!

Keep in mind that we are drawing closer to the end of thsi story^^


	21. Chapter 20 The Past Is Catching Up

**Check out my other stories**

Scandalous Affairs: The Story Of A Mad Grieving Woman

What's Done In The Dark

What Becomes Of Us (Completed)

Blind Love

What We Take For Granted

No Pain No Gain

You belong to me

* * *

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 20 – The Past Is Catching Up**

When the realization of Darien and Rini being in Beryl's captive broke through her brain, Serena began to glow with an angry red light. Her whole body shimmered in simmering anger. The entire building shook as if there was an earthquake, a red light working on it as if under the pressure of gravity.

From their living quarters, the scouts felt the uncontrollable power. Sensing where it was coming from, they rushed over to the source of the power. From the red glow of the apartment, they knew it had something to do with Serena and entering without transforming was suicide so finding an alley, the transformed. The apartment complex was surrounded by spectators and on lookers, shocked and amazed at what was happening. With the appearance of the scouts, a loud explosion of applause split the air.

"Please do not enter the apartment as it is now or you will die from the massive energy explosion!" Uranus instructed and the people backed up a bit.

"Oh no you guys!" Mercury said, her computer goggle activated to analyze the problem.

"What's wrong?" Venus asked.

"There is a shield of power surrounding the building and it so strong that entering is impossible for even us!"

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Jupiter asked, still unable to believe her eyes at the sight.

"What we do is teleport." Saturn said softly.

"Teleport?" Mars asked, having never heard the word before since she awakened as Mars.

"By combining our powers, we will be able to appear where we want to be in matters of seconds." Pluto elaborated.

"Materialization!" Mercury intoned.

"That's right." Neptune said with a small smile.

"So what do we do?" Venus asked.

"Get into a circle and hold hands. Normally we won't be able to teleport without sailor moon but since the red light around the building is her power, we can steal a bit of the energy in place of her." Pluto explained and they formed a circle, holding hands.

"Saturn Planet Power!" as soon as Sailor Saturn screamed this, she was covered head to toe with her planet aura in her representative color of violet. The Inners understood what they were supposed to do.

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star power!" Violet, magenta, golden, aqua, orange, red, green and blue swirled in a wind of raw energy, gashing around them in a tidal wave of power before stretching up to the sky. Before the startle eyes of the watchers, the scouts disappeared, leaving behind only the shocked gasps of the civilians.

Even the penetration of the teleportation through shield was interrupted, splitting the scouts up within the apartment. The closes to have reached Darien's door was Uranus, who found that the two aliens were making their way cautiously to Darien's door.

When she appeared out of thin air, it shocked Alan and Ann but a nod from her told them that she was not on their case in that moment. Together they made their way cautiously to the door and knocked but there was no response. Uranus attempted to grab the door knob but cried out when the bolt of the door burned her hands.

"How the hell are we suppose to get in!?" She demanded as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Move aside." Saturn's silent command startled them since they had not heard her approach. She began to glow, her glaive appearing in her hands. She put the steal part of the glaive against the doorknob and with a silent command; her energy flowed out of the glaive and into the knob, unlocking the door from the inside.

"With you we won't need a lock picker." Jupiter joked as she and Venus walked toward them. Saturn pushed the door ajar with the glaive and entered the room with those present following her. They had to hold the walls in other to walk because the energy within the room was much stronger and violent than had been outside. With one push at a time, they gritted their teeth and pushed forward. By the time they had made it out of the hall way alone, the others who had yet arrived joined them.

"Damn! Do you really expect me to believe this is all Serena's power!?" Mars asked, her senses overflowing with the powerful magic she had never encountered before.

"Yup, and this is just the tip of the ice berg." Uranus answered, also impressed with the strength of the magic which even her wind power could not push back. Finally they made their way in full view of Serena and gasped at the sight before their eyes. Suspended in mid air in a bubble of crimson fire, Serena's cold red eyes stared back at them. They took several steps back, afraid of her. They stared transfixed at the sight, never had any of them seen her so mad and out of control but Serena was anything but out of control.

The bubble around her dissolved and she landed light on her feet before them, graceful as a cat.

"Darien and Rini are in the hands of Beryl." She said, tears as red as blood ticking down her cheeks. The sorrow in her eyes was so clear that they knew the pain was starting to penetrate the wall of anger she had built.

However they gasped at the news she had just shared with them.

"It's not Darien and Rini alone." Pluto said.

"Who else?" Uranus asked.

"Luna, Artemis, a blond haired boy that looks much like Serena and girl who works at an ice cream vendor."

"Daniela and Troy." Serena whispered.

"How and Why?!" Mars asked angrily.

"Because, Troy is Chrissie's brother and Daniela is a mutual friend of ours."

"But what good are they to Beryl? I mean I understand Darien and Rini and the cats but the humans?" Venus asked.

"Troy is not human, he is like us. He just doesn't know it. As for Daniel, I suspect that it is more of blackmail. Anyway, I need to go somewhere. Today at four we leave for Beryl's hideout. Do what you must to prepare for it." Serena said, completely dissolving the display of red light. She turned to walk back into the room.

"Where are you going Serena?" Mercury asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I will see you guys later." She said and walked away from them and back into Darien's room. The Outers knew where she was going, but as for the Inners, they stood there worriedly.

"Don't worry. She will be fine. Right now I suggest we all go home, have a really good rest, we will need all the energy we can store up." Saturn said and they nodded.

"Alan and Ann, you must prepare too for this afternoon." Pluto said.

"We will." Alan answered. "Well a good day to you." he walked out with Ann right behind him.

"Let's go." Uranus said, and they filed a single line and left out the room. Serena came back to the living room, took a long lasting look around the room, touching places she imagined Darien had touched, locked the door and stood at the center of the room.

"I will get you all back, I promise."

_**Serena.**_

_Darien? Darien is that you!? She_ asked, haven heard his calling in her head.

_**Yes, listen to me! They are trying to brainwash me with some dark magic. I can't resist it for much longer. But please, help Rini! I think the brainwash on me is having a negative impact on her!**_

_Darien just hold on a lit…._

_**Help her!**_ The connection cut.

"Darien! Darien! She screamed over and over, tears running down her face but she could hear his voice no longer. She clenched her fist, closed her tearful eyes and vanished from the room.

****************************************************************************************************

Lost in the darkness where he had been seduced and taken to, Troy sat in the dungeon with his head in his hands.

"How did I get myself in this mess?!" he sighed, another on coming memory from a past he had completely forgotten taking a hold of him. for a few minutes, his whimpering and loud scream as memories crushed into his consciousness was the only noise heard in the dungeon. Finally the memory passed and exhausted, he fell on hard cold ground. He closed his eyes, reflecting on what had transpired for him to have ended up where he was now.

**Flashback**

After the party at Serena's house, he had returned home in a very relaxed mood. It was about eleven, he decided then that it was time for him to go to sleep. As he was in the bathroom freshening up, a knock came on his door.

"Who could it be?" he asked himself quietly, wondering just who would be coming to his house this late at night and without a call too. He sighed and walked to the door, peeking into the peep hole and his jaw dropped!

On the other side stood a barely covered Serena with tears running down her cheeks.

Quickly he opened the door and she rushed in and into his open arms. Her body was shaking badly and he sobs grew louder. He closed the door and turn on the lights he had turned off. Still holding onto her, he gingerly picked her up and sat her gently on his couch. She looked up at him with fear and…what? And a look of pleading, as if she was begging him for something. He was so disoriented about this that for a few minutes he just stared down at her from head to toe before noticing the trail of blood down her legs.

He went before her with his knees on the ground and cupped her face, his on a mirror of pain and worry.

"Serena, what happened?" he was even afraid to ask but he did anyway. In his heart he knew the answer already but he was hoping that it wasn't the case, not if the person responsible wanted to live at least. Serena threw her hands around his neck, sobbing and he held her. He looked around the living room and decided that in her condition, resting on a bed was the best idea so he picked her up and took her into his room. Gently he laid her down on the bed but as he made a move to draw away, Serena's hold of him kept him back. Seeing the terror in her eyes, he returned to her side, sliding in next to her and holding her gently. For about thirty minutes, Troy listened to her sobs and tried to console her.

"Serena please tell me, what happened?!" he asked with a hint of hysteria in his voice. He was going crazy waiting for her to talk. She turned her eyes away from him and said not a word.

"Come on Serena! Do you want me to call your family? Please tell me what happened, I won't tell anyone. I just want to know so I can help you better. Please talk to me, this silence is driving me crazy!" he pleaded, sitting up to look at her face.

Her eyes were vacant, empty.

"Darien and I left the party early as you well know. We went to his house because he had said he wanted to spend the night with me. he promised me that nothing would happen between us that I didn't want and not suspecting anything like a fool, I went. At first he kept to his promise, so all we did was watch movie and talk. But then he kissed me and that was fine. We have kissed before but from this kiss his hand wondered all over me. I pushed him away and told him that I didn't want anything further for the night. He said ok but there was a bit of awkwardness afterward. He told me that I could sleep in his room and he would sleep out in the living room on the couch. So I went to his room and put on a white T-shirt he gave me. 15 minutes later when my lids were so heavy I could barely stay awake, he came into the room. I didn't hear him enter; all I know was that his hands were suddenly all over me. I woke up immediately and he covered my mouth and…and…" she broke down crying again. But the worry Troy had felt turned into red fury! He stood up, ready to charge out the door but Serena held him back.

"Please, help me forget! Before we went to sleep, I told him that I might still harbor feelings for you so we should hold of our relationship until I was sure, I think it was what made him angry and raped me." her earlier story had made him angry, this had left him speechless! She loved him! He bent beside the bed and hugged her, his heart racing fast.

"Please, make me forget. Make it all go away." She begged in a pathetic voice.

"But how Serena, I can't change the past." he said, tears in her voice.

"Please, make me believe that you were my first!" she begged fervently.

"But how Serena!? How!?" he asked, frustrated that he couldn't do for her what she wanted. She drew back, her face a total plea.

"Oh no. Serena you just came fro ma traumatic situation!" he said, guessing what she wanted him to do.

"Please?" she said and the tears fell from her eyes. He had never been able to deny her anything but it was even worse to deny her when she cried. He could feel his good sense crumbling to piece. It was as if she knew this because she kissed him, totally putting him under her spell. Soon the tumbled on the bed, fighting to remove their clothing, or in this case his pajama bottom and the shirt she wore.

She switched him around, his mind baffled at the strength she had but she didn't have the time to entertain the idea. She plunged her tongue into his mouth. The kiss intensified to an unbearable pressure. When he tried to move her off of him to breath, he found it quite impossible. The need for air grew to an agonizing level, his face turning purple that he couldn't think. Unable to take it anymore, he passed out.

Sitting atop of him, the person in guise as Serena revealed herself to be Daniela. Only her eyes were jet black, not the bright brown everyone knew. Her body began to glow a black light and in seconds they vanished.

**End Of Flashback**

"Was that really Serena?" he asked now.

"No, it wasn't." a voice in the darkness answered him. Startled, he sat up and looked around.

"Don't worry, its Daniela."

"Daniela, as in old Danny?!" Troy asked with shock.

"Yeah, one and the same."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your sister brought me here."

"Why?"

"Don't know." Daniela answered with a sigh but inwardly she was so afraid.

"What do you mean it wasn't Serena?" he asked now.

"A lady with long red hair put some dark magic on me and made me look like Serena. She then sent me to your house to bring you here, I didn't want to but I had no control. Someone or something controlled me." she finally broke as tears mixed in her voice and ran down her cheeks. For a while there was silence.

"I don't know what is happening but we will be ok, so don't worry too much alright?" he said to assure her.

"Ok." She whimpered.

_Now if my sister has anything to do with this, then I guess I know what is going on. Thanks to my memories that have just awakened, I guess putting two and two together is easy to determine the circumstance I am in right now. _

**Memory Flashback**

"Why! Why her! I met him first!" Celene cried as she pounded her fist on the bed. She had just heard of the engagement between Earth prince Endymion and the moon princess Serenity and feeling betrayed she rushed to her room to cry. Haven known about their sister's feelings for Endymion, the rest of the sun children rushed after her into her room where she unceremoniously threw herself on the bed in sob and tears. Troy, second prince of the sun kingdom and the one closest to her sat by her side and gently rubbed her back. He hated seeing his family in pain and especially more so if it was Celene.

"Celene, I am sure Serenity doesn't know your feelings for Endymion and the truth is that you never told him. You met him at the ball his father threw for his 18th birthday that was 4 years ago! You haven't been in contact with him and four years is enough time for someone to move on if there is no contact. Maybe this union between Serenity and Endymion is for the best. I also heard that Queen Venus and sailor Venus have sworn an oath stating that Serenity and Endymion are soul mate. If that is the case, even if you had been in a relationship with him, if he saw Serenity there would be no hope for you. So let it go."

"No!" Celene shouted.

"Celene calm down. Troy is right; you can't blame Serenity for this. We are not close to her so there is no way she would have known your feelings for the earth prince." Selena, Celene's older sister said.

"She knew! She should have known! That bastard child have taken my everything! My throne, our mother, my kingdom and now Endymion?! No no no! I won't let it happen."

"So what will you do? Don't make a fool of yourself." Terragon, their older brother said and walked away.

"I don't know but I will not let Serenity take anymore things from me! I will take Endymion back no matter what I have to do!"

**End of Flashback**

"Who would have thought we will be reliving the past all over again." He said with a sigh.

"Did you say something?" Daniela asked.

"No, nothing."

****************************************************************************************************

In a glass casket, Darien laid surrounded by dark magic.

"He is still resisting." Celene said unhappily.

"Not for long he won't. The earth shield around him is strong but even it has its limit. A few more hours and he will be under our control." Beryl said.

"I won't let her win this time!" Celene said, her eyes filled with vengeance.

****************************************************************************************************

"Ever the spoiled princess isn't she?" Queen Serenity said with a small smile. Having her youngest daughter appear on the moon in a very distress state had awoken the sleeping spirit of Queen Serenity. it had been an emotional reunion, though not as emotional as their first time had been when the queen gave Serena the princess wand. Now after Serena had told her late mother about what had been happening, the queen sat distress by her daughter, trying to comfort her.

"Mommy, I think that I might really hurt her if I see her. I have had enough of this hate thing." Serena said, her eyes starting to glow again.

"Sweetie calm down. I know Celene can be a lot of trouble but inside she is a good person."

"Is that right?" Serena said sarcastically.

"It's her hate for me that she is taking it out on you."

"Hate for you? Why?" Serena asked and the queen sighed.

"Because I gave birth to you."

"Isn't that interesting. Please tell me all about it."

"After Celene was born, I wasn't going to have anymore children. But then I met your father and everything changed."

"Oh yeah, that's why I was always called a bastard by Celene." Serena rolled her eyes.

"I was not married to your father. Actually the truth is that no one knows anything at all about your father and your birth is one of the greatest mysteries the universe has never been able to understand."

"So how exactly did my father come in the picture? I mean you had three sons, and three daughters with King Apollo. Wasn't that enough?" Serena asked, she had never been able to believe that her mother, the kind and faithful queen could ever cheat on her husband.

"This is why I said your birth is mysterious. It was at Celene's first birthday. We decided to have a ball so a lot of people came to celebrate with us. Wait let me explain something first. You see, the moon can only be ruled by women and it was a known fact then that the royals of the moon can only give birth to girls. No, can only give birth to one girl who is the next in line for the throne. However my first child turned out to be a boy. The shock and horror of it was devastating. Worse of all the moon did not accept him as its heir however the sun did."

"That was Terragon right?" Serena asked.

"Yes. After him we tried one more time, if the queens of the moon could give birth only one time and it was suppose to be a girl but this one turned out to be a boy, maybe I could give birth again. 4 years later Troy was born. Another disappointment. We didn't give up though and a year later, two baby girl twins were born to me. Selene and Selena. I was so happy that my heart was broken when the moon and the crystal also rejected them as its heir. At the time many people claimed I was cursed or something and I vowed to not give up until I have been able to produce an heir. A year after the twins came Terence and at his birth I cried more than anyone else. At this point I really wanted to give up but Apollo wouldn't have it. He begged me to try one final time and so I did and a year later Celene was born. It was a joyous occasion because at her birth, the moon light up, the sign of acceptance. At least that was what I thought, I didn't know then that the moon was trying to tell me to stop giving birth because the man I was with was not the one capable of producing the heir to the throne.

I suppose my misunderstanding of it made the moon and crystal take actions of their own. On Celene's first birthday, a man no one knew showed up. At the time everyone was welcomed so he wasn't questioned. But the problem was that I was so drawn to him I could tear my eyes off of him. He was a very incredibly beautiful man with your eyes, pitch black long hair and I am afraid the only way I can describe him is that he was gorgeous. Now it was at this point that the whole story gets blurry. It was like I was under some sort of enchantment; I couldn't stay away from him! I sort counsels and everything but even Aphrodite told me it was a lost cause. And that he was the only one capable of birthing the true heir to the throne. But you know me, I wanted to be faithful to my husband and knowing this the enchantment woven around me grew stronger. I was never conscious of the times I slept with the man, I would wake up knowing the deed was done. Now on Celene's second birthday, I collapsed and found to be pregnant. Apollo knew the baby wasn't his cause I had not been with him at all ever since Celene's birth. It was also bad that you were born so freaking early. My stomach seemed to swell and enlarge in matter of days; four months later you were born. At you birth, the Moon and Crystal glowed a heavenly silver color that it had never before. It seems there was absolute joy and peace in the heart of everyone, there was not a single person out there that doubted that you were the true heir. Of course Apollo was furious and withdrew the other children away from me. I had hoped that when they grew up, they would want to find me themselves and with no access to my kids, I spent my days with you alone, showering you with all the love a mother could harbor for her beloved child. It was this that made Celene so angry. She felt betrayed, that I had given to you all that belonged to her and made her hate both you and I." The queen finished her explanation, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"And then Endymion fell in love with me, further opening the gap between us because she thought that I had purposely stolen Darien from her." Serena finished. The both sat quietly and thought of all that was said.

"Serena, you have a few more hours before your battle with Beryl, sleep here on the moon. Let it rejuvenate you, fill you with its peace and serenity and strength so that you are ready for what is to come." The queen advised.

"I will mother." and so for several hours Serena slept.

****************************************************************************************************

By 3:30, Serena reappeared on earth to find the scouts, family and friends assembled at her house. Her teleportation into their mist shocked the family and friends but the scouts who had witness the kind of power she had hidden didn't blink an eye. She stood there, staring from one face to another. Her own face devoid of emotions. Molly gingerly went up to her and hugged her. For a minute Serena stood still but then her hands folded around her best friend. After they parted, Melvin too came forward for a hug, Andrew, her parents and finally her youngest brother, all of them with worry and fear written over their face. She walked to the one person couch left unseated and sat down.

"Chrissie is the sister of Princess Serenity." she said after they had all taken a seat and their attention on her. The Outers who knew this information nodded, but the Inners jaws dropped.

"What!?" they screamed.

"And by Chrissie you mean the girl who pretended to be the princess right?" her mother asked.

"Yes. She is two years older, well was two years older than Serenity. if Serenity had not been born, she would have been the one to inherit the throne but with Serenity's birth, she lost that. Also because of the enchantment that was the cause of the queen's infidelity, King Apollo withdrew away from Queen Serena her 6 children, causing Chrissie to grow up with bitterness towards Serenity because she feels the queen abandoned her and her siblings just because Serenity, heir to the moon was born."

"Wait wait a second!" Venus said.

"What do you mean by all of this?" Mars asked, completely lost as to what Serena was talking about. Serena sighed, covering her face with one hand.

"Queen Serenity and King Apollo were married. They gave birth to 6 children, 3 girls and 3 boys. The moon and the silver imperium crystal however rejected all of them as its heir. Knowing that King Apollo was not the man capable of helping the queen to produce the heir to the throne, the crystal brought the man into the palace on Celene's first birthday, the crystal introduced to the queen the only man capable of producing the heir. At the time the queen fought against the crystals decision however, knowing how stubborn the queen could be, the crystal enchanted the queen and she slept with the man. On Celene's second birthday, the queen was found to be pregnant, the last child she could ever have and that child was Serenity. There was no doubt that Serenity was the heir. However King Apollo was furious about the queen's unfaithfulness even though she had not had choice in the matter. To punish her, he took away their six children to live with him in the sun kingdom and the queen was left with only Serenity." Pluto explained to the confused audience.

"So Chrissie in this case is Celene and she is jealous of Serenity right?" Mercury said.

"Yes but there is more. You see, on Endymion's 18th birthday, he and Celene met. She fell in love with him instantly though he never loved her. four years later, she heard he was getting married to Serenity. She felt betrayed and blamed Serenity." Saturn finished the story.

"Ok, it makes sense now. Firs she felt she had lost her throne and kingdom because of Serenity's birth, then she felt Serenity had taken her mother away from her and then there was the case with Endymion. So she blame Serenity for all of this and that's why she pretended to be Serenity, to take back all that she thinks she had lost." Jupiter put the puzzles together.

"Yes, her hatred and jealousy for Serenity has caused her on several attempts to try and take Endymion from Serenity in the past. There was a time she had tried to kill Serenity herself." Neptune said and they all gasped.

"And that's not all. What many people don't know is that it was through her manipulation that Beryl came across Metalia." Uranus added.

"You're kidding me!" Venus said with wide shocked eyes.

"She would go that far?!" Mars said, her words a mixed of statement and question, her tone a cold anger.

"The girl is mentally demented is what I think. She had always gotten what she wanted, spoiled rotten by her father and Troy, her second older brother. When she doesn't get what she wants, she would do anything and murder is just a small price to pay for her to get what she wants." Uranus said, her eyes aglow in a golden color, a sign that she was beyond pissed.

"But wait, what good would it do her in destroying the moon kingdom?" Mercury asked.

"Well the truth is her goal had only been to separate Serenity and Endymion, but when she realized that she couldn't do it alone; she sought out someone who had an obsession with Endymion."

"Beryl." Mercury mumbled.

"That's right. Previously, Celene had visited Metalia at the grave mountain where the evil witch was sealed. Metalia had tried to take possession of Celene's body but the protection of the sun power around her blocked Metalia. Celene had then promised her a willing body if the witch promised to get rid of Serenity. With the agreement, beryl was brought to Metalia. The two of them began working against Darien and Serenity, which was the cause of the uproar between the two planets. However when it became clear it wasn't working and that the people were starting to accept the match made in heaven, Metalia suggested to Celene that it would be impossible to separate the two of them so the best thing to do was to kill Serenity. But with the sailor scouts always around her, it was impossible so they should wage war and destroy the moon kingdom. Metalia promised Celene that she would restore the destroyed kingdom and make her the ruler and Endymion all for her. Fallen into Metalia's deceit, the two plotted and brought about the fall of the silver millennium." Pluto said.

"But what happened to Beryl? I mean wasn't she in love with Endymion too?" Jupiter asked.

"Beryl was killed and Matelia took control over her body. Even though we call her Beryl, in truth beryl is dead. It is Metalia in the guise of Beryl." Saturn said.

"Hmmm." They sat back, thinking over the new revelations.

"In her eyes, she might think she has a valid reason to hate Serenity but that won't change our mission. Our duty is to save the earth and rescue those in their captives, I will not hold back in destroying her if she gets in our way." Serena said.

"But Serena, I mean even though she is not the heir to the moon throne, she is still a moon princess. How can we hurt her?" Venus asked worriedly.

"If she were a moon princess, she would stop acting like a spoil brat and realize her stupidity has consequences. I am not asking any of you to hurt her, but all the same don't think of stopping me if I feel she is an obstacle."

"Actually that punk has pissed me of to the maximum degree; I don't think I can even refrain from blasting her on sight!" Amara said, her eyes dead serious.

"Now I will say this one more time, it is not too late to turn back."

"There is no turning back for us Serena, we fight as one." Lita said.

"Very well. Beryl's hideout is located at the North Pole, somewhere in the arctic. When we teleport, I will split us up, wherever you land, make sure to find out whatever information you can get and if you happen to come across the prisoners, make sure to release them. Ann and Alan, your duty is to find the tree, Venus and Uranus will be in my group, our duty is to face Beryl or at least to distract her from noticing those out to rescue the captives. Pluto, you will join up Mars, Neptune with Jupiter and Saturn with Mercury. Now it is five minutes to 4, use this time to say your goodbyes and come to terms with the reality we are about to face." Serena told them. She got up and walked upstairs to her room, Molly and Melvin following soon after. She sat in her bed, her eyes on the spot where Rini used to sleep by her side.

"Serena?" Molly's timid voice came from outside the door

"Come in." the couples entered, walking to her side and sitting on opposite side of her.

"You OK?" Melvin asked. She sighed.

"As I will ever be."

"When you come back, we will have a big party." Molly said to lighten the mood.

"If i come..."

"When!" Molly yelled, startling Serena and Melvin. "Serena, you are coming back. you can bet on it."

"Molly, I won't lie to you and tell you that I will return from this battle. years ago she destroyed everything, killed millions, brainwashed thousands and destroyed whole civilizations. And during that time, there were more than the sailor scouts to fight them. there were a set of male warriors know as the Moonlight Knights with that army of the moon fighting along side the scouts but we still lost. Now there are only us, 9 scouts. the odds are so against us that only a fool will think this battle will be easy or we will come back without some sort of sacrifice." Serena explained and Molly started to cry. She drew Molly closer to her and hugged her best friend.

"At least..." Molly said hiccupping, "Promise that you will try to come back."

"I promise. I will do everything in my power to return and bring everyone back home too."

"And remember that when you are loosing hope that there are people back home who loves you and wants you back." Melvin said, the three of them locked in an embrace that might be their last. The door opened and the Tsukinos and Molly's mother entered.

"Serena..." Mrs. Tsukino said, her hands outstretched. Lying in her open arms was a beautiful silver, gold and crimson necklace. it was of a golden crescent moon with an open crimson rose bud and at it center was a silver sparkling crystal which threw off many colors when the light touched it.

They all gasped at the magnificent craftsmanship of the necklace, so breathing it took their breaths away. Serena stared at it and then back up at her mother with open jaw.

"Take it." her mother said gently and Serena stretched her hand, taking the necklace gently.

"Mom, what is this?" she asked in open astonishment.

"This necklace is your past, present and perhaps your future too." her mother answered.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"This necklace has a very important story around it. But I won't tell you that story until you have returned from this battle. If you want to know the truth, come back to us." her mother said, tears running down her face.

"Aw mom!" Serena said sadly, walking up to her mother to hold the older woman in a hug.

"Serena, come back to us. And always remember that no matter where you are, you will always be our baby girl and we will always love you." her father said, his own eyes filled with tears. The tears she had held in finally fell as she walked to her dad and hugged him too. There were a few minutes of hugging before they all returned downstairs.

Serena hugged Andrew, knowing that he was the most worried of the others because it was his best friend in the clutches of Beryl.

"Come back and bring him back safely." he whispered.

"I will." Finally with all the goodbyes said, they transformed and gathered in a circle with Ann and Alan in their center. Serena looked at the worried and fear filled faces of her family and friends and gave them an assured smile. Those faces she hoped to see again though not filled with those emotions but of happiness.

"WE WILL COME BACK!" She assured them with a smile.

"Moon Prism Power!" She screamed, her body encased in a pink light before turning to silver.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

In a blizzard of lights, colors and wind, the scouts along with the two aliens disappeared from the Tsukino residence. their friends and family left staring at the empty spot they had just stood suddenly clutched in nervous breakdowns and fears for the girls who would be risking their very lives for the safety of every living creature on earth.

****************************************************************************************************

Saturn and Mercury appeared in a very darkroom smelling with the smoldering scent of rotting flesh. Mercury vomited as the smell overpowered her senses, her eyes watering as if stinging by onion. She nearly chocked on the air she was breathing and though Saturn wasn't physically showing any sign of discomfort, inwardly she gagged.

"What the hell is this place!?" Mercury asked, wiping her hand over her mouth and trying to block her nose.

"Concentration camp?" Saturn joked.

"Might as well be." Mercury mumbled. They walked in the darkness with no direction and no sight, their hands holding the walls was their only guide.

"We could go on like this forever and still not know where we are." Saturn said with a sigh.

"Wait a minute." Mercury said, her eye goggle computer on her face. She scanned through the darkness, trying to determine where they were and how close or far away they were from civilization.

"Urgh! It's not working!" she said in frustration.

"I guess we just keep going on and hopefully get somewhere." Saturn said, turning back to keep walking.

_Mercury._

"Sailor Moon?" she asked out loud.

_Speak in your head please. I am sending you something, it might come in hand._

_**Ok what is it?**_

_A computer._

_**A computer?!**_

_Yes, you will know what to do when you get it. I will contact you again shortly. _The connection cut off.

"What did Sailor Moon say?" Saturn asked.

"She said she is sending me a computer." Mercury said in confusion. Why would she be carrying around a computer in a place like that?

"Oh, the Mercury computer."

"Mercury computer?" she asked as she blinked.

"Look into your space pocket, it should be there now." Saturn told her. Mercury concentrated on her aura, delving into her minds eye where her transformation pen and other things are kept. There she saw a very small mini compact computer. She grabbed it, opening her eyes to find that it was just a little wider than a palm pilot.

"Oh wow!" she said, opening the top of the computer. The screen was blank so she ran her hand over the keyboard. It turned on.

"Who are you?" a robotic voice asked. Startled, Mercury blinked.

"Answer her." Saturn said.

"Um…I am Sailor Mercury?" she said uncertainly.

"Then you are my master?"

"I guess so."

"Place your palm straight on the keyboard." the robotic voice said again and mercury did as was asked. The computer scanned her hand.

"Now bring you eyes closer to the screen." she did and the computer scanned her eyes.

"Now type in the password."

"What password?"

"The password known only by my master that will unlock the computer."

"Think Mercury. Think back to the past." Saturn instructed. She closed her eyes, memories dancing roughly in her head though all the memories were in shadow. Finally, her mind clicked on something and hoping her guess was right, she typed in the password.

True to her instinct, the chains that locked the computer opened and the screen was displayed with symbols, numbers and words that were distinctively familiar. With her eye goggle in place and her computer scanning the area, Mercury seemed to loose herself in her work and from the side Pluto smiled. The computer had always been Mercury's constant companion since the princess had made and given to her at their very first meeting in the silver millennium.

"According to my analysis, we are at the underground layer of Beryl's hideout. There is a stair case a little to our right that leads to an upper dungeon; there I sense two different energy levels. One of a human and one almost like ours but with it own individual distinction." Mercury said.

"Ok, let's go." Saturn said, raising her garnet rod and the gem at the top let out a magenta light that didn't completely give light to the darkness but made maneuvering much easier.

The first to emerge out of the darkness was Saturn. Along the walls of the dungeon were candle lights. She turned around to see if mercury was with her since she didn't hear footsteps only to have a bubble of blue light blast her to the wall. She picked her self up painfully and looked through blurry eyes to see Mercury standing there smirking at her with another attack ready to be launched.

Mercury was walking behind Saturn, so lost in her new computer she didn't realize that the silence scout was too far ahead of her. She heard a blast and looked up to see Saturn standing there with outstretched hand. She blushed and turned of her computer and reached to take the Outer scout's hand. But as soon their fingers touched, she was lifted off the floor and thrown out into the candle light dungeon hall.

Ann and Alan ended up in a small room.

"Where are we now?" Ann asked curiously.

"Don't know." they looked around, the room was light by candle light but it was red lights. It sends a shudder through their spine.

"Do you hear that?" Alan asked.

"Hear what?"

"That. Someone is coming!" The quickly looked for a hiding place and saw that a table with several chairs sat at the side wall. The table was draped with a crimson cloth that covered the legs of it. Quickly they run there and hid under it. A minute later, they heard the bickering of two people as they entered the room.

"Don't kill Serenity! I want to be the one to do it myself!" a woman with a light voice said.

"I cannot have her get close to Endymion! He is not fully yet under my control!" another said back menacingly.

"Your control?" the first voice asked with cold sarcasm.

"Yes, my control!"

"The deal was that Endymion belongs to me!"

"No, the deal was that you will have your revenge on Serenity. I had never promised you Endymion. If Serenity gets here before you can kill her, I will!" the second voice said, storming out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think you are going!?" The first voice screamed angrily.

"The doom tree needs my attention."

"B****! I won't let you make a fool out of me! I will kill Serenity myself and I will kill you too." The first voice whispered, pacing back and fought.

When the doom tree was mentioned, Alan and Ann gave each a look of apprehension. They wanted to follow the second voice that walked out but with the first voice pacing around, trying to follow the one who left the room was impossible. They would wait until the coast is clear before exploring where they were and hopefully finding their way to this 'doom tree'.

"Curse you Beryl!" Were the first words Mars uttered when her butt landed on the icy floor of the arctic.

"Make that a double curse!" Jupiter added. Immediately their heads swung to each other.

"It seems all four of us landed at the same place." Pluto said as she stood near Neptune.

"Was there something wrong with the teleportation?" Mars asked.

"I didn't sense any distortion." Pluto replied.

"What's that?" Jupiter asked and they turned to see what she was pointing at. they saw a wall of ice shielding in its heart a fortress that was blurry from their distance.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Mars said. Beside her Pluto walked. Jupiter and Neptune walked behind them.

"DUCK!" Mars suddenly screamed, she and Pluto dodging in time. They turned around to see light balls and water heading towards them.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Pluto deadly scream!" the four powers impacted, exploding in an angry array of colorful rainbows.

Jupiter and Neptune arrived with Mars and Pluto. Haven felt no difficulty in the teleportation yet arriving at the same place instead of apart as Serena had directed puzzled Neptune. Serena did not make such mistakes, at least not without forewarning. Summoning up a circle of water, Neptune looked at Pluto and Mars through the circle of water and realized they were mere shadows. She secretly beckoned Jupiter to her side and showed her the reflection. Understanding that the other two scouts were not really the real scouts, the thunder and water warrior silently called out their powers, sending it at the enemies in the guise of their friends.

The strangest thing Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus had ever experience is appearing at a place you have never been, only to find someone who looks exactly like you waiting for you. At their arrival a little ways from the construction of Beryl's hide out, Venus and Uranus jaws dropped as their eyes fell on themselves. Their copy cats looked exactly like them so did Sailor Moon's. However what they could not see Serena saw in a second. These scouts who looked like them were in fact the ashes of the dead taken and with a very strong black magic, turned to look like the scouts. Of course their outfits were black but the glamour on them made the scouts except Sailor Moon see them exactly as they see themselves.

Having realized that this might cause a problem for the other scouts, Sailor Moon unlocked the scout space pocket and sent to mercury a mini computer capable of helping Mercury see past illusions. She trusted Mars senses to detect foul play and trusted Neptune's water mirror to reveal true reflections.

"So how about you drop the whole glamour?" Sailor Moon said to the copycats with a raised brow.

"I see my counterpart is actually quite smart." the dark sailor moon said.

"If that's all you've noticed about me then you give me no reason to worry." Moon said sarcastically, making the dark Moon scowl.

"Notice this! Cosmic Moon Power!" a dark version of Sailor Moon's power launched toward Serena. She didn't blink or bat, as soon as the power got close, it dissolved.

"Is that the best you can do? If you were really me you should have known such a wasteful attack has nothing on me."

"Sailor Moon, we will create a distraction for you to go ahead. We need to get rid of these copycats but you need to get to Darien and Rini as soon as possible!" Uranus said under her breath.

"Yeah, we will take care of these frauds. Just leave the dark Moon to us."

"I am going ahead of you guys but worry only about your shadows. That dark sailor moon is a reflection of who I was before the fake Serenity showed up. Compared to the me now, she is like a baby learning how to crawl. However, your shadows might be the same strength as yourselves so don't hold back." Sailor Moon said and they nodded.

In a blink of an eye she disappeared only to reappear behind the fake sailor moon, grab her by the neck and turn her around. She used her other hand to cover the mouth of the dark Sailor Moon and from her palms into her mouth, Sailor Moon Original released her power, blowing the dark sailor moon to bits from the inside out.  
"Good luck guys!" she said, running through the shield of ice to face Beryl once and for all.

**************************************************************************************************************************

_**Please Read and Review.**_

If i happen to suddenly stop posting, its because my computer shut down. in order to get rid of this rather odd virus tha has infected it, we have to reboth the computer, which means i loose all my files...;_;

But before that happens, i will keep on posting.


	22. Chapter 21 The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

Only **one (1**) more chapter and this season comes to an end!^^

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 21 - The Cat is Out Of The Bag!**

"Silence Wall!" Saturn called out, blocking in time Mercury's attack. Saturn was not a fool, she could sense the dark energy coming off of Mercury and she knew immediately that the person she was fighting wasn't the real Sailor Mercury.

"So Beryl wants to play games does she? Unfortunately, Mercury has little power in comparison to me!" She said to the fake mercury. But the fake smirked, and in front of Saturn landed the real mercury.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Sailor Mercury cried out painfully, picking herself off the floor using the wall as a hand stool.

"You ok Mercury?" Saturn asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" she snapped. What was Saturn's deal anyway?!

"That wasn't me."

"Sure it wasn't." Mercury replied sarcastically and Saturn sighed.

"Turn around."

"Why so you can attack me again? I don't think so!"

"Just turn around already!" Saturn snapped and Mercury found herself doing it before realizing she was. She blinked; standing in front of her was Saturn and herself.

"What the heck!?"

"Remember when moon said Beryl had something planned but she wasn't sure what it is?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah well this is it." Saturn said. She felt violated, a clown of her was not something she had hoped to face but mostly if she wasn't facing her own clown and it face someone else, they would think her a traitor.

"So what do we do?" Mercury asked.

"We destroy them! Silence glaive surprise!" she sent her attack spiraling at her copy, but her copy easily dodged it, returning the exact same attack back to Saturn who blocked it with her silence wall.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Mercury sighed.

"If it was, Beryl would not have wasted her time. She is trying to keep us from reaching her in time."  
"In time for what?"

"That is what I don't know but I don't plan to keep away from whatever she is concocting." Wielding her glaive as a sword, Saturn ran up to her copy, attacking her with her glaive. The copy retaliated with same reflexes. Mercury watched, noticing that they were evenly matched.

She managed to dodge in time when her own copy decided to attack her.

"Mercury bubble blast!" She returned the attack back at her copy who jumped out of the way. She turned on her VR visor, trying to find a weakness but her copy did the same.

"Stop copying me you creep!" she screamed at her but the copy only smirked.

"Why don't you make me." mercury copy drawled out and the real mercury growled. Was she really this aggravating?

"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!"

"Dark Mercury Double Ice Bubble Freeze!" With the copy cat's attack doubled, it pierced through Mercury's attack, slamming the real mercury into the wall.

"Mercury!" Saturn screamed. Her moment distraction gave her copy cat self to blast her and he landed right beside the passed out Sailor Mercury with very blurry vision.

"Nighty night." Dark Saturn said, raising her dark glaive to whack down on the real Saturn and she passed out as well.

The two dark scouts teleported away with their victims.

****************************************************************************************************

Under the table, Alan and Ann heard the retreating footsteps of the first voice. They breathed a sigh of relief but both wondered who was Endymion and Serenity? Whoever they were, Alan and Ann were sure glad they weren't in their boots

"I think the coast is clear." Alan said, still listening for any noise.

"Lets get out of here." From under the table they emerged, looking around the room to make sure there was no security system or alarm that would go off.

"Who are you!?" A female voice challenged them and their body stiffened. They stood straight, their backs to each other in a defensive stance.

"Who's there!?" Ann demanded.

"Down here." They looked down to find two cats, one white and the other dark purple. They blinked, were these the cats the scouts had mentioned were missing?

"Are you Luna and Artemis?" Alan asked.

"What's that to you?" the white cat replied. So who was Luna and who was Artemis? Obviously the names were female but the white cat was male.

"We are with the scouts. We all came here but Sailor Moon decided it was best for us to split up. I am Alan and this is my sister Ann, we are searching for a tree called the Doom Tree." Alan explained.

"Ah I see. Why should we believe you are telling the truth?" The dark cat asked.

"Because Serena is Sailor Moon?" Ann replied sarcastically. The cats sighed.

"Sorry for our rude behavior, this place plays with our minds. My name is Artemis and she is Luna, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Alan replied.

"We know where the Doom Tree is at but it is heavily guarded." Luna said.

"Please, lead us to it."

"Very well, let's go but please make as little noise as possible." The cats walked ahead and the two aliens followed. Luna and Artemis marveled at how silently Alan and Ann followed and they turned to make sure they hadn't left them behind only to find them floating behind them. They blink, deciding to get answers later. The walked in the shadows, pausing when they heard voices or saw someone coming closer to them. It was a nerve wracking journey through the black tiles of the fortress.

They had almost accidentally walked into a group of monsters whose domain was the shadow. Finally, they appeared at a door.

"Inside is the Doom Tree. We have to go find the others so we will leave you here. If I were you, I will not enter that evil room." Artemis said.

"We understand. Thank you so much for your help but we have to see that tree, it might be the home we haven't seen for so long." Alan said.

"Well a good luck to you." Luna said and she and Artemis ran off into the darkness. Looking at each other, the two aliens nodded and held hands. Inside they will know for sure what their destiny is.

****************************************************************************************************

"I don't know. Let's go see." Mars said. Beside her Pluto walked. Jupiter and Neptune walked behind them.

"DUCK!" Mars suddenly screamed, she and Pluto dodging in time. They turned around to see light balls and water heading towards them.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Pluto deadly scream!" the four powers impacted, exploding in an angry array of colorful rainbows.

Once the attack had died down, Pluto and Mars stared in shock at Jupiter and Neptune.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Mars yelled angrily.

"You are… Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter sent another blast toward Mars.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune sent a ball of water towards Pluto who jumped up and dodged the attack.

"Just what the heck is going on!?" Mars demanded.

"Either they are being controlled or it's not really our friends." Pluto answered.

The watched as Neptune and Jupiter joined hands.

"Now what are they up to?" Mars asked with apprehension.

"Jupiter…"

"Neptune…"

"scout Power!" the lightening and water soldiers combined their powers, sending a combination of electrical heated water towards Mars and Pluto. They tried to jump out of the way of the attack but the attack split in two and changed direction, speeding up and passing them only to come from the back and hit them. As the lightening shocked their body, they screamed and fell down unconscious. They were teleported away.

****************************************************************************************************

Haven suspected foul play, Neptune and Jupiter's surprise attack on the dark Mars and Pluto worked like a charm. The blast hit the dark scouts, sending them spiraling into the cold ice. Not waiting for them to get up, Jupiter sent out another attack followed by Neptune's deep submerge. The two attacks merged as one, unleashing a very powerful water current that electrocuted the dark soldiers.

"Know who you are messing with you freaks!" Jupiter said haughtily.

Unexpectedly, the shadow soldiers disappeared. Neptune and Jupiter blinked, their backs to each other.

"Can you see them in your water mirror?" Jupiter asked. Neptune looked through her water, trying to find them but nothing came. Then suddenly they saw Uranus attack from a distance, a moment distraction that left them unconscious as the shadow warriors punched the daylight out of them in their stomachs.

****************************************************************************************************

Uranus and Venus had a different perspective of seeing their copy. In their battle, they actually enjoyed themselves. To them it was a like a challenge to over come themselves. Using less attack powers, soldier of love and wind focused on physical strength, attacking with fist punches and kickings.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus attacked at first but her chain for hearts was blown away by the fake Venus with a hearts of chain of her own.

"Uranus World Shaken!" Uranus called out her wind powers; a ball of golden light made of the strongest wind force and sent it spiraling down the floor towards her copy only to have her clown copy that move and block it.

"This isn't going to work!" Venus said, angered that her power had been so easily blown away, especially when it had gained strength from all their training!

"Whatever we do they copy." Uranus said, equally vexed that she hadn't been able to showoff to Venus.

"What do we do?" Venus asked.

"Venus, haven't you always wanted a little sister?" the copy Venus asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes but a freak and copy like you is definitely note my idea of a sister and oh, I do have sisters. The scouts are my family!"

"And I thought we could have so much fun together, I guess I was wrong then. Venus Meteor Shower!" Dark Venus sent her powers at sailor Venus who jumped up and flipped out of harms way.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" Uranus asked her dark shadow.

"I am not as talkative as her." was her empty reply. It was almost like she was the first experiment, a failed one at that.

"Venus Meteor Shower!"

"Uranus World shaking!" Both real scouts on cue called out their attacks but to the opposite person. Taken by surprise, Uranus copy was momentary stunned when she realized it wasn't Uranus attacking her but Venus. Her moment surprise allowed Venus power to hit her and caused some body damage. With Uranus power being stronger than Venus, the fake Venus was thrown back several feet.

"OH YEAH!" They high five.

"You maybe like us but you definitely don't understand what teamwork means so allow us to demonstrate!" Venus said and again their powers went on opposite copy scouts but having seen this coming, this time they were able to dodge

"Too bad they learn quickly." Uranus said.

"But you know, this is kinda fun." Venus giggled and Uranus smirked, truthfully she was beginning to feel energized!

"Hey, remember what Serena said?" she suddenly had an idea.

"What?" Venus asked, the two jumping out of the way of the combined powers of the fake scouts.

""She said her shadow had been that of her past compared to how she is now. These dark scouts have been created to fight using powers alone because every time we fight Beryl's minions, w always use powers." Uranus explained.

"Ah, I get it. If we fight with our hands and feet, they will try to copy us but since they are not programmed like that, we will have an advantage!"

"Exactly! So ready?"

"Yeah!" The ran straight at their copies, flipping into the end when they got close enough and kicked from above, followed by a series of punches that landed with strong impacts of the copy scouts. Going on the floor, Venus kicked under her copy's feet and tripped her down. Uranus's strong, lean and long legs slammed against her copy's side waist, causing her to copy to buckle down. Then from her face, Uranus held her hair and smacked her knee in between the copy's eyes and nose bone. There was a satisfying crunch that told of the broken nose but no blood came.

After moving a bit back, they smiled in congratulation at each other, taking a defensive stance and running back at their copy, they did not repeat the same move having learned from their attacking that those two learned quickly. Of course their copy's made to block from above, so when Uranus and Venus got close to them, they stopped, bent down and kicked from below into the chin's of their copy's which sent them up in the air and down to the ground but not before they were kicked again and sent sliding a few feet away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Venus taunted them.

"No, watch this!" the furious voice of her counter part said, charging with Uranus copy at them, but haven expected what they were about to do, Uranus and Venus jumped up too, meeting them in the air and delivering a kick of their own, followed by hand punches from both side.. Uranus and Venus dodged the punches of their coy though their copies were hit dead on. Uranus and Venus had only showed them how to kick and punch, but not how to dodge.

"Uranus lets finish them off!"

"With pleasure!"

"Venus!..."

"Uranus…"

"Planet power!" the combined powers of the golden soldiers hastened like a tornado, blown by Uranus powerful wind and wrecked havoc on the snow and icy ground before it crushed the copies. There was a huge explosion and when it died down, Uranus and Venus watched their copies turned to dust and blow away. Their first battle had been won, now they had to hurry and go find their leader.

With rising confidence, they ran into the icy fortress, the shield destroyed by their tornado power.

_**Wait for us princess, we're coming!**_ Uranus thought.

_**Please Sailor Moon, be alright.**_ Venus thought as they raced into their final battle.

****************************************************************************************************

Haven entered the stronghold ahead of the others, Sailor Moon with no direction in mind walked around hopeless. From where she was she knew Mercury and Saturn were not far since she could hear them battling. She followed the sound of battle into the dungeon but by the time she got there, there was no one.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked, and brought her palm up and a silver ball of light sprang up, illuminating the dungeon and casting away the darkness.

"Hello?" she called again. But then she sensed that people were there, she looked from side to side and saw that it was like a prison sell. She walked from sell to sell.

"Who is it?" a familiar but crooked voice asked from her right. Quickly she ran to where the noise was coming from and found the sad state of Troy.

"Oh Troy!" she said, gazing sadly at him.

"Sailor Moon?" He asked weakly in surprise. Had the heroin of the world come to save him? And how did she know his name?

"Yes it's me. Hold on, I will get you out of here!"

"NO, get Daniela out first."

"Where is she?"

"The next cell." Sailor Moon walked to the next cell to find her friend collapsed on the floor, her condition much worse than Troy's. When she tried to touch the cell gate, there was a repellent force that pushed her away. Anger simmered in her for the wrong treatment done to her friends and hey eyes grew red. Holding her palm up, she sent a red ball of magic to confuse the incantation used to shield the cell door. With her magic confusing the magic of whomever had seal the cell, she reached the bars without the repellent force acting on her and pulled it open.

"Dany!' she called at her but the girl did not reply. She knew she had to step in but what if it was all a trap? Well trap or not, she needed to help her friend. She stepped in but as soon as she picked her up, she heard a maniacal crackle and under her the floor gave way. Down she fell but at the same time she felt she was rising. She closed her eyes from the stinging wind and opening again found herself in a black marbled hall consumed in darkness except for the lone candle that sat on a big red casket. Holding the hardly breathing Daniela, she approached the casket but found nothing in it. She breathed a sigh of relief and drew back and way from it because even though nothing was in it, she sensed a powerful force around it. Deciding that Daniela needed medical attention, she made to teleport her back to Japan, specifically to a hospital. It didn't work. Again and again her powers failed her.

There was laughter.

"Bravo, even in this circumstances you still try to play the hero." The familiar voice of Chrissie said mockingly.

"And I see that you are still the villain that you have always been."

"Then why change now? Finish what you started, isn't that right?" light flooded into the room and Serena gasped at what she saw. Surrounding her were hordes of monsters in all shades of dark colors and in all sizes. On the throne sat the mastermind behind all their pain and troubles and standing down several small stairs was none other than Chrissie, the traitor.

"It seems you haven't changed at all, your allegiance is still with a monster. I must commend you Beryl; you keep a tight rein on your pets." Chrissie scowled while Beryl chuckled.

"Haha, make fun all you want but it will be me who has the last laugh."

"Here that Beryl, I would be careful of her if I were you." Serena joked sarcastically.

"Illusions are always the best methods of controlling a person aren't they?" Beryl said, her voice as sweet as honey. She was beautiful, with long red hair and eyes, a full red lips and a very fit body encased in a beautiful long purple dress that touched the ground. Serena noticed that the madness that had been in her eyes during the silver millennium was no longer present, in front of her sat the true queen of the negaverse!

"She had always lived in illusion, believing that everything she wants is and should be hers." Serena replied.

"Shut up!" Chrissie put her pals up, a blackened golden light shot from her hands straight up to Serena who jumped out of the way.

"By the time I'm through with you, you will wish you had never been reborn."

"This is so not how sisters treat each other." Sailor Moon said as she looked around, trying to find a place to shelter her burden.

"Nor should a sister steal her sister's man."

"Point of correction, it isn't me trying to steal Darien, it is you."

"So you do admit that you are indeed Serenity."

"I have never denied it."

"Yes you did or you wouldn't have allowed me to fake that I was you."

"No body asked if I was Serenity. Besides, I was testing their loyalties. How did it feel to live with my name? Did you feel the love and adoration? The warmth and support of my scouts? That is something you will never know will you, because you are so used to taking everything you want that the most precious things in life has escaped you."

"I am not the child born out of wedlock. A bastard such as yourself has no right to talk!"

"And yet I can stand here and raise my head proudly because I wasn't the traitor who ended millions of lives for her own selfish reasons!"

"On the contrary, you did Serenity."

"What?"

"Did you not know.? The curse that was born with you." Chrissie said, enjoying the confusion in Sailor Moon.

"What do you mean by a curse born with me?" Sailor Moon asked, thinking she was just playing mind games with her.

"Did mother never tell you what happened on your 5th birthday?" she asked, Sailor Moon didn't reply. "I guess not however I won't give you the time to ever find out what that curse was because today you die."

"You really are pathetic. A born princess of the light, turned into a monster and being used as a pet. How mother and King Apollo weeps for ever giving birth to the likes of you." Sailor Moon said with a shake of her head.

"Shut up! What would you know; you were given everything you have! You took away from me what rightly should have been mine!"

"Stop being a fool Celene!" Troy's voice echoed in the room.

"Troy!" Chrissie said...shocked at the radiant power coming off of the prince of the sun.

"Enough with your foolishness. Have you forgotten who you are? Have you no pride in the light that birthed and raised you. I am very much ashamed to call you my sister."

"BUT…"

"Don't but me! What is wrong with you?! Endymion never loved you, ever! Can't you ever get that through your head? Why must you always be so spoiled!?"

"Shut up! The moon chose me! Me!"

"No Celene, the moon never chose you." Serena said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"On your birth the moon did shine yes, but it was a warning for the queen to stop giving birth with King Apollo because he was not the man capable of birthing the only heir to the throne."

"But…" Celene said, her hands holding her head as her eyes opened wide in doubt.

"She is telling the truth. After mom gave birth to all of us and still none of us could be accepted as the heir to the throne. They decided to try one more time and you were born. However, at this point the moon and silver crystal were upset with the queen and the light that shined was a warning to the queen. They misread it as you being the heir and when the light that governed the moon realized this, it brought the right man that was needed to birth Serenity into mother's life. She had never intentionally meant to cheat on dad either; it was all forced on her. Serena never stole what belonged to you; she was born to fit into the role that was rightfully hers because even before all of us were born, there was a written prophecy about her. We in fact were never meant to be born in the first place." Troy explained

"That's a lie!"

"No it isn't Celene. Thank you so much for your service for me but you are no longer needed." Beryl said and with wide eyes Celene turned to her.

"You will get rid of me?"

"I only needed you for your power; however the more evil you became the more your power diminished. Right now you are no better than any old human. Your service is done and now you must go." Beryl raised her hand, a powerful red beam shot from her hands straight at Celene but a t the last minute, Troy teleported in front of her and erected a barrier to block the attack.

"Troy, take Celene and Daniela and get out of here."

"Ok but I will be back for you."

"Don't bother, I don't plan to stay here for long." Holding his sister with one hand, he teleported back to where Serena stood and grabbed a hold of the unconscious girl.

"I wont be able to teleport from here." He said, noticing that something was blocking long distance teleportation within that room.

"I can teleport you back to the dungeon, go down the stairs, it will lead you outside where you can teleport back to Japan."

"But what about you?"

"I have unfinished business to finish."

"Promise me you will be alright." He said, looking seriously at her.

"I promise, I will be ok."

"See you later sis." Closing her eyes, Serena summoned a circle of magic under him and in seconds he was gone.

"So now you are all alone." Beryl drawled.

"Half of me can breathe mess out of you." Sailor moon said confidently.

"Is that right, but before you can get to me, you have to get through all of them." She said, all the hordes of monsters crowding around her.

"Coward, always using others to do your dirty work for you!" Beryl laughed.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" a brilliant light roused up from the ground, destroying all of the monsters closest to her.

"Keep going my pets! This battle is not over yet!" Beryl cheered them on.

"Oh yes it is! Uranus World Shaken!"

"Venus Meteor Shower!" the two golden soldiers joined Sailor Moon in the center of the hordes.

"High guys, good to see you." Sailor Moon said.

"I see you were able to defeat your copies." Beryl said with amusement.

"You sick bastard!" Uranus yelled.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Moon sent her tiara through the mass, wounding whoever was in its path.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Uranus Tornado Blast!" On they kept attack and more the monsters appeared. There seemed to be no end to their numbers!

****************************************************************************************************

Luna and Artemis appeared in the dungeon and found queen Serenity's spirit talking to Troy, the boy they now recognized as the second prince of the sun kingdom.

"Your majesty?" the queen turned to look at them and gave them a warm smile.

"Luna, Artemis. I am happy to see you well but my time here is short. Follow this ball of light if you wish to help my daughter." The queen said, summoning a ball of light very similar to Serena's though the glow of it was that of a candle.

"Your daughter? Do you mean Princess Serenity?" Luna asked, her eyes wide with wonder. She would finally get to meet her princess!

"Is she trapped here like us?" Artemis asked.

"No, her daughter is."

"The princess has a daughter!?" the two cats screamed in absolute shock.

"Go, time is of the essence. Thing s will be made clear once you see who you are to rescue."

"Yes your majesty." They turned around and left the queen just as soon as King Apollo arrived next to her.

Chasing the ball, it led them through series of rooms, going through the keyholes to unlock for them to enter. Finally in a dark room, the ball stopped and brightened, chasing away the darkness. On a luxurious looking black bed slept Rini, her forehead blazing with the moon insignia.

"Wait…Rini is the queen's granddaughter!?" Luna asked. The ball of light shimmered an appearance of a small whitish purplish cat.

"That is correct. Princess Small Lady Serenity is the daughter of Neo king Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity of the future." The small cat said.

"Of the future, so Rini is from the future?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, she is." The little cat answered.

"Wow. Wait…does this means what I'm thinking…" Luna was almost afraid to voice her thoughts.

"All this time, we were looking for the princess when she was right under our noses!"

"Serena, Serena is Princess Serenity!"

****************************************************************************************************

"I've had enough of this! Moon Healing Activation!" The power that flew out of the scepter decimated the monsters, spreading at all sides.

"Uranus, Venus!" they understood what she wanted them to do.

"Uranus Planet Power!."

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!" the three ultimate powers combined and destroyed every last standing monster!

"What now Beryl, you have no one to protect you." Uranus said, her mouth smirking at the thought of blasting that b**** into pieces. But Beryl only smiled, snapped her fingers and the ground in front of them opened. From the shadows roused the defeated scouts tied to crosses and standing by them were their copies.

"No!" Venus screamed.

"Damn you Beryl!"

"You see, I am always prepared." The evil queen laughed.

"Where is Rini and Darien?!" Serena demanded.

"Uh uh uh…patience princess. Now if you do what I say, I will let your friends live. Do we have a deal?"

"What the heck do you want Beryl?" Serena asked, already knowing the answer.

"I thought you were smarter than that. First, drop your scepter." Serena dropped the scepter without holding back.

"Secondly, detransform into your civilian for along with the two scouts beside you."

"What?!' Venus and Uranus yelled, vexed to the maximum degree.

"Do as she says." Serena commanded, letting go of her transformation.

"But…" Venus hesitated though Amara obeyed Serena.

"How many times have I told you to not question my judgment!?" Serena snapped and immediately Venus detransformed. She had made a mistake of to trusting Serena before, she had better be careful to not repeat it.

"Now hand over the silver crystal."

"The crystals is with our princess and she hasn't yet been found so ha!" Mina said. Serena sighed and Amara looked away as if the wall she was staring at was the most fascinating thing in the world. Beryl just raised her brow.

Serena raised her hand and sparkles of light gathered above her palms. A few seconds later, the diamond shaped crystal appeared.

"Is this what you so want Beryl?" Serena asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Don't try anything funny or your friends will pay dearly for it." The evil queen snapped.

"Promise on this crystal that if I give it to you, you will set my friends free."

"I swear to it now hand it over." Slowly Serena directed the crystal to Beryl. As soon as it was in her hands, the tied up scouts were set free but the fakes called out their attacks to launch.

"I said I will set them free, I didn't promise to not attack them." Beryl laughed manically.

"Neither did I say I wouldn't use the crystal even if it is in your hands. Moon Crystal Power!" The crystal shimmered and suddenly blazed into a fierce light, throwing Beryl several feet away. The power rouse to maximum heights, neutralizing the powers of the fake scouts and destroying every one of them, their bodies turned to sand and disappeared.

"NO!" Beryl screamed. The crystal rushed to Serena who stretched her hand and caught it in between her hands. The light restored her and the other two's transformation as well as the energies of the other scouts.

"Huh, what happened?" Lita asked, looking around.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried out happily when she saw Moon and the other two standing a little ways away. She got up and rushed to them, giving Serena a happy hug. The others hurried up to them and they embraced.

"This is not over!" Beryl screamed.

"No it isn't. It won't be until you are totally defeated." Sailor moon said. Behind Beryl, a blurry monstrous face showed up and a chill went through all of them.

"What the heck is that!?" Uranus demanded, even she was shaken.

"That is the dark goddess, Metalia." Sailor Moon answered.

"Now come my pet, my ultimate weapon!" Beryl crackled, her beautiful figure twisted, her face taking on her true appearance of the monster that she was. From the side, he walked and stood next to Beryl, his blue eyes completely black.

"NO, Darien!" Sailor Moon screamed. He was dressed in the armor of Endymion with his sword by his side.

"Now show these fools the true power of the negaverse!" he took the sword out, crossing it in front of himself and letting the flat side face the scouts. From the flat side, he produced a blast dark energy that went straight at the scouts. So wide was the attack that only Saturn, Moon and Uranus were able to escape its stinging burn.

"Darien please stop! She is controlling you!" Moon begged, her eyes filled with tears. How was she to fight the man she loved?!

"Mama!" They quickly turned to the side to see Rini and the cats running towards them. Moon met her daughter half way and picked her up in a very tight embrace.

"Oh Rini."

"Mommy, I was so scared!"

"It's alright now. Everything will be ok." Kneeling down, Serena turned her attraction to the cats.

_Talk in your head, where is Alan and Ann?_

_**They are with the Doom Tree.**_

_I see. Rini I need you to do something very important for me._

_**What is it mama?**_

_Go with Luna and Artemis to where the Doom Tree is kept. I will give you the silver crystal. When you are there, hold up the crystal and think of the beautiful Moon. It will know what to do. Can you do that for me sweetie?_

_**Yes Mama.**_

_Good. Luna, Artemis, please lead her safely to that room_

_**We will princess.**_

_It seems the cat is out of the bag. _

She stood Rini up on her legs and covered her small hands over the crystal.

"Go!" She said and the small girl and the cats ran back the way they had entered.

"Where are they going?" Uranus asked.

"You'll see." She said, straightening her spine. She raised her hand and face up to the sly, seeing past the ceiling of the fortress, past the sky into space. Her mind focused on the brilliant light of the moon, traveled through her memories into the crystal tower where two very important artifacts were kept. The crystal and the crystal sword. She called to the sword and in recognition of whom she was, the sword came to her, appearing in her hands. The sword glowed and words in the language of the moon appeared on it.

**Well met again princess.** It read.

_I need your strength, please help me._

The sword blazed in response to her request.

"Kill her!" Beryl commanded Darien and in a fluid move, Darien launched at Serena. She met him halfway, blocking his attacks. He attacked she defended, he stroke she blocked. The scouts watched helplessly, not knowing what to do. If they attacked Darien they hurt her, if they don't help her they have to watch Darien hurt her. Which was worse?!

After a few minute of them banging their swords at each other, Darien finally landed a shot at Serena and she hit on the ground. The scouts tried to run to her but they were held back by Darien unleashing that black energy on them again. Beryl laughed triumphantly.

"Now bring her to me!" she called, her eyes sparkling with victory. Her greatest threat was finally down, all in the hands of her own lover! At Beryl's command, Darien sheathed his sword and picked her up and brought her to his queen. He knelt and raised her up as if she was a sacrifice.

Serena's close eyes popped open and a smirk broke over her lips. She launched from Darien's hand and grabbed a hold of the amulet around Beryl's neck. She yanked at it, tearing it from her neck and flipping several feet away.

"NOOOO!' Beryl screamed.

"Oh yes." Sailor Moon said wit ha proud smile. She dropped the amulet on the ground and smacked the tip of the sword on it, shattering it into pieces. Black energy escaped from it. Darien raised his sword to strike another dark energy at them only to turn around and direct the dark energy at Beryl, but it was no longer dark, the power that burst fort was a strong golden color that pierced Beryl. With a twisted face, she disappeared, the end of Beryl forever!

"What just happened?" Venus asked, all of them wondering the same thing.

"Well you see…" Sailor Moon began.

**Flashback a few minutes ago.**

_Darien?_ Serena called in his mind, hoping to have a sense of the power that was controlling him.

_**Finally! **_She blinked

Uh…what?!

_**I've been waiting for you to contact me through our mind link. If I had contacted you she would have noticed but you contacting me she won't.**_

So you are not being controlled?

_**Half of my body is but I am very conscious of what's happening.**_

_What can I do?_

_**Do you see the amulet around Beryl's neck? Destroy that and you will destroy her control of me. If she kills you, she will need your blood to fully control me. So I will pretend to strike you and you must pretend to fall. I know she would want me to bring you to her, when I do that, it is all up to you to yank the necklace and destroy it.**_

_I understand._

_**Oh and Serena?**_

_Yeah?_

_**I love you.**_ He said and the connection was cut off.

**End of Flashback.**

"So that is what happened." She finished explaining.

"Genius!" Mercury praised.

"Oh it was nothing." Suddenly the ground they stood on began to shake and the fortress began to crumble. A booming evil laugh penetrated their brains.

You may have defeated Beryl but you have not a chance of defeating me! Metalia laughed.

"Oh really? My daughter will be the one to defeat you." Serena said. On cue the shaking of the ground stopped.

"No! What is this!? Where is my energy!?!?" the evil monster asked.

"Sailor Moon what's going on here?!" Pluto asked.

"Metalia was using the Doom Tree previously known as the tree of life as her energy source. Alan and Ann found the Doom Tree and tried to heal it but their power wasn't enough. I sent Rini there with the silver crystal to help heal the tree and now with the tree healed, Metalia no longer has a source of energy supply." Serena explained.

"You are always one step ahead aren't you?" Darien asked, proud of his girl.

"Some one has to be."

"I will kill you Moon brat!"

"This is the end Metalia! For the many lives you have taken, for our kingdoms you have destroyed and all the pain you have caused, this is your end. No more will you cause havoc! This is your end Metalia!" Raising her hand up high, the crystal materialized in her hands. It shone brighter than anything the scouts had ever seen. The power encircled Serena, her sailor outfit disappearing to be replaced with a silvery gown so beautiful it took their breaths away. Her tiara was replaced with the insignia of the moon which all the scouts knew was the sign of their princess.

"Sailor Moon is…" Venus gasped.

"She is the princess!" all the Inners said at once, amazed at the beautiful princess before them and their own blindness in not being able to tell all this time that their leader, the center of their lives was their one and only princess!

"Give me you powers!" she asked of her scouts. Looking at each other, they nodded. From where he stood, Endymion walked over to Serena, holding her and feeding her his power.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

The energy of the planets left them and fused with Princess Serenity. Suddenly not only was the crystal shining but Serenity was too. She roused up into the heir and they all watched her. Rini, the cats, Ann and Alan appeared on this scene, marveling at the majestic figure of light. She looked like a true goddess.

"Mommy." Rini whispered. She was so proud of her mother that she ran closer to her father and took his hand. Together they watched the most important person to them sparkle with power and beauty.

"Metalia I banish you for all time! Your name will forever be remembered but your being, your soul will forever be lost in the stillness of death! Never again will you rise to power! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Everyone close their eyes as Serena ultimately blazed into light. Covering the entire earth. In that instant, all the sick and diseased were healed. Even those with AIDS. Those who could not see had their sights restored, those who could not speak could speak, the cripple could walk, the weak became strong and the incurable diseases of the earth were all cured.

The sun finally roused up back in Japan and those who waited for the return of the scouts knew the battle was over. But who was the winner they waited with worry to find out.

But for Metalia, she was destroyed totally with not a trace of her left. The fortress was also destroyed without a single trace. Finally the light died down and Serenity returned to the ground victorious, weak but still alive. She landed gently in Darien's outstretch arms.

"You did well my love." He said gently and she smiled at him. The others stood with their mouths gaping, still trying to accept the fact that their princess was so very powerful. No, she wasn't just he princess, she was their leader!

"WooooooooooW" they began to cheer. The battle was over, they had won! Up in space, the moon brightened. The city within the heart of the moon was restored to its former glory. Someday the moon will be fully restored but understanding that its princess was not ready to return home and had many more challenges to over come, it would wait for her and once again come to life and show the universe that no matter what it was still the second brightest kingdom and the most beautiful of all. The happiness with the scouts was felt by their planets and those planets also felt the hope that someday they too would return to their former glory,

The scouts rushed at Serena, all trying to hug her. Some openly cried, others tried to hold back their tears. Finally they had been avenged!

Alan and Ann stood silently, watching the happy scouts. They didn't know why but they were also happy. Well considering their tree had been healed, they two had something to celebrate about. Finally knowing it was time for them to leave, the walked up to the happy scouts who finally calm down a bit.

"Alan, Ann." Serenity said softly.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for us." Alan said, his eyes sparkling. Ann showered the tree to her. It had return to a small little tree that would need to be cared for before it can be restored to its former glory.

"Because of you, we have a second chance to live happily. I know I was a bitch to you before and I apologize for it." Ann said gracefully.

"We are all difficult at times. It is what makes us real. Take good care of the tree and of each other and visit us whenever you want. Journey safely and ever you need us, you know where to find us." Serenity said.

"Thank you." they both said. Serenity tried to stand up though she was so weak and Darien helped her, holding her knowing that she depended on him totally. She moved slowly to the two aliens, kissed them on the cheek.

"Yup have the blessings of the moon with you. In your travel, if you ever land on any moon, you will be protected and well cared for." She said. They nodded.

"We will visit again."

"Please, do so." A ball of light formed around them and the scouts watched as they roused up high into the air and disappeared.

"Who is ready to go home?" she asked.

"Definitely me!"

"ME!

"I AM!" some raised their hands. Serenity's gown disappeared to be replaced by Serena's clothes.

"I am hungry!" Serena whined.

"Yup! Serena is back!" Mars said and they all burst into happy laughter.

The evil had been destroyed, peace had been achieved. For now they will celebrate their victory, later they will worry about their new enemy.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**_Read and Review! _**

Only **one (1)** more chapter to go! yahooooooooooo!^^


	23. Chapter 22 The End Of Book One

**Where Do I Belong? Book 1: Reflections Of The Past

* * *

  
**

_**Previously on Chapter 21**_

_The battle had been won, the aliens returned to space._

"Who is ready to go home?" she asked.

"Definitely me!"

"ME!

"I AM!" some raised their hands. Serenity's gown disappeared to be replaced by Serena's clothes.

"I am hungry!" Serena whined.

"Yup! Serena is back!" Mars said and they all burst into happy laughter.

The evil had been destroyed, peace had been achieved. For now they will celebrate their victory, later they will worry about their new enemy.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – The End Of Book One**

"Come on, the princess needs to be fed." Darien said after his armor disappeared.

"Back to Japan! I have always wanted to go out of Japan, trust me…right now all I want is to go back there." Rei said and they all laughed. They gathered around Serena, Darien and Rini and in a flash, they were back in the Tsukino residence.

**********************************************************************************************************************

After the scouts left, the Tsukino and friends of the scouts decided to have a sleep over at the Tsukino residence. The following day was Saturday anyway so they could stay up late. The truth was they were all so worried that each wanted to be the first to see them when the scouts arrived. But evening turned to night and from night to dawn and from down to sunrise. Those who could sleep dose off but with the rising sun, all were alert for another day of worry and waiting.

But as they sat for breakfast, a familiar light brightened the room and it died down to reveal 10 girls and 1 man.

"SERENA!!!" And other screams penetrated the house. Serena's whose full powers had just recently been exposed covered her ears, so sharp had her senses become that she could hear the crawling of a snail. Seeing the problem, Darien covered Serena protectively in his arms.

The noise stopped when they saw the action.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Tsukino asked anxiously.

"Keep the noise down. Her senses are way too sharp. A scream is like thunder right in her ears and normal voice is like a scream." Darien explained.

"Oh." They all said. Finally when all was quiet she came out of Darien's protective fold. She looked blankly at them and they looked at her with worry.

She yawned.

"I'm hungry." She said and they all dropped to the floor (anime style).

"Oh Serena." Her mother said amusedly, while shaking her head at the same time.

"She will always be our baby girl." Her father said with a chuckle.

"I like the cool her better." Sammy voiced his opinion.

Molly just bent down and hugged Serena tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything is over now." Serena soothed.

"But...but I was so worried!" she cried.

"Well worry no more cause I am really hungry." The joke brought a watery smile on Molly's face.

"Mommy, I'm hungry too." Rini said. Too weak to pick her up, she held her daughter's hand and followed her nose to the dinning table where hot steaming pancakes awaited them.

"Don't mind if I do." She said. Sitting on chair and Rini on the other, the two piled food and began eating.

"If you don't join in, those two will finish the entire food." Mrs. Tsukino advised and they all began eating whatever they could get their hands on. Lita joined Mrs. Baker and Mrs. Tsukino in the kitchen to prepare more food.

When everyone had eaten with their bellies full, they sat in the living room and told their story of victory.

"Wow, I will like to see Serena in her princess form!" Sammy said after the story was told.

"Me too!" Molly agreed.

"Sorry, not now. Besides, she is already asleep." Darien said and they looked at the two sleeping moon princess on Darien's lap.

"She was awesome wasn't she?" Mr. Tsukino asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, yes she was." Darien answered. Looking at the scouts and the man who held her daughter and future granddaughter with such love and tenderness in his eyes, Mrs. Tsukino understood that they were using all they had in themselves to keep awake.

"You guys should go to sleep. I doubt any of you can make it out of here, so sleep wherever you can." She offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino but I cannot stay. The others can though." Trista said, rising to her feet.

"Why?" Amara asked her.

"I have to check the time line."

"Can't you do that after some rest?" Michelle asked.

"No, it is absolutely crucial that I go check on the time line. I will see you later girls, Prince." She said with a short bow to Darien. Raising her hand, her garnet rod appeared in it, then she gave it a few commands and a door appeared inside the house. Those witnessing this for the first time gasped in surprise. She turn around to stare at the scouts one more time, but her gaze lingered longer on Rini, a frown in her eyes though only Saturn could see it. The door opened but none could see what was inside the door, all they was strong aqua light that seemed to be mist. She walked through and the door disappeared.

"Amara can you help me out a sec? Please pick up Rini while I carry Serena." Darien said and Amara did as was asked.

"Amara, put Rini in her room so more people can share Serena's bed." Mrs. Tsukino adviced.

"I hope when you say more people, you don't mean Darien." Amra said, her and Mr. Tsukino's eyes darkening by the narrow of their eyes.

"Exactly what she means. Prince, please stay by the princess and I will stay with Rini." Hotaru said, the look in her face breaking no argument. Michelle and Amara began to suspect something. Taking the two moon princess into their separate rooms, the other scouts found comfortable places on couches, rolled out beds and Sammy's room for the two remaining Outers. Darien carried Serena to her baby blue bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He then proceeded to take off some of her heavier clothing and when she was left in her shorts and sports bra, he stripped too. Though made sure his trunks were not removed. Her father would kill him otherwise!

Mrs. Tsukino entered the room.

"Darien, before you said she was dying and only you had what it takes to save her, is she saved now?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, she is alright now though we cannot be 100% sure of it so for the moments I will still have to be around her frequently so my energy can easily flow through her." Darien explained.

"I see. Please do all you can for my daughter."

"I intend to and thank you for your warm welcome and acceptance of me."

"You are a part of this family now Darien, don't let her father's protectiveness scare you away. He is a man who doesn't like to share much."

"Once again, thank you."

"Sleep well Darien." She said and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Going under the covers, Darien gently drew his lover closer to him, wrapping her in his powerful arms. Soon they were both lost in sleep.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Several hours later, Serena woke up. She looked at the time which read 6 pm before noticing the warm presences all around her. She twisted her head and noticed Darien asleep behind her. a small smile broke over her lips, they had survived and now they had a chance to make right and live a life free to love each other.

As much as she wanted to just snuggle back into his arms, she had a place to be and important information to retrieve. Kissing him lightly on the nose, teleported out of his arms into the bathroom where she took a quick shower and dressed. She did all of it so noiselessly that it didn't wake him up. She didn't want to go downstairs or else she would be late for the person she was to meet.

She teleported out of the room into a secluded garden of flowers. Seeing the French café store she had Troy had visited before, she began to walk toward it. As she walked, she reflected on the events of just house ago and sighed that she had another chance to enjoy the fragrance of flowers, the warmth of the sun, the gentle breeze and nature's firm ground beneath her foot.

I'm here. She said telepathically to Troy as soon as she reached the door of the café. Seconds later he appeared and led her though to sit at a private corner. For a while all he could do was stare at her. This girl, this beautiful angel he had fallen in love with was his own sister! How cruel fate could be.

"Fate can be quite upsetting right?" she said, guessing what his thoughts were behind his silent thoughtful stare.

"I don't know if I should rejoice or cry." He replied sincerely.

"There is nothing to have loved me, you and I both didn't know."

"It's not that. There was nothing wrong for me to have loved you in ignorance of your relation to me, what is strong is the fact that I still love you and I don't know how to get rid of it."

"The more you force yourself to not love me, the more you will. Now how is Dany and Celene?" she changed the subject.

"I erased Daniela's memories but Celene is in recovery. There is too much dark energy implanted in her so I have taken her back to the sun kingdom for the healers there to see what they can do." Troy said with a sigh.

"The sun Kingdom, the only surviving kingdom of the silver millennium." A waiter walked up to them but Troy shooed him away.

"Do you want to know how and why you were adopted by the Tsukino?" Troy asked.

"I can pretty much guess what happened. She, Beryl that is offered them a life of peace and riches if they gave her one of their daughters. Unfortunately or fortunately I turned out to be the sacrifice that was made for their greed."

"They were told to put you under a particular Cherry blossom tree and so you were placed there. My parents found bags of gold and money under that tree and you were left there for Beryl to pick up. But from what I have learned, as soon as she picked you up, you crescent moon insignia blazed and trapped her inside the arctic. For years she tried many ways to break free of the arctic that had suddenly become a prison cell to her. It took fourteen years for her to be able to weaken the magic that trapped her inside the arctic and she sent her youma out to attack for the first time. Even though she could send her evil monsters, she herself could not leave the arctic. Your current parents found you soon after but by then; your silver hair had turned golden so their search for your parents produced no fruit. Having no child of their own, they adopted you. That is all that I know."

"And when you told your parents that I was the daughter they gave up, what did they say?"

"Nothing positive." Troy told her truthfully.

"I wasn't expecting anything positive from them."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Serena replied. The waiter showed up again and they made their order.

"Hey Troy, do you know anything about a prophecy and something that happened to me at the age of 5 in the silver millennium?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you?" Troy sighed. He was uncomfortable with the subject. He sighed, knowing he couldn't dodge the question.

"Listen to me Serena, so many prophecies were centered on your birth but lots of them never came true because we came into the equation. I am only certain of one prophecy that actually came true. However as for anything happening at the age of 5, I have no idea. Why did you suspect something happened when you were five." Troy asked, digging through his memories to try and remember something of the past.

"Celene said something happened when I was five." Troy blinked.

"I don't remember anything. She probably said that to cause you worry but if I found out something happened, I will let you know."

"Thank you. You said you know of only one prophecy that came true, which one was it?" Now Troy was very uncomfortable, how was he to tell her something that might crush her spirit?!

"Look Serena, we don't know the whole details in…"

"Troy!"

"The destruction of the Silver Millennium." He said quickly. Serena sighed.

"Somehow I suspected that. It was just way too pre-destined to have happened spontaneously. Please, if you know any other prophecy that has happened or will happen, please tell me before it does." Serena asked.

"Sure, but I think father collected any written prophecy on paper and had it burned and destroyed the others engraved in stones.

"Why?"

"For your sake. He didn't want you to be burdened with prophecies with no guarantee of coming true. Mostly, he just didn't want you to worry about things that might be out of your control or live your life worried about everything you do to try and prevent some disastrous prophecy from coming true."

Serena nodded and they sat in silence. She considered the information he had just given her. The destruction of the moon kingdom and the other 8 planets, had it all been her fault? During the brief period before the destruction, she could remember how her mother had so tried every thing in the book to keep her away from Darien. At the time, she had thought that she was being cruel to her.

_**If you hadn't taken what is rightfully mine, none of this would be happening.**_

Beryl had said and the only thing she had 'taken' from Beryl was Endymion. If she had let him go when her mother had begged and pleaded, would there have been a chance that the destruction would not have happened? In the end, was the blame really all on her selfishness? On her greed to have a love like no one else? Had she placed herself solely above everyone one that she had caused so much devastation and brought down the time of peace and prosperity to it ends way before it was ready? If so, was there another chapter in the future of their lives where earth would be her next victim? She sighed; she didn't know what to think anymore.

"So what now?" Troy asked to break the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we never really had the chance to know each other back in the past, will you come to the sun kingdom with me to greet the rest of our siblings?"

"No"

"No?"

"Look Troy, Earth presently needs my help. If I leave the earth, it means all is well."

"So I guess this is the last time I will see you in a long while then. That sucks."

"Going somewhere?" she asked curiously.

"All the sun children have been recalled back to the sun kingdom."

"For what reason?"

"Father said that there might be a repetition of what happened to the silver millennium."

"I see. So you're going back for a preparation. I will miss you."

"So will I sis, so will I."

After they finished eating, talking about whatever came up; they split with a hug and a promise to meet again. Serena decided to walk home. As she walked, she met up with people from her school who wanted to know why she had not been at school on the Friday. As duty of secret identity required, she made up a lie to describe her and the scouts absence. She passed by the crown arcade and bought a large cup of milkshake and continued on her way.

She arrived at her house to find her parents and friends in a frenzy. When they saw her, they attacked her with hugs and kisses.

"What's going on?" she asked when she had managed to disengaged herself from their grip and safely into Darien's arms. He sighed.

"Well your mother came to check up on us and when she found you gone she sort of lost it. Her screaming woke everyone else up and there has been confusions ever since. I tried to tell them that you were ok but no one wanted to listen to me." Darien explained.

"Look you guys, you can't freak out whenever I am not here. I am very much aware that my duty can get me killed but if you are going to worry about my slightest moves and absence I might as well erase your memories." Serena warned.

"No!" the screamed.

"We're sorry Serena; we just didn't see you walk out the door." Andrew who along with the others had stayed since the scouts had gone to sleep said.

"Yeah, that's because I teleported." She explained.

"Teleport?" Molly asked, she had heard the term before but needed clearer understanding of it.

"Amy, you do the explanation. I'll be back." She left Amy to do the explanation and returned to her room. She was very low spirited. She sat on her bed and looked out of her window, insecurities eat at her.

"There are many factors that contributed to the destruction of the kingdoms princess. The prophecy was a double edge sword, we only understood the first part and not the second. By the time both were understood, it was already too late." Pluto's voice filled the room. The time door shimmered into existence and the soldier of Time walked out of it. The gate disappeared and so did her Sailor outfit.

"What do you mean two parts?" Trista walked and sat by her, pulling the younger girl into her arms for comfort.

"Sweetie, the prophecy as I said just now did have two parts. It spoke of how your encounter with Prince Endymion will begin the journey of the Silver Millennium's destruction. That was why your mother fought so hard to prevent the meetings between you and him."

"Then why didn't anyone tell me at the time?!" she said, pulling herself out of her arms.

"There were a lot of things kept away from you Serena. Who your real father was, why your other siblings were kept away, the progression of the battles and the other wars we got into."

"Why?!"

"Because, we just wanted to protect you. your innocence was the purest thing the moon Kingdom had and didn't want it tainted. From the surface the moon kingdom was the perfect picture of peace and Serenity, but in its shadow hid betrayals and deceits. It had a history so dark that if I were to tell you, it will make your skin crawl. It did not become as prosperous as it was by selling Barbie dolls Serena, so when something so pure like you came along, it was in unison that no matter what, we would shield you from the darkness of the universe. That was the stupidest mistake we ever made." This was the first time Serena had heard anything so wrong about the kingdom she had been born to rule. What exactly did she know about her world? Her people? Her mother? it seems so much were hidden that it had become a broken puzzle, when one look like it will fit here, it doesn't.

"What was the other part of the prophecy?" she asked.

"The second part spoke of a shinning light. That if your relationship wit the prince of earth was encouraged, you would harness enough power to fight back Metalia. But of course, the way it was written made it seem that no amount of power would save the kingdom. The ancient Lunar language is very difficult, what may mean this could also mean a whole host of other things depending on how it is used."

"But who predicted all of this?" Trista shook her head.

"It was from a time long before we were born and that time alone I am not allowed to access. It was during the beginning of the kingdoms, when they had just formed. But I do have my suspicions that it may have been predicted by the first ever sailor soldier." Serena's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not familiar with the legends of the sailor scout, or how they came into existence but what I know is that they hadn't been there from birth. The first ever soldier was Sailor Universe, but how she came to be and how others followed in her birth is a total mystery to all of us. But one thing I know is that, there has never been another sailor soldier as powerful as she was and there never might be." Trista said, lost in awe of this long forgotten soldier.

"Anything else I should know now?" Serena asked.

"Oh yes." Trista got serious. "The nemesis will arrive on earth in less than a week."

"Ah, our foes from the future."

"And I suspect something is wrong with Rini." Hotaru said, walking in through the door and shutting it behind her.

"What do you mean?" Serena and Trista asked.

"I sense a dark presence in her."

"Do you think it is an aftermath of her time spent with Beryl?" Trista asked.

"I'm not sure." Hotaru admitted.

"Ok, for now let's just see how it goes. For me to erase a dark presence, I need to know its nature or I might end up erasing more than I should." Serena said.

"Agreed." Trist said as Hotaru nodded.

A knock came at the door. They all turned to it.

"Enter."

Darien opened the door to find all three of them staring at him. it was unnerving.

"Will you excuse us princess." Trista said and along with Hotaru they walked out of the room, giving Darien a little bow on their way out. He blinked and looked back at Serena.

"What was all that about?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Something wrong?" she asked instead.

"Yeah, your family and…"

"Our family." She corrected him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, our family and friends have decided we need to celebrate our victory by going out to eat." He told her and sat by her side.

"Oh."

"We, the girls and I will return home and get dress and we will meet you and your parents and Rini at the place." She said, turning her head to stare into her eyes.

She shook her head.

"I have already showered all I have to do is shower Rini. Why not wait for us and the three of us will go to your apartment and meet our parents at the restaurant?" she said. He thought about it.

"That is a good idea…besides…"

"Besides?"

"I am not yet ready to part with you." he said, flipping her over to the bed. He kissed her and tickled her all at once. She laughed and kissed all at once too, from the door way Rini giggled. The looked up to find their future daughter holding her stomach as she laughed helplessly. Darien chuckled with her.

"Come here sweetie." Serena called sweetly to her daughter. Her eyes lit up and she bounced to her parents.

"Yes munchkin, help me tickle your mother." Darien asked her and together, both father and daughter mercilessly tickled the one most important to both of them. Serena laughed even through her tears. Hearing the noise, the scouts of others down the stairs ran up to the room to see what was going on and fell helplessly into laughter too. Joining in on the tickling, it soon turned into pillow fights. Besides, Serena had too many pillows sot spare!

From anyone outside of the know, these group of giggling girls had no troubles but those in the know of their destiny smiled wistfully, knowing that these moments of fun were moments the scouts cherished the most because it didn't and wouldn't happen often and because, everyday they risk their lives. They had just victoriously come out of a millennium old battle, there was more to face but in this moment, Serena just wanted to enjoy her time with her family, friends and her scouts. There will be enough time for seriousness, but for tonight…she would laugh and laugh some more, for the days she has to wear a frown.

*************************************************************************************************************************

In the time stream, a dark prince with an even darker obsession traveled with his band of evil family into the past. This time, he will not fail in making her his!

"Wiseman!" he called out to his old and wise councilor.

"Yes my prince."

"Send that fool of an earth prince the dreams." the prince sneered.

"As you wish, my prince." The creepy cloaked Wiseman said, vanishing to do the bidding of his sire.

_You will be mine Serenity, with no doubt!_ He vowed.

From the shadows, the eyes of his followers glowed in anticipation.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"My king, the nemesis approaches the earth, so the time warrior has spoken." A mall cat with purplish white skin said to a man dressed finely in purple royal attire.

"I see. Thank you Diana. Please, keep an eye on the queen." He said.

"Yes your majesty." The cat said, bowed again and on its small legs raced to the side of its sleeping queen.

_**Oh Rini, I hope you are safe.**_ He thought wistfully of the daughter he had sent away for protection.

_**Now all I need to do is sent him the dreams. Diamond I will not let you use him to hurt her. Never!**_

**************************************************************************************************************************

Further away in space, an oval shaped planet was making its way, slowly but steadily towards the earth, its goal? Earth's total destruction.

_**Darien, my one true friend, I am coming. As I promise, I will bring you flowers; lots of beautiful Kisenian Blossom **__**so wait for me my friend, wait for me.**_

The scouts were about to face more drama than they had ever anticipated!

*************************************************************************************************************************

**The end of Book One**

Watch out for **Where Do I Belong? Book 2: The collision of the Times**

I am having trouble deciding which title I should use…please help me!

_Book 2: The collision of the Times_

_Book 2: Present and Future Dangers_

_Book 2: The clash of Times_

_Book 2: Impossible Foes_

_Book 2 : Paradox of Time  
_

Or if you think of anything that sounds cooler…please let me know

A big THANK YOU to all my **readers** and **reviewers** for guiding me this far to finally complete the first book in the series. I hope you continue to help and guide me into the second book of Where Do I Belong?! Thank you so much for you loving supports.

I wish I can individually name all of you and thank individuals for all they have done for me but that would take forever and believe it or not I am rather lazy…lol

I love you all…THANK YOU!

Special thanks go to **Artistia, ****Ana Serhaine, ****Beloved Dawn** and **maya09** for reading and editing my mistakes on previous chapters.

**Lovely:** You know what you did for me girl…thank you!^^

And to everyone else too…THANK YOU ALL!

ONE DAY I WILL MAKE A LIST OF ALL OF YOUR NAMES AND THANK YOU INDIVIDUALLY…THAT IS ONE DAY AND THERE IS A MIGHT BE SO DON'T HOLD ME RESPONSIBLE!

hehehehehe

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
